Sparkle Of A Night
by KarenWriter
Summary: [AU] [CS] Lieutenant Killian Jones and his older brother attend the royal ball where he meets Princess Emma. They find a "spark" and then a very big misunderstanding will make them embark on a turbulent adventure that could make them lose their only chance to be with their True Love. A bit of Snowing and guests characters!
1. Traditions & Royal Duties Nonsense

Mary-Margaret is Queen Snow and David is King James. Also, you will find some parallels with Emma and Killian, but that's part of the story. Hope you like!

_RE-EDITED by my wonderful and highly recommended beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 1 Traditions &amp; Royal Duties Nonsense**

The red and orange rays of the sun are shining as dawn rises. The waves of the sea are calm, when a ship docks in the harbor.

Shouts of sailors are heard everywhere, and as the Captain is giving instructions to his crew on deck, a young Lieutenant approaches him and remains on his right.

The Captain dismisses the sailors in front of him to have a word with his Lieutenant alone.

"Here we are, the kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. I told you it would be beautiful, Lieutenant," Captain Liam Jones affirms, satisfied - as they are looking out at the view of the land.

"It is, Captain. Seems it was worth traveling such a distance," the young Lieutenant confirms, politely.

"And it will be more worth it when we attend the royal ball," Captain Liam declares, with a smile, as they're getting off the ship.

"I will never understand why a King would invite us," the Lieutenant comments, shaking his head lightly.

"Politics Lieutenant, but even with that it is an honor. Do not forget," the Captain states, kindly.

"I will, Captain. And speaking of …" he hesitates. "I must inform you that I am not a man of dances," the young man expresses, his tone uncomfortable, trying to find a way to escape of his responsibility.

The Captain pats the Lieutenant's shoulders, gently. "Oh, come on, Lieutenant! You've been to dances before," he reminds him, trying to cheer him up - while they walk on the docks, around their vessel, to make sure everything's in order with their ship.

The Lieutenant scratches the back of his ear. "Uh, yeah, but … all I find in those balls are labels, boredom and senseless traditions that force the royalty to do crazy things!" he explains, fervently, raising his arms to the sky dramatically in an effort to convince his Captain.

The Captain stops and turns to him, making the sailor stop abruptly before him - the young Lieutenant will make this difficult.

"Traditions are part of our history and culture, Lieutenant. There's no need to get anxious," Captain Liam Jones affirms, his tone changing to a teasing one at the end.

The Lieutenant rolls his eyes.

They both resume their walk, and the Captain gives orders to some of his sailors - as the Lieutenant is struggling with the idea of following his duties.

"I don't want to go, _brother_. Perhaps, you would find me more useful here with the sailors," the Lieutenant confesses, with a pleading voice, grabbing the Captain's arm to get his attention once again.

Liam sighs, turning to the Lieutenant and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Killian, you are my little brother and I love you, but sometimes you are quite … _stubborn_," Liam affirms, meekly.

"I prefer to call myself a free thinker," Killian declares, his tone cynical.

"Anyway, you'll go," Liam states, looking into his eyes, firmly - he starts to walk again.

"But brother …" Killian insists, his tone still pleading - he won't surrender that easily.

Liam turns around to face him.

"Killian, you are about to become a Captain. You will be in charge of sailors and you will sail your own ship. I won't be there to remind you to set the example. Obey and that's it. Retreat, Lieutenant," Captain Liam orders, tone serious.

Lieutenant Killian Jones nods, politely, and retreats to his duties.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ …

In the castle of the Enchanted Forest, the doors of one of the royal rooms are opened abruptly. The Queen enters with a big smile upon her face.

"Rise and shine, darling!" Queen Snow says, cheerfully, opening the curtains to let sunlight into the room.

The Princess doesn't want to wake up - she pulls the covers over her, from head to feet, when the light of the sun falls on her face.

"One more minute, Mother," the Princess grumbles from under the blankets.

Her mother, the Queen, approaches the bed.

"Sweetie, come on! Today's the ball and we have to get you ready!" Queen Snow exclaims excitedly, unsuccessfully attempting to rouse her daughter.

"We have like eight hours to do that, Mom," the Princess defends, still under the covers.

"Then we'd better hurry!" Queen Snow affirms, her tone optimistic, but the Princess doesn't make a move out of the bed.

"… Darling?" the Queen says, but the Princess doesn't want to cooperate.

Queen Snow sighs heavily - it is just one of those days.

"You're no longer a little girl, Emma! Get up!" Snow repeats, trying to remove the blankets, but the Princess pulls them tightly over her - the young Princess is making this morning very difficult.

"Do it for me, please?" Snow says, with a pleading voice - the voice that she knows her daughter can't resist.

The Princess grumbles. "Fine, but don't ask me to be animated!" Emma says, reluctantly, removing the covers and sitting up on the bed.

"I don't understand you, Emma. At your age, I was happy to attend a celebration like this," Snow says, her tone innocent, looking at the things on her daughter's dresser.

"See? You don't understand, Mother. There's _nothing _to celebrate. These are just silly traditions and royal duties! Nonsense!" Emma states, fervently.

"Don't be _stubborn_, darling, you're a Princess," Snow recites, kindly, glancing at her.

Emma rolls her eyes and folds her arms, annoyed.

"And there is something to celebrate!" Snow exclaims, optimistically.

"Yeah, like what, Mother?" Emma asks, sarcastically, still sitting on the bed.

The Queen is about to reply to her daughter when King James enters into the room with a bright smile.

"Where are my favorite girls? Good morning everyone!" the King greets, happily.

He gives a kiss to the ladies, but the tension between them smells in the air.

"Is it something wrong?" the King asks, confused, glancing at his daughter and then at his wife.

"Ask your daughter," Snow replies.

"Don't even look at me, Dad," Emma states, upset, her arms still folded.

"I see. Is this about the ball tonight?" King James asks them, innocently.

Emma makes a face, gets up from the bed, angrily, without saying a word. She walks out onto her chamber's balcony, where the sunlight envelops her with its golden rays - her parents glancing at each other in recognition.

"Would you help me, honey?" Queen Snow asks her husband, tenderly.

The King sighs. "I got this," he says and then presses a sweet kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I'll see you later to make the last adjustments to the dress, darling!" Snow informs, raising her voice sympathetically.

"Yes, Mother!" Princess Emma responds, respectfully but upset - Snow leaves them alone.

Princess Emma is looking down at the rail of the balcony, deep in her thoughts when she feels the tender warmth of her Father's hug.

He doesn't say anything right away. They're just watching the amazing view of the village and the woods.

The King clears his throat. "The ball will be in a few hours," he announces.

"Yeah, I know. Mom has done anything but talk about it all morning," Emma says, with humor - they chuckle.

"Oh, Emma. I know your Mother can push you a little bit sometimes, but she loves you," King James offers, hugging her tightly.

"I know and I love her too," Emma says, kindly, looking at her Father.

"Then why are you so angry?" King James asks her.

"I'm not angry ... it's just ... I don't want to do this, Father," Emma explains, upset, her tone dejected.

"Emma, it's your chance to find your true love," King James affirms, gently.

"You really think I'll find it at the ball, don't you?" Princess Emma asks him, sardonically.

"Of course I do! That's how I met your Mother and we have been happy ever since," he declares happily.

Emma smiles slightly at that thought. Then, she looks to the horizon once again.

"And what if I don't want to meet anyone? I don't want to dance with a bunch of strangers and smile when I don't like them!" she adds, upset and disappointed.

"But it's the tradition," - they say in unison.

"I know," she adds, rolling her eyes.

King James shakes his head, lightly. "I don't understand you, Emma. You wanted this opportunity and I granted it to you. I could have married you to the Prince of the Northern Kingdom long ago. I could have forced you to that arranged marriage, but you insisted that you wanted to meet someone and marry for love. I understood because that's how it happened with your Mother and I," King James says, gently.

"I got it, Father. I'm sorry. It's just ... look out there!" Emma points to the kingdom with her finger - and adds - "The world is so big ... I don't know if I can find them," Emma confesses, her tone sad.

"Maybe you don't have to do it! Maybe your true love will come to you," he suggests optimistically.

Emma tilts her head a bit to the right, sardonically, and he gives her a fatherly look.

"I know you don't believe in our traditions, but give them a chance. You'll never know if you don't try," the King says, grinning.

Emma gives him a sincere and tender smile.

"Plus, they don't know that you will choose a husband tonight. They just think it is just another celebration," he adds, with a tone of complicity, placing his hands over her daughter's shoulders.

"... And what happens if I don't do this?" Princess Emma asks him, fearing the worst.

"Then I'm afraid you've missed your chance and I will be forced to continue with my royal duties. I'll proceed with the marriage, Emma," the King informs, his tone serious.

"Dad ..." she insists, with a pleading voice.

"You are royalty, Emma. You have responsibilities and one day you will be Queen. Choose wisely, darling," King James says, touching her cheek, gently.

Emma draws a slight smile on her face and nods, politely.

"Now, get dressed or whatever you the young ladies do at these kind of events and go to ball with your best smile …" he says, with a smile of his own.

"Okay," Emma whispers, still sad.

"I know it doesn't seem fair, Emma. Your mother and I love you, but it's just the way things are," he states, finally.

King James kisses her daughter's forehead and leaves.

Emma places her hands on the railing of the balcony and look towards the horizon.

"Then, I hope you come to me," Princess Emma says, out loud, and sighs.

* * *

**Did you like it? Reviews are very welcome! Let me know what you think :)**


	2. The Royal Ball

Hi! Forgive the delay, please. I was busy! But at last comes the Ball! And a bit of Snowing!

I know it's not happening too much in this chapter, but it's the beginning of something, just to set the story. Hope you all like!

_RE-Edited by my amazing beta reader: "thetimeladyswan" _

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 2 The Royal Ball**

The night is dark, but so clear with the beautiful starry sky. The castle of the Enchanted Forest looks so alive and colorful. Fireworks of different colors are brightening the heavens.

Carriages are coming from all of the realms, bearing women, who are wearing the most ostentatious dresses and men with the fanciest clothes.

All of this is not to the liking of Lieutenant Killian Jones, who sees this stuff as "pretentious". Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted by the voice of one of the men on duty at the gates of the castle.

"Welcome, Sir?" a servant asks, politely.

"Captain Liam Jones and this is my little brother Lieutenant Killian Jones," Liam greets, proudly.

"Younger," Killian clarifies, tone a bit annoyed.

"Oh, the King and Queen are waiting for you! Follow me, please," the man exclaims.

As they thank the servant, he takes them through one of the corridors which will lead them to the ballroom.

"Put on a better face, Killian," Liam tells his brother, mumbling.

"Believe me, I'm doing my best," Lieutenant Killian responds, sarcastically, faking a smile - as they greet at the people on their path.

"We're guests of honor, brother," Liam insists, as kindly as he can - his younger brother is not making this easy.

"I'm sorry, but I don't do politics," Killian finally states, annoyed, his tone cynical.

Liam rolls his eyes and both keep walking.

"Brother, wait!" Killian exclaims, pulling gently the arm of his older brother - as they finally arrive at the doors of the dancing hall.

"What happened?" Liam asks, concerned.

"Let me get back to the ship, please!" Killian expresses, tone pleading.

Liam sighs heavily - Killian is really stubborn.

"You know our duties, brother, or do I have to remind you why we came here?" Liam asks, his tone changing to a serious one.

"No, brother," Killian responds, humbly.

"Then listen to me, Killian, I'm not speaking to you as your brother. I am your Captain and we will follow the protocols; we'll stand before the King and Queen, we'll talk and enjoy the evening and tomorrow morning we'll sail back to our land. That's an order ... understood, Lieutenant?" Captain Liam states, firmly.

"Yes, Captain," Killian replies, quietly.

Thereby they enter the salon.

* * *

_In the meantime_ …

In the ballroom, Princess Emma approaches her parents - who are standing at their thrones, greeting and smiling to the guests from afar.

"How is it going, darling?" King James asks, cheerfully but quietly - in an attempt to evade some guests' suspicions.

"They just want to steal my crown," Emma mumbles, ironically faking a smile - as she waves to the guests.

"Good thing you don't have it yet!" Queen Snow exclaims, optimistically and with humor.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry, honey. The stars are still sparkling in the sky," King James says to his daughter, trying to encourage her.

"I don't get how can the two of you be so wildly optimistic!" Princess Emma mumbles angrily, returning to the dancefloor.

At that precise moment, a servant approaches the King and the Queen, making a bow in front of them.

"Your Majesties. The men expected are here," the man announces.

"Let them come to us. They will be well received," the King orders, gently.

The servant leaves at that, and the Queen moves nearer to her husband.

"Don't you think we should help Emma?" Snow suggests, worriedly.

"Don't push her, Snow," King James says, tenderly.

"Of course not!" Snow replies, offended - and after a brief pause she adds - "But either way we should do something ... we are her parents, after all!" she says, her voice expressing genuine concern - as they watch Emma dancing with some eligible bachelors.

The King shakes his head, lightly, in disapproval, but smiles - though they're royalty, a marriage is always a marriage.

In that moment, the same servant shows up before them with two naval men.

"Your Highnesses. Your guests are here," the servant announces, humbly.

The King lifts his gaze to see the two young men standing in front of him. "Excellent! Who do I have the honor of welcoming to my ball?" he asks, excitedly.

"Captain Liam Jones, your Majesties. And this is my little brother, Lieutenant Killian Jones," Liam says, bowing along with Killian, who rolls his eyes - fortunately, no one notices it. When does Liam plan to stop introducing him like a child?

The Queen nods in courtesy and the King extends his hand, with a warm smile on his face - Liam and Killian find it unusual, but both shake hands with him anyways.

"It is a pleasure to have you both," King James expresses, genuinely.

"Thank you, Your Highness. It is an honor for us to represent our King in a distant and beautiful land like yours," Captain Liam declares - the King and Queen nod gently, in unison.

"It is our pleasure, but we should let behind the formalities. We can continue our conversation at our table," King James offers, friendly.

"It was a long trip, you both must be hungry," Queen Snow adds.

Killian and Liam share a brief look of recognition - the King and Queen are very kind people.

The Queen starts heading to the royal banquet table, followed by the King and the Captain and Killian right behind them.

"We have much to talk about, Captain!" King James exclaims, excited to meet their guests.

"Indeed, your Highness," Liam responds, politely.

Liam has always been in a good mood to manage this "political stuff", but not Killian. The young Lieutenant looks all around him and realizes that he is no longer near the sea. Somehow, he got stuck into the "absurd traditions", as he calls them.

* * *

After a few hours, Lieutenant Killian Jones grows anxious, although the King and the Queen are very nice people and they have impressed him with their humility. He really likes them, but as any other idealistic young man, he needs to breathe.

'I need to get out of here,' he thinks, tiredly, getting up from his seat and excusing himself from the table.

Music is playing in the huge and luxurious ballroom, as the guests are still dancing and tasting the wine and the delicious food.

At this point of the night, Princess Emma is tired and annoyed, so she decides to surrender.

"This is ridiculous!" she murmurs, frustrated - the evening has just left her with disappointments ... until now.

* * *

Killian walks around the ballroom and finds himself completely bored. Finally, he leans against the pillar of a hallway. A place which is fortunately empty - or so he thinks.

Killian sighs. "This has to stop," he exclaims, out loud, his tone tired, dragging a hand down his face.

"It will, don't worry," a female voice replies, tiredly and wryly, out of nowhere.

Killian is startled to hear the voice that seems to come from behind him. He turns quickly to the opposite side of the pillar … his eyes widen in amazement; a beautiful young woman - with golden hair, hazel eyes and dressed in a décolleté gown - is sitting on a low railing.

He doesn't understand how he didn't see her, but his surprise grows when he notices the tiara on her head.

He swallows hard. "... _Princess_?" Killian asks, tone of fear.

She sighs. "It seems so," Princess Emma replies, wryly, raising from the railing.

"I apologize, your Highness, I didn't see you," Killian assures her, ashamed, making a bow - as she approaches the elegant and handsome gentleman in front of her.

"You're not from here ... are you?" Emma asks, her tone suspicious and curious - as she walks around him, slowly; there's something different about him that she can't quite put her finger on it.

"Yes, your Highness. I come from a land beyond your kingdom," Killian affirms, nervously, realizing that the Princess is inspecting him, carefully, from head to feet.

"Mmh, your uniform. You're a ..." Emma says, tone curious.

"Lieutenant, your Highness," Killian declares, still nervous.

"I see. It must be amazing to navigate from place to place and meet different people," Emma says, tone a bit wistful - as she stops pacing around him and remains in front of him.

"It is, Your Highness. There is no greater freedom than that," Killian assures her, his tone nostalgic and confident this time - as he regains his composure.

Emma is surprised by the passion impressed in his words.

"You must have extraordinary stories to tell, have you?" she asks, curiously.

"More than you can imagine, Princess," he confesses, smiling at the beautiful woman.

She offers him a wide smile and looks straight into his eyes - hazel eyes meeting bright blue.

Killian thinks that she has some interest in him, but dismisses the idea, immediately - it's absurd.

"Perhaps you can tell me about some of your adventures at sea on the dance floor," Emma suggests, her tone playful - as she extends her hand to him.

Killian takes her hand, politely, but doesn't move.

"It would be an honor, Princess, but I'm afraid I'm not fond of dancing," Killian confesses, kindly and a little nervous - fearing her 'royal' reaction.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant? You can sail the fury of the waves, but you can't dance?" Emma asks, tone teasing, looking at him challengingly.

Killian is surprised. He looks into her eyes for a brief moment - Is the Princess flirting with him? No, it is just his imagination for sure: too many protocols and toasts are making him hallucinate.

He smiles.

"Follow me, your Highness," Killian responds, guiding her to the dancefloor.

…

The orchestra plays in the background, delicately. They make a bow and Killian moves closer to her, gently placing his left hand on her waist and the other hand in hers.

They begin to waltz along with the guests surrounding them. The distance between them is short, but still respectful.

Their gazes meet again, for a moment - like they're trying to read each other's eyes.

Both move with grace, and Princess Emma notices it immediately.

"I thought you said you weren't a dancing man," she points out.

"I simply suggested that they don't have a high value to me, Princess," Killian assures her, humbly.

"Why is that, Lieutenant?" Emma asks him, tone curious.

"I'm afraid my answer would not be to your liking, your Highness," Killian declares - as he raises his hand and she spins.

"Prove it to me, Lieutenant," Emma challenges, playfully - as she stops to spin and the waltz invites him to pulls her towards him, face to face once again.

Killian is in shock by the statement of the young Princess - her eyes look so different from other girls he has met throughout the kingdoms and places he has sailed.

With some confidence, he opens his mouth to speak.

"... Well, I know I'm a man serving my king and nation. I have duties to follow, but I'm still a free man," Killian declares - while they continue to dance.

"Interesting ... continue," Emma says, engrossed by the words of this man who looks on the outside like any other sailor full of responsibilities, but so idealistic like she is on the inside - he definitely caught her attention.

"I mean, I can still decide about my life and what I want. Sometimes I think that being royalty is not that lucky, Your Highness," Killian points out, kindly, trying not to offend her - little does he know that she's happy to finally meet someone with common sense. Someone who understands her.

"You are an 'idealist', Lieutenant," Emma indicates, with a smile - as they're raising their hands and she's dancing around him.

"Well, my brother prefers to call me 'stubborn' ," Killian confesses, with humor - both giggle.

"I know the feeling," Emma assures him, with a smile - and adds - "Where is your brother?" she asks.

"Captain Liam Jones. He must be with your Father, Your Highness," he reveals.

"It must be difficult for you to have a brother who's also your captain," Emma sympathises - as the dance continues.

"I suppose, but I think it's even harder to have parents who are the King and Queen," Killian points out, kindly - both smile.

"You know, I have something to confess, Lieutenant," Emma says, quietly.

"You have my attention, Princess," Killian replies.

"I don't follow the traditions, nor agree with some royal duties," Emma declares.

"I find that hard to believe, Princess," Killian comments.

"I'm serious. A year ago, my parents organized an event and of course, the parliament was there. It was very boring, so I escaped over the balcony," Emma relates, her tone changing to one of pride at the end of her statement.

"You are very bold, Your Highness," Killian grants her.

"Sadly, my parents and the parliament prefer to say that 'I always get my way all the time' ," Emma clarifies - and both chuckle.

Killian is surprised by Princess Emma as much as she is with him - he has never met anyone like her, and she has never met anyone like him.

They keep dancing and after a moment of silence, Killian speaks again.

"Princess?" Killian asks for her attention.

Emma turns to meet his eye.

"What I said about dancing ... I didn't mean it," Killian tries to explain, humbly.

"It doesn't matter. We seem to agree that this is a torture," Emma says, ironically - both chuckle at that.

It's amazing how they connect in a conversation completely contrary to the tradition they're performing. It's fascinating - just like Emma thinks the Lieutenant is - and so refreshing - like the wind of the sea - as Killian thinks the Princess is.

"With your permission, Princess ... you are unique," Killian declares, politely.

"And you seem to share the same ideas, Lieutenant," Emma grants him, with a smile upon her face.

"_Killian Jones_ if you prefer, your Highness," he reveals his name.

"In that case ... just call me _Emma_," she says, with a smile.

* * *

Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian Jones keep smiling at each other and enjoying their dancing, while Queen Snow searches for her daughter among the guests. Snow smiles tenderly when she finally finds Emma dancing with a gentleman and sees them going out onto the balcony.

"Here you are, my dear!" King James exclaims, tenderly, hugging his beautiful wife from behind.

"I thought you were still with Captain Jones," Snow comments, her eyes fixed straight ahead - enjoying the arms of her husband.

"Well, we're done with politics and he can enjoy the dance now," James clarifies.

"I'm glad to hear that," Snow says, with a big smile upon her face.

"Why the smile?" the King asks - he can sense there's something more behind the expression of his wife.

Snow turns around to face her husband - still in his embrace.

"I don't know, maybe the traditions have not lost their touch at all," she says, hopefully and cheerfully.

"Why do you say that?" the King asks, tone confused and curious.

"Well, I just saw our beautiful daughter with a handsome gentleman," Snow explains, with a big smile.

"Don't get too excited, Snow. We both know Emma," he points out.

"Come on, honey! Be optimistic!" she says, tone pleading, placing her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'm optimistic ... I just don't want you to get your hopes up and then seeing you fighting with Emma," King James declares, concerned.

"I don't fight with her!" Snow responds, tone offended.

"Yes, you do!" James assures her, tenderly.

"Fine, but I just don't want you to force Emma into marriage. I want my daughter to marry for love," Snow confesses, kindly.

"Me too, honey," the King clarifies.

"Then don't do it! Give her more time. It's not like we're dying!" Queen Snow states - King James chuckles at that.

"Don't laugh! I mean it!" she assures him, hitting him gently on his arm.

"You know that I can't! I'm the King and I must follow certain guidelines, Snow. And not to mention I have the parliament hanging over my head," he declares quietly, his tone serious.

"To hell with the parliament! Let Emma decide and find her happy ending!" she says, quietly, her tone serious, but still kind.

"Calm down, dear. You're not thinking clearly," King James tells her.

"I'm her mother. What do you expect me to do, to sit here and feel guilty all my life because my daughter is with someone she doesn't love?" Snow asks him, as calm as she can.

The King sighs.

"... I'm sorry. I know I'm pushing you with this," Snow expresses, ashamed, hugging her husband, tightly.

"Don't worry, darling, but we had better trust Emma, that she will find the right man," he declares, with a gentle smile.

"Yes, you're right. We must have hope ... oh, Honey!" Snow exclaims and hugs him again.

"And, did you see who it was?" the King asks her, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Who?" Snow exclaims - as they're still embraced.

"The man who was with Emma. Anyone we know of the royalty, or the nobility?" he asks again.

"They were far away and I could hardly see them, so I'm not sure," she responds, simply.

"Wait ... you said he was handsome. Then, how do you know?" King James asks her, with a puzzle look.

"Because our daughter surely has the same good taste of her Mother," Snow explains, with a smile and a flirty look - they giggle at that and kiss.

* * *

_In the meantime _…

On the other side of the ballroom, sitting on the low railing of one of the empty balconies - away from the bustle and noise - Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian Jones are having an interesting talk.

Emma had never felt so comfortable sharing her thoughts, dreams and desires to someone before - at least not without being censored. And, Killian is the most intrigued; there are no young ladies like her.

"Here you are, Brother, I've been looking for you all night," a male voice is heard, interrupting their pleasant talk.

Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian Jones rise from their seats.

"Brother ... This is Princess Emma. Emma, this is my older brother, Captain Liam Jones," Killian introduces, politely - as they move close to Liam.

The Princess smiles gently.

"Princess Emma, it is an honor to meet you. I was with your Father and Mother earlier," Liam mentions, bowing before her.

"The pleasure is mine, Captain. Your brother has told me a great deal about the service you render to your nation," Emma declares, kindly.

"I also heard splendid things about you, Your Highness," Liam replies, sincerely.

"I was telling the Princess about our missions on the high seas, Brother," Killian adds.

"Oh, I'm glad you like them, Princess. Maybe someday you'll give us the honor of your presence on our ship, and I'm sure the Lieutenant can teach you how to sail ... with your parents aboard as well, of course," Liam offers.

"I would love that!" Emma exclaims, and smiles genuinely.

"And I would love to have a proper conversation with you, Your Highness, but I'm afraid we have to leave. Maybe some other time," Liam comments, politely.

"I hope so, Captain," Emma says, sincerely.

"It was my pleasure, Princess. I'll wait for you at the gates, Killian," Liam informs, kindly, and then makes a bow to the Princess and retreats.

An uncomfortable silence follows.

"... You have to go," Emma says, her tone a bit disappointed.

"Well, you heard my Captain," Killian points out, with humor.

"When do plan to leave?" she asks.

"Apparently, we'll leave early in the morning," he reveals - without any desire of leaving her side.

Another uncomfortable silence.

" … It has been a long journey just for one night," Emma comments, her tone still disappointed.

"_It was worth it_," Killian assures her tenderly, finding bravery out of nowhere.

Emma smiles lightly.

"Will I see you again?" she asks him, bluntly.

They look at each other, surprised.

"I mean ... it was nice to talk about different stuff," she clarifies, shamefaced.

"I agree, Princess," Killian says and smiles.

"I told you to call me Emma," she corrects him, tone kind.

"I'm sorry, it's hard, but it will stick," Killian declares, with humor - both chuckle at that.

"In six months I will celebrate my birthday, and of course my parents will make a celebration of it," Emma says, her tone wryly.

"Your parents are always in a good mood for parties, aren't they?" Killian expresses, with humor - both laugh.

"... It would be wonderful to have someone to talk to," Emma confesses, tone serious.

"I will do my best and by then, probably I'll have more stories to tell you … Emma," Killian affirms, kindly.

"I think we have a deal … Killian," Emma says, with a smile, extending her hand to him.

He shakes his hand with hers and smiles as their gazes meet one last time. Lieutenant Killian Jones makes a bow and retreats. Princess Emma smiles, hope in her hazel eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome, so Let me know what you think! It'd be wonderful!**


	3. The Book of Tales

First of all, I want to thank you guys! Thanks for every review, I appreciate every single one of them! They mean a lot to me! =) Thanks for those who follow, share and read! And well, here it is! Hope you like this new chapter! I apologize, I added some easter eggs just for fun xD (I didn't plan it that way, it just happened, LOL). In this chapter we'll have a **"_special guest character"_**! So, keep reading! ... Last but not least, there will be action in the following chapters =)

_RE-EDITED by my wonderful and perfect beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

**_Disclaimer: _**This was just for fun. I don't own OUAT, or the characters.

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 3 The Book Of Tales**

Early in the morning, as the birds fly over the clear skies, Captain Liam Jones gives orders to his crew to hurry along their journey from the port - as Lieutenant Killian Jones is resting his arms on one of the railings of the ship, looking far out into the horizon, lost in his thoughts. Then, Liam searches for his younger brother, finding him on the other side of the ship.

"Everything all right there?" Liam asks, concerned, as he approaches his brother and makes sure that they're alone.

"Uh? Yeah, everything's fine, Brother," Killian assures him, simply - as he glances to Liam and then returns his gaze to the sea.

Liam sighs.

"No, it's not. I know you too well, Killian. Something's happened to you," he affirms - as he moves to his brother's side and rests his elbows on the ship's railing in a mirror of him.

"... I don't think I should tell you," Killian says, his voice uncertain.

"I'm your brother, Killian. You can trust me. Whatever has happened can be fixed ... You didn't do any damage to the ship, did you?" Liam asks, his tone changing to serious and fearful at the question.

Killian rolls his eyes. "Of course I didn't!" he defends, outraged.

"That's good, because our King would gladly cut your head off if you did," Liam answers, teasingly - as he turns around and starts pacing on deck.

"See? I can't tell you anything!" Killian accuses him, annoyed - as he follows his older brother.

"You're the one who always says that I'm boring and I should be more ... well, like you," Liam explains, chuckling - the two men walking by the ship's helm.

"What a great time to do so," Killian mutters sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Liam grows serious. "What I'm trying to say is that everything has a solution, Killian. No matter how difficult or complicated it looks," he states, tone confident.

Killian doesn't say anything, but feels even more uncomfortable.

"Is 'this' about our trip?" Liam proceeds, curiously - the two sailors still pacing the ship.

"Yeah, there's that," Killian confesses, vaguely, scratching the back of his ear.

Liam stops and turns to face his younger brother.

"Is this about the Princess? Did you get into trouble with her?" Liam asks, seriously and fearfully.

"No, of course not!" Killian responds, indignantly.

"Then, what happened? I know royalty is not to your liking, perhaps she was a bit ..." Liam begins, but is quickly interrupted by Killian.

"No! She was wonderful with me!" Killian states, upset - and adds - "She was ... refreshing, really fascinating," he declares, his tone changing to one of adoration at the end.

Liam observes him carefully for a moment.

"What?" Killian exclaims, completely offended - full of nerves from the way his brother is regarding him.

"_Did you fall in love with the Princess_?" Liam asks him, incredulously.

"What? No, Brother!" Killian responds, indignantly.

"Well, it sounds like that," Liam affirms, tone teasing - as he continues to walk.

"No one can fall in love in just one night!" Killian arguments, in an attempt to defend himself - as he follows his older brother.

"Of course it can happen!" Liam assures him, naturally.

"Not to me!" Killian claims.

"Sure it did; you fell for her," Liam says, tone tired - Killian is so stubborn.

"No, I didn't!" Killian defends.

"Yes, you did!" Liam states, completely convinced.

Killian stops his march.

"_And what if I did? I'm just a Lieutenant and she's a Princess_!" Killian shouts, upset and disappointed, finally confessing the truth behind his denial.

Liam softens his face and walks over to his younger brother - who is looking down at the deck, dejected.

"You're not just a Lieutenant, Killian. You must stop seeing yourself like that! You hate the labels!" Liam says, tenderly.

"Well, apparently I just find the importance of them," Killian declares, disappointed, his voice a bit sarcastic.

Liam places gently his hands on Killian's shoulders and looks at him with understanding.

"You are not that, Brother. You are an amazing young man; honest, generous, loyal, a gentleman and a dreamer," Liam grants him.

Killian sighs and thinks carefully. "It'd be better to not see her again. Either way I have _nothing_ to offer her," he states, his tone sad - as he avoids Liam's gaze.

"Listen, Killian. All a woman needs is love and loyalty, and you have more than enough of those," Liam comforts him - his arms still placed on Killian's shoulders.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way I do. She probably just forgot about me," Killian says with disappointment - finally facing the gaze of his older brother.

"Then you have to find out!" Liam suggests, his tone confident.

"How?" Kilian asks, confused.

"Simple. You will go back and you will offer her your heart. If she feels the same, you will find a way to be together. And if she doesn't ... you can continue with your life," Liam assures him, gently - as he arranges his brother's uniform.

"Her parents would never agree to this," Killian alleges, his tone disappointed.

"I think her parents are somewhat different. Perhaps they wouldn't care about stations and ranks, but either way ..." Liam says, in an attempt to encourage him. "Soon you will be a Captain," Liam reminds him, proudly, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, you're right," Killian replies - as he thinks about it.

"See? Everything has a solution," Liam assures him and both smile.

* * *

_A few hours later_ …

At the castle of the Enchanted Forest, the doors open in one of the royal rooms, as the Queen enters. Snow opens the curtains of the room to let the light stream in.

"Good morning, honey!" Snow exclaims, happily.

She turns around to find the bed completely empty; the Princess is not there. "Emma?" the Queen asks worriedly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Snow turns her gaze to the terrace, and sighs in relief when she sees Emma - she's on her chamber's balcony, sitting in a chair, reading a book.

"There you are, sweetheart!" the Queen says, her tone kind, though a bit confused - as she gives her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Mom," Emma greets, with a smile, noticing immediately the odd look on her mother's face. "What?"

"I'm not complaining about seeing you awake this early, but is everything all right?" Snow asks, concerned, her tone curious.

"Yes, Mother, why?" the Princess responds, naturally, with a puzzled look on her face - as she puts the book on a table, revealing the title '_Once Upon a Time'_.

"Never mind," Snow replies, shaking her head lightly - as she takes a seat beside her daughter - "Well ... how was last night?" she asks, her tone curious, hopeful, and excited.

"Oh, please, Mother! Don't start this now," Emma begs.

"Sooner or later your Father will look for you to give him an answer. So, tell me. Someone interesting?" Snow asks her, cheerfully.

"Well ... perhaps, I met someone," Emma confesses, nervously - as she gets up from her seat and turns her back to her Mother.

"Really? Oh, tell me, honey!" Snow says, happily - as she stands up from her seat and follows her daughter who starts heading to her room.

"I don't want to talk about that," Emma replies, tone serious, somewhat nervous but still kind - her best attempt to avoid the subject.

"Is he handsome? Funny? Smart? Do we know him, honey?" Snow asks quickly, her tone excited - she is thrilled for information.

"Yes, yes, yes and the last one ... I do not know, Mother," Emma answers, her tone tired - she needs to escape her Mother's questioning.

Emma turns around - in the middle of her room - to face her Mother and Snow hugs her, taking her by surprise.

"Mom?" Emma asks, shocked.

"Oh honey, I'm so happy for you!" the Queen says, excitedly.

"Why?" Emma asks, completely confused.

"I can't wait to tell your Father!" Snow assures her, with a big smile upon her face.

"Tell him about what?" the Princess asks, innocently, with a puzzled look.

In that moment, a servant enters the room.

"Your Highnesses, the King requests the presence of the Princess and the Queen in his office," the man announces, politely.

"Excellent! We'll be there in a minute!" Queen Snow affirms, cheerfully, leaving the room along with the servant.

Emma rolls her eyes and goes to prepare to face her Father.

* * *

_Minutes later_ and perfectly dressed, Princess Emma and her Mother enter the King's office. The Queen hugs her husband and gives him a chaste kiss.

"My beautiful Emma!" King James exclaims, walking toward his daughter.

"Hello, Dad," Emma greets, with a smile - as she hugs him and he kisses her temple.

"Sit down, please," King James offers, politely.

"I'd prefer to stand here," Emma says, in a bad mood - somehow the meetings with her Father in his office never ended well.

"Honey, not now," Snow begs, in an attempt to avoid a fight.

"All right, if you insist Emma," James says, taking his seat along with his wife.

"You wanted to see me, why is that?" Emma asks, biting her lower lip - of course she already knows what is this about.

"You know why, honey!" the Queen says, excitedly, with a big smile upon her face.

"Well, seeing the thrill of your Mother, I suppose that you have finally made a choice," the King affirms, gently, folding his arms.

"Actually ..." Emma starts, tone fearful.

"She met someone last night. Isn't it romantic? Just like it happened to us," Snow declares for her, completely touched by the idea.

"Mom!" Emma shouts, annoyed.

"What?" Snow asks her, innocently - and continues - "He's smart, handsome ..." Snow starts reciting, happily.

King James smiles and sighs of relief - thinking 'Thank God'.

Emma rolls her eyes and shakes her head lightly in disapproval - as her Mother continues describing his potential future son-in-law; her mother is out of control.

"Mom, stop! I'm not getting married!" Emma clarifies, gently, trying not to break her parents' hearts.

"What?" the King asks, confused.

"Why? I thought you said you had made a decision," Snow asks, dejected.

"No, I didn't. I haven't," Emma explains, as kindly as she can.

"But you said you found someone," Snow reminds her, tone sad.

"I 'met' someone, Mother, but I haven't made a decision ... It was only one night," Emma explains, carefully.

The King sighs heavily and the Queen looks down.

"Please, don't look sad! Just give me more time," Emma expresses - her best attempt to cheer them up a little bit.

"Emma, we have been very patient with you. We love you and we'd gladly give you all the time you need, but ..." the King declares, tenderly.

"The Parliament wouldn't," Emma finishes her Father's statement, sarcastically.

The King and the Queen nod.

"Please," Emma insists, tone pleading.

The King raises from his seat. "What will I tell to the Parliament?" he asks her daughter, rhetorically, folding his arms.

"I don't know. You always know how to handle this stuff," Emma replies, trying to sound innocent and looking at her Father, tenderly.

James looks at his daughter and then at his wife. He unfolds his arms and sighs.

"Guess I'll have to tell the Parliament the news," he says, his voice unconvinced.

Emma smiles wider and runs to embrace her father in gratitude. "Thank you, Father! Thank you!" she says and leaves the office, joyfully.

Snow stands up and walks over to her husband. "Thanks, honey," she mutters and hugs him.

"I don't understand why women need so much time for everything," he wonders, out loud.

"Hey!" Snow exclaims, hitting gently his arm.

"It's true!" he defends, kindly.

"All right, that's half true, but ... thanks anyways," Snow admits, giving him a warm smile.

"I don't know, Snow. I'm not sure if this is a good idea," the King declares.

"It is. You're making the right decision," Snow assures him, proudly - as she hugs him.

"If you say so," King James responds, with a smile, tilting his head over hers and hugging her tighter.

* * *

_Moments later_ …

Princess Emma enters her room with a big smile upon her face - she regrets the fact that her Father is in trouble with the Parliament because of her, but she can't help feeling happy about this.

Emma walks out onto her private terrace and stands in front of the railing of the balcony, letting the fresh wind of the sea blowing on her face - her golden hair moving gently.

Suddenly, Emma turns around and walks towards a table, staring at the book she left there that morning - her hand touching gently the cover.

Emma closes her eyes and remembers the conversation she had in the library that morning, just before seeing her Mother and Father...

_Emma wakes up early in the morning, completely confused. It was a night of celebration and pleasant surprises. _

_She is unable to fall asleep again, so after tossing and turning in bed, Emma gets up and walks to the library thinking that a book is the best way to invest her time - and probably help her to forget 'some other things'._

_Emma enters the library carefully with a candlestick in her hand and heads toward one of the shelves to take a book - a noise is heard in the hallways. _

_Emma is a little frightened at first, but takes courage to search and find the source of the noise - fear never has stopped her in the occasional adventures she has had before._

_Lighting the way with the candlestick, Emma walks slowly, trying not to make a sound. Then, she sees a light and a shadow. She leans against the corner of one of the shelves when a suspicious figure walks by._

_"Gotcha!" Emma shouts, taking sharply the unknown person's arm._

_"Wait!" the person shouts. _

_As the person turns around, Emma discovers a familiar face; a white girl with brown wavy hair and a foreign accent._

_"Belle! It's you," Emma says, cheerfully and surprised._

_"Of course it's me! Who else would be at this hour in the library?" Belle says, rhetorically - as she tugs her coat back into the right position._

_"I'm sorry," Emma replies, ashamed._

_"Don't worry. What are you doing here anyways?" Belle asks her - as they walk towards one of the tables of the library._

_"I couldn't sleep. How about you?" Emma responds._

_"My ship will depart in a few hours, so I thought I'd be a good idea to read something to pass the time before I leave," Belle explains - as she places a book on the table and both seat down._

_"Did they treat you well?" Emma asks, with a smile._

_"They did, your Father is a great host," Belle declares and both smile at each other, tenderly - Princess Belle was invited to the celebration and spent the night in the castle as a guest of honor. Belle and Emma met long ago, but they only saw each other a few times a year; Belle was often busy attending her duties at her faraway castle, and attending to her husband Rumple, who was unable to came to the ball this time. Either way, the distance never stopped them from having a healthy friendship. In fact, Belle was quite aware of Emma's 'marriage situation' and somehow she always brought sanity to the crazy thoughts of her friend._

_"Why you couldn't sleep? Someone in mind?" Belle asks, tone curious and suspicious - as she flicks through a book._

_Emma is surprised by that question but shakes her head, lightly. "Not exactly. It's about the 'marriage thing'" she manages to say, upset._

_"Mmh, wasn't there anyone interesting?" Belle asks, curiously - her eyes still on the pages of her book._

_Emma is shocked even more with that question - Belle has always been a mature and an insightful person, and although she is used to it, Belle keeps surprising her all the time. _

_"Well ... maybe," Emma replies, sheepishly._

_"That's great, Emma! Why are you so worried then?" Belle asks, without taking her eyes of off the book._

_"I don't know," Emma replies, her tone honest. _

_"You didn't like the guy?" Belle asks again, teasingly, with a knowing smile that Emma can't see because of the book in front of the face of her friend._

_"It's not that," she replies, simply._

_"How was he? There must had been something that you liked about him," Belle affirms - still reading._

_"Well, I think we share the same ideas about many things," Emma confesses - Belle laughs at that. _

_"I know what kind of things you're talking about," Belle comments wryly. _

_Emma smiles lightly and Belle finally lets the book on the table. _

_"So, you don't have feelings for him?" Belle asks, facing her friend._

_"I'm not sure," Emma declares, vaguely - as she places her hands on the table._

_Belle stares at her for a moment - studying her - then she places a hand over hers. _

_"You don't have to force yourself, Emma … nor do you have to hide anything," Belle says, with a gentle smile - and adds, with a kind tone - "What is stopping you?"_

_Emma stares at her friend for a moment and sighs._

_"Maybe all these silly traditions and duties! This is not the way you suppose to meet someone!" Emma cries, dramatically, releasing her hand from hers._

_"I understand," Belle offers._

_"No, you don't! You weren't forced to do anything! You met Rumple and had your happy ending, like my parents, like everyone else!" Emma explains, her voice emotional._

_"But I didn't meet him in good circumstances, remember?" Belle says, calmly - as her friend calms down - "There's more than one way to meet your true love, Emma. Sometimes it's a beautiful encounter and other times through uncommon situations," she assures her._

_Belle places her hand on hers again and continues. _

_"Look at these traditions, maybe you don't agree with them and that's okay, but perhaps through them you found it," she says, her voice soft. _

_Emma can't say anything, she simply stays there looking at her friend._

_"You can't control how things come into your life, Emma, but you still decide to keep them or not. And, if you decide to keep the good things ... you might be surprised," Belle proceeds, with a mischievous look. _

_Belle releases her hand and stands up._

_"Where're you going?" Emma asks, startled, but Belle doesn't reply - she walks silently, toward one of the shelves and takes a book, then she returns to the table and places it on the table in front of Emma._

_"What's this?" Emma asks, totally clueless. _

_"You should read it. Most of happy endings didn't start the way you imagine," Belle explains, with a gentle smile upon her face._

_Emma gazes at the book and read the inscription on the cover "Once Upon a Time"._

_"I'd better go or my ship will leave me here," Belle announces - as she pulls her gloves on._

_"But … " Emma starts._

_"Please ... Don't miss your chance to love," Belle adds, her tone kindly, and then she leaves._

…

Emma opens her eyes again - she's still in her private terrace - as those words keep resounding in her mind.

* * *

**Remember, reviews are welcome! It would be amazing to read what you think! Thanks again! =)**


	4. Sparkles

Hi, everyone! I apologize for the long delay. I had this crazy trip last week (that's another long story LOL xD ) So, yeah, I was really sad because I couldn't write anything, but here I am again!

I have a little contest for all of you guys. It's really simple. Are you guys ready? Tell me the three hints I placed in the previous chapter to figure out who was the special guest character: Belle. As simple as that. I give you a clue: _three words._ I will be receiving your answers this week and the first person who gives me the correct answer (the three hints) will decide who will be our next special guest character. I will be announcing the winner next chapter.

Now, let's talk about this chapter. I don't know how many times I edit it, seriously. Please feel free to review! It is gold to me. Hope you all have a good time as you read!

_RE-EDITED by the best beta reader ever: "thetimeladyswan"_

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 4 Sparkles**

Months slip away quickly and during that time Lieutenant Killian Jones thinks only of Princess Emma. As the weeks go by after their first encounter, he realizes that his older brother was right; that night he fell in love with her, and that love is growing even in the distance.

As he sails the seas with his brother, he carries her memory with him to the most adventurous places, and whenever the fresh wind blows on his face, he remembers her beauty and uniqueness.

At the same time - in the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest - King James requests an extension of time for his daughter. Luckily, his persuasion pays off; the time will extend to just over a year after the princess' Birthday. 'That would be more than enough' - in the final words of the Parliament.

In the meantime, Princess Emma spends her free time reading the book of tales that Belle left to her. Emma discovers with surprise that her friend was right once again; not all happy endings begin with a fairy tale encounter and sometimes true love is found through the most singular experiences.

* * *

Six months later …

With clear and prosperous skies, a ship docks in the bay of the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. After that, two uniformed men can be seen walking through the village, enjoying the colorful and vibrant street market - a place to find fruits and grains from all realms.

"You must try this, Killian!" Captain Liam Jones exclaims, with a smile - as he shows to his younger brother a red fruit with green pointy leaves.

"What's this?" Lieutenant Killian Jones asks, curiously, observing the fruit.

"A fruit, one you've never seen or tasted before," he explains - as he hands him the mysterious fruit. "It is delicious," he adds, and Killian eats it.

"Are you excited?" Liam says, bringing up the real subject - the two men walking through the quaint streets.

"I am," Killian responds, forcing a smile, but Liam notices him a little anxious.

"Just be optimistic, Brother. Everything will be fine," Liam assures him - as he pats gently Killian's shoulder.

"I hope you're right," Killian replies, his tone unsure.

"It will, Killian. And we'd better hurry if we really want to stand before the King before the sun gets too high," Liam states.

With that, the two naval men hurry to the castle.

* * *

Moments later ...

At the castle, King James is sitting on his throne when a servant approaches him and makes a low bow.

"Your Majesty, Captain Liam Jones and his brother are here," the servant announces.

"Ah, they arrived earlier than planned … that's excellent!" the King exclaims, pleased - and orders - "Let them in."

The servant leaves and returns with Liam and Killian on his side. Both naval man make a bow - as the King stands up and approaches them.

"Captain, Lieutenant, it's a pleasure to have you both back, and a day earlier," the King points out, kindly - considering it as a respectful gesture of them and their King.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Our King sends greetings to your family and his congratulations to the Princess," Liam declares, politely.

"I thought the King would accept my invitation to my daughter's Birthday," James comments, a bit dejected.

"So it was, Your Majesty. The King expresses his disappointment at not being able to attend the feast. He had some duties to attend with the Parliament," Liam explains, kindly.

"Tell me about the Parliament," King James bemoans, ironically, and the three men laugh about it.

At that moment, the Queen enters into the room - Killian and Liam make a bow.

"Here you are, my dear. Do you remember the Captain and his brother?" the King asks her - as he takes her hand into his.

"Of course I do! Good to see you both again," Queen Snow greets, with a friendly smile.

"It is our pleasure, Your Majesty," Liam and Killian respond in unison.

"Well, what do you say if we go to the main terrace to have our talk, that way you will plenty enjoy the feast tomorrow night," the King offers, friendly.

"It has a beautiful view of the Kingdom," the Queen mentions, with a smile.

The Captain and Lieutenant nod, politely.

King James reaches for her wife's arm and both start walking together. Right behind them, Captain Liam follows them, and then he turns his gaze to look for his brother - Killian is still looking around the room, finding no sign of the Princess; his face dejected.

Liam's face softens, but he hides it.

"Killian?" Liam calls for him, gently.

The Lieutenant looks at him. "Uh? I'm coming, Brother," Killian replies, politely, and both men leave the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile - in the castle gardens - Princess Emma is sitting on a bench, reading aloud.

"The last thing they remember is that she hit him with a rock," Emma reads and pauses, shaking her head slightly. "... Okay, that's a bit harsh," she points out, playfully, completely surprised by the story.

Her eyes fix again in the pages of the book.

"Then, their gazes met and they knew that they had fallen in love with each other," Emma relates - and adds a bit disgusted - "… I should stop reading this," she tells to herself, and closes the book.

At that moment, a maid approaches her, making a slight bow. "Princess, your presence is required to try the dress," the maid says, politely.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that. Thank you. I better go. Please, take this and leave it in my room," Emma asks, kindly - as she gives the maid the book.

The princess stands up from her seat and walks quickly towards the castle; the maid right behind her.

* * *

Later, after a pleasant conversation - even though it was mostly about politics - King James and Queen Snow accompany Captain Liam and Lieutenant Killian Jones to the lobby.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Queen Snow asks.

"Both of you would be treated like guests of honor at our castle," King James comments, sincerely.

"Thank you for your generosity, Your Majesties. We ask you not to take it as a disrespectful gesture from our part, but a true Captain never abandons his crew, nor his ship," Liam explains, politely - he has always been able to handle the politics very well. He is an honorable and respectful man and that's why Killian has always admired his older brother, but this time he's a little bit distracted trying to see - discreetly - at least a glimpse of the Princess.

Liam gazes at his brother briefly.

"I understand, Captain. You both have always been very humble men and today is no exception," the King says, with a smile - the Queen smiles proudly.

"Thanks for understanding, Your Majesties", Liam says - and adds - "Oh! and please forgive my manners. I almost forgot. Receive an invitation from our King to board our ship with the Princess as well," Liam declares, friendly.

Killian looks at Liam quickly - he seems particularly surprised and confused by the statement of his older brother.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" Queen Snow exclaims, enthusiastically - as she turns to her husband.

"We'd love to. Wouldn't you, my dear?" the King says, staring lovingly at his wife.

Killian keeps looking at his brother a bit confused, but the Captain simply ignores him, so he just play the part.

"Consider it as a gift in honor of the Princess," Liam adds, with a smile.

"We will be delighted, Captain," King James accepts, looking at him again.

"Then, we'll be waiting," Liam responds, politely.

With that, the Captain and the Lieutenant make a bow and retreat, leaving the King and Queen alone.

"I'll tell Emma. She will love this!" Snow exclaims, excited.

King James nods, tenderly.

...

Meanwhile, Lieutenant Killian Jones pulls gently his brother's arm - as they walk in the castle gardens.

"What was that?" Killian asks, confused.

"Excuse me?" Liam responds, innocently, realising his arm from his younger brother's grasp.

"I do not remember an invitation of our King for them to board our ship ... and if he finds this out, he will hang our heads. You know that, right?" Killian asks, his tone changing to fear at the end - like in any other Kingdom, it is politically established that nobody (without exception) can step on a foreign ship, because it is considered foreign soil. A person can board a foreign ship only if the King (the real owner of the vessel) gives his consent.

"Calm down, Killian. It's just a brief trip across the bay," Liam says, calmly - as he places his hand on his brother's shoulder. "The King is not going to find out and besides ... you should be grateful for this," he states.

"Why's that?" Killian asks, confused - as they keep walking.

"I'm your brother, Killian. I know you were really expecting to see the Princess. I just gave you a push," Liam declares, naturally.

"I'll see her tomorrow night," Killian defends, making a face.

"And also today, see?" Liam says, teasingly.

Killian shakes his head slightly, but smiles.

* * *

Hours later, with the sun about to set, the King, Queen and Princess arrive - dressed appropriately for the occasion - at the docks.

They are immediately greeted by the Captain - who's standing on the ship.

"Your Highnesses, glad you're here! Welcome to The Jewel of the Realm," Liam says, politely.

"It is our pleasure, Captain!" King James exclaims - as the royal family walk on a side of the vessel; moving closer to the gangplank.

Princess Emma stares at the Captain - the man looks familiar, but she can't remember who he is. Just when her thoughts start to clarify, a Lieutenant walks over to him and remains on his left - Now she's certain who they are; Captain Liam and Lieutenant Killian Jones.

Emma can not help but smile and bit her lower lip, while Killian contemplates her with admiration, a gentle smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes - with that, a shiver runs down the Princess' spine, but she conceals the feeling.

"Please, come aboard!" Captain Liam Jones offers, kindly.

The royal family step into the ship and find a crew formed in rows on deck.

"The crew welcomes you, Your Highnesses," Captain Liam explains.

"Thank you," Queen Snow responds, with a smile.

Captain Liam sends the crew to their usual duties.

"Now that we're here, treat us like normal people making their way on board," King James proposes, friendly.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I'm afraid that if we do that, you and your 'charming' family would be considered stowaways," Lieutenant Killian affirms playfully, making everyone laugh.

"Maybe we should start with a tour around the ship?" Liam proposes, with a smile.

"I'd love that!" Queen Snow exclaims, with a big smile upon her face.

"Follow me, Ma'am," Liam says politely, offering his arm.

Captain Liam, Queen Snow and King James start walking, leaving the Princess and the Lieutenant alone.

A silence follows.

"Lieutenant," Emma says, shyly, with a slight smile.

"Princess," Killian greets, politely.

"I'm pretty sure my name is Emma," she declares, wryly - in an attempt to break the ice.

"And I remember saying that you could address me by my first name," Killian affirms, playfully - they both giggle at that.

They simply stare at each other for a moment.

"You came back," Emma points out.

"I promised I'd do my best to be here," Killian declares.

Emma blushes a little bit, but hides it.

"Then, I assume then you keep the second part of the deal," she implies, with a challenging and playful gaze.

"I'm a man of my word," Killian assures her, confidently.

Both smile.

"Shall we?" Killian asks her - as he offers his arm.

Emma cannot help but smile. "Sure," she simply responds, accepting his arm.

* * *

Minutes later …

The ship sets sail by the orders of the Captain - a trip across the bay at sunset is quite a sight, and even better if a handsome Lieutenant teaches Princess Emma how to navigate.

Later, Princess Emma and Lieutenant Killian are pacing on deck - her arm still in his. Then, they stop at the ship's railing to admire the beautiful sunset.

"... And that's how we got rid of those ships!" Killian relates, proudly.

"Seems you had quite an adventure," Emma points out, happily - as they rest their hands on the railing.

"Perhaps, but … I'm more interested in a new and 'unique' journey," Killian confesses, politely and fearfully, without taking his eyes off of hers - a sigh is hold in his chest.

Princess Emma thinks she noticed something, but changes the subject, abruptly. "I ... I would love to navigate to all those places," she tells him, sincerely, looking at the sea - avoiding his deep look.

"You will," Killian assures her, tone honest.

Emma look at him, confused. "How do you know?"

"Because I promise," Killian states - as he stares lovingly at her.

The same feeling runs down the princess' spine, but she hides it.

"Good that you keep your word," Emma points out, uncomfortably, tone kind - as she does her best to smile.

Just then, Captain Liam Jones approaches them.

"Here you are, Princess. I apologize I couldn't be with you before. It's a pleasure to see you again," Liam says, sincerely.

Emma smiles. "It's all right. I'm glad to see you too, Captain."

"I hope the Lieutenant has been good company for you," Liam implies, carefully.

Emma glances briefly at Killian.

"He has. Actually, he taught me how to navigate," Emma declares, with a tender smile on her face.

"I'm glad you enjoy the trip, Princess ... Your parents are waiting for you at the prow. We'll dock in a minute," Liam informs.

"I'll be there, thank you," Emma replies.

"I need you with the sailors, Killian," Liam orders, tone serious.

"Yes, brother," Killian says, humbly.

Liam walks away, leaving Emma and Killian alone once again.

"Perhaps we can talk tomorrow morning in the castle," Emma offers, hopefully.

"Nothing would be more charming than to spend my morning talking to you, but I'm afraid I have some duties to attend here," Killian explains, a bit dejected.

Emma is disappointed, but she hides it with a smile. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, Killian."

"It will be so, Emma," Killian assures her.

Emma smiles and then, she walks away to meet with her parents at the prow; Killian keeps staring lovingly at her.

* * *

The next night …

The Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest is dressed in great joy. The celebration is felt everywhere, including the streets - there are groups of families who are walking to the gates of the castle to attend the royal invitation to celebrate their Princess' Birthday.

As the night progresses, Princess Emma shows up on the royal balcony - along with her family - to greet her people and take the time to receive their acclamation; the humble gesture of their love and appreciation toward her.

Moments later, in the royal hall, Belle and Rumple approach Princess Emma to give her a beautiful pink rose - and of course a very big gift worthy of a Princess.

Undoubtedly, Princess Emma is enjoying the night and having a good time with her family and friends, but even with that, she has been unable to stop glancing toward the doors several times.

In the meantime, Captain Liam and Lieutenant Killian Jones are impressed with the humble gesture of the King and Queen with their people - as they make their way to the castle they see several groups of servants serving a plate of food and a piece of cake to each family, music is being played in the streets and even, dancing and singing has been allowed in the surroundings of the castle, that way, making their people part of the celebration.

"You don't need to be anxious, Killian, it's a beautiful night," Liam says, kindly, noticing his brother's evident nerves - as they walk through the castle gardens.

"I'm not anxious, brother, I'm a sailor," Killian states, confidently and wryly.

"You're right, but even sailors feel like that when a storm traps them at sea ... Is the Princess your storm?" Liam asks, tone teasing.

"You're getting good at this," Killian grants him, playfully, and both laugh as they head to the royal hall.

* * *

As the hours go by, Princess Emma looks for a place to get some fresh air - She goes to a solitary terrace and stands there, taking in the peaceful view of the Kingdom covered with the heavens; It's a starry night and it sparkles like no other.

"Emma?" Killian calls quietly - as he arrives on the terrace.

Princess Emma turns around, pleasantly surprised by the sight of Lieutenant Killian Jones.

"Killian!" Emma exclaims, with a smile - and adds, a bit confused and dejected - "I didn't see you at the feast."

"I was there actually, but you were with your family and your friends and I didn't want to interrupt," Killian explains - as he moves closer to her.

"Yeah, there are many people. That's why I came here. I needed a break," Emma declares, ironically and sympathetically.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to ..." Killian says, embarrassed, starting to take a few steps back, regretting that he allegedly made a mistake by coming to find her at this precise moment.

"No, no, it's fine. Sit down, please," Emma assures him, sincerely, with a smile.

Killian's eyes soften. He walks over to her, and then, they sit on the low railing of the terrace - after that, the minutes pass quickly, without them noticing.

...

Although, Lieutenant Killian Jones doesn't know if the Princess has feelings for him, he doesn't miss every slight opportunity he gets to respectfully expose his heart to her. Every time he does that, Emma simply blushes a little bit, or smiles in courtesy, but somehow - at the same time - she feels strange and specially uncomfortable - it's getting harder to control herself, but she hides it.

...

"I know you've probably received many gifts, Emma, but I got something for you," Killian says, nervously and fearfully, but with a sincere smile upon his face - as they're still sitting on the low railing of the terrace.

"Really, what is it?" Emma asks him, tone suspicious, with a skeptical look.

Killian is afraid that the Princess may not like his gift, but he hopes for the best.

"Here," he says, taking an artifact from the pocket of his vest - and adds still nervous - "It's a bracelet. An old one, extremely rare. Not everyone has one like this," he explains, humbly - as he shows her the bracelet.

Emma is completely amazed and surprised. "It's wonderful! Where did you get this?" she asks, her tone barely above a whisper - her gaze fixed on the exquisite piece in front of her.

Killian smiles by the look on her face - all his fears disappear.

"It was part of the loot of a battle at the seas. It belongs to our King, but he allowed us to keep something in return for our service on that particular mission," Killian explains, his tone casual - as he helps Emma to put the bracelet on her wrist and she deeply stares at him, without his knowledge.

"And you chose to give me something," Emma states, blown away by his attentions - as she looks into his blue eyes.

"It was worth it," Killian assures her - as he looks lovingly at her.

Emma stares at him totally dazzled, but she hides it - the sound of the voices of her parents and the Parliament in her head.

"What's that?" Emma asks, pointing a part of the bracelet with her finger - her best way to change the atmosphere abruptly.

"Oh, it's a compass, so you'll know where to go when you get to sail your own adventures," Killian affirms, playfully - both chuckle at that.

"That's good, you know ... if I ever get lost," Emma jokes, sarcastically.

" … I assure you that I would look for you to the very last of the realm," Killian says, carefully, his tone respectful - as he looks into her hazel eyes.

Emma feels an intense feeling running down her back - the words of Belle resounding in her head. Why is he making her feel very uncomfortable?

Suddenly, Emma stands up and walks a few steps away from him - Killian rises up immediately and walks over to her.

"Are you all right?" Killian asks her, his voice expressing genuine concern, fearing he has gone far with what he just said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Emma replies, tone kind but still a bit harsh, avoiding his gaze.

"Maybe we should go inside," Killian offers, politely.

Emma breathes to calm down. "No, I'm fine," she assures him, kindly, trying to form a smile on her face - as she finally looks at him.

A silence follows.

Killian stares deeply at her. "Emma, I came back for a reason ... I ..." he manages to say - he's suddenly running out of words.

For her part, Emma is not really paying attention to what he's saying, she has enough with the thousand questions running through her mind - Did he really say that? Did he mean it? Was it her imagination or does the Lieutenant has feelings for her? Of course he does! Or he doesn't? And if so, what does she have to do with all of this?

"Emma?" Killian whispers, noticing that she's lost in her own thoughts - as he moves closer to her.

There's something bothering her so much, and she cannot hide it anymore! What to do? ... What does she really want to do?

Emma turns her hazel eyes to his blue ones. Killian stares at her with confusion and fear - of course he is expecting the worst after what he said.

Without saying another word, Emma pulls him by his coat toward her and presses her lips to his, sweetly but firmly - a revolution starts inside of her.

Killian is surprised, but he responds to the kiss immediately, making it last longer - he is willing to put all his love for her into that kiss. He brings his hands gently to her cheeks to kiss her tenderly - she lets her feelings come out to the surface and he can feel it; it is a sincere and soft kiss, like the gentle waves of the sea.

There is nothing more to say, they both feel the same for each other - Killian knows what the Princess feels for him, and Emma doesn't want to hide anything, no matter what happens later.

Both break apart, and they finally catch their breath. Their eyes are closed and their foreheads pressed together - they just want to enjoy a quiet moment.

"When I come back, I will be Captain ... I want to ask your parents for permission to court you, Emma," Killian whispers - as he meet her eyes; their eyes are sparkling like the stars of the night.

Emma forms a big smile on her face, as she realizes the implications of what he just said - nothing can bring them back, nor can make them hide what they feel for each other.

"When are you coming back?" Emma asks, hopefully.

"I'll be here in eight months, I promise," Killian says, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Then, I'll be waiting," Emma declares, softly, looking into his blue eyes.

They smile and after that - and a few more kisses - Lieutenant Killian Jones tilts his face to hers once again for a goodbye kiss. Then, he turns around and retreats.

Princess Emma walks excitedly to the edge of the balcony, and looks toward the horizon; she has finally made a decision.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter! See you next chapter! xD**


	5. Princess Games

Okay, here we go! I know this chapter is so short, but _I believe in short chapters_ LOL xD

Please, let me know your thoughts! Reviews, PMS and follows are very welcome!

_RE-EDITED by my beta reader: "thetimeladyswan"_

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 5 Princess Games**

While the music still plays in the dancing hall and the guests take part on pleasant conversations, a woman is suddenly taken by her arm - right next to the dancefloor.

"Hey, what are you … " Belle starts - as she turns around quickly.

"We need to talk," Princess Emma affirms, tone serious, her face inexpressive - as they look each other in the eye.

Belle looks at her friend with concern, but follows her until they reach an empty hallway.

Princess Emma looks around them to be sure no one is near - as Belle looks at her suspiciously.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Belle asks, confused, tone kind.

"I kissed him!" Emma declares, bluntly and quickly - she barely looks at her friend; she's still inspecting the area.

"What? Kissed whom?" Belle asks, confused.

Princess Emma finally turns to face her friend. "The man we talked about?" she clarifies, incredulous.

"He was here? How did it happen?" Belle asks, surprised, her eyes widen in amazement, while a smile slowly starts to form on her face.

"I-I don't know, I guess I couldn't hide what I feel anymore," Emma explains as best she can.

Belle places kindly her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Emma, that's great! I hoped you would do this at some point," she tells her, with a proud smile on her face.

"To be honest, there were moments when I thought I couldn't," Emma confesses.

"And what does he think? Does he feel the same way?" Belle asks, carefully.

"Yes," Emma replies, with a big smile and sparkling eyes.

"I'm so happy for you, Emma!" Belle declares, giving her a big and sincere hug - and adds - "Where is he?"

Princess Emma grows a little sad and smiles slightly. "He's gone," she informs - and assures her in a better mood - "But he will come back in eight months."

Belle smiles sincerely. "It seems that you'll have your own happy ending after all, Emma," she points out, happily.

Princess Emma smiles at the simple, yet beautiful thought.

* * *

In the early morning, Lieutenant Killian Jones leaves the castle and walks down the streets of town - the streets are empty and darkness is his only company.

Lieutenant Killian is lost in his thoughts - he is completely in love. He still cannot believe what just happened. He has kissed the Princess and somehow her heart belongs to him.

Suddenly, an amber light - at an inn - catches his attention, while he's pacing the streets of stone. He stops and decides to go inside - surely his older brother Liam is already on the ship, and another moment in the village will not bring him problems; after all, it is late anyways.

He walks in and sees some diners in the place despite the late hour. The Lieutenant sees a bar and sits on a stool - the kiss with the Princess replaying over and over in his head.

"That's what a man in love looks like!" an old man points out, kindly and friendly, while he walks toward him.

Killian just shakes his head slightly, in shame - he has been so deep in his thoughts.

"You don't need to deny it, boy. I was young long ago and I know about that," the old man affirms, tone still kind - as he takes a seat on a stool besides Killian.

"I suppose so," Killian responds, his tone respectful - though he doesn't want to continue with this conversation; the old man is a perfect stranger.

"Well, who is the lady?" the old man asks, with a smile.

"With all due respect, sir. I don't know who you are," Killian affirms, his tone polite.

"I see ... I guess an old _nobody_ like me, should not be trusted at all," the old man says, tone sad - as he rises from his seat and starts walking slowly toward the door.

Killian feels terrible at the mention of the word "nobody" - a deep sense of sorrow gets inside him; after all, he doesn't even know how the King and Queen are going to react when they find out that he doesn't belong to royalty; he has been so absorbed by playing those kisses with the Princess in his head multiple times that he hasn't thought about it.

"I apologize! I didn't mean to offend you, sir," Killian exclaims, ashamed, his tone sincere.

The old man turns to him.

"Please, sit down with me," Killian offers kindly.

The old man starts walking to his side and sits down next to him.

"What happened to you, boy? You looked happy and your face suddenly changed," the old man points out, concerned.

"I-I have feelings for someone, but I'm not sure if I can really be with her," Killian declares, his voice a bit sad.

The old man touches his arm friendly. "Why not? You look healthy!" he affirms - both chuckle at that.

Killian moves closer to him - to avoid being heard by others. "Yes, but I'm not royalty," he confesses, carefully.

"Royalty? Why is it so important?" the old man asks, confused.

"Well, you see ..." Killian starts - he is not sure if he should trust this man, but he has always hated labels and he needs to talk to someone; perhaps this man knows something about the King and Queen that could help.

The man looks at him confused.

"The woman I'm in love with," Killian hesitates. " … is Princess Emma," he reveals quietly.

The old man's face changes dramatically.

"Oh, no! You have to stay away from her!" the old man exclaims, scared, his voice barely below a shout.

The dinners look at the two man immediately, and Killian looks at the man with surprised - he didn't see that one coming.

The old man doesn't say anything more, so everyone in the bar go back to their conversations.

"What? Why? I know I'm a Lieutenant, but I'm thinking that soon I will be a Capt..." Killian starts to explain his plan, innocently, only to be interrupted by the old man.

"You have bigger problems than that, my boy," the old man assures him, tone serious.

"What do you mean? Do you think the King and Queen will not approve it?" Killian asks, confused and a bit dejected.

"You don't have to worry about her parents, but about the Princess indeed," the old man affirms.

Killian is confused - what is he talking about?

"Sorry, I don't quite following you, sir," Killian replies.

"Just listen to me, boy. You have to go," the old man insists, tone serious, looking into his eyes.

Killian grows scared. "What is the matter?"

"Did she say something? Did she try anything?" the old man asks quickly, quite worried - as he rises from his seat.

"No, we just met. We talked and then we kissed. What's wrong about it?" Killian declares, completely concerned and confused.

"No ... she's doing it again," the old man says, his voice expressing concern - like he's talking more to himself than to Killian.

"Excuse me, sir?" Killian asks.

The old man looks again at the Lieutenant.

"She's our Princess, but … she usually displays this '_behavior'_ with the handsome guests who attend the castle," the old man affirms, carefully and ashamed.

"Wait, what?" Killian says, incredulously, his voice still expressing confusion.

"The Princess always does the same. A dance, some flirting, but in the end ... she is just playing games with them. It has been the case for some time during the royal balls and celebrations," the old man explains, a bit ashamed.

Killian grows angry and stands up quickly from his seat. "How can you talk like that about the Princess, sir?! It's nonsense!"

"No, it's not! The Princess is making fun of you! You have to listen to me!" the old man begs.

"I apologize, sir, but I'm not willing to take the word of an old man like yourself," Killian affirms indignantly, turning to leave.

"You can ask anyone in the Kingdom! Everyone knows! And besides, why would I lie to you?" the old man shouts, desperately - as Killian starts to walk away.

Killian stops and turns around to face him.

"Maybe because you're nothing but a bitter old man?" Killian states, rhetorically, and turns around again, but the old man gently pulls him by one of the sleeves of his naval jacket.

"Yes, maybe I'm a bitter old man, but it's the truth!" the man states, looking into his eyes deeply, with determination - Killian feels a chill, but hides it.

"I have tried to be patient with you, sir, but I won't allow you to say those things about Emma!" Killian states angrily.

A silence follows - the old man is surprised.

"… So, Emma, huh? Did the Princess ask you to call her by her first name?" the old man asks, his tone changing abruptly in intrigue.

Killian is confused, but hides it with a voice of confidence. "Yes, why?"

"Like I said, the Princess always does the same," the old man affirms, naturally, remarking every word.

"Do you realize the consequences of expressing such things about the royalty who rules over you, sir? You would be considered a traitor immediately," Killian informs him, angrily and firmly.

"Yes, we all know. That's why we are silent, but you seem to be a good man. That's why I'm risking my life by telling you the truth," the old man says, humbly, looking firmly into his eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" Killian asks, ironically - he thinks this bitter old man has had too much to drink.

A silence follows.

" … You sound so sure of the Princess. Tell me something, Lieutenant. Did she flirt with you from the first moment?" the old man asks.

Killian doesn't say a word - wasn't it what he thought she was doing the first time they met?

"Did she kiss you first?" the old man goes ahead.

"I don't understand your point, sir," Killian says, angrily, his tone serious.

"If she kissed you, why did she never tell you how she felt before?" the old man implies.

Killian doesn't know what to respond to this - she never said that much. In fact, when he exposed his heart, she seemed distant and uncomfortable, but that kiss meant everything to him. Why would she kiss him if she doesn't have feelings for him? It wouldn't make any sense. This old man is wrong, isn't he?

"This is none of your concern, sir, but I know what I felt when she did," Killian declares firmly.

"Oh, is that so, Lieutenant? Or you just get what you wanted so desperately to feel?" the old man asks.

Killian is silent - Was it possible that he believed everything in his desperate attempt to win the Princess' heart?

The old man moves nearer to him - invading his personal space. "Tell me something more, Lieutenant ... _did she mentioned that she is betrothed to the Prince of the Northern Kingdom_?"

Killian's eyes widen with surprise. He has been disarmed in a moment, and suddenly, he has thousands of questions within his mind.

" … That's not true," Killian whispers slowly, his tone incredulous.

"It is. They think we don't know, but here everything is known," the old man declares, while Killian looks around him and the people seem to agree with the old man.

"That's why we thought that, well, you know ... she's having a little fun before the marriage," the old man says, playfully.

Was it possible? He was just a Lieutenant ... Why would a Princess notice him when she's about to marry someone of royalty like her?

Suddenly, a huge weight falls on Killian's chest - something hits hard against his heart; as hard as the storm batters the boats at sea. He looks down, completely confused and dejected.

The old man places kindly his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Lieutenant, you're in good time," the old man offers, gently.

"For what?" Killian asks quietly, looking up to the old man's eyes.

"To forget the Princess," the old man states, with a reassuring smile.

…

_Moments later,_ Lieutenant Killian Jones leaves the inn and walks to the docks - He is completely disillusioned, full of sadness and pain; simply devastated.

On the horizon, the sun is coming out; it's wrapping him with its orange and yellow rays.

When Killian sets his foot on the ship's deck, a voice calls him.

"Killian, you're awake," Captain Liam points out, confused, with a sleepy voice - and adds with a reproachful tone - "Don't tell me you were up all night?"

"Yeah, I was," Killian responds, humbly and quietly - not really focused on what he is saying.

"Perfect! What I needed this morning is that my Lieutenant can't do his job when we'll set sail," Captain Liam says, his tone annoyed, yet teasing.

"I'll be there, brother," Killian assures him, humbly, his tone sad, lost in his thoughts. "If you don't mind, I'm going to wash myself to be ready for our departure."

Liam cannot help but notice his younger brother is acting strange.

"Did you offer your heart to the Princess?" Liam asks, innocently - as Killian makes his way to his cabin.

Killian stops abruptly and turns around to face him. "Yes, brother," he responds, respectfully.

Liam knows his younger brother seems kind of lost, but continues - not sure about asking. "H-How did it go?"

"... You were right. Now I can continue with my life," Killian says, simply, his tone sad, a slight smile on his face.

Then Killian turns around and starts walking away.

"Killian, I'm sorry!" Liam shouts - feeling bad for him.

"Don't worry, brother," Killian says, turning around - and adds angrily, looking to the castle - "... but I'll _never_ set foot on this land again."

With that, he storms away.

It's true; he has been nothing but a fool. He has given his heart to the Princess and she has mocked him. It's better to leave now, though he knows deep down in his heart the pain will be the same.

Killian promises himself to never think about her and never see her face again - that face worthy of royalty; full of hypocrisy and wickedness.

He knows it would have been better to follow his instincts from the beginning, and he should never have abandoned the ship since the first time - it was a huge mistake.

He simply should never have returned when he promised the Princess so. Thus he would have made fun of her and she just would have ignored it.

Despite the pain he feels within, Lieutenant Killian Jones is determined to move on. He will take refuge in his duties and obligations, and soon he will enjoy the privileges of being Captain. He will have in charge a crew and will navigate in his own ship. He will sail in the unknown seas, he will find treasures, he will serve his Kingdom and King. He will forget everything: No more Princess Games.

* * *

**Please, don't hate me for this! LOL xD I know it took a long time to bring them together, but you know, it has to be complicated xP **


	6. The Letter

Hi, everyone!xD  
First of all I want to send a hug and special thanks to all those who take their precious time to review and send a PM. You guys are amazing, sweet and funny :) About this chapter... Hope you don't hate me even more, that's all I'm gonna say LOL Have a good time as you read! =)

Re-edited by "_LucyTheMarauder_"

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 6 The Letter**

Months fly away just like the birds in the sky travel to someplace new.

In the gardens of the Royal Navy - in a faraway Kingdom - the trees appear to be more alive while the wind blows through the branches and they sway to the rhythm of the sea. The great day for Lieutenant Killian Jones has finally arrived.

Senior naval officers and navy personnel attend to the ceremony and after the necessary protocols and honors, Killian Jones is promoted to_ Captain_.

When the ceremony ends, his brother Captain Liam Jones approaches to congratulate him.

"Killian!" Liam calls, pushing through the crowd to where his brother is - and exclaims excitedly, giving him a big hug - "I'm so proud of you, my little brother!"

"Younger," Killian clarifies. "And thanks," he adds - as Liam pats him on the back.

"Well, how does it feel,_ Captain_?" Liam teases him, crossing his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Incredibly amazing," Killian declares - as they begin to walk in the beautiful and colorful gardens.

"Believe it or not, I'll miss sailing the seas with you," Liam confesses.

"Are you planning to mourn, brother?" Killian teases him - Liam rolls his eyes, and both men chuckle.

"I'm serious, Killian," Liam assures him.

"I have to admit that I'll miss you too, brother," Killian confesses.

"Nonetheless, I'm very happy for you," Liam tells him, with a kind smile upon his face - as they stop walking. "You really deserve this, Killian. I know how important it is for you."

In that instant - just for a moment - Killian remembers how much he longed to become Captain once to get back to the Princ ... he shouldn't do this to himself.

Fortunately, his brother Liam Jones interrupts his thoughts, bringing him back to his senses.

"I apologize, brother. You were saying something?" Killian asks, humbly.

"I was asking about your plans," Liam repeats.

"I'll do what is ordered … and once I'm in the sea, maybe I'll have time to discover new places," Killian declares, with a playful tone, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll never change, Killian," Liam affirms, with a smile - as he shakes his head slightly and both men laugh while they continue their way.

* * *

The clock keeps ticking, in every realm, at the seas and even in the Kingdom of The Enchanted Forest: _Eight Months have passed_.

Princess Emma cannot conceal her happiness. In fact, her mother notices the change in her mood when her daughter performs all her royal duties, without complaining, or arguing.

"Um ... Are you ill, Emma?" Queen Snow asks quietly - as they are having breakfast.

"No, Mother, why? Does it look like I am?" Princess Emma asks.

"No, of course not. You look gorgeous. Never mind," Queen Snow responds, shaking those - which she considers - silly thoughts.

Emma resumes eating breakfast, with a smile on the corner of her lips - during all these months, she hasn't told her parents about Lieutenant Killian Jones because he said he wanted to talk to them first, and plus ... she thought it would be a pleasant surprise.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean …_

The blue eyes of a man are fixed on the horizon - nothing but the sea is around him; a fresh wind is blowing across his thoughtful face.

"Captain, do you want to hoist the sails? The wind has changed in our favor," a sailor asks humbly - taking him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, and set the course sailor," Captain Killian Jones orders, politely and cheerfully , with a smile - forgetting what crossed his mind a moment ago. "New lands awaits us."

* * *

_Back in the Enchanted Forest …_

As the hours pass, a strange sensation of anxiety grows in Princess Emma - there aren't any news, or signs of Killian Jones; the best she can do is stay calm.

However, when the dark night falls on the Kingdom and the stars hide away in complicity, Emma goes to the castle main terrace to contemplate the horizon - now she's not just only anxious, but really worried for him; it's not unusual that something happens to sailors at sea, so she decides to wait for him a little longer.

Sadly, time fades away just like the hope and illusion in her heart. Princess Emma steps - for the last time - in the castle's main terrace, feeling an enormous pain deep inside of her, though she holds back even the slightest tear.

It had been too good to be true - she should've known. All this time, she has been nothing but a fool. _She has been waiting for someone who will never come back._

She can't tell her parents, it would be even more embarrassing for her. She has to suffer this in silence.

It's feels worse than anyone could imagine, but it's pretty clear. She doesn't need to deny it: Killian Jones was just a sailor, a Lieutenant who took the cruel opportunity to mock a Princess and gloat over her with the sailors ... _He lied._

* * *

_After those terrible days …_

Weeks go faster than Princess Emma realises. And this time, her parents have some news for her ...

Emma is in her chamber - in front of her dresser. She's staring deeply at something she's holding in her hands, when a knock on the door startles her.

"Your Highness," a servant calls behind the door.

"Come in," Emma responds, with a kind tone - as she hides quickly something in her jewellery case.

The man enters in the room and bows. "The King requests your presence in his office, Princess," declares the servant.

"Did he say why he wants to see me?" Emma asks innocently.

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," the man responds humbly.

"Then, I guess I'm on my way," Emma mumbles, with a sigh.

* * *

_Moments later …_

Princess Emma enters the office - her Father King James is standing behind his desk and surprisingly, her Mother Queen Snow is there too, sitting in a chair next to him; both waiting for her.

"Did you want to see me, Father?" Emma asks, sitting in a chair - once she greeted them with a kiss on the cheek.

Queen Snow and King James exchange worried glances.

"Yes, Emma. There are things we need to discuss," King James declares, gently, his tone a bit dismayed - as he takes a seat.

"About what?" Emma asks - sensing something's wrong, although, she isn't sure what it is.

Her parents exchange another glance - one of distress.

Emma stares at them completely confused.

"Did I commit a crime that I'm not aware of?" she asks wryly - her best attempt to change the tension in the atmosphere.

"Of course you didn't, darling," Queen Snow responds - Is that sadness in her voice?

King James glances at his wife one more time, but remains silent.

"You two are going to tell me what's going on," Emma affirms, starting to get impatience - as she looks between them.

"... We need to talk about the marriage," King James declares finally.

The Princess rolls her eyes and huffs.

"Please, darling. This is serious," Snow says tenderly.

"Well, it's not for me!", Emma explains bluntly and wryly, her tone almost cynical.

"Emma," King James says in a scolding manner, though his tone is kind.

"Fine, what is it?" she replies annoyed, folding her arms.

A silence follows.

"... Emma, we-we love you," Snow declares tenderly, after a brief pause.

King James continues. "And you know this is very difficult for us, but ... I'm afraid I'll have to proceed with the arranged marriage."

"What?" Emma shouts outraged, in complete shock - unfolding her arms.

"Emma, honey, please," Snow begs, but her daughter stands up immediately.

"Are you crazy? Why are you doing this to me?" Emma shouts disturbed and angrily - raising and lowering her arms in despair.

"Emma, you didn't let us any other choice," King James affirms.

"Me? How is that even possible?" Emma asks them upset.

King James shrugs. "Well, did you find someone?"

The Princess is abruptly silenced by her Father's question - for a moment, the memory of Killian Jones appears as a ghost in her thoughts.

Emma looks down - she had forgotten the agreement with her parents; _she never really found anyone._

"No, I didn't," she whispers, her voice hiding a deep pain and sadness.

"Then I'll have to send _the letter_, Emma," King james informs her, his tone a bit sad but firm, rising from his seat - he's taking his royal duty as it has to be, as much as it hurts him.

Emma grows incredibly anxious. "What? No!" she exclaims incredulously, her tone sad.

"I'm sorry, honey. I love you. I don't want to do this, but I must," explains the King.

"No, there must be another way! Perhaps you can do something!" Emma exclaims desperately, her voice breaking - as she moves closer to her Father's desk; Snow puts a hand over her mouth, feeling terribly sad to see her daughter in that condition.

"Emma, listen to me! The extension is over!" King James states firmly, catching his daughter's attention - and confesses sorrowfully - "The Parliament took a decision … and we gave our consent."

The Princess eyes widen with surprise. "You two did this behind my back?" she asks, completely upset and hurt - feeling betrayed.

"It's not what you think, sweetie. We tried to help you," Queen Snow explains to calm her daughter down.

"Yeah? Help me how?" Emma shouts, angrily and wryly.

"Well, we gave you more time," Snow tells her innocently.

"And what was I supposed to do? To find my _true love_?" Emma asks, sarcastically, with great anger.

"Well, yes," King James adds - as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That_ thing_ doesn't even exist!" Emma declares dismissively and angrily.

"True love exists, Emma," Queen Snow clarifies prudently - causing great pain on the Princess as she recalls her experience, but hides it.

"... Well, not for me," Emma whispers, with a disappointed tone - as she lowers her sad gaze to the floor.

Queen Snow observes her daughter carefully - she notices something, but says nothing about it.

"We know this seems unfair, Emma, but I must send the letter right now," King James affirms - hiding the pain; firm in his decision.

Emma's eyes quickly turn red and tears begin to show in the corners while she's still looking to the floor, processing the information; feeling a great sadness within her. This can't be happening to her!

King James heads toward the door, but his daughter grabs his arm.

"Wait! There must be something I can do!" Emma exclaims anxiously - with tears running down her face.

King James stares at his daughter tenderly - disguising his own pain. "I gave you a chance … and you just missed it, Emma."

With that, James turns around to leave.

"No, please, wait!" Emma pleads desperately - as she rushes for her Father's arm before he walks out the door.

The King turns to look at his daughter.

"Just ... just give me another chance," Emma begs - crying.

"I'm sorry, Emma," King James tells her, his tone sad.

"Please," Emma supplicates him, with big tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Honey, don't do it," Queen Snow asks him, her voice broken; clearly affected by their daughter's suffering.

The King glances at his wife who is still sitting in the chair - tears are covering her eyes. Then he looks at Emma who is still in front of him, grasping his left arm - they're breaking his heart. He realizes this is too much for Snow to handle, and now he has to be stronger. He is not just a Father, or a husband, he's also a King. He has to be firm to proceed with his royal duties no matter what.

"Please, please!" Emma begs him - sobbing.

"I'm …" King James hesitates. "I'm sorry."

With those last words, the King leaves the office.

"Wait!" Emma shouts, but he's gone - it's too late now.

Queen Snow rises from her seat immediately and approaches her daughter to calm her down.

"Honey," Snow says tenderly, but as soon as she tries to touch her, she is rejected.

Emma storms from the office. Snow is left alone in the room - her face reflecting great sadness.

* * *

_A moment later ..._

The doors of the Princess chamber's are opened abruptly as she walks in - inconsolably.

She walks from one side of another - completely shocked by what just happened; things could not be worse for her. Definitely nothing has gone right.

The Princess runs her hands desperately through her hair and face. She doesn't know what to do.

Suddenly, she stops in the middle of her chamber …

Emma not only thinks about the arranged marriage, but she also remembers Lieutenant Killian Jones and the unintentional, yet cruel words of her mother: "True love exists".

At that instant, her heart is filled with great anger and somehow a huge mist of darkness gets into her heart.

Emma rushes to her nightstand and with all the strength she has left in her body, she shouts, throwing away the book of tales - _the Once Upon a Time book_ \- to the carpet.

Princess Emma can barely breathe, but manages to dry her tears with her hands. She can only think of one thing: _She has to run away._

* * *

**If you want your thoughts and wishes to be heard, they go in the box below ... Thanks! :)**


	7. Thief Part 1

Okay, guys. Here we go again! xD

I would like to reply to the guests because there's no other way to do it personally.

Yes, Emma belongs to royalty! I'm sorry, I couldn't remember the right word. I was a mess! As soon as I remembered it, I changed it. Funny fact: I was writing the word "royal" over and over again and still I forgot it lol I'm sorry! xD

About the King James, as I stated from the first chapter, David/Charming is the King James. The only name for him in the Enchanted Forest was "James" basically, so yeah, I call him King James, but he's David/Charming xD Hope you don't mind. Btw, if you are happy with the idea of a whole passel of brothers for Emma who are offscreen, good! :D

Thanks for your time and your reviews, guys! They mean a lot to me!

Finally, about this chapter. Gosh, it's very long! I'll be updating in two parts. This is the first part and it includes Snowing xD Hope you like it!

_Re-edited by my beta reader: "LucyTheMarauder" _

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT **

**Chapter 7 Part 1 Thief **

Just like the waves of the sea, time doesn't stop moving. Three months have passed from the moment when Princess Emma was informed of the letter about the arranged marriage, and from when she decided to run away.

During these months, the now Captain Killian Jones_,_ is strictly complied to his duties and obligations. And, as expected, in his free time, he discovers new kingdoms and meet_s_ new people.

When it comes to his brother_,_ Captain Liam Jones, all he knows about him is through letters. Their traveling schedules don't match as much as they would like.

Meanwhile, Princess Emma tries to escape several times without success - the last time she had only managed to get into the forest when the royal guard found her. It is really difficult for her since Emma has never left the castle before, which is a great disadvantage for he_r_ to succeed. However, she finally has discovered her mistake: She has to stop trying to run away until the right moment presents itself.

On the other hand, King James and Queen Snow not only have to deal with the unexpected escape attempts of their beloved daughter, but also have to face major setbacks in the Kingdom, especially concerning its security.

Even so, Queen Snow is decided to lift their people's spirits with a ball. Although at first it seemed to be a bad idea, the King and the Parliament agreed to it, when she pointed out that their people needed at least some joy in their hearts in these difficult moments. Thus, a ball is being planned in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

_In the early morning, at the castle …_

Queen Snow walks down a hallway, then approaches one of the royal rooms and knocks on the door.

"Emma, honey. Are you there?" Snow asks, with a kind voice.

"Um ... Wait a second, Mother!" Princess Emma exclaims - as Snow awaits outside of her daughter's chamber.

A short moment later, the door opens.

"Mom," Emma utters, a bit out of breath - nervously.

"I'_ve_ got your dress, Emma!" Queen Snow announces cheerfully, with a bright smile on her face - as she walks inside, holding the beautiful dress in her hand and places it on the bed - "They had to fix some details, but I think it's ready."

"Good," Emma says - concealing her nervousness.

Queen Snow turns around to look at her daughter - the Princess is acting a bit strange.

"Are you alright? You look a little ... nervous," Snow comments.

Emma tries to calm herself down to hide her feelings from her mother.

"Um ... no, well, it's the ball. That's all," she explains.

The Queen senses something else - she's not convinced.

"You think something bad could happen?" Snow asks worriedly, yet maintaining her gentle tone.

"Yeah, that's it," Emma agrees immediately.

Queen Snow moves closer to her, delicately placing her hand on her daughter's arm.

"Don't worry about that, honey. I know things haven't been easy in the Kingdom, but your Father has increased the security tonight," Snow informs her, with a kind smile.

"Glad to know," Emma says, sarcastically, with some discomfort in her voice.

Snow looks at her daughter suspiciously.

"I mean, It's great," Emma rectifies, faking a smile.

"Yeah ..." Snow answers_, _not truly convinced by her daughter's words.

Emma's nervousness increases, so she decides to change the subject immediately.

"Um, I should probably try on the dress," she says taking the gown from the bed.

Queen Snow shakes her head - suspicious of her daughter's behaviour_. _

"Yes, you're right. You'll look beautiful, Emma!" Queen Snow comments happily - forgetting any suspicion about her daughter's behaviour instantly.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ ...

In the distant sea, a ship makes its way through the gentle waves.

"Captain, the sailors are ready for our arrival," a sailor informs his superior politely - as the Captain comes out of his cabin.

"We're not in a rush, sailor," Captain Killian Jones says listlessly - as he walks slowly on deck.

"Is everything alright, Captain?" the sailor ventures to ask, genuinely worried for him.

An attempt of a chuckle is heard from the Captain's throat.

"What's with that question, sailor?" Captain Jones asks, with a mocking smile, but still remarkably downhearted - as they walk; the sailors are moving from side to side of the ship, while they get ready to dock at any moment.

"If you allow me, Captain, you always look excited each time we visit a new place and today you ... you don't seem particularly enthusiastic," the sailor points out humbly and confused - as he follows his Captain on deck.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Killian asks - faking confidence.

The sailor tilts his head to the left - thinking.

"I don't know, perhaps you don't wish to arrive to the _Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest_," the sailor comments vaguely, worried about his Captain's mood.

The mention of said Kingdom hit Killian deep within - he stops abruptly and turns to the sailor.

"We serve our Kingdom, sailor. Our personal interests are not admitted. And this duty is no different from any other. We obey the orders of our King and that's it_._" Killian states solemnly - as kindly as he possibly can.

"You're right, Captain. My apologies," says the sailor humbly.

Killian nods politely.

"You can retreat sailor, you will be needed in the prow." Captain Jones orders, his tone serious.

"Yes, Captain," responds the sailor - and obeys immediately.

Killian looks at the ocean - to the distance; with sadness and discomfort in his eyes. He can catch a sight of the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, the place he'd never thought - or wished - to get back to. Although, deep inside he always knew it would only be a matter of time before his King would send him and his crew there on a mission.

Despite of what he has promised to himself, he cannot escape his duty. He will have to step inside the castle … _again._

* * *

_In the meantime …_

King James is in his office, holding a meeting with the guards.

"Another robbery in the Village?" The King asks surprised - displeased with the announcement.

"I'm afraid yes, Your Majesty," the captain of the guard affirms humbly.

"How can this be possible? The security has been improved many times!" The King exclaims, a bit angry, completely disturbed and distressed.

"We're sorry, my King," the same guard replies.

The King sighs heavily.

"No, it's not your fault," he says - as he sits on his chair.

"We have to do something! My people is suffering out there. We can't allow this to happen anymore. If this continues soon they will be in the castle! We need to find a way to stop them," King James says worriedly, his voice lower than a shout.

The guards remain in silence - as the King rubs his chin, thinking.

"Has anyone seen these people?" King James asks - and adds a bit sarcastically - "Whoever they are."

"No, Sir. We haven't been able to identify them yet. They seem to be different people in every attack," one of the guards informs fearfully.

"Well, that's just wonderful," The King comments wryly - still disturbed by the news.

The guards await for their King's decision in silence - as he thinks for a moment and then sighs.

"I will speak to the Parliament about it," he finally says - and adds - "We have to increase the security of the village and the castle, specially tonight. And please assure that the guard sent by Princess Belle and her husband Rumple, has arrived".

"Yes, my King." the captain of the guard assures humbly.

"Please send them to the outskirts of the woods as soon as possible. I heard Princess Belle's guard is talented in those territories." The King comments.

"It shall be done, Sir." responds a guard.

"If something happens, come to me immediately. That would be all for now." states King James.

"Absolutely. Excuse us, Your Majesty," the captain of the guard says politely.

With that, the guards bow and leave.

In that exact moment, Queen Snow enters into the office while her husband leans back in his chair. She stares at him for a moment - the King's face is full of consternation.

Snow approaches his desk.

"Are you alright?" she asks him gently - already knowing the answer.

King James turns to look at his lovely wife, while she smiles down at him. He gets up from the chair and walks over and embraces her.

"Oh, honey," Snow says lovingly - worried for him. "What is it now?"

"... There was another robbery," declares James overwhelmed, after a short pause.

"Another?" Snow asks softly.

"Yes, in the village. I feel like we're under attack, Snow. Everything is going wrong in the Kingdom," he comments, his tone is dejected, stressed.

"I know everything will be fine," she offers to comfort him while looking into his husband's eyes.

"How do you know? Maybe, tonight's plans weren't a good idea. I don't think we have something to celebrate," he says distressed.

She looks at him tenderly.

"Of course we do," Queen Snow points out, holding his hands in hers. "We're alive and our people need joy. We have to show them that we have everything under control."

"I don't know what to do, Snow. I feel this is getting out of my hands," King James confesses aguishly.

Snow throws her arms around his neck.

"I'm sure we'll think of something together. Besides, we have loyal friends who are helping us, and perhaps tonight you can get help from one of the Kings," says Snow hopeful.

"Yeah, well ... we'll see that tonight," Her husband responds - still discouraged.

A silence follows.

"Any luck with the King of the North?" Snow asks carefully.

"No, and I don't even want to talk about him. Not when I see my daughter is suffering because of me," King James implies, regret in his voice.

"It's not your fault, honey," she corrects him tenderly.

"Yes, it is. And all of this because of that arranged marriage! I shouldn't have done that, Snow," he confesses.

"You had no choice. You did what any other King would have done in your position," she affirms to comfort him.

"And a Father?" he asks quickly.

Snow stares at him tenderly.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself, you know_?_ You're my husband and the Father of my daughter, and I know for sure, with all my heart_,_ that you are a great King," she affirms lovingly.

King James smiles slightly at that - It's incredible that despite all the problems around, she can bring him peace.

"I'm proud of you. And I'm sure that if Emma knew everything, she would understand. I love you and that will never change," Queen Snow states, with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, Snow," he responds with a smile, staring deeply at his wife.

He leans in to kiss her and she responds at the contact of their lips. Their lips brushing tenderly, but soon they get carried away in the moment. She embraces him tightly and he moves his hands to her face as they deepen the kiss making it more passionate, when suddenly - and unexpectedly - Princess Emma enters into the office.

"Have you seen my Mother, Dad? They need us in the kitche ..." Emma barely says, while she's distracted looking at a sheet of paper she's holding in her hand - her parents break apart abruptly; they are flushed and out of breath.

"Am I interrupting something?" Emma asks innocently and confused.

"No!" Snow replies quickly.

"Of course not," says King James nervously - disguising his feelings at best he can.

Emma looks at both of her parents suspiciously as they clear their throats.

"You-You were saying something?" Snow manages to say - trying to change the subject to escape th_e_ embarrassing situation.

Emma is uncomfortable, but decides to ignore what just happened.

"Yeah, um ... the chef is looking for you. Apparently, it's a big deal to decide between chicken, or meat," she says mockingly - as she gives the sheet of paper to her mother.

Snow gives her daughter a disapproving look. "I'll handle this, come with me."

Emma and Snow leave the office, and King James sighs with relief.

* * *

_Still in the morning …_

Captain Killian Jones and his crew finally dock at pier. They begin to unload the cargo they have brought from their distant realm.

Captain Jones immediately realizes that things have changed in the kingdom: the guards are everywhere.

He doesn't pay further attention to it and returns to his duties - even so, Captain Killian Jones has been aware of the sun: It has been crossing the skies and going down quickly.

He knows that soon he will have to be in the castle with the King - inevitably. However, this time his brother, Liam Jones, is not there to take his place.

In any case, with a bit of luck, he'll avoid seeing the face his mind has avoided for so long.

* * *

Soon, the daylight moves away with its white clouds and disappears into the mountains.

The night is now painting the sky with dark colors and only the moon and a few stars are still sparkling in the sky. Th_e_se, and a cold wind are traveling through the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest.

The castle is dressed in light and celebration - Captain Killian Jones can see it from his ship, standing on deck.

He arranges the lapel of his uniform, takes a deep breath and with a firm gaze, he starts walking his way to the castle ...

* * *

**If you want your thoughts and wishes to be heard, they go in the box below :) Thanks! :)**


	8. Thief Part 2

Here it comes an adventure! xD  
Oh, I'm so excited for this second part! I really hope you like it, I did! LOL xD  
It was so much fun to write this chapter! There's so many things happening, so just take your time to read it and relax.  
Thanks for your support and don't forget to review, follow and share :)  
Enjoy! xD

_Re-edited by the talented "LucyTheMarauder"._

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 7 Part Two Thief**

_Meanwhile, in the castle ..._

King James is exiting his office when he runs into his wife. As soon as he sees her, she takes his breath away.

"Darling, you look ... stunning," he manages to say - she blushes at that.

"And you look as handsome as always," Queen Snow points out lovingly, and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the ballroom," King James comments.

"Yes, I was, but I can't find Emma," Snow says concerned. "Have you seen her?"

"No, but she's probably already there," he replies - to calm his wife down.

In that instant, the captain of the guard approaches them and then bows.

"Your Majesties, I apologize for the interruption, but I have to inform you that the security has been increased as you ordered this morning, but we still have some details to discuss," the man declares.

"You know what? You can continue with this, I'll keep looking for Emma," Snow offers kindly.

"I'll see you in a moment then," the King tells her, kissing her cheek.

Snow leaves.

"We better do this quick," the King mentions.

With that, King James and the captain of the guard walk down the hallway.

* * *

_Meanwhile …_

A few meters from the castle's back, at the forest - in the darkness - five hooded individuals are monitoring the perimeter, without being noticed.

When the official guards, who are patrolling the area, go their way, the five man take the opportunity to run to the tall-brick wall of the castle and throw a rope with the climbing hook.

"Go, go, go!" exclaims one of them and the five men begin to climb the rope quickly.

* * *

_Back in the Ballroom …_

Princess Emma walks in the big room - looking for someone; as she walks by, the guests greet her. She tries to smile politely at them, though her eyes are still searching among the crowded room.

Suddenly, Emma runs into her Mother - _at the gates of the ballroom._

"Emma, I finally found you! Where have you been?" Queen Snow asks, with relief.

"Here. I was looking for Belle," Emma explains simply.

"Oh, sorry, honey. I forgot to tell you. They couldn't make it. Rumple had some business to attend to. They sent their apologies. Belle really wanted to see you," Snow informs her - as she places a hand, softly on her daughter's arm.

Emma is discouraged, but hides it - although, she never said anything to her parents about what happened between the Lieutenant and her, she has told the whole story to her friend Belle through letters.

"Well, don't worry. There's so many people here with whom you can talk, and the Princesses want to see you!" Snow suggests happily.

"Joy," Emma mutters sarcastically - hiding her annoyance.

"Come, let's go!" Snow offers enthusiastically, taking her daughter's hand and both get lost in the crowd.

_At that precise moment,_ Captain Killian Jones enters through _the gates of the ballroom_.

Everything begins to make sense to him. All things are as he remembers - the same warm and welcoming atmosphere. But he wakes up from his thoughts as he recalls his appointment with the King.

Killian starts searching among the crowded dance floor, even where the thrones are placed, but soon he realizes the absence of King James in the ballroom. Thus, he decides to go down the aisles in his search.

* * *

_In the meantime ..._

The five hooded individuals are finally in the castle grounds - hidden in the shadows of the gardens.

One of them points - at one of the chambers - with his finger. A chamber which seems to be empty - there's no signs of light of any candle; it is completely dark.

They throw a rope to the chamber's private balcony and then two of them start climbing, while the other three man break a door's lock to sneak into the castle.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the hallways ..._

Princess Emma is on the hallway leaning against the door of her chamber.

"I'll see you there, Mother, I'll just get my coat! … You don't want your daughter to freeze!" Emma shouts to her Mother, with a melodic voice, faking kindness - hiding her discomfort and annoyance.

Emma enters into her chamber slamming the door behind her. Once inside, she leans the back of her head against the door and sighs. Then, she walks quickly to her closet.

* * *

_A few minutes later …_

Princess Emma exits her closet with a simple and light colored dress. She puts on her cloak quickly and lets her hair down. Then, she takes her gloves from her nightstand, and suddenly stops - remembering something.

Emma turns her gaze to her dresser and then, she starts walking - tentatively - towards it. She stares at her small jewellery case for a moment, pursing her lips in a thin line - thinking; deciding.

Finally, Emma decides to open the jewellery case to pull out something from it. Once she grabs it, she hides it in her clothes and leaves her room quickly.

As she walks fast in the hallways, she runs into a servant.

"Your Highness," a servant says and bows.

Emma simply smiles at him in return and then she continues on her way.

The servant walks - a few steps - and runs into Captain Killian Jones, who walks completely lost in the hallways.

"Excuse me, do you know where the King is? I have an appointment with him," Killian asks politely.

"Oh, yes. The King is in the throne room, Sir. He's in a meeting with the guards, but I'm sure he'll receive you gladly," the servant informs, with a gentle smile.

"Would you mind telling me how to get there?" the Captain asks - even though Killian was in the castle just over a year ago, it has been difficult to recognize the place with all the frenzy of the celebration … _among other things._

"Yes, of course. Follow this hallway and turn to the left. Proceed to the end of the hall and there it will be," explains the servant - as he gestures every detail with his hand.

"Thanks," Killian replies - and goes his way.

Only a few steps away, Captain Killian Jones hears a strange noise in one of the chambers. That makes him stop briefly. He thinks it surely is nothing and without giving it any more attention, he keeps walking.

* * *

_In the meantime ..._

King James is in the throne room, holding a meeting with his guards.

"Are you sure about that?" the King asks, incredulously, his tone expressing concern and anger, his voice barely lower than a shout.

"I'm afraid I am, Your Majesty. A group of thieves are in the castle," the captain of the guard repeats - and adds quickly - "but we're looking for them."

"I have people here! Princesses, nobles, entire families ... my family! How could that happen?" King James says angrily, though his tone is still a bit gentle.

"We're working on it, My Lord. We'll ensure not to cause panic among the guests," affirms the captain of the guard.

"Find them immediately and bring them to me!" King James states firmly and angrily.

The guards move quickly as he orders.

"This can't be happening," King James murmurs, incredulously and worriedly.

As the guards are leaving the room to complete the King's orders, Captain Killian Jones walk pass them and into the Throne Room.

"Your Majesty," Killian says politely - he bows.

"Do I know you?" King James asks, his tone gentle - as he tries to remember the man in front of him; the King's mood starts to change.

"I'm Captain Killian Jones, but I'm sure you remember me as a Lieutenant, Your Majesty. I was here, just over a year ago with my brother Captain Liam Jones," he explains politely.

King James stares at him for a moment.

"I remember you, _Captain_. Glad to hear that. Congratulations," the King says, with a smile - as they shake hands.

"Thank you, Sir," Killian says. "My King sends his greetings and lets you know that he has received your letters. We have some things to discuss."

The King moves closer to him - smiling - and pats gently Killian's shoulder.

"I'm sure we do, Captain! What do you say if we continue this conversation in the ballroom?" King James offers, his tone kind - his mood is totally restored for the better.

"It'll be a pleasure," Killian responds politely.

"How is your brother by the way?" the King asks, with a smile - as they start heading toward the door.

"He's fine ... Like a fish in the sea, Your Majesty," Captain Killian Jones replies wryly, and both man chuckle at that.

* * *

_In the meantime ..._

Under the shadows of one of the royal rooms, two hooded individuals quickly put jewelry into a sack and into the pockets of their clothes.

"Take this," a hooded man says quietly to another thief - as he hands him something.

Both keep taking things from the drawers and the jewellery boxes, and once they have emptied them all, they carefully look through the chamber's door, finding an empty corridor. The two man act quickly - both leave the chamber, taking different directions.

* * *

_At the same moment_, in another royal room. The other three hooded men discuss in the darkness.

"Look at this … golden … must be pure gold," one of them says with a wicked tone, holding an artifact in his hands.

The rest smile maliciously.

"And what are we going to do with this?" says another one of the thieves wickedly, pointing at a big sack on the floor - which appears to contain something important, of great value.

"We'll take it home ... They'll pay very well, specially for this," another thief assures, with a mocking tone - they all laugh evilly at that.

* * *

_Back in the ballroom …_

Queen Snow goes to the main terrace where some Princesses and other guests - those who wanted to spend time with Princess Emma - are.

"Your Majesty," greets Princess Ella excitedly.

The Queen nods. "Have you seen my daughter?" she asks.

"No, Your Majesty. We thought she was with you," replies Princess Aurora.

"Yes, she was, but she went for her coat. I told her I would be waiting here for her," Snow comments.

The Princesses notice the concern in the Queen's voice.

"Oh, Emma said she wanted to see her Father first, I completely forgot," Snow manages to say - as she realizes her mistake.

The Princesses smile at her with relief - ignoring the truth.

"Excuse me, ladies," Snow says politely.

The Princesses bow and the Queen leaves the terrace - with a look of worry in her face.

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

One of the hooded men walks in the hallways carefully - to avoid being seen by anyone - when suddenly, some guards pass by quickly. The hooded man hides behind a door and he escapes.

* * *

_Back in the ballroom …_

King James and Captain Killian Jones have been talking about many news - about his brother Liam, Killian's promotion to Captain and the plans for the future of both kingdoms.

During their talking, Killian has realized how much the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest has changed in the last year and the problems they are dealing with now. Despite of that, the Captain is amazed by the integrity and the genuine concern of King James for his people - no matter what her daughter did to him, the King is a good and humble man, worthy of his admiration and respect.

"Those are terrible news, Your Majesty. I'm really sorry," Killian says humbly - as they are standing away from the crowded ballroom.

"It's all right, Captain. All kingdoms come through difficult times, but now that your King will give us his support, I'm sure everything will return to normal ... maybe everything," King James explains, his tone changing to a one full of hope by the end of his statement - he's face is thoughtful at his last remark.

Killian doesn't understand what the King means by "_maybe everything_", but he doesn't give it more importance.

"It will, Sir," Killian agrees, with a gentle smile.

At that precise moment, Snow approaches them - Captain Killian Jones and the Queen greet one another politely.

"Glad to have you here again, Captain," Snow says, with a sincere smile.

Killian nods respectfully, giving her the proper thanks.

"I'm afraid my daughter is … indisposed at the moment, but I welcome you on her behalf," Snow informs kindly.

The Captain feels pang in his heart at the mention of the Princess, but he smiles anyways.

"It's a shame, Ma'am," Killian expresses - trying to sound polite.

The Queen smiles at him.

"Honey, can I talk to you for a second?" Snow asks to his husband - as she turns to him.

The King notices his wife's urgency. "Of course, my dear. Excuse us, Captain."

Killian nods and walks some steps away from them and then he starts looking around the ball.

The Queen and King hold hands.

"Is everything alright?" King James asks, noticing the concern in her eyes.

"I can't find Emma!" Snow declares quickly, completely worried, a little bit louder than she intended.

Killian hears the name of the Princess, but decides not to pay attention - he doesn't care about her … at least not anymore.

"What do you mean?" The King asks, very confused.

"I can't find her!" Snow says louder - frustrated.

Killian hears something more - Is someone missing? He is no longer sure of what he's hearing, and tries to hide the fact that he can hear the Queen and King, a little bit.

"Calm down, Snow," the King points out quietly, giving her a look to be discreet.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have looked everywhere!" Snow adds, her tone full of concern.

Killian starts to feel uncomfortable. He scratches the back of his ear, while he turns his gaze to the another part of the ballroom - in an attempt to distract himself from the conversation.

King James continues.

"Are you sure? I don't want to alert the guards if it's not necessary," he comments quietly - and adds a bit sarcastically - "They already have a lot of work."

"What do you mean?" Snow asks quietly - really confused.

King James sighs heavily and then looks into his wife's eyes - they are still holding hands.

"All right, don't panic, but ... we have problems in the Castle," the King declares quietly.

"What?" Snow says, raising her voice again.

"I said, don't panic!" King James repeats quietly - looking briefly around him to notice if someone, including the Captain, have heard his wife.

"Sorry, but you are trying to tell me that we have thieves in the castle and my daughter can't be found anywhere? How am I supposed to feel with this?" Snow says quietly.

Are they talking about thieves? Killian doesn't know what to think about it.

"I'll inform the guards. But don't worry honey, I'm sure Emma is fine," the King assures his wife to comfort her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead - he is really worried about their daughter, but the best he can do now is to be strong and stay calm.

The King and Queen approaches Captain Killian Jones once again.

"I apologize, Captain. I'm afraid there are some duties I have to attend," declares the King.

"It's all right, Your Majesty. I'm sure we can talk more calmly the next time I see you," replies Killian politely.

The King nods.

"Are you leaving now, Captain?" Snow asks.

"Yes, Ma'am. Unfortunately, I must sail back to my kingdom tomorrow," Killian explains.

"You could stay to enjoy the ball before you leave …" Snow comments - and adds, her voice a bit ashamed this time - "It would be a discourtesy on my part if one of my guest just makes a long journey to talk about politics."

Captain Jones remains silent for a very short moment - as he thinks the Queen is a noble soul just like her husband, the King, who deserves his full respect.

Killian decides to please the Queen so he smiles at her kindly.

"I'll stay a little longer, Ma'am. Thanks for your time, Your Majesties," Killian says politely, bows and retreats.

* * *

_A few minutes later ..._

On one side of the castle, three hooded individuals start walking down the stairs. They get into the garden without being seen by the guards while another thief decides to leave through the back door of the castle to meet them there.

* * *

_Moments later ..._

In one of the halls of the castle, the King meets with the guards to inform them about his missing daughter.

"I need you to find my daughter! And this time I don't want any mistakes!" states King James.

"It will be so, My King," the captain of the guard replies humbly.

The guards obey - Finding the Princess is a priority over the thieves.

* * *

_Back in the Ballroom …_

Captain Killian Jones walks out to one of the terraces of the castle, and luckily, it is empty. He rests his hands on the railing - facing the view of the village and the ocean - and then he sighs. He has been overwhelmed by his memories and the formality of the celebration.

Although, he doesn't want to admit it, Killian knows that something is wrong. There is something about some thieves and the Princess, but he tries to think of something else … without success.

This is none of his business. He shouldn't care about her! This is not of his concern! But she's a person, a human being, right? She could be in trouble. What if something bad has happened to her? Maybe that's why they can't find her. It doesn't matter what she did to him. He can't be as mean as she was to him ... can he?

After thinking quite a lot on the matter, Captain Killian Jones decides to return to his ship - he probably hasn't heard well. This must be nothing.

But when he's about to turn around to leave, a strange noise is heard.

He turns around and then he looks over the railing of the balcony - despite the dark night, he can catch the sight of a hooded man descending through some branches on the wall.

"Oh, no," Killian utters exasperated.

He looks around - through the semi-dark gardens - but the guards seem busy to notice the thief.

Oh, his moral and honor ... The Captain decides to alert the guards, so he runs quickly to the gardens before the hooded figure escapes.

When Killian finally reaches the empty gardens, he hears another noise along the opposite side of the wall of the castle - between the darkness and the trees: It's the hooded man!

"Hey!" Killian cries out firmly - the hooded man freezes at his shout.

Captain Jones sees the guards not too far from him.

"Guards!" Killian shouts.

At that instant, the guards find the remaining four hooded men.

"There they are!" a guard shouts and they run after the thieves.

"Guards!" Killian shouts louder, but they are gone.

The Captain turns to look through the trees, but the hooded man is no longer there.

Killian remains standing there in the garden's floor for brief seconds - pondering his options.

It doesn't matter if he doesn't do anything, they will catch the others, right? … Oh, he should have left when he had the chance.

"Argh! Why do I get the feeling that I'll get myself in trouble," Killian murmurs annoyed, and then he starts running after the hooded man.

The Captain finally sees the hooded individual from afar - the thief is running through the darkness of the gardens.

The hooded man throws a rope to a wall of the castle and begins to climb to escape.

"Oh, no. You won't," Killian states, with a playful and mocking tone. And he runs faster.

The Captain grabs the hooded man and then he starts to pull him down, but the hooded hits Killian hard with his feet, sending him to the floor.

Killian gets on on his feet, but the hooded man climbs faster and now the thief is out of his reach.

"Hey, you! You won't get rid of me that easily!" Killian assures him, with a playful smile on his lips.

Thus, Killian runs to one of the gates of the castle to go after the thief and find himself running along the edge of the castle wall moments later - it seems he's finally having some fun.

* * *

_Instants later …_

The hooded man is about to step on the ground - as he descends from the rope; on the other side of the castle's wall, near the forest - when Captain Killian Jones throws himself at him. They begin to wrestle.

"I told you you wouldn't get rid of me," Killian states angrily, but with a mocking tone.

The hooded individual tries to shove him away, but fails.

"You're not going anywhere!" Killian affirms, his tone angrier this time.

But suddenly, the hooded man tricks him and pushes him hard. Killian falls to the ground once more, while the hooded figure runs to the vastness of the forest.

While the Captain is trying to stand up, he sees something on the dirt - It must have fallen to the ground with the wrestle.

Killian extends his hand and then he grabs the artifact to see it clearly ... he grows surprised. He can only think of one thing: _The thieves got the Princess and this hooded man knows where they have her!_

Killian gets up quickly - completely furious - and taking the golden bracelet with him, he runs after the hooded man - getting into the darkness of the forest.

The Captain runs faster this time and finally catches the hooded man again. Both start to wrestle again - as Killian is holding the golden bracelet still in his hands.

"Where'd you get this?" Killian demands him angrily, but the thief says nothing.

Captain Jones grows impatient and more angrier - if that is possible.

"Show yourself,_ thief_!" he states furious, removing the hood of the man off.

Killian releases the hooded man immediately, taking a step back - he is in shock, paralyzed and pale.

…

…

…

"... _Emma_?" Killian says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Killian doesn't know what to think or what to feel. Happiness? Relief? ... Hate? What is she doing here? Definitely, this was not what he expected to find. But suddenly, before he can say something else ... out of nowhere, with all that's left of her strength … _Emma slaps him hard._

* * *

**_OM! hahaha _**

**_Well, my wonderful readers, your chance to let me know what you think and feel about this story and this chapter is using the box below... _****_Thanks! xD_**


	9. One of Them

What can I say? xD Maybe it's what you guys expected, maybe not lol But I hope you have a good time as you read.

For those who were asking me about future guest characters ... _**Surprise!**_ xD

Remember to leave a review, share, follow ... They're very welcome!

_Re-edited by the always amazing __"LucyTheMarauder"._

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 8 One of them**

"... _Emma_?" Killian says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Killian doesn't know what to think or what to feel. Happiness? Relief? ... Hate? What is she doing here? Definitely, this was not what he expected to find. But suddenly, before he can say something else ... out of nowhere, with all that's left of her strength … _Emma slaps him hard._

A deep pain comes alive within the Princess. This is the last thing she needs right now and he is the only one she didn't wish to see ever again.

The Captain grows really angry. He can't believe it! She broke his heart, she mocked him and now this?

Killian turns his face to look at her when he's caught off guard. He is speechless by the expression on Emma's face - something has changed in her hazel eyes; they're empty, there's no sparkle in them. He can read the anger in her eyes instead, the anger is looking right through him, running through his spine - he hides it.

"... What was that?" Killian asks after a short pause, trying to calm himself down, but Emma interrupts him.

"How dare you set foot on this land?" the Princess says indignantly - completely furious.

Suddenly, his countenance of surprise turns into anger - matching hers.

"Believe me,_Your Highness,_ this is the last Kingdom where I'd like to be in," he clarifies angrily, his tone slightly polite - to save his honor.

"Yeah, you've already made that quite clear," Emma remarks bitterly and sarcastically.

Killian tilts his head to the left completely confused - he doesn't really understand what she means by that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demands indignantly, although his tone still respectful.

"Nothing that is _still_ important," Emma replies, with the same look of anger in her eyes - he is being so cynical in her opinion.

Killian doesn't understand it, but he is sure Emma is insinuating something more behind those simple words.

"Now, I have to go," the Princess announces confidently.

She snatches the golden bracelet from his hands and then starts walking to the very depths of the forest.

Killian is surprised and confused by her actions. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm leaving!" Emma responds annoyed and tiredly, her voice still expressing anger - as she walks away; her eyes straight ahead.

"Where?" the Captain asks totally incredulous.

The Princess turns to him - her face reflecting her annoyance. "Where I go or what I do are none of your concern," she states.

She turns around then and keeps walking, but he follows her.

"Well, as much as I don't like the idea, it is my concern now, _Highness_," Killian declares wryly, his tone a bit playful - he better face this situation in the best way.

Emma turns to face him abruptly. "How's that?" she demands furiously.

Killian approaches her - his face slightly near to hers. Emma purses her lips in a thin line for having him so close - her heart beats faster, but disguises her nervousness.

"Well, you see, Princess: Your parents are very worried. They're looking for you. And now that I found you, it's my duty to escort you to the castle," he explains simply, his tone a bit sarcastic at the end of his explanation - as he looks into her hazel eyes and fakes a smile.

Emma doesn't step back. She moves closer to him in a challenging way - her face is almost touching his; her eyes stare deeply into his blue ones; his chest rises and falls heavily for having her so close to him.

"Yeah, my parents are very worried about me," she says, her tone sarcastic, while her lips almost touch his skin - Killian's body shivers at that, but hides it from her.

"Sadly, I have other plans," Emma informs, her tone cynical.

The Princess takes a step back, turns around and starts walking toward the woods - the Captain feels startled at the abrupt change in the atmosphere.

"What are you saying? Don't you even care?" Killian asks, unable to believe her cynicism and her cold heart.

"You know what? I don't have to give you any explanations," the Princess states - as she turns her back to him and then, continues walking.

Killian rushes to her side and pulls her arm softly - he's tired of this situation, but still tries to be the gentleman he is.

"Well, like it or not,_ Your Highness_, you're coming to the castle with me," Killian asseverates, his tone slightly annoyed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Emma argues angrily - as she tries to release her arm; both getting quickly into a wrestling.

"Let me go!" Emma demands.

"I told you you are coming with me!" the Captain says, his tone angry this time - he just wants to leave the Kingdom and forget he has seen her face again!

"No, I'm not! I won't return to the Castle!" Emma states furiously - as they are still wrestling.

A male voice interrupts them.

"We agree with the Princess," says a man, coming out of the darkness of the forest.

Killian and Emma break apart quickly, while the man stands next to a tree only a few meters away from them.

"Who are you?" Emma demands, without hesitation.

"It matters not who we are, but for what _He_ sends us. Don't worry, you won't go to the castle. You'll come with us ... _Princess_," the man declares, his tone changing to a maliciously one at his last remark - as other vigorous men come out of the darkness and stand by his side.

Killian draws his sword quickly - understanding they want her.

"You won't take her anywhere, first you're going to have to go through me!" the Captain states confidently.

Emma is shocked by the passion in his words.

"Oh, I see that you plan to do this the hard way. It's a shame that you're just one," the man says mockingly.

The rest of the men laugh maliciously.

"You'll be glad to know that I'm surprisingly good at this," Killian assures playfully, his tone serious, with great confidence.

"Well, we'll see about that," says the same man - who appears to be the leader of the group of men.

Emma and Killian exchanged a brief look at the expectation of what will come next.

"Take her!" the man orders to the rest of the men, without hesitation.

The men start to shorten the distance between them.

Killian puts his sword in front of him ready to fight. "Run," he says to her quietly - without taking his eyes off of the men.

"What? I'm not going to run! My Father taught me how to sword fight," Emma whispers indignantly.

"Do you have a sword with you?" Killian asks sarcastically, his tone barely above a whisper - as he watches the men drawing their swords and getting closer to them.

"No," Emma responds quietly, completely puzzled.

"Then I suggest you run," Killian repeats wryly, his tone a bit annoyed - to make her understand his point.

Emma looks at the men and then back to Killian.

"Run!" Killian exclaims angrily and firmly - this time looking at her.

Emma stares at him briefly - indecisive - but runs to the vastness of the forest as he tells her.

The group of men approach Killian and they start fighting - man against man, clashing steel with force.

Soon one of the men falls to the ground as Killian fights him. Then, another man approaches him, but he moves quickly and shoves the man against a tree. Killian holds his sword against the man's throat when a pair of strong hands suddenly take him from his back, throwing him hard against the ground - the Captain loses his sword in the process.

The big man on top of the Captain raises his sword over his head, but when he's about to stab him, Killian rolls to the other side quickly and rises up, recovering his sword in the act.

"I told you I was good," Killian says playfully, with a mocking tone.

The man grows angrier - groaning.

"Enough of games. Kill him! And you, go after her!" the leader orders to the man and to the rest of them.

Killian turns to see the men going after the Princess.

"_Emma_," he whispers worriedly.

But before he can do anything, the same man attacks him by surprise - the man barely makes a slight scratch on Killian's arm.

"I thought you'd given up," says Killian playfully and mockingly.

"Not for a moment, sailor!" replies the man, getting really furious.

Both begin to fight again, but in the heat of the moment, the Captain and his opponent disappear into the darkness of the forest.

"You're not that good after all," says the man mockingly - as they're crossing swords with force.

Killian tries to shove the man away from him, but he can't.

"I ... haven't ... finished with you!" Killian states, and hits the man with his head.

The man moves away and falls to the ground - face down; completely knocked out.

Killian rests his hands on his thigh, trying to catch his breath.

"Okay, I'll grant you this one, I did sweat," he says out loud, but as soon as he remembers the Princess in danger, he runs quickly in her direction.

* * *

_Meanwhile …_

Princess Emma runs through the trees and the darkness of the woods - her breathing is slower, but her heart is racing. She doesn't know where to go, and it is increasingly difficult for her to take another step.

Finally, the Princess rests her forehead against a tree trunk. She tries to catch her breath, but freezes when she hears the men really close to her.

"Seriously?" Emma says wryly - completely tired.

"She must be here! She can't be far away!" one of the men shouts to the others.

"Start to search in the area and find her!" another man orders angrily.

Emma stays behind the tree and covers herself with the darkness of the night - her breathing is heavy once again, but remains in silence.

One man is inspecting the area and he's getting close to where she is hiding, but Emma doesn't plan to give up anyways; she takes a rock from the ground and waits for the man to come closer.

The man is a just few steps away from her and she's ready. But suddenly, Emma is terrified when someone holds her tightly - immobilizing her arms and covering her mouth - making her drop the rock instantly. She can't help but feel scared.

"It's me. Don't scream, okay?" Killian whispers in her ear.

Emma turns her face to look him. That's when she contemplates his beautiful blue eyes and can feel his warm arms around her, surrounding her firmly. Their faces are so close that her heart starts to beat faster, but she hides her feelings.

Emma nods and Killian removes his hand from her mouth.

Thus, they begin to walk slowly backwards to a hideout.

* * *

_Once they're hidden ..._

"I don't get how this can be better than being trapped by them," she declares sarcastically, her tone annoyed - as she fixes her cloak; she feels relieved, although she doesn't show it.

Killian rolls his eyes and keeps monitoring the woods.

"We have to wait until they're gone and then we can get out of here," he explains - not really paying her any attention; his eyes staring straight ahead.

"I thought you said you were good at this," she implies sarcastically.

Killian turns to look at her with annoyance.

"Well, in case you didn't notice, your 'friends' want to hurt you, despite your 'memorable skills' you don't have a sword and we're lost in the forest," he clarifies a bit upset, his tone sarcastic.

Emma sighs annoyed - this can't be happening to her! This is ridiculous!

"Besides, I'm not really sure where we are," Killian adds, his tone serious this time - as he turns his gaze toward the woods.

"I suppose it's a good enough reason," the Princess proffers sarcastically.

Killian rolls his eyes and simply ignores her.

"Anyway, I may not have a sword with me, but I think I have something that can help us," Emma declares.

Killian turns to her, totally confused. "What is it?"

Emma reveals the bracelet on her wrist - the golden bracelet which has an embedded compass.

Killian stares at her for a moment - he had forgotten she was wearing the bracelet he gave her.

Emma notices something in his eyes.

"What?" she asks immediately - hiding how nervous she really is with the way he is staring at her.

"Nothing. This will help," Killian assures annoyingly, his tone serious - keeping his questions inside of him.

Killian approaches her and takes her arm to check to the compass. Emma grows nervous because of having him so close once again - she can't even stop looking at him discreetly!

"So now that I know where to go I think we can sneak out," he says, releasing her arm.

Killian is the first to come out from the hideout - with his sword in hand - and then Emma. Both begin to walk through the forest - slowly and carefully - but she makes a noise moving some dry branches that are getting on her way.

Killian turns to her.

"You better be quiet if you don't want to spend the rest of your life with them ... _Your Highness_," he says quietly, his voice expressing a bit of annoyance.

"I guess it'll be better than spending the rest of my life with you," Emma proffers sarcastic and angrily.

Killian simply ignores her statement and continues walking, but a few steps away they hear the sound of dry branches crunching.

"I told you not to make any noise!" Killian shouts annoyed - completely frustrated.

"It wasn't me!" Emma shouts back at him.

"There they are!" they hear a man shout not too far from them.

"Take them!" they hear another one order.

Emma and Killian exchange accusing glances, but both start running through the forest once again.

"We have to go this way!" Killian tells her, looking behind him - the men are moving too fast.

Killian runs as fast as he can, but soon he stops and realizes that Emma is no longer with him. He looks around in all directions, but she isn't there.

* * *

_In the meantime …_

Princess Emma runs quickly through the woods - the night is still going over her head - when a man grabs her arm, pulling her into him. Emma tries to get rid of him so they start to wrestle.

In the spur of the moment, an arrow crosses the dark skies and embeds in the ground close to them, making them break apart.

Emma tries to walk away - taking the opportunity - but the man pulls her close to him once again.

"You'll come with me, Princess," says the man maliciously.

"No, I won't!" Emma assures him furiously, stealing the man's sword from his belt.

The man takes a step back quickly.

"Be careful, Princess. If it's not me, one of us will find you anyway," the man affirms.

Emma grows angry at those words and hits him on the head with the grip of the sword - the man falls to the ground immediately.

"Well, at least not today," she states confidently yet still angry; catching her breath.

Emma looks around her - there are no signs of Killian. She cannot help but feel a strange sensation about it, but she'd rather think it's for the best.

Emma turns around to leave, but her eyes open wide with surprise when she sees before her another tall and strong man - who gets in her way.

"We finally found you, Princess," says the man, taking her arm.

Emma reacts fast and uses her - new - sword to defend herself, but the man begins to wrestle with her.

"You don't need to do this, Your Highness. You have to come with us," says the man - in an attempt to make her stop.

"I won't go!" Emma shouts angrily.

At that precise instant - out of nowhere - Killian appears and attacks the man with his sword.

Both men start to fight and move away from Emma.

"You won't succeed, the Princess will come with us," the man affirms - as they get into a wild sword fight.

"You won't take her away! _She's mine_!" Killian exclaims completely furious - ripping the man's right arm with his sword.

The man crouches down on the floor, in pain. Killian stares at him for a few seconds - as the man presses his hand against his wounded arm - but says nothing. He runs over to Emma.

"Now, let's go!" Killian says, offering his hand to her.

Emma stares at his hand and then at him - indecisive.

"What? You were planning to go without me?" Killian asks innocently, almost playfully.

"I thought about it," she simply replies, her tone serious - looking at his hand which is still extended to her.

"Well, it'll take you more than that to get rid of me, _Your Highness_. Now let's go!" he assures her, his tone a bit playful, but changing to a serious one at the end of his exclamation.

Emma takes his hand and soon both disappear into the dark of the woods.

At that moment, a group of men approach the wounded man who tries to stand up.

"Are you okay? What happened?" a robust man asks him worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was nothing," he explains - as he still squeezes his arm with his hand.

"Here. Take this. Place it over the wound. That will stop the bleeding," says the robust man to him - as he gives him a piece of clean clothing.

The wounded man wraps his arm with it, while he gives orders to the rest of the men who are now with him.

"Follow the Princess," he says to some of them - and adds to the rest - "And you fetch the others."

The group of men do as he orders and go away quickly.

"Did you find the Princess?" asks the same robust man.

"Yes, but one of the men took her away. I'm afraid we won't have good news," the wounded man explains.

"We'll find her," the robust man assures, his voice expressing hope.

"We will. But now I need to talk to the King," the wounded man declares.

"For what?" the robust man asks confused.

"I think I know who took her away, Little John," _Robin Hood_ declares firmly.

* * *

**Sadly it's all for today. Leave a review guys! Your thoughts means a lot to me. They help me to improve and motive me to keep writing! Have a nice weekend! :)**


	10. The War

Hi guys! xD

I apologize for the very long delay. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I know it's not an excuse, but I had such a terrible week =( I know you have been waiting for this chapter, but it was impossible to upload. I wasn't even able to reply to your reviews as you noticed, but I just did it! xD

With that said ... I'll proceed xD I know there's so many questions about the last chapter, but they will be explained in this one. Oh, and there's such an interesting part, and I just absolutely adore it! xD And finally, yes, I'm sure you will have questions about this chapter too, but don't worry everything will be solve in the following chapters.

Thanks for your reviews! They're always very welcome! Thanks for your support! It means a lot to me! Keep doing it! :)

_Re-edited by such a wonderful, talented and skilled person: "__LucyTheMarauder_"

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 9 The War**

At dawn - once the ball is over and the guests have gone back home - King James is in a meeting with the guards in the now empty royal hall.

"Are you sure they've all been caught?" asks the King, his tone serious.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We caught the thieves and we also recovered the loot," explains the captain of the guard.

"Excellent. Keep them in the dungeons. We'll have to talk to them later. They may have some connection with other robberies in the Kingdom," orders King James.

"As you command, Your Majesty," the captain of the guard responds humbly.

King James remains silent for a moment - he is aware that the Princess was seen on the outskirts of the castle and the men who were following her; however, he hasn't said a word to his wife about it.

" … Are there any news of my daughter?" King James asks after a pause, his tone slightly fearful.

"I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. But the guards are still searching for the Princess," declares the captain of the guard tactfully.

The King stays as calm and strong as possible before his men, although a deep sadness and an overwhelming feeling of impotence is filling him within.

At that moment, the tall doors of the royal hall open abruptly and Robin Hood steps inside - with bow in hand; his merry men following behind him.

"I apologize for the abrupt interruption, Your Majesty, but we found her!" Robin Hood announces - as he approaches the King and the guards.

"You found my daughter, where?" King James asks immediately, his voice expressing surprise and hope at the same time.

"In the woods, Your Majesty. The Princess was trying to run away from one of the men. I shot a warning arrow, but if you allow me, your daughter is very bold. She got rid of him by herself," explains Robin Hood - as he comes closer to the King, so do his men.

King James smiles with relief - due to the good news and also her daughter's bravery.

"Well? Where's my daughter?" he asks, with a smile.

A silence follows.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news, Your Majesty. The Princess was …" Robin Hood hesitates. "_She was captured_."

"What?" the King asks him angrily.

"I tried to help her, but one of the men came out of nowhere. We fought and then well ... they disappeared into the forest," Robin Hood explains immediately to make him understand.

The King's eyes are filled with a deep sorrow - as a heavy weight falls on his shoulders. He doesn't know what to say. He remains silent - despite the problems in the Kingdom, this is the worst thing that could have ever happened to his family.

Robin Hood notices the sad look in the King's eyes.

"My men and I will find the Princess. I give you my word, Your Majesty," Robin Hood assures him solemnly and tactfully - to comfort him.

King James remains silent for a moment - his gaze lowers to the ground as he is still processing the information.

"Yes, you ... you must follow them," the King murmurs, and looking up at Robin Hood - finding courage somehow - declares "… and do whatever it takes. Nothing is more important than finding my daughter!"

Robin Hood nods along with his merry men - who are still behind him.

"Did you capture any of the men?" the King asks him - trying to recompose himself.

"Unfortunately, we didn't, Sir, but I identified the man who took the Princess away," Robin Hood declares.

"Who is he?" the King demands immediately, completely furious, with a look of great anger in his eyes.

A brief silence follows.

"He is a sailor, Your Majesty. And from his uniform ... I'd say _he's a Captain_," Robin Hood reveals.

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

Somewhere in the depths of the forest, Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones finally stop running - after what appears to be the most exhausting hours of their lives.

"Do you think we lost them?" Emma asks - catching her breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replies Killian - completely tired due to the run and the swordfight with the men; he puts his hands in his hips as he stretches his body.

They make an effort to calm down, but as soon as they realize they are alone again they cannot help but feel utterly uncomfortable - yet they both hide it.

Captain Killian Jones drags a hand through his hair, while she briefly looks at him and then looks away.

Princess Emma knows she has to leave now - to get away from him. She shouldn't be a single moment close to someone who has caused her so much pain.

Killian looks all around him and announces, "I think we'll have to camp here before we keep moving."

"Excuse me?" Emma asks.

"What?" he asks her innocently.

"I'm _not_ going anywhere with you. I don't even know why you're still here," she says incredulous.

Killian grows annoyed by her words and walks toward her.

"Leaving aside everything you could be thinking of, _Your_ _Highness_. I'm not here because I wish to be, but because I have no choice," he clarifies, his tone annoyed - he's tired of her, mostly of her ingratitude.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks puzzled.

Killian moves closer to her.

"If you don't remember, you're in danger," he mentions.

"Now you're going to pretend to worry about me?" Emma asks wryly - her face reflecting her tiredness.

"The last man came from the castle. Your Father sent him after you," Killian declares.

"How do you know?" Emma asks with surprise.

"At first, with the fight I thought he was just one of the men, but then I realized he was from a Kingdom not too far from yours. I talked to your Father, I know they are helping him, so ..." Killian explains.

"What?" Emma asks.

"So now they're going to think I have something to do with this," Killian explains - and remarks - "You're not going anywhere … _without_ _me_."

"So now you're kidnapping me?" Emma asks wryly - her face reflecting the tiredness of his presence.

Killian moves closer with a determined look in his eyes - their faces really close; Emma can't help but feel nervous at that, but hides it.

"You won't go until I find a way to bring you back to your castle and I prove my innocence," he clears - looking deeply into her eyes.

A brief silence follows.

"... So you-you're doing this for you?" she asks tentatively and softly after a pause.

Killian stares at her for a moment, observing her hazel eyes, her delicate skin and her beauty, but he knows that her beauty is as false as her heart - he won't be tricked nor mocked again by the Princess.

His expression changes to an angry one.

"We'll stay here until the day breaks. We'll go down the village, I'll send for my ship and then ... then I'll get rid of you, _Your_ _Highness_," he states, his tone changing to one of contempt at his last remark.

Thus, he starts to walk away from her.

Emma doesn't know what to feel - she's strangely disappointed, but hides it.

"You better get some sleep. You'll need it," Killian offers, his tone still annoyed - as he walks by the bushes.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

Killian stops and turns to her.

"I'm going to keep watch …" he informs - and makes it clear - " and _don't_ _try to escape."_

With that, he turns around and disappears into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

_Back at the castle ..._

King James, Robin Hood and the guards are still in the royal hall.

"A Captain?" The King asks confused.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Robin Hood replies.

"Anything else?" King James insists.

"No, Sir. Unfortunately, that's all I know about this man," Robin Hood assures him.

"Well, you'd better investigate this sailor and with whom he works. I want answers!" The King demands to the captain of the guard.

"Absolutely, My King. I'll send part of the guard to the port immediately," the captain of the guard informs - then he makes a bow and retreats along with the rest of the guards.

King James sighs, trying to calm himself down - In no way this could get worse.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Robin Hood ventures to ask, genuinely concerned for him.

"I ... It's just I don't know how I will tell my wife this terrible news," the King reveals, his voice expressing anguish.

"What terrible news?" asks Queen Snow fearfully - as she enters the room.

King James and Robin Hood exchanged a brief panicked look and remain quiet for a short moment, while Snow look between both men.

"You better retreat and please inform me of any progress," the King says to Robin Hood.

"It will be so, Your Majesty. My men and I will depart immediately," Robin Hood announces - he and his merry men leave the room.

A silence follows.

Queen Snow approaches her husband, who still doesn't know what to do or say.

"What's going on? What are those terrible news?" Snow asks him, with fear in her voice.

The King places his hands gently on his wife's shoulders, looking at her eyes - this is more difficult than he thought, so he tries to cover the truth.

"Just some businesses of the Kingdom, that's all," King James manages to say.

She doesn't believe him - there's obviously something more.

"Are you hiding something?" Snow asks - already knowing the answer.

"No, well, it's just ... I don't know if I should tell you until ..." the King starts, but Snow interrupts him.

"Until what?" Snow asks him, raising her voice a little bit - fearing for the worst.

A short silence follows.

"Snow, you have to calm down and wait ..." King James continues softly.

"Is this about Emma? Because I'm her Mother and it's my right to know the truth!", Snow declares firmly, her voice begins to tremble by the end of her exclamation - looking into his husband's eyes.

King James lowers his gaze and remains silent for a moment. Then, he looks up at her - he can tell she's determined to know the truth, even though her eyes reveal her fear.

"Yes, you're right, my dear. You deserve to know," King James agrees - as he searches in his mind for the right words to say.

He swallows and looks into her eyes firmly - his hands still on her shoulders.

"Emma was captured," he discloses bluntly, but softly.

Suddenly, an immense sadness and pain fill Snow within.

"What? ... They-They have my daughter?" she asks, her voice shaking - in disbelief.

King James hugs her tightly - as tears start to run down her face.

"I'm sorry, Snow. I should have protected her better. I failed you both, but I promise I'll find her just like I found you," the King says quickly - to comfort her. "Please, forgive me."

"You don't have to apologize. This is all my fault," she replies - moving away from him to look into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I was the one who insisted with the ball. I should have listened to you and maybe Emma would be here and ... " Snow starts, while sobbing.

"Don't blame yourself, Snow. This not your fault," the King says her tenderly.

They hug again in a tight embrace - as Snow cries. But suddenly, Snow breaks apart.

"We can't stay here ... We have to do something!" she says desperately, her tone serious.

"Snow, you have to calm down," he offers softly, but his wife continues, not paying attention to her husband.

"Maybe I can go to the village and talk to ..." she says.

"Snow, listen to me!" King James says raising his voice a little bit to catch her attention - his hands on her shoulders.

"What?" she asks frustrated - with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We have a clue about these people and we are investigating. And I sent the guards after them. There's nothing more we can do for now," he explains calmly.

"So you expect me to cross my arms and wait here?" Snow asks incredulously and angrily.

"No, but I don't want you to try anything, Snow," he affirms, his tone serious - and adds looking into her eyes - "I don't want to lose you too!"

A silence follows.

"Let's stay here until we know something more. Just trust me," the King says tenderly.

"I trust you, but I don't know if I can do this," Snow explains.

"It's not safe to leave the castle now. Please, promise me you'll wait here," the King insists softly.

Snow looks at him more calmly. "... I promise," she replies, and then they kiss.

"I'll bring her home, Snow … I will" he vows, while they hug.

* * *

_In the meantime …_

In the woods, Princess Emma is sitting on the ground with her back against a trunk of a tree. Her eyes are fixed on Captain Killian Jones, who after the euphoria and the fatigue has fallen asleep.

Emma stares at him, thinking only one thing: It's the perfect time to leave that place and finally get away from him.

She stands up carefully and noiselessly. She adjusts her cloak and starts to walk away among the trees of the forest.

Soon her steps are faster. Her breath is heavy, but she keeps walking. She only thinks about not having anything to bear: No more cynicism and hypocrisy. No more royal duties, or forced marriages. She will take care of herself and she will start a new life away from everything and everyone.

As she starts to run, Emma turns her gaze back - to be sure that the Captain has not noticed her absence and he's not following her. She's so concentrated taking a look behind her that she's suddenly surprised by a force that pushes her hard against the trunk of a tree.

"I said,_ don't escape_," Killian states annoyed, his tone serious - looking into her eyes.

"How could you ..." Emma starts completely surprised.

"I'm smarter and faster than you think," he explains mischievously, with a playful smile.

"Really?" Emma says, with a challenging tone - as she tries to draw her sword, but to her surprise, she can't find it.

"Looking for this?" Killian asks mockingly - as he puts Emma's sword sideways, against her chest, preventing her from moving.

"How did you ..." she starts - her eyes open wide with surprise.

"I have my ways," Killian responds, winking at her.

"I'll go anyway," Emma assures him angrily.

Killian remains silent for a short moment, staring at her - she grows nervous at that.

"Are you sure?" he asks softly, his tone serious again - as he's looking deeply into her hazel eyes.

"Yeah," Emma utters - nervously; without sounding convinced.

Killian keeps staring at her face and suddenly, he brings his free hand to her face and caresses her cheek gently - Emma's heart starts to beat faster, and of course, this time it's not due to the run.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," he whispers tenderly - completely surrendered to her beauty.

"I do want to go," Emma manages to say - trying to hide her feelings, but her heart is pounding.

"You don't have to lie to me, Emma," Killian says tenderly, with a smile - tracing softly random patterns on her cheek with his finger.

Emma tries to be strong - more like trying to control herself.

"I'm not lying," she says, completely nervous.

"Then tell me why you wear the bracelet all the time?" Killian asks softly - looking into her eyes once again.

"I just thought it would be useful, I didn't know where to go," Emma manages to say.

"No, it's not that," Killian affirms softly, shaking his head slightly - as he gets lost in her hazel eyes.

Emma tries to stay calm - as much as she can.

"I won't fall for that again," she whispers.

"... _then I will_," he declares tenderly, his tone serious.

Killian leans in and Emma closes her eyes. He's about to place his lips on hers, but suddenly ... _Emma wakes up._

Princess Emma is lying on the ground. She sits down quickly and looks around her - she is alone. She tries to steady herself and forget the dream. What was that?

At that instant, Killian appears, making his way between the bushes.

"Good to see you're awake. The sun has risen. We better keep moving," he says.

"... Yeah," Emma utters - still confused by her dream.

Killian notices immediately that something's wrong with her.

"Are you okay? Because I don't think it's a good idea to step on my ship if Your Highness is sick," he teases her.

Emma looks at him annoyed.

"I'm not sick, but I think I will be if I keep being by your side," she replies wryly, her tone serious - as she stands up and adjusts her cloak.

"Then I guess the sooner we get rid of those men and I prove my innocence, the sooner we can take our paths ..." Killian affirms, animatedly - and adds, with a more serious tone - "I don't think you would say a word in my favor."

"Don't count on it," Emma proffers sarcastically.

"Then, we'd better go ... shall we?" Killian says teasingly, while he's pointing the way.

Emma rolls her eyes and with that, both walk towards the village.

* * *

_Later …_

Captain Killian Jones and Princess Emma walk down to a near village with caution. The Captain sends for his ship and his crew, with the utmost discretion, while they use their time to improve their appearance and eat something to recover their strength.

* * *

_Later that afternoon, at sunset ..._

Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones walk on the docks - she is covered with her hood to avoid being seen.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Emma whispers, his tone incredulous - as they make their way between sailors.

"It's better than to spend your days running in the woods, don't you think?" Killian says annoyed. "And don't take off the hood until we are at sea."

"Okay," Emma says quietly. " … And what are we supposed to say?"

"To whom?" Killian asks confused - as they keep walking.

"Your crew? ... 'Hi, I'm Princess Emma and your Captain is kidnapping me'?" Emma whispers wryly.

"Perhaps we could say that you fell madly in love with this handsome Captain and now I can't get rid of you, better?" Killian replies with a mocking tone.

Emma rolls her eyes.

Killian sighs. "Everything will be fine. There's no need to get anxious. We'll simply say that you are a King James guest of honor and he asked me personally to take you home ... as a special favor," he explains - as some sailors glance at them and then return to their duties.

"Don't you think it will be suspicious that you came here without them?" Emma asks wryly.

"I'm the Captain. Their duty is to obey my orders," Killian simply explains.

"And that includes to believe you?" Emma whispers wryly.

Killian gets really angry.

"I'm sure I'm more believable than yourself, _Your Highness_," Killian replies, faking a smile.

It's obvious implying something, but she doesn't get it.

"Captain!" a sailor greets, while Emma and Killian step on the gangplank.

"We were waiting for you last night. We were afraid something bad happened to you," the sailor declares, with genuine concern.

"The matters with the King took longer than planned, sailor, that's all. There is nothing to worry about," Killian assures him - as Emma and him finally step on deck.

The sailor stares at the woman in front of him, completely puzzled. "... And I see you bring company with you, Captain," the sailor points out politely.

Killian clears his throat. "Yes, um, she is one of the guests of King James. The Princess needs to go home and he asked me to escort her. Hope you understand that our journey back to our kingdom will be postponed," Killian informs.

"I see ..." says the sailor - not truly convinced. "And who do we have the honor to escort?" the sailor asks her politely - in an attempt to learn the name of the Princess.

Emma is about to reply, but Killian speaks first.

"Don't you think you're making unnecessary questions, sailor?" Killian asks him firmly, but kindly.

Emma cannot help but notice Killian's humility to treat their sailors - she disguises her surprise.

"Yes, you're right. I apologize, Captain," the sailor responds.

"The King personally requested me to keep the Princess identity private, and it will be so. Understood, sailor?" Killian adds firmly.

"Absolutely, Captain," the sailor assures him. "Welcome aboard, Princess."

The sailor smiles, bows at her and Emma nods.

"Prepare the master cabin, sailor. The Princess will remain there during the journey," Killian orders him.

Emma is surprised that he's going to give up his cabin for her, but remains silent.

"Where do you plan to stay then, Captain?" the sailor asks him, with genuine concern in his voice.

"I remind you that your duty is to obey the orders of your superiors without asking questions, sailor. Now do as I told you," Killian says, gently and firmly.

Emma is surprised again by him and the way he treats his sailors - she keeps her thoughts to her.

"I'll do it immediately, Captain," the sailor replies humbly, and he retreats, leaving Emma and Killian alone again.

Emma takes off her hood up a little - as they remain on deck.

"Now you can rest and tomorrow we'll think what to do," Killian tells her, slightly worried.

"What about you?" Emma asks him, genuinely concern - referring to the place he will use to sleep.

"Are you worried about me?" Killian teases her.

Emma rolls her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Killian assures her. "I'll prepare the sailors to leave the port immediately. We need to move away from those men."

"Yeah," replies Emma.

At that instant, Killian sees the same sailor coming back to them.

Killian grabs Emma's arm firmly, pulling her toward him - his face close to hers. "Now go to sleep ... and _don't_ try anything, _Your Highness_," he whispers firmly.

She fakes a smile.

Emma and Killian break apart and she puts her hood on.

"Captain, your cabin is ready," the sailor reports.

"Good. Then I'll see you in the morning, Your Highness," he says politely, faking a smile and then bowing his head slightly to her.

Emma nods.

"Follow me, Princess," the sailor says, offering his arm.

As soon as they are out sight, Captain Killian Jones sighs and looks towards the sea - his face reflecting his concern and anguish.

* * *

_Late at night ..._

In the castle of the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, King James is on his chamber's private balcony - he's staring at the horizon; with a worried face.

At that same moment, someone knocks on the door. The King moves towards it quietly - trying not to wake up his wife after she cried herself to sleep.

The King opens the door.

"Your Majesty, we have news of the investigation," a guard tells him, with a serious tone.

* * *

_Minutes later ..._

King James and his guards have an urgent meeting in his royal office.

"Did you find something?" the King asks, his tone serious - as soon as he enters into the room.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I sent the guards to the port. They searched each ship, unfortunately, some of them had already left early in the morning", informs the captain of the guard - as the King moves in the room and remains right behind his desk.

King James is frustrated, but remains in calm. "Any trace of my daughter? Any anomaly?"

"No, Sir, but we were informed that one of the ships left the port in the afternoon. The crew navigated to a nearby village without their captain," informs the guard.

"And this is important because ..." the King says - putting pressure to the matter.

"The crew met with their captain there, even when it's known they landed here. In fact, the captain of said ship attended the ball," the guard continues.

"That seems strange, but I don't understand what this has to do with the disappearance of my daughter," the King clarifies.

"The Captain was in that village for a few hours until he returned to his ship. He was seen accompanied with a woman and by the description of some witnesses ... It is the Princess, Your Majesty," the captain of the guard reports carefully.

The King's anger comes alive at that instant.

"Who is that man?" King James demands angrily, raising his voice.

"He was registered in the port as …" the captain of the guard takes a look at the papers he is holding in his hands. "_Captain Killian Jones_, Your Majesty."

The King's face changes even more - his body tenses up; he has never felt such great and deep anger in his life. It can't be possible what he just heard!

"He and his crew come from a Kingdom at the Northeast, My King," the guard finishes carefully.

King James remains silent, looking at his desk, his hands into fists - his eyes are filled with wonder at such mockery. The King opened the doors of his home to this man; he also conceded his trust to this Captain and his King and everything was just a trickery. They only wanted his beloved daughter to take advantage over the Kingdom.

"Follow them immediately," he says, looking slowly up at the guards. "I don't care what you have to do. I want my daughter back!"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guards say in unison.

"And bring the Captain before me, alive!" the King demands furiously, raising his voice - completely blinded by the rage.

"As you order, My King," the captain of the guard says, and then they retreat, leaving the King alone in his office.

"First, he mocked me and my trust," King James says aloud. "Then he kidnaps my daughter to take advantage over my Kingdom."

"Well, if that's what _King_ _Midas_ wants, he'll have to face a _war_ first ... Nobody takes my daughter away from me," King James affirms - completely furious, filled with hatred.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? :D Remember to share thi story! Reviews and PMs are very welcome! Thanks again and see you next chapter, guys! xD**


	11. The King of the North

Hello, guys! Here I am once again! xD

Thanks for your reviews! I always read them and reply to all of them. Thanks for your eyes, your constant support and precious time! Those things mean so much to me! xD

I'm glad you liked the idea of Robin Hood making an appearance! And for those who asked me, don't worry, he and Belle will come back to the story. And yes, believe me, I really want Emma and Killian together, but they are ... well, they're on the same ship so lol!

Okay, about this chapter. Yes, it's short, I know. I didn't plan it, it just happened! xD But the next chapter will be very long, believe me. Hope you don't get more anxious with this part, but it'd be great if you do xD There's Snowing, that hope you guys like. Don't forget to stay tuned for the next chapter because many things are about to happen :)

_Re-edited by my beta: "LucyTheMarauder" _

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 10 The King of the North**

Under clear skies, with the gentle sound and the lull of the ocean waves, a ship makes its way between the sun rays.

The door of the main cabin opens to reveal a woman with blonde hair and unique beauty. She walks on deck slowly - the sailors see their new companion for the first time. The woman smiles at them in courtesy - while she keeps pacing - until she finally finds the Captain, who is alone - crouched in a corner, near the railing of the ship - taking care of some wooden boxes.

"I thought the sailors are supposed to do all the manual work," Princess Emma says - breaking the silence between them.

Captain Killian Jones turns around to the sound of her voice calling from behind him - he glances briefly at her and then continues with his labor.

"A true Captain is ready for any task, no matter how small or insignificant it seems," Killian declares kindly.

"Looks like I'll have to give you an award this year," Emma teases him - as she stares down at him.

"Glad to see your sense of humor is back," Killian points out, with a smile - as he finishes with his duty.

Emma rolls her eyes but smiles slightly, while he stands up and approaches her.

"Do you have any idea of what we're going to do?" she asks, turning serious.

"I think we'd better go with Liam. I'm sure he will help us," Killian replies.

Emma notices a bit of sadness in his voice when he mentions his older brother. "What's the problem?"

Killian sighs. "Unfortunately, since I sail my own ship, our traveling schedules don't match as much as we would like. I hardly know anything about him, unless it's through letters," he informs her with disappointment.

Emma realizes the change in his mood - she cannot help but feel truly bad for him. "... I'm sorry."

Killian smiles slightly. "It's okay."

They stare at each other in silence - Emma feels uncomfortable so she continues. "So, how are you planning to find him?"

"We're heading to a land not far from here. In the last letter I received from my brother, he told me that our King sent him there on a mission. And with good weather, it may only take us a week and a half to get there," Killian announces.

"That's all you know?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, it seems we'll have to look for him once we land," Killian explains.

Neither of them can believe it. They will have to stay together, without being able to escape anywhere - the immensity of the sea would be surrounding them.

"Then, I'm _stuck_ here with you," Emma says, with a bit of discomfort in her voice - Killian grows really angry at that.

"Well, if you would prefer it, be my guest, _Your Highnes_s," he says - while he makes a semi-bow, pointing out the ocean.

Emma huffs, rolls her eyes and leaves - completely furious.

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

In the castle of the Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow enters in her daughter's chamber. She walks slowly around the room, observing everything around her - her face reflecting deep sadness and melancholy.

Her hands delicately touch her daughter's dresser and then the jewellery boxes - the door opens at that moment.

"Here you are, my dear. I thought you were still asleep," King James says tenderly - as he enters and then walks over to her to give her a kiss.

"I can't sleep while I don't know anything about my daughter," Snow tells him, her tone sad.

The King looks at his wife, noticing her red-rimmed eyes, revealing that she had been crying.

"What are you doing here, Snow?" he reproaches her, though his tone is tender.

"I just thought that being close to her things would make me feel better, but … now this room feels empty without her," Snow explains - as she looks around the room, clean and neat; just as Emma left it.

The King hugs his wife tightly and then looks lovingly at her. "Everything will be fine, Snow. She'll come back."

"When? We don't even know where, or in what kind of conditions she is," she points out desperate and worried.

"We might be getting closer," King James affirms, while he caresses Snow's chin to comfort her.

"What do you mean?" Snow asks - tilting her head slightly to the left.

The King sighs. "Well, apparently this was all planned by King Midas."

"King Midas? The one that turns everything into gold?" Snow asks - very confused.

"The one and only," he confirms.

"Wait, isn't he the Father of Princess Abigail? ... the woman to whom you were engaged before me? she asks.

The King hugs his wife again and smiles at her. "Yes, but fortunately I found you at that dance, remember?"

"Yes, but why would King Midas take our daughter away?" Snow asks.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe to take over our Kingdom? An act of vengeance because I didn't marry his daughter? … We don't know yet, but we will find out the truth and we'll find Emma," he assures her.

"What about the King of the North? Maybe he can help us," Snow offers.

King James huffs a little. "In all honesty, I haven't heard from him in a while and I don't even know if he wants to continue with the marriage between our children," he informs his wife.

"Perhaps it's for the best," Snow points out tenderly - referring to the possible cancellation of said engagement.

"We should concentrate on rescuing our daughter first," King James suggests.

Snow nods and both hug again.

* * *

_Next day at sea…_

Captain Killian Jones is at the helm of his ship, staring deeply at the Princess from afar - Emma is looking at the splendid view of the ocean; her hands are placed on the railing of the vessel; the sun's rays are enveloping her golden hair and the light lands on her beautiful skin that seems to glow with the reflection of the blue waves.

Killian gives the helm to one of his sailors and then walks to the other side of the ship where Emma stands.

"Do you like the view?" he asks politely - as he approaches her slowly.

Emma glances at her left completely startled. "It's … fine," she replies, trying to hide her surprise and nervousness - as she looks back to the sea.

Killian realizes her indifference toward him, but ignores it - he moves closer; his hands are on the railing of the ship. "You know, sometimes I look at the sea to find peace and answers when I need them."

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma asks, turning to face him - and adds wryly - "You haven't been usually so kind with me."

Killian grows really annoyed, but controls himself - It's incredible that he was once in love with this insufferable woman!

"In case you haven't noticed, _Your Highness_, we will be together for a few more days. We might as well get along, don't you think?" he replies - as politely as he possibly can.

"What do you want?" Emma asks annoyed, rolling her eyes - changing the subject to forget his comment.

Killian looks around to make sure that the sailors are not listening - fortunately, they are alone. He closes the remaining distance between them. "I want to talk to you ..."

"About what?" Emma asks - her eyes turn to behold the horizon as an excuse to avoid the eye contact.

"About the men who are following you," Killian explains, his tone serious.

Emma looks at him in that moment - her face reflecting a serious expression.

"Any ideas of why these men are after you?" he asks.

"I honestly don't know, at first I thought that it was just because I'm a Princess, but the more I think about it, the more doubts I have," Emma replies.

"Why's that?" Killian asks - trying to understand.

"Well, it's not unknown that my Kingdom has been through difficult times. I even heard my Father said once that it was as if we were under attack. I don't know what to think," Emma explains.

"Well, don't worry, I'll find a way to get you back to your home safely," Killian assures her, with a kind smile.

"I never said I would return to the Enchanted Forest," Emma empathises.

Killian stares at her - reading her - for a moment.

"Why don't you want to go back?" Killian asks her - out of curiosity.

"You wouldn't understand," Emma affirms.

"Perhaps I would if you tell me," Killian retorts - standing mere inches away from her.

Emma grows nervous by his proximity, but this time she perfectly controls herself.

"Tell me what happened? … Weren't they fulfilling your whimsical desires, _Your Highness_?" Killian teases her, with playful smile on his face.

"Really?" Emma asks wryly.

Killian is so close to her, but she doesn't step back.

The Captain turns serious - his blue eyes are locked to her hazel ones. "Tell me why you are running away? ... From whom are you running away?"

"Does it matter?" she asks him challengingly.

"I just want to know ... I have certain interest in mysteries," Killian explains - to justify his curiosity.

Emma fakes a smile. "Like I said, it's not of your concern," she states firmly and leaves.

* * *

_That very night …_

The gates of the throne room of a big and ostentatious castle open to let five men in. They approach the King, kneel down and then incline their heads - with the utmost respect.

"Why are you here sooner than planned? Do you have what I asked for?" demands the King - seated on his royal chair.

One of them takes courage to speak first. "... I fear we don't, Your Majesty."

"What?" the King exclaims, with great anger - his voice echoes in the room.

"It wasn't our fault, Sir. Things got a little complicated," another man quickly assures him, his voice trembling slightly.

The King stands up and the men begin to rise from the floor slowly.

"_Why is it so difficult to capture such a foolish and weak Princess_?" the King asks angrily.

"She's not that weak, Your Majesty," a man explains wryly and almost humorously - as he recalls how Princess Emma knocked him out with the grip of his sword.

"Do you think that's funny?" the King asks the man, glancing at him furiously.

"No, of course not, My King," the same man replies quickly and humbly.

"We can explain it, Your Majesty," another man adds.

"Then, explain to me how you couldn't complete such an easy task!" the King demands angrily.

"There was a man," another man manages to say, but the King interrupts him, "Are you telling me that one man got rid of all of you?"

"No, Your Majesty, but the man was not alone. King James sent his guards after us in the woods," explains one of the men.

"King James was supposed to be busy with the men I sent to the castle!" the King states furiously.

"Well, that didn't work," a man mentions - trying to sound humorous once again.

The King glance at the man completely furious - his face reflecting the last of his patience; if the man says something more he will send him to the gallows immediately; the man swallows hard.

"Besides, that man helped the Princess and ran away with her," another man continues nervously, his voice firm though.

With that, the King tilts his head slightly to the left - thinking - in silence. Then he forms a smile on his face - the men get even more scared of him.

The King sits on his throne calmly. "Ah, maybe things didn't work out that wrong after all," he comments thoughtfully, but somehow happy with the news.

"Your Majesty?" asks one of them - externing the confusion of the rest of the men.

The King smiles wickedly. "Find the Princess and that man, and bring them to me. Maybe things will get more ... _interesting._"

* * *

_Days later …_

In the Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow is leaning on one of the balconies frame, while talking to her husband.

"I don't understand why there are such bad people out there," Snow comments, with a tone of sadness and disappointment.

"Well, that's the way things are, dear," the King says - as he approaches his wife.

The Queen turns around at his proximity.

"It's just ... I still can't believe that this Captain has something to do with our daughter's disappearance. It's weird, don't you think?" she mentions - suspecting something else.

King James hugs her.

"I know, he seemed a humble person and a man of honor. He really did quite the number on me. I guess people are not what they seem sometimes, are they?" King James replies.

Snow tries to smile, but fails. "Do you think that his brother has also something to do with this?"

"Probably, but we are investigating," King James responds.

"Maybe we should send people to look for the Captain's brother," Snow offers.

"We have to be careful, Snow. If his brother is also involved in this, we better not alert him," explains James.

Snow nods - understanding his point.

At that instant, the captain of the guard approaches them quickly.

"Apologies, Your Majesties, but we received a message from Robin Hood," announces the guard.

"What does it say?" King James asks quickly, his tone hopeful.

"The Princess is on a ship at sea, Your Majesties. Robin Hood and his merry men are following them. They're three days away, but they're getting closer!" explains the guard.

Snow and James smile in unison - with relief - and then they embrace each other excitedly - Finally good news!

"... But something's not right, Your Majesties," the guard informs them, after a pause.

The King and Queen look at the guard - their reverie is suddenly interrupted; their faces reflect confusion.

"What is it?" Snow asks, with a tone of concern and fear.

"Robin Hood affirms that …" the man hesitates. "There are other vessels - which don't belong to our Kingdom - that are following the ship where the Princess is aboard, Your Majesties."

Snow and James look at each other completely worried.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A King contemplates the vastness of his Kingdom from one of the balconies of his extravagant castle.

"Your Majesty, we have the information you requested," reports a guard humbly, while approaching him.

"Finally you do something right," the King states, without even looking at his servant. "Proceed."

"The man who ran away with Princess Emma is a Captain. His name is Killian Jones. He comes from a Kingdom in the Northeast," informs the guard politely.

"King Midas, uh?" the King utters thoughtfully.

"Yes, Sir," the guard confirms humbly.

"Any news of the men I sent after them?" the King asks - his face is still facing the Kingdom.

"They are very close to them, Your Majesty," reports the guard.

"That's better," the King says.

"Anything else I can do for you, My King?" the guard asks.

The King finally turns around to look at the servant and smiles. "Yes, prepare everything and tell my son about our upcoming trip," he demands.

"Of course, Sir," the guard says, and retreats immediately.

The King flashes an evil smile. "Ah, King James and his disconsolate wife will surely need help to catch the man who kidnapped their beloved daughter …" - and with a wicked tone states - " … I think it's time for _the King of the North_ to pay them a visit."

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? :D You can always ****share the link to this story with the people you know! Reviews and PMs are very welcome! Thanks again and "see" you guys in the next chapter! xD**


	12. Dangerous Grounds Part 1

I'm back, guys! xD

First of all, thanks for your support, reviews and PMs. You put a big smile upon my face! xD You're so sweet and funny! (I'm sorry, I can't reply to some of you because you don't have an account, but I really appreciate your thoughts!)

And yes, I too want Emma and Killian together, but they're so stubborn! lol

About this chapter: I know I said it would be very long and that's still true. I even had to split it in two parts. In this first part we have a special guest and some Snowing time! :)

I love to have fun with my own stories so in this chapter I couldn't help the whole James Vs. David/Charming thing LOL xD

Have a good time as you read guys! xD

_Re-edited by the wonderful: ""LucyTheMarauder"_

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 11 Part 1 Dangerous Grounds**

As light as the wind at sea, days are gone. It is harder for Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones to stay together in the same ship - even more than either one of them could have imagined.

Everything between them is an uncomfortable and bittersweet feeling; a tension that is hard to conceal. It is completely unbearable.

Emma cannot help but feel nervous whenever Killian approaches to talk to her. Even more, she hates those feelings that the Captain ignates on her despite his past lies and deceits.

For his part, Killian can't stop staring at the Princess - without her knowing. A shiver runs down his spine every time he looks at her beautiful hazel eyes, but refuses to believe that she rekindles a flame inside him after her proven cruelty.

However, they will not play the same game again: _Both are determined._

Although the hatred between them is clear, they are in need of each other'_s _help. Killian is not planning to leave the Princess behind when he's aware of the evil men who are following her - he still keeps his code of honor.

And Emma ... despite the fact that she really wants to get away from him at the slightest opportunity; knows she can't do it. She wouldn't.

Not only because she's surrounded by the sea, but furthermore the Captain's life is in danger because of her - her sensitivity toward_s_ the man is enough for her to help him.

Nevertheless, Emma is taking drastic measures - normally, the Princess remains in her cabin all day; they rarely share a pleasant talk without ending up angry with each other somehow.

Naturally, not everything is difficult. The truth is that the view is spectacular, the journey is refreshing and the sailors are polite and very kind toward Emma. And Killian ... well, he is the Captain of the ship.

* * *

_About noon _...

Captain Killian Jones is on the main deck, giving orders to his sailors when Princess Emma approaches him.

"We need to talk," she says, faking kindness in front of the men.

"Look who finally decided to come aboard for some fresh air!" Killian teases her.

Emma rolls her eyes, but smiles. "I'm serious."

"As _Your Highness_ wishes," Killian says wryly, and dismisses the sailors to their duties.

Once they are alone, he turns to her. "So, what's so urgent?"

"I-I think I have an idea of how to prove your innocence," Emma declares, her tone serious.

"Do you?" he asks rhetorically, enjoying the idea, with a suspicious look on his face, while he moves closer to her.

The Princess hates when he does that, but remains as calm as possible; she needs to be focused, control her nervousness and be careful if she really wants to leave the ship.

"Yeah, I think I could write a letter to my parents where I can explain to them how things really were and then we can take our paths. I won't have to go back to the castle and you can do ... whatever you were doing before you got in my way," Emma explains.

Killian moves even closer to her, shaking his head and smiling. "You really planned everything, didn't you?"

"What?" she asks, her tone annoyed.

"As much as your plan sounds good, it is impossible for you to send them a letter, or a message," Killian assures her.

"Why's that?" she asks puzzled.

"There are men who are following you. There is obviously someone behind all this," Killian explains. "Don't you think that person will interfere everything before it gets to the castle?"

"Well, I didn't think about that," Emma whispers annoyed with herself and discouraged by the truth.

"Maybe I can send them a letter with someone else, or somewhere else other than the castle … " she insists thoughtfully - trying to be a little optimistic, but he interrupts her.

"And how do you plan to tell them to leave the castle?" Killian retorts - trying to make her understand his point. "Besides, it would be very dangerous ... for both of us."

Discouraged by Killian's reasoning, Emma sighs in frustration and stares at the calm sea. Every idea she seems to have proves to be useless!

Killian sighs - trying to be understanding with her - and takes a step toward_s_ her.

"Look, I know this situation is hard, but we have to be patient," he offers kindly.

"Speak for yourself, _Captain_," Emma states angrily, looking at him.

"Do you really want to start with this again?" Killian asks her annoyed - referring to their constant ritual of fights.

"I'll find a way to get my life back!" Emma states determined, looking into his blue eyes, then turns around and leaves - completely furious.

Killian sighs - He's so sick of her!

* * *

_Meanwhile_ ...

An elegant and magnificent ship sails between the waves. The wind gently blows on deck, where a woman - who wears an exquisite dress and gold pendants is enjoying the view: A village and a very big and beautiful castle can be seen in the distance.

A naval officer appears behind the woman moments later. "Your Royal Highness, we'll dock in a few minutes," he informs her politely.

"Yes, I can see the Enchanted Forest from here, Captain," says the woman kindly, with grace - her eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Her Highness might find it more pleasing to wait in her cabin," the sailor indicates humbly.

The woman turns around to face him. "I will, thank you. And please let me know of our arrival as soon as we are at the port. It is urgent for me to have a meeting with King James," the woman says gently.

"It will be so, Ma'am," the man replies and the woman leaves.

* * *

_Hours later …_

At the castle of the Enchanted Forest, King James is in his royal office, having a meeting with his guards, when a servant enters the room.

"Please, take this to my carriage," the King orders the servant, handing him his belongings as soon as he sees him - the man nods, takes the bag and retreats immediately.

"What's going on? Why are you packing?" Queen Snow asks confused - as she walks in.

"Please, leave us alone," the King commands, and the guards leave.

"What's wrong?" Snow insists - once they are alone.

The King approaches his wife to hold her arms. "I'm going to find Emma."

"What? When did you decide that?" Snow asks surprised.

"The instant I learned our daughter is in danger," explains King James, looking into her eyes.

"She is already in danger," Snow empathizes - completely confused by his abrupt trip.

"Yes, I know, but you heard what Robin Hood said in that message. Something is wrong, Snow. I don't know what it is, but I won't wait here anymore. If the guards can't find our daughter, then I will," affirms the King. "I don't care if I have to burn down the castle of King Midas to find her."

Snow stares at him disapprovingly.

"It's just a manner of speaking," the King clarifies.

"Then, I'll go with you!" Snow states.

The King looks at his wife tenderly.

"I'm serious!" the Queen exclaims.

"It's better if you stay here, Snow," he replies. "The castle is the safest place for you now, my darling."

"You'll be with me! You will protect me!" Snow insists.

King James is touched by her words - she wouldn't mind facing danger if he is by her side; he will always take care of her no matter what.

"You know better than anyone that I would never let anything bad happen to you. I'd rather give up my life for you, Snow, but you promised to stay here. I won't put your life at risk," the King declares tenderly, caressing her chin.

Snow looks at him lovingly, although she is not truly convinced by his plans.

"I'll be gone for a few weeks. I'll find our daughter and bring her back to your arms," the King vows. " … I love you."

"And I you," Snow says.

With that, they kiss slowly, with a little bit of passion trying to make it last longer - a perfect goodbye kiss.

"I better hurry," King James whispers - once they pull apart.

"I know," Snow utters, flushed.

At that moment, the gates of the office open - a servant enters the room and bows.

"Your Majesties, I apologize for the interruption, but you have a visitor," the man informs humbly.

Snow and James look at each other surprised and confused.

"We weren't expecting anyone," Snow assures her husband.

"Who is it?" King James asks the servant.

A female voice responds before the man does.

"Me ..." the woman announces, with self-sufficiency - as she gets into the office, clad in a elegant golden dress. "_Princess Abigail ... or should I say 'The soon-to-be-Queen'?_"

* * *

_Meanwhile ... _somewhere at the seas.

Despite the stormy life on the ship, Princess Emma has managed to be friends with the first mate. The sailor is the only one with whom she has some interesting talking beside_s_ the Captain.

Of course, the Princess asks him about Killian - in every opportunity she has. These conversations in particular always impress her in a good way - and secretly. She doesn't know why she keeps doing it, but she simply cannot help it.

Although Captain Killian Jones respects and trusts his first mate, he can't stop glancing at him and the Princess every time they're talking. And this moment it's not the exception …

"Are you enjoying the journey, Your Highness?" the first mate asks her kindly - as he approaches the railing of the ship where she stands.

"Something like that," Emma replies politely, with a smile - enjoying the sunny day and the fresh wind.

"Don't worry, Princess. Soon you will be home. My Captain _always keeps his word_," the man affirms - something hits inside her upon hearing the sailor's words, but smiles to disguise the feeling.

"... May I ask you something?" Emma says - to change the subject.

"Of course, Princess," he replies.

"Have you ever felt the need to leave this place?" Emma asks him, with longing in her voice - looking at the sea.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," the sailor confesses humbly - staring at the horizon just like her.

"I mean, wasn't there a moment when you wanted to escape and leave everyone and everything behind? Your duties, the orders ..." Emma explains.

"I admit it crossed my mind once," the first mate confesses.

"Why didn't you leave?" Emma asks confused, looking at him.

"Well, if I wanted to escape, it was probably for good reasons, but we shouldn't run away from our problems, we must face them with courage and honor, Your Highness," the man affirms.

"I see …" Emma utters, turning to the ocean, with a slight smile - and adds wryly - "And even if you wanted you couldn't do it with this ocean surrounding you."

"_That wouldn't have been a problem at all_, Princess," the first mate assures her.

Emma looks at him very confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're surrounded by the sea, there is only one way to get out of here," the sailor mentions.

Emma grows really interested, but decides to act innocently to hide her true intentions - as best as she can. "How?"

"_The mermaids,_" the first mate discloses.

"Wait, they are mythological creatures. They are only stories," Emma asseverates.

"They are more than a legend, Princess. They are quite real. Some are evil, but not all of them, and if you call the right one, she will perceive your true need and will help you," the sailor affirms.

"And how would you find the right one?" Emma asks curiously - trying to hide her interest.

"It is said that at night, when the moon is reflected in the waves like a mirror, and the sea is quiet: You just need to call for her and she will come," the first mate replies simply.

"That's a good story," She says ironically, completely incredulous.

"Sailor!" shouts the Captain.

"Excuse me, Princess," says the first mate and bows.

Emma nods and he retreats.

The Princess turns to the sea, rolling her eyes - that story is probably the craziest thing she has ever heard.

* * *

_In the meantime_ ... back at the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

King James and Queen Snow are utterly surprised by the sudden and unexpected visit of Princess Abigail.

"What are you doing here?" the King asks outraged - holding Snow instantly.

"It's good to see you too, _James_," Princess Abigail says casually and calmly, taking off her gloves, ignoring the way she is being welcomed - the servant retreats discreetly.

_"My name's David._ You know that," he emphasizes annoyed - and adds angrily - "And I'm afraid I don't share the same opinion about seeing you again."

"Of course I remember your _charming real name,"_ Princess Abigail tells him_,_ her tone a bit playful, with a smile.

"... but 'James' has always been stuck to you for politics and that's precisely why I'm here," she continues after a brief pause, her tone serious this time, while placing her gloves on a chair - making herself at home.

"I don't understand," Snow says kindly - though she's not very pleased to see the woman.

"Me neither," King James affirms. "Doesn't it frighten you that we could hurt you?"

"Please, you would never hurt me," Abigail replies, shaking her head slightly - completely sure that it's an absurd idea.

"What makes you so sure? ... Did you come to make fun of us?" the King insists angrily.

Princess Abigail smiles. "I would never make fun of any of you. I came personally to clarify things before a war starts when there's no need for one."

"What do you mean?" Snow asks her very confused.

"Well, you know what they say: bad news travels fast," Princess Abigail comments.

The King and Queen glance at each other - their faces reflecting great confusion.

Princess Abigail proceeds. "It is said in every land and Kingdom that King James is accusing my Father of kidnapping his lovely daughter."

"And you came to speak in his defense? Because he will need more than soft words and a golden army when I see him," the King states angrily.

"Oh, calm down! You're making a terrible mistake. I assure you my Father has nothing to do with it," says Princess Abigail, with her composure intact.

"Why are you so sure?" King James asks - not believing her even a little.

Princess Abigail sighs. "Because my Father is just an old man," she replies - as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And does it stops him to plan something that evil?" James asks wryly - still angry; Snow places her hand on his chest.

"Why would he take your daughter away?" Abigail insists rhetorically - to make him understand.

"I don't know. Perhaps to expand his kingdom with ours? … As an act of revenge because I didn't marry you?" the King suggests.

Princess Abigail laughs.

"Oh, please! It's ridiculous! We both know that neither of us wanted to get into that forced marriage. I loved Frederick, and you found Snow at that ball. Thus, everyone got their happy ending," she says, with a friendly and sincere smile.

"Yes, I know, but your Father didn't like much the idea of not being able to expand his Kingdom. Perhaps, he thought that this would be the perfect opportunity," King James alleges.

"He actually did with Fredericks. My husband and my Father joined forces and lands once we got married," Princess Abigail informs them calmly.

A silence follows - Queen Snow and King James start to doubt of their assumptions.

"... Then, your Father didn't kidnap our daughter?" Snow asks tentatively.

Princess Abigail smiles. "Of course not! And even if he had I would know."

"Why's that?" the King asks her - still not truly convinced.

"Because, as I said, my Father has been an old man for too long," Princess Abigail replies - and adds, with sadness - "The truth is that Frederick and I are ruling the Kingdom along with the Parliament. My Father simply represents it."

"Is that why you said you'll become Queen soon?" Snow asks, her tone gentle.

"Yes, my Father needs to rest," Princess Abigail responds. "In just a few more weeks I'll take the throne ... I'm grateful to have a man like Frederick by my side."

Snow smiles slightly when Abigail mentions her husband.

"I'm really sorry for your Father," Queen Snow expresses tenderly.

"I know you are," Princess Abigail tells her, with a smile.

Snow looks at her husband and then at her. "If you ever need help, you can count on us."

"Thank you," Abigail says.

King James sighs and both women look at him.

"What happens?" asks Princess Abigail.

"I'm more worried now than before. If your Father, King Midas didn't take our daughter away ... then who is behind all this?" King James replies anguished.

"That's something I don't know, but you can be sure that you have the help of my Kingdom to find your daughter and the responsible of this," Princess Abigail informs them.

"You're serious?" Snow asks.

"You have my word," Princess Abigail vows, with a sincere smile.

"Thank you, Abigail," the King says - and adds, with regret - "I apologize for this terrible misunderstanding."

"Don't worry, we made things clear. Now you have more important things to worry about like finding a way to get your daughter back," Abigail affirms, while touching the King's arm friendly.

"I wonder how is Emma," Snow wonders, her tone sad.

Abigail is touched by those words and can't help but feel bad for the Queen. "If there is anything else I can do for you ..."

"Yes, you can do something else!" King James exclaims, and then places his hands on Abigail's arms - he looks into her eyes hopefully. "Tell us everything you know about _Captain Killian Jones._"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**And now, it's time you get all your feelings out of your system ...**

**Remember to share and follow! Thanks! xD**


	13. Dangerous Grounds Part 2

Here it goes a very looong chapter, guys!:D

Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! It's always nice to read your thoughts, feelings, and critics. And thanks for being so honest with me btw! I like it!

I'm really happy you're still liking this story! Thank you for following this far.

And about Killian and Emma being together again ... Well, let's just say "They're like a pot on fire" lol xD

Enjoy!

_Re-edited with the help of my beta : ""LucyTheMarauder"_

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 11 Part 2 Dangerous Grounds**

_That very afternoon, when the sun disappears into the horizon ..._

Still at sea, Princess Emma is in her cabin, walking from side to side - this situation cannot be tolerated any longer. It's ridiculous! She was looking for freedom and now she's a prisoner ... more than she had ever been.

She needs to find a way to escape and then - while being far away, with clarity and calm - she can think of a way to prove the Captain's innocence. Yes, that is her best option.

Despite what Killian has done to her in the past, she knows he got into trouble because of her. She can't start a new life founded on innocent blood - it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Emma lets her fists hit the high dresser's surface as they fall down, then lowers her gaze. She has to think about herself or nobody else will. She has to do something as soon as possible!

She's tired of this situation, of being locked in a cabin in the middle of the sea; of running away, of being forced to be with someone who has made fun of her in the past and last but not least, she can't hold _all these dangerous feelings inside of her that Killian …_

At that precise moment, Emma looks up to the mirror in front of her - that's it! This will solve all her problems! It may be silly, but she has to give it a try; after all, she has nothing to lose.

Emma turns her gaze to a little window to the left and sees the brightness of the moon - her heart fills with hope and strength.

The Princess turns around and takes a bag from one of the shelves, filling it with her belongings as fast as she can.

Emma puts on her cloak quickly and sheathes her sword. Then, she takes the golden bracelet to put it on her wrist.

She walks carefully to the cabin door, turns the knob and looks outside. After a few seconds, she walks out quietly, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_The same night in the Enchanted Forest …_

King James, Queen Snow and Princess Abigail are sitting in the main living room of the castle - the heat and crackle of the fire burns in the chimney; it fills the room with yellow, red and brown colors; the King has postponed his trip.

"About the Captain ..." Princess Abigail starts.

Snow offers her a cup of tea, which she accepts politely. "Thank you."

The Queen sits beside her husband, King James - in front of the Princess.

"About Captain Killian Jones ... perhaps, I don't have any valuable information that could help," Princess Abigail declares.

"Anything, please," King James asks softly.

Abigail nods. "He is a naval royal officer of my Kingdom. He was one of the youngest men promoted to the rank of Lieutenant and then to Captain months ago."

The Princess takes a sip of tea and then continues. "His service and skills made him stand out among everyone else, which isn't at all surprising considering he was trained by a great Captain."

"His brother, Captain Liam Jones?" Snow asks her.

"Indeed." Abigail replies. "The Kingdom was greatly pleased with his service for several years. I have to say he's one of the best Captains we have had the pleasure to have in our Navy."

The Princess continues. "What I know is that he took care of himself and his younger brother when both were very young. Their parents apparently disappeared, or something happened to them."

Snow can't help but feel sad about it.

"The truth is unknown, but it's not something we demand to know of our most loyal officers," Abigail tells them.

"Then, you don't think Captain Killian Jones would be capable of doing something like this?" Snow asks her - to prove some of her suspicions.

"Well, in terms of behavior and service I have nothing to say against him," says Abigail.

"Then, you think he's innocent," James says, his voice still suspicious.

"I'm not saying that. After all, sailors spend too much time away from their respective Kingdoms. They travel to new places and meet people. Perhaps, he made a bad decision when it comes to friendships and probably this is the result of it," clarifies Princess Abigail.

"Then, he could be working with someone else to get something in return," James says - thoughtful.

"Men are men and power is power, but as I said, that would be merely speculations. I'm afraid I'm not helping with the information," says Abigail.

"No, please. We are very grateful," Snow tells her warmly.

Abigail smiles politely.

"Apparently I'll have to keep looking on my own," King James points out. "Thank you, Abigail."

"Well, I can assure you something. There is only one place where you will not find Captain Killian Jones," Princess Abigail announces firmly.

The King and Queen look at each other - confused - then at the Princess.

"Just for inciting a war and endangering my Kingdom, the Captain is considered a traitor. He won't step on my land. You have my support, but if my guards capture him first and he is found guilty ..." Abigail says.

"What would happen to him?" Snow asks, her voice slightly alarmed.

Princess Abigail sighs and states, "… _The Captain will die_."

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

Princess Emma walks carefully and quietly at the bow of the ship - through one of the corridors alongside the vessel.

As she finds herself completely alone, her steps become more confident. Then, she places her bag over some stacked wooden boxes, trying her best to not make any noise.

Emma stands at the edge of the ship - facing the ocean. Then, she looks to the sky - the shine of the big moon is reflected in her skin and the waves of the sea, which appears to be calm, lulling the vessel and its crew.

The Princess approaches the ship's railing to stare at the waves for a moment.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she murmurs - feeling silly.

Emma adjusts her cloak and looks around the ship once more to make sure nobody is there. Then, she closes her eyes and sighs - to gather courage.

"Hey! Um ... Can you hear me? I need to get out of here!" she says out loud - looking for something in the waves, but failing miserably; her face reflects disappointment.

"I need your help ... please," Emma begs.

After a few moments of silence, she looks down feeling ridiculous - this is the most dramatic thing she has been forced to do … besides the marriage thing, of course.

In that very moment, Princess Emma hears a noise in the water so she turns her attention to the sea immediately - her eyes reflect wonder and surprise.

"Did you call for me?" a mermaid asks her friendly - as she shows up in the water; it's a dark-haired mermaid, with a tiara of blue crystals on her head and necklaces of different colors around her neck.

Emma runs out of words. "... You. are. real," she utters, totally amazed and astonished.

"Well, you're looking at me, aren't you?" the mermaid points out, with a smile.

"Right, sorry … " Emma agrees - shaking her head slightly. "I need your help."

"I'm the one who will judge that," the mermaid affirms.

In that moment, the mermaid closes her eyes - while Emma awaits. After a long pause, the mermaid opens her eyes again.

"Well, what do you need?" the mermaid asks her, with a big smile.

Emma smiles like never before. "I need to go away from here, far away! No matter where you take me!"

"Then, jump into the water!" the mermaid tells her happily.

Emma can't believe what is happening, but it's real. "Hang on!" she exclaims.

The Princess turns around quickly to take her belongings, but as she grabs the bag it drops on the floor, making noise ...

* * *

_Moments before …_

Captain Killian Jones sets foot on main deck. He walks towards some of his sailors to dismiss some of them to sleep. Afterwards, he gives instructions to the sailor taking charge of the helm for the night. Then, Jones retreats, deciding to walk around the ship to clear his mind.

Killian paces on deck - thoughtful - dragging a hand through his hair. He is concerned about the events he's been part of. He has no idea of how to prove his innocence, or of how to fix this situation.

Furthermore, it is very frustrating to take care of the Princess too. It's ridiculous that after what she did to him, a slap on his face, her hypocrisy, contempt and arrogance, she's here with him …_ on his ship._

Killian has tried to be friendly and polite to her as the man of honor and principles he is, but all he always gets in return is the hostile and rude treatment of Princess Emma.

The Captain regrets - deeply - the night when he followed the thief in The Enchanted Forest's castle.

He should have followed his instincts. He should have left when he could. That way, he wouldn't be in trouble. Probably, he would be in his Kingdom by now, or once again at the sea on another mission, but being the free man and the dreamer he always has been.

On top of that, and as if that wasn't enough, what he hates most about all of this frustrating situation, it's that every time he is close to Princess Emma he can't help but feel _a dangerous desire of_ ... wait, what is that noise?

Killian draws his sword immediately, and walks quietly down the hall - leaning on the wall of the ship, as much as he can.

* * *

_In the meantime …_

Princess Emma picks up quickly her bag from the floor to place it over her shoulder. Then, she takes a rope tied to a mast and climbs over the railing of the vessel. She hesitates for a moment then.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you coming?" the mermaid asks her friendly, with a smile.

Emma nods - nervously - although she's still not truly convinced with the idea.

She closes her eyes to take courage and a brief moment later, her hazel eyes are facing the sea once again. Emma loses the rope to jump into the water - her body starts to lean forward.

Unexpectedly - out of nowhere - a force is pulling her down by her cloak. The Princess is falling down off the railing but a pair of warm and strong arms are holding her tightly.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Captain Killian Jones asks her desperately, completely and sincerely worried about her - now that she is safe on deck.

Emma looks up, shocked to see him there - this is not what she needs right now.

Killian looks into her eyes and pulls her closer to him. "Answer me!" he demands - to make her come to her senses.

"No, I ... I was ..." Emma utters, staring his deep blue eyes.

"You were doing what?" Killian asks her worried, his voice slightly soft.

Emma regains consciousness and recovers her strength. "I was running away," she states - as she releases her arms.

Killian stares at her completely confused. "How were you planning to do that? We are in middle of the sea!" he insists - unable to understand her alarming intentions.

"Someone told me there's only one way to get out of here when you're surrounded by the ocean," Emma replies angrily, looking at him defiantly.

The Captain tilts his head to the left - reading her. Emma doesn't want to tell him the truth, but her gaze betrays her - her eyes veer instinctively toward the sea and then back to him.

His face reflects wonder.

"Did you really plan on doing that?" Killian asks, his tone serious and incredulous.

Emma moves closer - challengingly. "I will go, and no-one is going to get in my way this time!"

Killian grows really angry at those words. He takes her arms once again to pull her tightly into him, and then looks firmly into her eyes. "Well, you're not going anywhere! Not without me! Not until this is resolved!"

Her face is mere inches away from his face when she affirms,"We shall see."

A great silence follows.

The tension is felt in the air as both stare challengingly at each other. Their breathing becomes slower and although they can't listen, their hearts are pounding.

Killian is soon to be lost - he can't stop staring at her: her hazel eyes, her soft lips and her unique beauty; he hadn't been so close to her since they kissed in the castle long ago.

For her part, Emma tries to focus - she has to get rid of him; she has to get out of here; she has to do something!

Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, his hands loosen their grip on her arms without him even noticing.

Now Emma is able to move. She brings slowly her hand to Killian's sword to pull it out - without him realising. But just when her hand takes firmly the grip of his sword, the Captain takes her by surprise - he doesn't know why, but it just comes out from his lips …

"... _Don't go_," Killian whispers tenderly, looking into her eyes.

Emma's heart melts at his words and releases the sword immediately. Did he really say that? Why is he telling her this now? Is he trying to make fun of her again?

Those questions run through her mind. Emma doesn't know why she is still there in front of him, looking into his blue eyes. Why she doesn't take the sword? Why she doesn't take the opportunity to get rid of him?

As they stay there, unable to move, just staring at each other, Killian is sure he can see something different in her eyes.

And with their close proximity, not only him but her feel an intense desire coming from the inside. They can feel it and both can read it in the other easily, but at that moment ... _the ship shakes abruptly._

Emma and Killian take quickly each other's arms to keep each other from falling to the floor. Then, they hear the ringing of the ship's alarm bell.

Killian gazes toward the sound, but keeps holding her.

"What's going on?" Emma asks him, fearful and confused.

"Something is wrong," Killian replies, his tone serious, turning his gaze toward her.

None of them move or say anything. They both simply stare at each other, while holding their arms when the shouts of the sailors start to be heard.

"Quick!" "Get moving, sailors!"

The shouting and big commotion become clearer and louder.

Emma's eyes tell him to go, but even though Killian knows something bad is happening, he doesn't want to move - if he leaves, she will jump into the water and will go far away.

"Where is the Captain?" one of the officers shouts in the middle of the chaos.

Killian hesitates. He wants to say something, but releases Emma's arms eventually and goes away.

* * *

_At that moment ..._

On main deck, the sailors move quickly from side to side when Captain Killian Jones appears finally on deck - his officers meet with him as soon as they notice his presence.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?" Killian demands.

"Two ships are just behind us, Captain!" informs the first mate, alarmed.

"What?" Killian Jones says surprised, his tone slightly angry.

They start walking quickly to the aft deck.

"Yes, Captain. Two ships. They have no badges, no flag, nothing," another officer reports.

The Captain stops abruptly and turns to the sailors. "Nothing? … Then, they want to go undercover."

"So it seems," agrees the same officer, his voice still clearly affected.

Killian turns around and keeps walking quickly to the aft deck along with his officers.

"And the shaking? What was that?" the Captain asks them.

"It was a canon shot. I'm afraid they damaged a side of the ship, Captain. Under the deck," reports the officer.

"Port or starboard?" Killian asks, trying to remain calm - as they pace.

"Starboard, Captain. But the damage could be minor," informs the officer.

"It was a warning shot to stop," the first mate tells his superior.

"Send the sailors and fix it immediately!" the Captain Jones demands.

"As you command, Captain," the officer says and retreats quickly.

The Captain and the first mate walk up the stairs to the aft deck.

Both men move close to the edge of the ship. The Captain looks over the railing: He can see two ships following them at great speed.

Killian Jones grows furious. "Nobody takes this ship while I'm the Captain," he murmurs firmly.

Then he turns around to his first mate. "We have to get out of here. Redirect the course, sailor! We need to move faster and prepare the sailors!"

"Yes, Captain," replies the first mate.

* * *

_Moments later …_

The Captain and his sailors are busy calculating the damage of the deck and redirecting the course. They don't see the rafts approaching the ship.

The men in the boats throw ropes to the ship's railing and begin to climb fast.

At that instant, a man sees through his spyglass - standing by the helm of one of the vessels which are following Captain Jones' ship.

"They took the bait, Sir. The men are on board," informs a man to another.

"They won't escape this time … there's nowhere they can go," says the other man evilly, satisfied with his plans.

* * *

_In the meantime ..._

Once all the men of the boats are finally on board Captain Jones' ship, they walk across the deck and start a fierce sword fight with the sailors - as soon as these are aware of their presence.

Captain Killian Jones and his first mate hear the commotion and both run down quickly, only to find the sailors fighting the intruders.

Killian draws his sword immediately and begins to defend his ship and his crew. He defeats a man, another, and then he is just in time to save one of his sailors of being injured by his opponent.

Suddenly, in the hectic battle - from out of nowhere - a sword almost scratches Captain Jones arm. He turns to his opponent and grows surprised.

"Oh, no! You again?" Killian Jones says tiredly, realizing that his opponent is the same man he fought against in the forest.

"We are face to face as of late, _sailor_," says the man scornfully.

"I assume by your tone that you missed me," Killian tells him sarcastically.

The man gets really angry at his words and they start to fight, moving gracefully around the deck - the rest of the men and the sailors fight around them.

The man pushes the Captain against some wooden boxes, but before his sword touches his head, Killian crouches, rolls to the other side and stands up quickly.

"That's the best you got?" Captain Killian Jones asks mockingly - with his sword in hand.

"Not even close!" the man states furiously.

The man swings his sword and then attacks him, but Killian manages to walk backwards to avoid being hurt.

They move on deck once again, while fighting fiercely. Soon their swords meet and cross over each other - the Captain is corned with his back to the mast.

"History repeats itself, _sailor._ Where. is. the. Princess?" the man demands furiously.

"I'm afraid she's long gone," the Captain replies firmly, his tone slightly playful.

The man grows angrier at his words - he pressures the Captain harder between the mast and his sword.

"Where is she?" the man demands again, fuming.

"You'll never take her away, _not for as long as she's got me_!" Killian states completely furious.

With renewed strength, the Captain pushes firmly his sword and his body against the man and finally frees himself.

At that moment, another canon shot is heard, crushing in the waves of the ocean - the water raises to the skies and around the Captain Jones' vessel; the ship shakes once again.

The Captain, the man and the rest sway along with the ship, but they manage to hold themselves up.

"Give up, _sailor_, or we'll sink your ship piece by piece," the man threatens him - as soon as the ship stops shaking.

"Never!" Captain Killian Jones states angrily.

The Captain attacks skillfully his opponent. He takes him to the railing of the ship and crosses his sword over his once again - the man is cornered there.

"Come on, _sailor_. There's no way out. You won't survive, neither will your crew. So give me the Princess!" the man says, his tone slightly pleased.

"Well, I will find a way. _There is always a way_!" Killian Jones remarks, remembering the words of his brother Liam.

In that instant, another canon shot is heard along with a big uproar - this time is not in Captain Jones' ship, but in the other two vessels; the ones which were following them.

They both look immediately towards the sound: There are other vessels attacking the other two ships.

The Captain looks back at the man, who is still against the railing of the ship.

"It appears someone else will sink after all," Killian Jones announces mockingly.

The man grows angrier and adding more strength to his arms, he is able to free himself.

Killian swings his sword and attacks him, but the man makes a wrong move - he stumbles backwards, hits some wooden boxes and falls overboard.

The Captain rushes to look over the railing, but only sees the water foam.

"Pull back! We must return to defend our ships!" a man orders to the other men - in the heat of the battle.

The men start to jump into the water, or run to the ropes to get into their rafts - in the distance, the other vessels attack the ones who were following Captain Jones' ship.

"Don't let the men leave! Get them all!" Killian demands angrily to his sailors, lifting a hand to the air.

As the sailors move quickly on deck - in the middle of the commotion - Killian gets to see another one of the men escaping.

With no time to waste he goes after him - with his sword still in hand - but

suddenly, a golden light reflects in his eyes, making him stop.

Killian covers quickly his eyes with his arm. He blinks and then looks to where the light was shining. To his surprise, the moon reflected a golden bracelet: It's Princess Emma!

She's next the stairs of the bow, fighting with another man.

For a moment, Captain Killian Jones stares at Princess Emma and gets lost in his thoughts - despite the uproar around him. What is she doing here? Why didn't she leave? … _She didn't leave!_

Killian's heart starts to fill with relief and great happin ...

Suddenly, the Captain returns to reality when he sees one of the men approaching the Princess without her knowing.

Princess Emma moves on the deck, fighting the man in front of her, but just when the other man is about to attack her, Captain Jones runs immediately toward him and throws himself over him - both fall to the floor.

Emma stays there motionless, looking down at him - her face reflects shock and a mix of other emotions.

At that precise moment, one of the men cuts a rope - which hold a part of the mast in position - before jumping into the water.

The part of the mast turns at high-speed, with nothing to make it stop. In a second, it hits Killian's head - just after he gets quickly back on his feet - and throws him into the water, completely unconscious.

"Man overboard!" one of the sailors shouts, warning the crew of their Captain.

Princess Emma runs - completely worried - to the railing of the ship to look into the ocean.

The rest of the men escape, taking the distraction as an opportunity.

The sailors rush to the railing of the ship, where Princess Emma is.

"What happened?" the first mate demands.

"The Captain fell into the water, Sir!" replies a sailor.

Emma keeps looking toward the waves, moving her gaze anxiously from side to side.

"I can't see anything! I can't see him!" the Princess says desperately, genuinely concerned.

In her wild agitation, she takes off her cloak and starts to climb to the railing of the ship.

"No, Princess! What are you doing?" the sailor asks worriedly - as he pulls her down on deck by her simple dress.

"Take her away from here!" the first mate orders.

The sailor grabs her arm to take her away, while the sailors go up to the railing of the ship to jump into the water.

"No, let me go!" Emma demands - as she wrestles with the sailor.

"You're very nervous, Your Highness. You need to calm down!" the sailor tells her, but Emma pushes him hard away from her, and without a second thought, goes quickly up to the railing of the ship once again.

"Princess, no!" the first mate shouts.

It's too late: _Princess Emma has jumped into the cold waters._

Thus, without further delay, the sailors jump into the water as well to save her and their Captain.

* * *

_A second later …_

Emma opens her eyes. She is under the deep waters of the ocean and the only vision is that of darkness. She can't even feel the cold liquid surrounding her - the adrenaline keeps her focused on her search of Killian, but she can't find him.

Emma looks desperately in all directions - Killian could be dying at this very moment.

A great anxiety invades the Princess from inside out. She needs help!

At that instant - from the deep waters - a mermaid approaches her: it's the same mermaid who wanted to help Emma just a few minutes ago!

The Princess looks at her completely surprised, but the mermaid simply points at the waters with a finger.

Emma nods - understanding - and starts to swim quickly in that direction.

There, among the water, she can finally see Killian's light body - descending slowly in the dark waters.

Emma swims quickly to his side and holds him firmly. Then, she begins to swim to the surface.

* * *

_Meanwhile …_

The first mate and some sailors watch anxiously from the railing of the ship - neither the Captain nor the Princess have come out of the water.

"I can't find them anywhere!" one of the sailors shouts from the cold waters.

"Keep looking! They must be somewhere!" the first mate shouts firmly, his voice serious to hide his despair.

Suddenly, the water moves violently, forming a white foam. Princess Emma finally comes out of the water, gasping for air and holding Captain Killian Jones in her arms.

"There they are!" shouts a sailor.

The first mate sighs with relief, while the sailors swim quickly towards the Princess and their Captain.

"Help them to get on board!" the first mate orders to the sailors.

* * *

_A moment later …_

As soon as the sailors lay Captain Jones body down on the deck's floor, Princess Emma rushes to his side - her face reflects great concern and anguish.

Drops of water fall from her blonde hair over him. Emma caresses desperately his face and wet hair - waiting for him to react, for any sign, but nothing happens.

"Wake up, _Killian_," Emma whispers.

The sailors approach quickly the Princess to lift her off the floor and take her away from him, while they take charge of the situation.

"Take this, Princess," a sailor tells her - as he places a blanket over her trembling body.

With no time to waste, a sailor places his hands on the Captain's chest and starts to provide first aid - as the rest of the sailors remain a meter away from them along with the Princess.

Unfortunately, the first aid doesn't seem to work: Killian remains unconscious.

"Come on, Captain," the first mate murmurs, concerned.

Emma keeps staring anxiously at Killian.

In that moment, the Captain finally draws water out of his mouth and starts to breathe heavily.

Princess Emma sighs with relief and smiles slightly at the sight of him moving.

The first mate quickly crouches down next to Killian. "Are you all right, Captain?"

Killian Jones simply nods and starts to shiver - his body finally responds to the cold wet clothes covering him.

"Take this, Sir," another sailor tells him - as he covers him with a blanket.

Everyone stares at him with relief.

"Welcome aboard, Captain," a sailor says, his tone a bit playful.

Killian tries to laugh along with his sailors and then, right there, he notices Princess Emma - she is standing among the sailors, completely wet from head to feet, staring at him.

Killian smiles slightly at her sight: _Emma is still there._

"Take the Captain to his cabin," the first mate orders.

The sailors help the Captain to stand up and take him away.

"Come, Princess. You need to rest," a sailor tells her, and helps her to get back to her cabin.

* * *

_Hours later … far into the night, in the Enchanted Forest's castle._

In the darkness of a royal chamber, King James awakes in his bed. His hand extends through the soft sheets to feel the warm of his wife, but she isn't there by his side.

He looks around the room and finds Snow standing in front of their private balcony, covered slightly by the moonlight and watching the view.

The King gets out of bed, takes a robe and walks towards her.

"You're awake," James says - once at her side.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Snow tells him, taking his hand in hers - her face reflects sadness and concern.

"You didn't, honey. What are you doing up at this hour?" James asks tenderly.

"I couldn't sleep. I felt something bad happened to Emma," she says anxiously.

"It was just a bad dream, darling, that's all," he suggests - to calm her down.

"No, it wasn't just a dream! I felt it! I'm her mother, and mothers can feel when something happens to their children," Snow insists, feeling powerless about it.

The King hugs her. "Calm down, Snow. Emma's strong and smart. She will be fine."

"And what if she's not? What if something bad happens to her, what if ..." Snow starts desperately.

His eyes looks at hers with tenderness.

"Be optimistic, honey. It's what you always tell me," he interrupts her, his tone compassionate.

"No, I-I can't! I'm helpless because there is nothing I can do! I don't know where she is or if she's safe! I don't even know if Emma needs her mother!" Snow exclaims desperately, with hurry in her voice. "I need my daughter!"

Tears begin to run down her cheeks as a great pain invades her heart.

King James pulls his wife into his embrace to comfort her - his face reflects deep anguish: Their happy ending is falling apart without their beloved daughter.

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

Once the commotion is over, Captain Jones and his crew sail far away from the vessels which were following them.

The ship returns to its previous calmness, while Princess Emma remains in her cabin - her body recovers the heat after changing her clothes and a needed rest.

Nevertheless, Emma tosses and turns in bed, unable to sleep. Her dark cabin illuminated slightly by the moonlight through a small window is the perfect setting to keep the Princess awake.

Add to this the fact that she can't stop thinking about everything that happened - Killian's words still echo in her mind:_ 'Don't go'._

Why would he say something like that? Is he trying to distract her? Then, why did he risk his life and fall into the water instead of her? Surely, he did those because of his duty and his code of honor.

Emma turns around in bed again, trying to forget everything but fails - she bits her lower lip. Why was she so worried about him? Well, he is a human being, isn't he? It means nothing ... right?

* * *

_Minutes later ..._

Once recovered, Captain Killian Jones is standing behind the helm of his ship - thoughtful.

He's completely alone, watching the gentle move of the waves of the sea when suddenly, a voice steals his attention.

"So, this is how you spend your nights?" - the female voice asks him gently.

Killian turns his gaze and sees Princess Emma walking slowly towards him - he disguises his surprise. "I just wanted to clear my mind. Fresh air and the sea are good for that."

Emma keeps walking over to him - a little unsure of each step - while Killian adjusts the helm and then turns to face her.

"Yeah, you told me once," the Princess affirms, with a shy smile - looking briefly at the floor then at him; standing in front of him. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I'm fine. Besides, I think I'm in bigger problems than what I went through tonight," Killian replies, his tone playful.

They smile at that.

Emma walks slowly to the helm - with her back to him.

Killian follows her with his gaze - he knows something's not right, but says nothing.

"How about you? What are you doing here?" he asks her casually - hiding his suspicions.

Emma turns her head slightly to him. "I couldn't sleep ... I guess it's because of the chaos," she responds shyly - her hands caress gently the helm; Killian realizes it. What is she doing?

"I suppose so, _Highness_," Killian tells her, his tone serious to hide his suspicions about her.

Emma remains with her back to him while she keeps caressing the helm. "Do you remember when my family and I boarded Liam's ship and you taught me how to sail?"

Killian grows surprised - why would she bring that up? This is strange coming from her, but he doesn't say anything about it once again.

"I do remember," he simply replies, playing the part.

"Do you think I still remember how to do it?" Emma asks him, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip at the end of her question, with her back still to him.

"I'm pretty sure you do," Killian responds, still not convinced of her actions.

Emma opens her eyes relieved and smiles slightly at his reply.

Killian straightens his back. "... but you're here for another reason, aren't you, _Highness_?" he affirms, completely sure she is not interested in navigation lessons with him.

Emma closes her eyes immediately, a bit ashamed - he caught her!

She finally turns around to face him.

"You can tell me anything," Killian offers politely.

"Yeah, I know," Emma replies, a bit nervous.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure then, _Highness_?" he asks, with a better mood.

The Princess grows more nervous, and this time the Captain can easily notice her body tensing up.

Emma takes courage. "... I came here to thank you," she reveals.

Killian gives her a skeptical look. "Thank me? Well, that's new!"

Emma rolls her eyes.

"Though, I'm afraid I don't understand. What are you thanking me for?" he asks, his tone serious.

"I almost fall into the water, remember?" Emma explains.

"Perhaps, but I have to correct you. _You_ helped me," Killian declares.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

Killian starts to walk slowly over to her. "Well, if I remember correctly, I hit my head and fell unconscious into the water ..."

"And your sailors rescued you from the waters, including myself," Emma interjects.

Killian stops when he is finally in front of her. "Yeah ... _but you came to me_," he explains, with a tender tone.

Emma smiles slightly at his words.

"I'm the one who should be grateful," he tells her, his tone soft but serious, while looking into her eyes.

She remains there - silent - looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Thank you ... for saving my life," Killian says softly.

They smile and stare at each other.

"But still … thanks," Emma offers gently - knowing she could have been the one who fell into the water if it wasn't for him.

"Any time, _Highness_," Killian says politely, with a smile - understanding what she means.

A silence follows.

The Princess clears her throat and as soon as she does, the Captain easily notices something changing in her.

Emma takes a step closer to him, closing the short distance between them.

"Although, you know I don't like the royal traditions, I should give you something in return," she starts, a little nervous.

"I assure you there is no need, _Highness_," he tells her, his tone serious - like a gentleman, but Emma doesn't step back.

Barely a few inches are separating them now; their hearts are pounding: They are on dangerous grounds.

Emma lowers her gaze, not knowing what to do or say, but it is pretty clear: she has to take courage and do something about this situation.

"Maybe I can reward you somehow ..." she continues, her voice soft, looking up at him once again.

His heart beats even faster and his body tenses up by her proximity.

Emma moves dangerously close to his face.

"... for everything you've done for me," she whispers, looking into his blue eyes, placing a hand on his chest - Killian trembles a bit under her touch.

Emma closes her eyes, and so does Killian. She leans in. Her lips ghost almost over his ... but Killian reacts immediately and pushes her away.

"What are you doing?" he asks her, clearly affected but also angry.

"I'm rewarding you", she explains - as if it was the most reasonable and natural thing in the world; very confused by his rejection.

"You should go and try to sleep!" Killian tells her, annoyed with her and himself, turning around - as he tries to forget what was about to happen to calm himself down.

"What's wrong Captain? You can't handle this?" Emma asks him flirtatiously.

Killian looks up, completely shocked by her bold words - with his back still to her; she doesn't have this flirty attitude toward him anymore, not since their shared moments at her castle.

Right then, he remembers the truth of the Princess.

"So that's why you came here?" Killian says angrily, turning to face her. "To make fun of me?"

Emma looks at him completely confused - what is he talking about?

Killian moves closer to her - his face inches from hers. "Well, let me be more clear, _Highness_. I will not get into those games again!"

"I don't know what you mean," she declares.

Killian walks a few steps away from her. "You have to go now!" he demands, trying to calm the revolution of feelings inside of him.

Emma grows disappointed and annoyed with herself - she has been nothing but a fool once again.

"I should have followed my gut. I was right …" Emma affirms. "_There's nothing left here_."

With that, Emma turns around angrily to leave, while Killian immediately feels his heart sinking by those words.

Did she just say ... ?

Emma walks away, but to her surprise Killian rushes to her side and pulls her arm - their faces and bodies are close once again.

They look into their eyes, without saying anything - their breathing quickens.

Unable to resist any longer … _Killian crushes his lips against hers._

The Captain cannot explain what he feels. He's probably being a fool, or maybe Emma was really sincere this time. Either way, he couldn't care less. Not at this moment when he can't stop. And more importantly ... when he doesn't even want to stop!

Killian places a hand on her back to pull her closer into him and deepens the kiss. Emma responds with the same urgency, tugging at the lapels of his navy jacket.

When it seems the kiss is about to come to an end, they feel the need to continue and so they do, making their kissing more passionate.

His heart melts at that instant - he is completely lost in her kisses, her touch and the warmth of her embrace.

"Emma," Killian barely whispers tenderly.

Then, they start to walk around the deck as they keep expressing their love - no matter what has happened: there is no past, only this moment, only the present.

Emma giggles into the kiss and he chuckles - he feels immensely free!

They keep kissing passionately, while walking clumsily on deck, but this time ... _Killian wakes up._

Captain Killian Jones is lying on his bed, while the ocean waves lull the ship in a gentle rhythm.

He sits quickly - the white sheets are over his legs; his breathing is shallow.

Killian realizes everything was just a dream ... a very dangerous one.

The Captain tries to calm himself down and take control over his emotions - as he drags a hand through his hair. What does that mean?

Killian sighs, but soon starts worry: Something is wrong. This can't be happening to him!

Princess Emma can't get back into his life and steal his thoughts! He can't fall into the same game! This was just a dream. An absurd dream made up by the events of the night. Too much agitation, wasn't it?

He cannot blame anyone but himself. She was so close to him during all of this commotion. And then, that moment of weakness when he told her to stay in his ship with him ...

Killian still doesn't understand why he did it, but there was something in her eyes that ... he can't be thinking about this.

He has exposed his heart again, and she must be making fun of him right now - it is so clear, the Princess didn't leave because of the battle, not because he asked her to.

Captain Jones has a life to get back to! He needs to take drastic measures: He must return the Princess to her castle as soon as possible; he must get rid of Emma once and for all! Because that's what he wants to do … isn't it?

* * *

_In the meantime …_

In the main cabin, Princess Emma is lying on her bed, still awake - thinking.

She cannot stay in this ship any longer. She should have jumped into the water when she had the chance and run away with the mermaid. It was a mistake.

She turns around in bed again - surely, the Captain is making fun of her at this very moment: He tricked her with just two simple words: _'Don't go'._

This can't be happening to her again, but that moment - before the commotion started - when their gazes met … it should have never happened.

She was about to fall into his trap. She still can't forgive herself, but it won't happen again.

Emma will remain vigilant and as soon as they step on earth … _she will escape at the first opportunity._

* * *

**Ufff! Finally the ending of this chapter. It took me like hundreds and hundreds of years to write this lol xD Your comments, opinions, critics, deepest feelings, whatever you got go in the box below. Thanks! Oh, and don't forget to read the next chapter! xD**


	14. The Most Sparkling Of All Nights

_Hi, guys! It's me again xD_

I don't know if you will love this or not, so please don't be mad at me xD

And sorry for the delay, but you guys know it take me like years to edit a long chapter. So, thanks for your precious patience.

Thanks again for your sweet reviews, you're so kind. It's always nice to read what you have to say. It doesn't matter if it's just one line or more. Thanks anyways :)

So, _let's keep sailing_ ... ready for some drama? xD

_Re-edited by my beta: ""LucyTheMarauder"_

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 12. The Most Sparkling Of All Nights**

The morning isn't different from the previous night. Captain Killian Jones only has room in his mind for the questions about Princess Emma and him.

His head tells him to get rid of her and maybe, just maybe ... another part of him doesn't want her to leave. Of course not! This is probably just a momentary feeling!

He needs to concentrate on more important things and then this sensation will disappear. And in any case, what sense would it make if he's nothing but an obstacle towards her freedom?

In order to find some peace of mind and forget everything, the Captain decides to focus his attention on other matters and the mission to find his brother Liam Jones.

* * *

_Later …_

Captain Killian Jones is on the aft deck, discussing some details with some of his sailors.

"What is your report, sailor?" Killian asks.

"Fortunately, the damage under the deck was slight, but we'll have to do some repairs, Captain," informs the man in front of him.

"Well, you can take care of it once we arrive to our destiny. Make sure the sailors help you and buy what is needed for the repair. I want it fixed as soon as possible," Killian Jones indicates.

"Yes, Sir," the sailor says humbly.

At that instant, the first mate walks over to them and joins the conversation. "I apologize for the interruption, Captain, but I must inform you that we will be ready to land in a few hours."

"Those are excellent news, sailor. Just make sure not to land in the harbor. Sail away from the bay and remain on the other side of the village. We better go unnoticed," Jones clarifies.

The first mate speaks again - completely confused. "I don't intend to disobey your orders, Captain, but … Is it there any particular reason to dock away from the port?"

"It's simple, sailor. There are men following this ship. We don't know whether they survived the attack of the other vessels or not. It's for safety," Killian explains.

"About the attack, Captain ... does that have something to do with the presence of the Princess aboard?" the first mate asks humbly.

"May I remind you that any matters concerning the Princess are only for King James and me to know?" Killian asks him, his tone serious but gentle.

"No, Sir," the man replies, humbly.

"Our duty is to take her home safely, and that's exactly what we'll do. It's everything you need to know. Is that understood?" Killian Jones asks him meekly.

"Of course, Captain. You're right. I apologize," the first mate responds.

Killian nods. "Good. Now retreat to your duties, sailor. We have a lot to do."

"As you command, Captain," the first mate says and retreats immediately.

At that precise moment, when Jones turns around to keep discussing with the other sailors, Princess Emma approaches him - from behind him.

She can't help but think about everything that happened the day before between the Captain and her, but hides her nervousness.

"Having a rough morning?" Emma asks, trying to be as nice as possible.

As soon as Killian turns to her, he remembers his dream - it makes him feel uncomfortable, but hides the feeling.

"Not rough, Your Highness, but there are always plenty things to do when a ship is about to land," Killian tells her, trying to be polite.

"So, we're almost there," Emma remarks relieved.

"Indeed. And once we get there, we can start our search," Killian points out, to not give more details in front of his sailors.

"Right. And about that ... could we talk in private, Captain?" Emma asks him kindly - to keep up the appearances in front of the sailors.

"Sure, Princess," Killian replies, while hiding his suspicious about what she wants to tell him.

Killian nods to his sailors and they retreat to their duties.

Then, the Princess and the Captain walk slowly toward the mast - away from prying eyes.

"Well? What is it that you want to tell me, _Highness_?" Killian says, with a mocking smile.

Emma is slightly nervous, but continues. "I ... I want to make a deal with you," she reveals.

"A deal? And what kind of deal would it be?" he asks, playing with the idea - but really intrigued for what she will say next.

"Well, it's pretty clear that this is hard. _Neither of us want to be together for a single moment more_ and we both want to continue with our separate lives, so ..." Emma starts, trying to sound as kind as possible.

Somehow, those words hurt Killian in the depths of his heart. It's obvious: Emma doesn't want to be with him. She is the same Princess who played with him and the same woman who has never felt or will ever feel something real for him.

Killian grows very annoyed, but hides his feeling once again and straightens his back.

"So, what?" he hurries her, his tone very serious.

"The deal is that once we land, I'll help you find your brother Liam and then you let me go. You can leave me with a friend of mine, Princess Belle. Shouldn't be far from this realm," Emma declares, trying to sound confident.

In some strange way, Killian feels betrayed and disappointed by those words. They make his blood boil - Emma only thinks about leaving! That's all she cares about!

An enormous rage grows inside him.

"You know what? You can do whatever you want, _Highness_!" Killian states and leaves furiously.

Emma is shocked by his sudden change of mood.

'What was that about?' she asks to herself, out loud, completely confused.

The Princess grows very angry and retreats to her cabin.

* * *

_In the meantime …_

In an large open field - beside a farm - two knights in armor are duelling agitatedly in broad daylight.

One of the men, who is slightly shorter than his opponent, swings his sword, making the other man walk backwards to avoid the attack.

Then, the shorter man makes a complete turn and crosses his sword over his opponent - fiercely.

The taller one quickly frees himself and moves swiftly to a side, swings his sword and easily knocks the other to the ground.

Then he crouches over the other shorter man and places his sword in front of him to celebrate his victory.

The man in the ground takes off his helmet to catch his breath - his forehead covered a little bit in sweat.

"You won again, Your Highness," the young peasant farmer declares friendly, with a smile - while trying to regain his strength.

The tall man in armor takes off his helmet, revealing a handsome young man, with brown hair and black eyes.

"Then it seems someone we'll have to improve for next time, my friend," the young royal teases - the two men laugh at that.

The handsome man extends his hand to help the peasant to stand up.

At that instant, a black carriage approaches the field - gaining the attention of the two men.

A moment later, a man in fine clothes gets out of the carriage and starts to walk over to them.

"I finally found you, _Prince_," the man in fine clothes announces, and then bows.

"Well, you know how much I like to practice," the young handsome Prince comments.

"That I know, Your Highness. So I figured I could find you here ... _with a peasant,_" the man points out, his tone a little dismissive at the end of his observation and looking at the peasant with a fake smile.

The peasant farmer lowers his gaze - ashamed.

"He's not a peasant. He's my friend, part of our people … and people is the strength of a Kingdom," the young Prince corrects him politely, while placing his arm over the peasant' shoulders.

"Of course, Your Highness. I apologize," the man says humbly - to hide his displeasure.

"Well? Any good reason to stop our practice?" the Prince asks kindly.

"Your Father the King has sent me to look for you," the man communicates.

"And here I thought my Father had finished with the nanny thing," the Prince says.

The young peasant laughs but covers quickly his mouth with a hand. The man in fine clothes looks at him in an unfriendly way.

"What does my Father want this time?" the young Prince asks.

"The King requests your presence at the castle, Your Highness. Both have a trip ahead," the man indicates.

"A trip? Where are we going?" the Prince asks.

"To the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, of course," the man replies. "_The King wishes you to meet your future wife, Princess Emma._"

The Prince looks briefly to his friend, then at the man.

"... Now I see my Father's rush," the Prince mentions wryly, after a sigh.

"I'm glad you mention it, Your Highness. We've been searching for you for days. The King needs to depart immediately. So please, come with me," the man in fine clothes says.

"Well, I guess we'll have to save this battle for later, my friend," the Prince comments politely.

The young peasant makes a bow. "Have a nice trip, Your Highness. I wish you find your future wife beautiful in your eyes."

"Thank you. I'll see you then," the Prince says kindly, and retreats with the man in fine clothes.

* * *

_A few hours later ..._

Captain Jones' ship finally reaches its destination - the vessel is strategically away from the shore.

Killian steps on deck after checking the damage of the ship. As soon as the sun envelopes him with its rays, his first mate approaches him.

"We've surrounded the village as you ordered, Captain. We're by the side of the forest," informs the first mate - as they pace on deck.

"Good. Now be sure to send the sailors to the village to buy what is needed to repair the ship and the supplies for the rest of our journey," Killian orders.

"It shall be done, Captain," the first mate assures.

"It could be dangerous for the sailors, so make sure to send them around sunset and remind them to be discreet," Killian indicates - as they keep pacing.

"I'll take care of that. And speaking of ... what exactly are we doing in this land, Captain?" the first mate asks - out of curiosity.

"Just something that King Midas needs to solve. He asked me personally to take charge of this, so I won't need your services, sailor," Killian assures him, politely.

"You're going alone, Captain?" the first mate asks surprised.

"I'll be fine, sailor," Killian Jones replies kindly, looking back at him - and keeps walking.

"But you said it yourself, it could be dangerous," the first mate starts, genuinely concerned for him, while following him. "Let me go with you."

Captain Jones stops pacing on deck and turns to him.

"I appreciate your concern, sailor. I really do, but I need you here to take charge of the ship and take care of the Princess while I'm gone," Killian explains.

"Is she aware of this, Captain?" the first mate asks.

Killian feels a little uncomfortable, but manages to hide the truth. "... I told the Princess that I had to attend some duties before I take her home. She has no problem with it and besides it won't take me long, sailor."

The first mate nods.

Captain Jones cannot help the terrible feeling of lying to his crew - actually the truth is, Princess Emma hasn't left her cabin all day after their little fight in the morning.

Either way, he continues. "And as I've told you, those men could be still following us. I don't want to leave the ship alone, nor to put the Princess life at risk. Can I count on you for that, sailor?"

The first mate nods. "Absolutely, Captain."

"All right, then I'll walk up the hill through the woods and finish with this mission before it's too dark. Now go and prepare the boat, sailor," the Captain demands politely.

"Yes, Captain," the first mate utters, and then retreats.

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

At the Enchanted Forest's castle, King James is sitting in his office, trying to solve some of the Kingdom's issues.

He lets the papers on his desk and sighs - unable to concentrate.

At that instant, one of his guards knock on the door.

"Come in," the King says, rubbing his forehead.

"Your Majesty," the guard greets, and bows.

"What is it?" King James asks.

"It's about the Princess," replies the guard, his tone serious.

The King rises immediately from his seat.

"We just received a message from Robin Hood, my King," reports the guard, holding out a piece of paper.

The King takes the paper and reads it immediately.

King James looks up at him - his face reflects great concern and anguish. "I must leave today."

* * *

_Hours later ..._

Captain Killian Jones is standing on deck, looking through his spyglass toward the woods - the sun is about to descend in the sky.

"Is this the place?" Princess Emma asks him, her voice delicate - while walking toward him.

Killian turns to her, surprised - he hadn't talk to her during the whole day and he was thankful for that: she is the last person he wants to see right now.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, his tone annoyed.

Emma approaches him.

"I told you I'd help you to find your brother," she explains.

"I can do this by myself, _Highness._ And besides, you don't need to honor any deal. I said you can do whatever you want," Killian tells her, clearly irritated by her presence.

He turns his back to her and looks towards the woods.

"I'll go with you anyway," Emma affirms - and adds, with a gentler tone - "It's the least I can do for you."

Killian turns to her - skeptical.

"I-I have to admit that you've helped me," Emma says, while lowering her gaze - and adds, with her tone very serious, looking up at him again - "And I'll free you from this duty today."

That last statement is enough to make the Captain look at her completely angry - it's clear the Princess is nothing but an arrogant ungrateful woman who doesn't plan to change her mind either.

The tension intensifies between them.

Killian is about to say something when - luckily - the first mate approaches them.

"I apologize for the interruption, Captain, but your boat is ready," the first mate informs.

Emma gives Killian a challenging look - her stubbornness is clear.

"Good, because the Princess is coming with me," Kilian announces, holding her gaze and doing his best to hide his anger.

"I thought you said she'd be safer on board, Captain," the first mate comments, very confused.

Killian looks at him. "Follow my orders, sailor."

Emma smiles triumphantly - behind his back.

"Yes, of course, Captain," the first mate says.

"I really hope _Your Highness_ don't get hurt while walking up the hill," Killian points out, looking at her - to make her understand that could possibly happen to her delicate self in such hard territories.

"That won't be a problem at all, Captain," Emma assures him, looking into his eyes, with a fake smile - letting him know she will go with him anyways.

The first mate extends a hand to the Princess in courtesy to escort her to the boat. "Follow me, Your Highness."

Emma gives the Captain a last glance and then retreats with the sailor.

Killian turns to the woods and furiously hits the the railing of the ship.

* * *

_At sunset, with the sky painted with pinks, purple and orange colors …_

Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones get on a boat - with the enough sailors to help them row to the shore.

As soon as the Captain and Princess get off the rowboat, they begin their journey together up the hill - through the huge leafy trees and the beautiful pines; with the company of the sound of the nature.

While they go up the hill, they don't share a single word - but at times, they look at each other - secretly. The silence is their faithful companion.

After several minutes, the sky begins to darken and Princess Emma starts to get tired from the walk of the slight uphill.

His eyes look at her, then at the path still ahead.

"I assume _Your Highness_ regret coming," Killian insinuates wryly, his tone playful, breaking the silence between them.

"Not for a moment, but it's a different story when you do this wearing a dress," Emma points out, her tone slightly annoyed, while lifting slightly the skirt of her simple dress - walking a few steps behind him.

"I'm sorry, I have never tried one of those," Killian comments sarcastically.

Emma rolls her eyes.

They keep walking a little more, but Emma gets delayed. Killian stops and turns to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait here? Because at this rate, those men will find us before we even get to the top," Killian comments, annoyed - holding an oil lamp in his hand.

"I'm fine. I just don't understand why everything has to be at night," she answers wryly, walking closer.

"Don't you know, _Highness_? Some things get more ..._ interesting_ at night," Killian tells her mockingly.

Emma rolls her eyes - as she keeps walking - but Killian simply chuckles.

Suddenly, she takes a wrong step, but before she falls on the ground, Killian rushes to her side to help her.

"Are you all right?" Killian asks, genuinely worried for her, looking into her eyes - unaware of the change in his voice.

Emma quickly takes his hands off of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assures him, annoyed.

Then she starts walking again - leaving Killian behind.

He stares at her suspiciously, but follows her anyways.

"Tell me something, _Highness_," Killian starts, his tone casual - as he walks just behind her.

"What?" Emma asks, with her eyes straight ahead.

Killian stops in the middle of the road and so does Emma when she doesn't hear his steps - she turns around to face him.

"_Why are you so mad at me_?" Killian finally asks - boldly; out of curiosity.

Her anger grows at that instant - This can't be true! He can't be more cynical!

She looks at him intensely. "Any ideas?"

He starts to walk lazily toward her - the oil lamp in his hand swings with each step.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I haven't done anything other than saving your life, _Highness_," Killian responds casually, completely sure of his words.

"Yeah, men only remember what's best for them," Emma states wryly and angrily.

With that, she keeps walking.

"I assure you, _Highness_, there are certain events of my life I'd rather not remember," Killian implies, his tone slightly sarcastic.

"Like what?" Emma asks him infuriated - as she turns to him once more.

"Well, I remember the first time I saw you again, in the outsides of your castle," Killian starts, while walking slowly towards her. "You slapped me, and since then you have made it clear that my presence bothers you."

Emma feels uncomfortable when Killian finally stops in front of her.

"Why's that?" Killian asks, very intrigued.

An enormous anger and resentment raises up within her, but she manages to control herself.

"Certainly not for the same reason you are. Tell me ... _what have I done to you, Captain?_" Emma asks him firmly, looking into his eyes.

Killian is surprised - the Princess is a really smart woman: he hasn't said anything during all this time, but she is very aware of his hostility towards her.

They both stare at each other as a silence falls between them.

He is about to open his mouth when he looks briefly to his right - there are finally some cottages on-site.

"Looks like we got to the right place, Princess," Killian indicates, his tone serious - hiding his anger within. "We better hurry."

* * *

_In the meantime …_

At the Enchanted Forest's castle, King James is in his office, packing the rest of his belongings when Queen Snow enters the room.

"Are you packing again?" Snow asks, surprised.

"Yes, darling. So far I had postponed my trip for respect and consideration to Princess Abigail, but I can't sit here and do nothing. I'll take my men and get my daughter back," King James affirms, without looking at his wife.

"And you'll leave me here with her?" Snow asks, a little overwhelmed with the idea.

"Yes, why? Is there a problem?" he asks innocently - finally looking at her.

"She has helped us and I'll always be grateful for it, but don't you think it will be a little awkward? I mean, she was … your fiancée after all," she explains.

"Are you … jealous?" the King asks.

"Of course not! I have a missing daughter. I don't have time to worry about that!" Snow defends, outraged.

Although, King James doesn't believe her, he doesn't say anything about it. Instead, he walks toward his wife and takes her hands into his.

"You two will be fine," King James affirms tenderly. "And perhaps attending Abigail before she leaves will help you to take your mind off of this."

"Are you sure you're not taking advantage of her presence to keep me in the castle?" she asks - already knowing the answer.

"I'll be in touch, I promise. I don't want to leave you Snow, but I'm not planning to stay here and do nothing. Not after what Abigail said ... and the message Robin Hood sent me this afternoon," the King comments worriedly.

"A message? What did it say?" Snow asks - hopeful.

"Robin Hood and his merry men had a battle at the seas with two vessels, which also were following Captain Jones' ship," the King discloses.

"Then they found them," Snow points out, slightly relieved - referring to her daughter and the Captain. "But why did Robin Hood and his men attack those ships?"

The King remains silent - he'd rather to not alarm his wife, but just looking into her eyes, he knows she won't stop until she gets the truth.

King James sighs and finally reveals, "Those vessels attacked Captain Jones' ship. Robin Hood and his merry men had no other choice than to help the Captain ... even if it meant that he would escape with Emma once again."

Snow places a hand on her mouth - with an oppression in her chest and a deep pain in her heart; her eyes are about to cry, but she manages to stay calm.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" the Queen asks, her voice barely above a whisper - worried for him and devastated with the situation.

"If the Captain can't go back to his kingdom as we thought he would, then perhaps he will go with his brother Liam .… or not," King James replies, his tone dejected at the end of his speculation.

The King shakes his head slightly and continues - placing his hands on her arms. "That's why I have to find Liam Jones. Perhaps, he can tells us where to find his brother."

"Are you sure he will help us?" Snow asks.

"Well, we still don't know if he's is involved in this with his brother. But I'll get him and if he doesn't want to cooperate, I have other methods to make him speak," King James assures her.

Snow gives him a disapproving look, but suggests, "And what if Liam Jones doesn't know anything of this?"

"Then it won't do any good, I know. I'm doing everything I can," the King tells her, feeling powerless and frustrated.

"I know," Snow utters tenderly and hugs him.

At that moment, Princess Abigail enters the office - the Queen and King break apart from their hug.

"I didn't mean to pry, or interrupt you, but I couldn't help overhearing you speaking of Captain Liam Jones ... you might not find him that easily," Princess Abigail mentions.

The Queen and King look at each other, then at her.

"What do you mean?" Snow asks her, alarmed.

"Do you know something else that you didn't tell us?" the King asks.

"Indeed, I do," Abigail replies, with a sad tone. "We haven't received a word from Captain Liam Jones since his last mission. And from what we have heard from other sailors ... _it is possible that he and his crew wrecked in the seas._"

* * *

_Meanwhile ..._

Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones walk out one of the cottages after a long talk with a peasant - unfortunately, Liam wasn't in the village, but the man had very valuable information about him.

They take the same path down the hill - trees and pines are in the corners of the road and the most starry night is in the sky.

"This was a such a waste of time," Emma comments dissapointed.

"At least we know where Liam is now. I've been there before. It won't take us long to get there," Killian points out, trying to be optimistic - the oil lamp forgotten due to the clarity of the night.

"Well, good luck with that," Emma says, standing in the middle of the road.

Killian stops and turns to her.

"What? You're not coming?" he asks innocently.

"I thought you said I could do whatever I wanted," Emma tells him wryly.

Killian grows angry at her words - there is no time for this!

"And _you_ insisted to help me in finding my brother first," he affirms, as kind as he can - once at her side.

"A woman can change her mind," she simply defends, with a defiant tone and a satisfied smile - clearly enjoying the moment.

Killian sighs deeply - to calm himself down.

He's sick of her and this whole situation, but he knows that if he wants to get out of this mess, she has to stay with him til they find his brother Liam. That way, they can explain to him the problems they're into and thus, he and his brother can think of a way to finally take her home.

"_I promise_ I'll leave you with your friend, Princess Belle, if you come with me," Killian says - doing his best to be kind.

Emma looks firmly into his eyes. "Unfortunately for you, _I don't believe in your promises anymore, Captain,_" she declares.

Killian is sure that the Princess is insinuating something else with those words, but before he can speak his mind, voices are heard not too far from them.

Both quickly look toward the noise that comes from the village' road.

"Could be the men, quick!" Kilian exclaims, grabbing her arm to hide out behind the trunk of a tree.

The voices are clearer: the burly men who were following them are walking up toward the cottages; surely looking for them.

Killian doesn't take his eyes off of the men - as they pass.

"I think I recognize some of them. Somehow they survived the attack and knew we were coming here. We have to go back to the ship and get out of this land," he whispers.

He finally turns to look at Emma ... but _she. isn't. there._

"_Highness_?" Killian whispers - looking around him.

Killian grows really furious.

Is it remotely possible that the Princess had the selfish and thoughtless idea of running away in a moment like this?

After all he has done for her during all this time and her ungrateful response, he should leave her in this place, get away while he can and get his life back!

Nevertheless, he would never abandon a lady in danger, right? Even if said lady is possibly an arrogant and clumsy one.

On the other hand, she could succeed this time and escape from these men ... Who is he kidding? _Of course she's terrible when she tries to run away!_

What is she thinking? Why didn't she wait until they find his brother Liam? Why didn't she wait for him to leave her with her friend?

The Captain's hands turn into fists.

She has the strange habit of driving him completely insane and make everything more complicated!

She is certainly the most stubborn, selfish, cruel and ... and _the most beautiful and fascinating Princess he has ever met!_

"Ugh, not again!" Killian says angrily, completely tired - and runs after her.

* * *

_A few moments later ..._

Princess Emma runs through the woods as fast as she can - her heart races with each step; her body weakens.

She sighs very relieved and continues - this time walking slower - when she finally distinguishes the seaside, meters away from her.

Tall pines are surrounding her, the green grass is under her feet and above her head, the sky is brightening with its stars like _the most sparkling of all nights._

Emma keeps walking, when the skirt of her simple dress suddenly gets stuck on a branch.

She quickly crouches down to realise the fabric, but when she gets back on her feet, a pair of warm arms come around her - holding her firmly; a cold dagger is pressed against her throat.

With a familiar warmth pressed against her body, she knows exactly who that is.

"You have to stop doing that!" Emma demands angrily - as her heart beats even faster.

"And you have to stop running away, _Highness_. Don't you think this was the worst time to do just that?" Killian whispers in her ear, his tone serious.

"I had to try and I'll keep doing it until I get what I want," Emma threatens.

Killian moves closer to her face - while still holding her firmly against his chest. "I told you I'd take you with your friend and that's what I intend to do. I assure you, _Highness_, I don't like the idea of running after you every time you do this."

"Well, if you hate me so much, _why did you come for me_?" Emma asks irritated - as she tries to free herself, but fails miserably.

"I just did it because I felt sorry that you could be captured by those men. And besides, you promised to help me to find my brother. Why didn't you honor that?" Killian asks her, his tone changing to an angry one at his question.

"_I guess I learned from the best, Captain,_" Emma remarks dismissively - hurt and resentful.

Killian doesn't understand what she's insinuating, but one thing he is sure of is he can't tolerate her sarcastic comments anymore - he is really sick of this! He has nothing to do here!

With his resolution made, Killian releases her away from his grasp.

"Fine! Then go away! But I never was here with you!" Killian shouts frustrated.

"I never asked you to!" Emma alleges - and insinuates, wryly. "And besides, I'm used to it!"

Killian can't help but think there's something more behind those simple words, but he doesn't care. Not anymore.

"Come on! Get lost in the woods! I won't be there to help you this time!" he shouts, while pointing her the depths of the forest with a finger.

"I didn't expect you to save me!" Emma clarifies sarcastically.

Killian feels his blood boil - he's going to explode: no turning back.

He approaches her quickly.

"You know what? You're nothing like your parents! They are humble and good people. Something you know nothing about!" Killian states furiously, while looking into her eyes - finally speaking his mind: she's not even a shadow of what he found in her parents.

Her rage increases - how can he say something like that? Humility and goodness? He doesn't even know what those are! He doesn't know her! He doesn't know what she has been going through!

In the heat of the moment, she moves closer to him - her face a few inches away from his; her fury finally bursts.

"Oh, yeah? _Do you think someone who force their daughter to marry a man she doesn't love is good?_" Emma asks him very angry, looking firmly into his blue eyes - with a bitter feeling in her heart.

His expression changes immediately.

"What?" Killian asks, his voice barely above a whisper - as he tries to process those words; suddenly nothing makes sense.

"You know, I don't have time for this. I can do what I want. I'm a Princess and you're just ... a Captain," Emma tells him scornfully.

His rage returns to him with those words.

Emma starts to walk toward the seashore, but Killian pulls her firmly by her arm.

"Yes, I'm a Captain, but I have some news for you, _Highness_. I rather be myself than someone like you: cruel, selfish and cynical!" Killian tells her aggravated.

"How dare you talk like that to a Princess?" Emma asks him, outraged - as she frees herself from his grasp.

"Oh, so now you want to be treated like a Princess, don't you?" Killian insinuates sarcastically.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks insulted, looking straight at him.

"Please, everyone in your kingdom knows, don't they?" Killian remarks, wryly - moving away from her.

"I don't know what you mean!" Emma defends.

Killian moves closer - standing mere inches from her face - and looks intently into her hazel eyes.

"_I'm aware of your games ... Princess,_" Killian reveals bitterly - resentful.

"What games? I don't even know what you're talking about!" Emma insists - and turns to leave.

And finally, before she keeps walking away from him, the Captain takes the courage to say what lies in the depths of his broken heart.

"_You played with me_!" Killian shouts, his voice full of sadness - his heart heavy.

Emma stops, turns around and stares at him - can he irritate her even more?

She walks over to him determined - closing the distance between them.

"How can you be so cynical and make all that up?" Emma asks him, looking firmly into his eyes.

"Unfortunately, you know I'm not making this up," Killian remarks, his tone a little bit sad - his heart in pain; his face reflects angriness.

Her fury increases.

Emma moves nearer. "_Do you know how it feels to wait more than eight months for someone who will never come back_?" she asks painfully.

"Did you really expect me to get back so you could keep making fun of me?" Killian retorts incredulously.

"Why would I make fun of you?" Emma asks him incredulously and very confused.

"Because that's what you are, right? You-you play with men's feelings and then you expect the world to praise you for it!" Killian explains, taking a step back - resentful; he can't keep any of this inside of him anymore.

"What feelings? You promised to come back and you didn't do it!" Emma reminds him.

Killian takes a step closer - not paying attention to what she says, in the heat of the moment.

"I offered you my heart and you just wanted to have fun like you did with the other men, right?" Killian asks her painfully, his heart aching and his eyes about to cry - and finally declares, furiously - "_Before you marry the Prince of the North? Did you forget to tell me?_"

Her face suddenly changes.

"… Where'd you get that?" Emma asks shocked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter!" Killian replies upset - not wanting to give it more importance.

"Where?" Emma demands angrily.

He can't believe she's asking for explanations after all she did to him, but responds anyways, "In the village, the night of your birthday. I went to an inn and an old man told me the truth."

Emma cannot believe what he says - Is this even real?

"An old man?" she asks - her voice affected by this confession.

"Are you going to tell me that that's not true?" Killian asks angrily.

Emma looks at the ground - feeling sad, as she remembers the truth.

"No, it is true. I'm engaged," Emma replies - and clarifies quickly and firmly - "But like I said, _it's an arranged marriage! I don't love him_!"

And right there, what she says starts to make sense - Isn't that why she wants so badly to escape from her family, her kingdom and the Princess' duties? Why would she run away if she agrees to this marriage? Killian is not longer sure of anything.

A silence follows as she stares at him - the tears about to come out from the corners of her eyes.

"You met an old man in one night and you just believed every word he said?" Emma asks him, her voice breaking, looking at him - hurt and betrayed.

His heart sinks at her words - all his anger, bitterness and pain fall to pieces in the ground at that instant. Does he realize something?

Everything is clear to Emma: He never kept his promise because he trusted someone else over her.

Killian remains in shock - no words come out of his lips, he can't.

Emma nods - understanding he won't give her an answer.

"I'd better go," she announces, her tone very sad, turning around to leave - before she can't hold back her tears anymore.

At that instant, he reacts and grabs her arm gently.

"_Emma_, wait!" Killian tells her tenderly - calling her by her name for the very first time since they meet again.

He doesn't know what to do, or what to think. He cannot even speak - it has been too much information in so little time.

"Why-why didn't you tell me about the arranged marriage?" Killian manages to say.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I have to go," Emma mentions - freeing from his grasp and turning to walk away from him.

Killian stares at her as she goes - as he tries hard to put in order his thoughts.

"No, please wait!" he says desperately.

Emma stops and turns to him.

"I-I told you the truth ..." Killian starts, but she interrupts him.

"I don't have time for this. Just go," Emma tells him - very sad and tired of this battle between them.

She turns around to leave once again - all she wants is to get out of that place once and for all - but at that moment ... he realizes something: This can't end this way. He has to do something!

"No, I won't," Killian declares.

Emma turns to him surprised - standing a few steps away from him.

"I never lied to you. _I offered my heart to you because what I felt for you was real. I promised to come back ..._" Killian starts tenderly.

"And you didn't do it," Emma interjects - heartbroken.

"Yes, but … only because I thought you didn't care about me, that I was just a game for you. _You were engaged. Why would I come back?_" Killian explains her.

And right there, for the first time what he says makes sense.

Emma only stares at him, unable to move.

"When I thought you had lied to me, _I promised myself I would never remember you ... but I couldn't. I thought about you every day!_" Killian reveals, his voice breaking, tiny tears escape from the corner of his blue eyes.

She notices the sincerity of his words and cannot help but feel miserable - she looks down at the grass, then at him; her heart heavy.

"And when the eight months went by, all I wanted was to believe it was all a lie! I wanted to turn my ship around and come back to you!" Killian discloses, his voice broken - then he lowers his gaze; a hand turns into a fists to regain some control over himself.

Emma can't hold the tears any longer so she lets them fall and run down her cheeks - her heart is aching.

"I had feelings for you, Emma ... _I still do_!" Killian finally expresses, with all the love of his heart.

Her heart squeezes by those words so she lowers her gaze to let out a few more tears. Then she looks back to him.

"And I know it because … _since the moment I saw you again and seeing you now standing there ... all I want to do is kiss you_!" Killian reveals painfully, his voice completely broken - with what is left of his strength.

A silence follows between them as he lowers his gaze to hide his tears.

She doesn't move, but stares at him - with tears running down her cheeks; her heart suddenly changes.

"... I lied," Emma confesses, her voice breaking.

Killian looks up at her immediately.

"Not to you ... but I lied," she clarifies.

Killian doesn't understand what she means by that, but keeps staring at her.

"I didn't want to get married, so I asked my parents for an opportunity to find someone else … But _I lied when I said I didn't meet anyone that night_," Emma starts - referring to the moment they meet for the very first time.

Emma continues - tears keep falling freely from her hazel eyes: the ones she held during all this time … until now. "And I didn't need to know how a man and a woman are supposed to meet each other either."

Killian tilts his head slightly to the left - reading her.

"I lied because I was afraid ... afraid of what was happening. I didn't understand why, but _I lied when I said I didn't made a decision, Killian ... but I did_," Emma finally confesses, her voice completely broken - to let him know she had chose him; tears run down her face.

A little smile appears on his face. And then, Killian approaches her slowly - closing the distance between them.

Emma looks up at him and their eyes meet - they look at each other as they haven't done in a long time; their hearts beat faster, but Killian is sure …

He leans in little by little, and then closes his eyes. And finally - after so long - _Killian kisses Emma tenderly_, with all the love of his heart.

She responds to the kiss immediately - without hesitation.

Their lips meet slowly, while Emma places her hands on his sides.

Killian deepens the kiss and places his hands on her back to hug her.

With that, their lips start to meet urgently. Soon, both of them get lost in their kissing as it becomes passionate.

Emma suddenly hugs him tighter, looking for his kisses - she just wants to kiss him, nothing else matters!

Killian responds to her - forgetting everything around him; he can't believe she is in his arms again!

He strokes her blond hair, while she places her hands around his neck. Then, he cups her face into his hands while they kiss - it's been a long time and they wanted this from the very start.

"I missed you, Emma. I missed you so much," Killian whispers tenderly, between each kiss.

"I missed you too, Killian," Emma reveals, and kisses him again.

With every kiss and gentle caress, they feel something changing inside of them. All that pain and sadness covered with hatred dissipates easily into the air. All that remains is a deep and genuine feeling for one another.

Killian cannot stop kissing her - tenderly and passionately. He has dreamed with this every night for over a year.

Emma can't either - and she doesn't even want to stop. She doesn't have to hide her feelings for him, not anymore.

Now they know the truth and there is no turning back. He doesn't need to say he's sorry, and she doesn't need to hear anything else.

Finally, the kiss comes to an end as they need to breathe - their foreheads pressed together; a happy smile on their faces: this can't be happening, but even so, this is not a dream ... it's real.

"What now?" Emma whispers - without being able to hide a smile and a little ashamed by the turn of events.

At that instant, Killian gets back to reality, but tries to remain calm. He places a hand on her cheek and looks at her - something is different in their eyes: they sparkle again like the stars in the sky.

"I think … I think we need to get you back to your parents," Killian tells her - secretly afraid he might lose her again.

"No, I can't. The marriage is official. My Father cannot retract on his word," Emma informs him anxiously - afraid they might take her away from her Captain once again.

Killian notices the anguish in her voice - she's being serious.

He looks at her - thinking - while he tries to stay calm in front of her - the simple thought of not being able to hold her in his arms makes his heart ache.

A light in his eyes suddenly changes everything.

"Then we will find a way ... we'll find a solution _together_," Killian affirms, reassuringly - as he remembers the words of his brother Liam.

Emma smiles at his words.

A silence follows between them.

Killian stares at her - a bit nervous, but hopeful.

"Until we find a way to solve all of this and you get back to your parents … _Would you run away with me, Emma?_" he asks her - wishing she decides to stay with him and not with her royal friend.

Emma giggles at the irony of the situation, but smiles.

"Yes," she replies immediately.

Killian smiles - feeling immensely happy - and without further hesitation, he gives her a sweet kiss.

Emma blushes and sighs.

"I think we should go," she whispers.

Then she takes his hand into hers and starts to walk away - to return to the ship - but Killian pulls her toward him.

"Wait," he tells her, and then hugs her.

Emma looks at him - very confused.

"Once we get back to the ship, we must stick to the previous plan ... perhaps, we should take our time," he suggests - while caressing her cheek tenderly.

She blushes.

"Even when those men could appear at any moment?" Emma asks him, with a flirty smile.

"... Even then," Killian replies, looking lovingly into her eyes, and then happily kisses his beloved Princess once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! xD If you did, you can leave a comment in the box below! **

**Any reactions? Were you expecting them to be together again? Did you want to wait a little more for that? What do you think about Liam and the new Prince? Let me know what you're thinking, feeling ... etc? Any thoughts? Read ya next time, guys! :)**


	15. Father and Son

Aw, guys! I cannot tell you how happy you made me with your reviews, favorites and follows! I'm always giggling and smiling xD

I'm really glad you liked last chapter. I loved it just like you did! You know, those two stubborn are finally together LOL

Hope you like this chapter and to where the story is heading. You won't believe it!

About this chapter, no spoilers, but... okay, you guys win xD We will finally meet the mysterious King of the North and his son, the Prince! Yep! Please, **let me know if your predictions were correct or you failed miserably** LOL xP

Probably a beloved character will come back for the story, **guess who?** **Are you guys expecting to see someone again?** Please, let me know either review or PM. Yes, they're always very welcome! See you next time guys!

Re-edited by the always exceptional: _"LucyTheMarauder"_

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT **

**Chapter 13. Father and Son**

In the Enchanted Forest's castle, still at night.

Queen Snow, Princess Abigail and King James are still standing in the middle of his office, discussing about Captain Liam Jones.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Snow asks her.

"As you might noticed, this is confidential information. It could bring the Kingdom several problems if we spread the news. Although, given the circumstances in which my land was involved ... I'm forced to share this information with you," Abigail replies.

"Are you sure they wrecked?" King James asks the Princess.

"Not really. We just know that they had a battle at sea. Many have said that probably no-one survived. The truth is: we haven't heard from the Captain, and his crew since then," Abigail replies, her tone a little bit sad.

"I'm so sorry," Snow utters.

"Captain Killian Jones … does he know about this?" the King asks suddenly.

"No, he doesn't. We didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed," Abigail replies.

"Now more than ever I have to leave," the King comments worriedly.

Snow turns to her husband to stop him.

"Are you sure? You have nowhere to start," Snow points out, really concerned.

"I will go after Captain Killian Jones. I don't know where he's planning to take Emma, or what he wants from this, but I won't let him hurt my daughter. I'm leaving now," King James affirms, while looking into his wife's eyes.

"All right," Snow whispers - not really convinced.

The King hugs his wife and places a sweet kiss on her lips. Then he turns to the Princess to say goodbye.

"Be careful," Abigail tells him.

"I will. And thanks again for everything, Abigail. I'll be in touch with you to know the progress of your men. Maybe we can find the Captain together. He can't hide forever," the King comments.

"He won't," Abigail agrees. "Now go to your daughter. You can't waste any more time."

The King and Princess hug friendly. Then he kisses his wife one more time before taking his belongings and rushing out the office.

Snow looks at the open empty door - her face reflects sadness and anxiety.

"He will be fine … they both will be fine," Abigail asseverates, reassuringly - as she places a hand on her arm.

Snow nods.

* * *

_A day later ... _

In the vastness of the seas and following the ocean currents - with clear skies and the brightness of the sun - Captain Jones' ship is on its journey to find the honorable Captain Liam Jones.

"Looks like we'll have good weather, Captain!" a sailor comments cheerfully - as the two men enjoy the day on the foredeck.

"Indeed, sailor. It seems that everything goes in our favor," Captain Killian Jones agrees, almost sighing, and a big smile on his face.

The sailor can easily notice the good spirit of his superior.

"If I may, today you seem more ... _enthusiastic_. It seems that the visit to that land, it did you good, Captain," the sailor points out humbly.

With that, Killian realizes his happiness is very obvious, so he tries to act more casual about it.

"I admit I was a little anxious about the mission entrusted to me by our King, but I feel better now that it's finally been solved," Killian manages to say.

"I'm glad for you, Captain. And where are we going this time?" the sailor asks.

"Before leaving the Princess at home, we have another place to visit. It won't take long," the Captain replies.

The sailor is about to ask again when Princess Emma - who paces on the deck - runs into them.

Blue eyes and hazel meet - their faces lit up immediately; a light feeling in their chest; they smile widely, but both quickly hide their excitement to keep up appearances.

"Good morning, Princess," Killian greets politely - as he bows his head slightly.

Emma blushes, but tries to conceal her feelings.

"Good morning, Captain." She turns to the other man in front of her. "Sailor."

The man bows before her.

"You better get back to your duties if we want to arrive soon, sailor," Killian indicates - without taking his eyes off of her.

"As you order, Captain," the sailor replies - and adds, turning to the Princess. "Excuse me, Your Highness."

A silence follows as soon as the sailor is gone - the Captain and the Princess are alone, but still have to be discreet since the sailors are working not too far from where they are.

Emma starts to walk slowly toward him and Killian remains next to the railing of his ship - he stares at her as if she was the most precious woman in the world. Does she get more and more beautiful every day?

The Princess blushes and smiles shyly - she can't help but feel nervous with the way he looks at her.

"Did you sleep well?" she asks, breaking the silence - now standing next to him but keeping her distance due to the eyes around them.

"Better than ever," Killian replies, with a sigh.

She bits her lower lip at his words, making him smile.

"How long will it take us to get to your brother?" Emma asks - in an attempt to change the atmosphere to a serious one.

"With this great weather, probably less than a week," he replies.

"Do you think we can find Liam this time?" Emma asks.

"I hope so. We must be optimistic …" Killian says - and adds flirtatiously, with smile - "But speaking about safer subjects, if you allow me, I need to point out the fact that today you look more beautiful than ever."

With those words, her cheeks turn completely red. Then she lowers her gaze and giggles.

"What's so funny?" Killian asks - with a smile; as he notices he has made her blush once again.

"Nothing, it's just I don't see how I could look ... _like that,_" Emma replies - a little embarrassed.

"You look gorgeous every day. I thought you were used to it," Killian remarks flirtatiously - after he quickly looks around to make sure nobody is paying attention to them.

Emma rolls her eyes, but smiles - he simply chuckles.

"Well, after running through the woods more than once and jumping into the sea ..." she starts, sarcastically. "Let's say I do not know how much longer this dress can resist."

"I assure you that whatever you're wearing, you look beautiful to me, Emma. And once we get to the mainland you can buy as much as you need," Killian comments.

"Yeah, well, I don't know. When I ran away from the castle I brought with me some gold, but now I have none," Emma informs ashamed.

"Then I'll buy you some," he affirms immediately.

She gets surprised.

"You don't have to do this, Killian. I'm sorry, I … I can't," Emma starts - as he moves a bit closer.

"It's all right. I'll take care of that," Killian assures her tenderly, while looking into her eyes with so much love.

Is it possible that this man would do anything to please her? Is this love even real? Apparently, nothing makes the Captain happier than to do something for his Princess.

Emma looks into his blue eyes, while feeling an intense and risky desire to kiss him. And Killian also longs for her lips, but unfortunately - while being surrounded by the sailors - they can't.

* * *

_Meanwhile …_

In the castle of the Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow is in one of the corridors, while contemplating a painting of her beloved daughter, Princess Emma - her face reflects deep sadness.

"It's beautiful," Abigail announces - as she approaches her.

Snow turns to her.

"... I mean your daughter. She's beautiful," Abigail clarifies.

"Thanks," Snow utters sincerely, her tone dejected.

"Do you miss her?" Abigail ventures to ask, kindly.

"Very much. Every day is more terrifying than the last. We had never been apart for so long, and … now Emma is nowhere to be found and my husband is not here with me either," Snow replies - clearly affected.

"I'm really sorry. I can't imagine what you're going through … I'm grateful that my children are at home with Frederick," Abigail tells her - not to hurt her.

"I'm happy for you. Frederick seems to be a wonderful Father," Snow comments sincerely.

"He is. And I know that James, well, David is also an excellent Father. That's why I'm sure you will be together again," Abigail declares tenderly.

"Thank you. I really hope so," Snow merely utters, with a slight smile - and adds, changing her tone to a lively one, in order to improve her mood a little. "So, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am. My belongings are in the carriage. Thank you for your hospitality these days, Snow. You are a great hostess despite everything that is happening to you," Abigail affirms.

"You're very welcome and thanks for your help. You're going to be a great Queen, Abigail," Snow declares sincerely.

"I really appreciate it, Snow. And I hate to leave you alone, considering the circumstances, but my Kingdom needs me," Abigail informs.

"I know. And I'll be fine. I'm glad I met you," Snow affirms genuinely.

"It was my pleasure," Abigail tells her.

The two women embrace, and then Princess Abigail leaves the castle.

* * *

Days go by quickly for everyone:

Queen Snow is alone in her castle to attend the needs of the Kingdom along with the Parliament - only one message arrives from her husband King James, in which he sadly tells her there hasn't been any important progress in the search of their daughter.

Time goes fast to the Captain and Princess too. Killian Jones is very busy with his crew, mending the damage under the ship's deck - unfortunately, he doesn't have time to be with his beloved Princess as much as he would like: a couple of brief moments, with a sailor or a situation always interrupting them is what they're able to share.

It is incredibly difficult for them to find a moment to be alone so they have to make do with tender looks and furtive smiles.

Although, these latter are not enough for Princess Emma - she just reconciled with her handsome Captain and now she can't even approach him nor Killian tries to find an opportunity to be together.

He seems to be very careful to keep up the appearances with the sailors and also very caring about what they could think about her if they find out the truth. That's very considerate of his part, but somehow … this still fails to convince the Princess.

* * *

_Days later_ …

With the night over the seas - through the mist and the rocking of the gentle movements of the waves - Princess Emma is still awake in her cabin, getting ready to sleep much against her real desires to not do so.

The truth is, she is not happy. She feels strange lately: Yes, she misses Killian a lot. And by the fact they're surrounded by sailors, probably she won't be with him even if it's just for a minute.

She will have to wait until they reach next port. Not that the idea satisfies her, but at least soon they'll be together again without any interruption. Not that it doesn't bother her the fact that Killian isn't looking for a moment to be with her.

Either way, Emma hides her concerns and puts a smile on her face before him and his crew, even when she keeps this odd feeling inside.

Princess Emma straightens her back - she improves her mood; as the strong woman she is. She's been through really difficult situations before. This is nothing. She can handle this ... right?

At that instant, someone knocks on her cabin's door, interrupting her agitated thoughts.

"Who is it?" Princess Emma asks suspiciously - nobody knocks on her door, especially at night.

"It's Captain Killian Jones, Princess," Killian replies, his tone serious - to not raise any suspicion, just in case his men are walking around.

A big smile grows on the corners of her mouth - she can't help it, but tries to remain as calm as possible.

The Princess quickly fixes her hair with her hands and opens the door of her cabin - Captain Jones stands before her.

Killian smiles at her, and the simple sight of him makes her heart beat faster.

"Come in," Emma tells him, with a slight smile - as she does her best to control her joy.

"I apologize, I know it's late," Killian says, with the same neutral tone - and explains, as he walks inside - "I just need to grab my clothes. This will only take a minute."

"It's okay, go ahead," Emma assures him, with a smile - without taking her eyes off of him.

The Captain heads toward one of the shelves to take some white shirts and blankets he had left there before he gave up his cabin to her.

The Princess is very happy to have him there - and look at him - but to her surprise … it seems this will be one of those days.

Killian takes his belongings, and then approaches her. He smiles at her and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Sleep well, Emma."

As simple as that he turns and walks quickly toward the cabin's door.

What was that? Is this real? Princess Emma can't help but feel very disappointed. This is like riding at high-speed and when the horse is about to jump a fence, it stops abruptly. Doesn't he miss her?

She is so confused! What does she has to do to get what she wants? What does a Princess has to do to get something from the man she …

In that instant, Emma realizes that Killian is too attached to his duties. He is still the free thinker and the reluctant man to traditions he used to be, but the life in the navy has changed him a bit.

Moreover, if he only seeks to preserve the good name of the woman he cares for. Maybe that's the reason why he wants to leave the cabin as fast as he possibly can.

Nevertheless, she has to do something! The Princess doesn't care about it and besides, she can't wait another day!

If he doesn't take the first step, she will do for sure. After all, she has never been a common Princess, hasn't she?

Killian is about to open the cabin's door, when a voice suddenly surprises him.

"What's wrong, Captain? Did you forget how to give me a proper goodbye?" Emma asks, with a playful tone and seeming confidence.

Killian freezes at those words - he wasn't expecting that at all.

Right there, the Captain comes to the conclusion that a few extra seconds in the cabin will not hurt anyone - and it's not like he doesn't miss her with all his might.

He smiles playfully, turns around and walks toward her - each step he takes makes her more nervous.

The Captain stops mere inches away from her - as close as to hear her breathing. Then, he places his hands on her cheeks while looking into her eyes lovingly - the simple gesture makes the Princess' heart melt.

Killian leans in and closing his eyes, kisses her slowly - her lips caressing hers gently.

Emma responds immediately - that is all she wanted!

He deepens the kiss with a bit of passion, but still slowly, while Emma places her hands on his arms - no doubt this is the best thing that has happened to them in days.

After a few seconds - that seem like the best of the eternities - he ends the kiss and then looks adoringly into her eyes.

"Goodnight, _my love,_" Killian says tenderly, with a smile.

"Goodnight, Killian," Emma breathes.

Captain Jones turns around and retreats, leaving Princess Emma with a big smile on her face.

* * *

_Days later _…

Two black carriages - escorted by the royal guard - are transiting through a road on the woods by noon.

One of the black carriages suddenly shakes.

"Couldn't they find a better road for their King? Or is it just that King James has reduced the investment in his Kingdom?" the King of the North says, annoyed, his voice with a hint of sarcasm.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. We thought it would be better to take a shortcut due to the urgency of the trip," replies the faithful servant of the King - who is dressed in fine clothes.

"It seems I have to do all the work to make sure everything turns out the way I want ... like I do with the future of my kingdom," the King of the North declares, with an arrogant tone.

"As you say, My King. And pardon, but I still don't understand. What's the point of taking the Prince to meet his future wife if she has been kidnapped?" the faithful servant asks humbly.

"That's exactly what my son will figure out with this trip," the King replies maliciously.

"Why didn't Your Majesty tell him before?" the man asks innocently, out of curiosity.

"You might be a faithful servant, but obviously not a very smart one at that," the King of the North points out simply, with no remorse - and explains, his tone slightly annoyed - "I want my son to know the truth from the lips of the mother of the Princess. Imagine the impression it will cause in my son."

The servant listens to his King in amazement.

"I know him very well. With a bit of luck, he may even sympathize the Princess. You know, 'the damsel in distress'. Think of what could happen if my son saves her ..." the King continues - thoughtful.

The King looks at his servant. "Besides, I was informed Queen Snow is in her castle, vulnerable and alone ... and _I will take advantage of her pain,_" he declares, with a wicked grin.

* * *

_Hours later …_

In the castle of the Enchanted Forest - with the sunlight - Queen Snow is walking on the gardens to look for some peace of mind. A blue bird flies away from her hand as a servant approaches her.

"Your Majesty," the servant bows.

"Is everything all right?" Snow asks.

"There're visitors in the castle," the servant informs her, humbly.

"Visitors? Who could they be?" she asks puzzled.

"_The King of the North and his son _have just arrived, my Queen," the servant reports.

Snow grows surprised.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting them to come …" Snow tells him thoughtfully - and adds promptly - "Please take them to the main living room. I'll go meet them in a moment."

"As you ordered, Your Majesty," the servant utters, makes a bow and then retreats quickly.

* * *

_In the meantime_ …

At sea, Captain Killian Jones is sitting at his desk - in the navigation room - while looking at some papers, when suddenly one of his sailors enters the room accompanied by Princess Emma.

"The Princess is here as you ordered, Sir," the sailor announces.

Captain Jones stands up immediately. Then he bows his head in reverence.

The Princess nods, while sensing something's off - Killian never calls for her, or anything like it. If he's doing it, something important must be happening.

"Were you looking for me, Captain?" Emma asks, with a casual tone - to keep their act going with the other sailor in the room.

Captain Jones face starts to reflect concern - the Princess grows confused; definitely something is happening.

"Yes, Princess ... there are news from your Kingdom," Killian informs, his tone serious.

Emma's heart stops for a moment.

"... Is something wrong?" she asks.

Killian looks at the sailor. "I'm aware I ordered you and the rest of the crew to always be near the Princess in case she was in need of your services, but I'm afraid this is a private and delicate conversation. You can retreat sailor," the Captain says, politely.

Emma grows anxious - how can he know about her kingdom? Did he receive a message? Did they find them?

"Yes, Captain," the sailor replies.

After making a reverence to the Princess, the sailor retreats - their gazes follow him as he goes.

As soon as the door is closed, Emma looks at Killian - very preoccupied.

"Can you tell me what it's going on?" she asks immediately.

He walks quickly towards her.

"Nothing happens," Killian assures, his voice soft - as he looks into her eyes and caresses her cheek.

"But you just said ..." Emma starts - very confused.

"I know what I said. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Killian explains - and adds, flirtatiously - "I couldn't find another way to share moment together."

Emma rolls her eyes - with rosy cheeks and a shy smile; it's a relief to know everything's fine and it's even better that Killian finally found a moment for her.

He hugs her gently and she places her arms around his neck.

"Hmm, and how much time do we have, Captain?" Emma says, with a flirtatious tone, while their faces are close enough to hear their breathing.

"Five minutes before the sailor thinks it is convenient to come," Killian comments - both giggle; their faces very close.

"Then you'd better kiss the Princess, Captain," Emma suggests, with a playful and flirty tone.

"As you wish ... _Highness_," Killian remarks playfully.

With that, Killian leans in and kisses Emma - tenderly and passionately - while they hug.

They giggle into the kiss - as they enjoy their shared quiet moment.

* * *

_Meanwhile _…

In the Enchanted forest, Queen Snow enters in the main living room to meet with the figure of a man dressed in royal clothes - while he looks through the window and toward the gardens …

It's none other than the King of the North - Snow is sure.

Her gaze turns to the right - a young man is standing next to a bookshelf.

The Queen looks back at the man in the window.

"... _King Hubert?_" Snow says.

The King of the North finally turns to face her at the sound of _his name_.

"Ah, Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to see you after all these years," King Hubert comments, while walking towards her. "And if I may, you still retain your beauty!"

He places a polite kiss on her hand - causing an odd feeling in her chest, but she ignores it.

"Thank you. And I apologize for the delay, you're very welcome here," Snow tells him.

"I'm the one who owes an apology to Your Majesty and her lovely family. It was a discourtesy from our part. I hope you understand that apparently we arrive sooner than our letter informing of our visit," the King points out - he lies.

"It's fine, don't worry," replies Snow kindly.

"Well, in that case, I'd like you to meet my son. I don't know if you can remember him," the King of the North tells her, with a big smile.

With that, the handsome young gentleman approaches them, and then bows his head before Queen Snow, with a sincere smile. "_Prince Phillip_, Your Majesty," he says.

* * *

**Well, well, well, What do you think about the King of the North and the Prince? xD**

**Let me know about your predictions ... Were they correct or a total and miserable failure? LOL xP**

**Guess who will return to the story! Leave a review or PM. Waiting to read your thoughts guys!**

**Thanks again and prepare yourselfs for a kind of a date!**


	16. Change of Plans

You guys made me laugh so hard with your reviews! xD

No, dear Guest, the King Hubert is not going to rape Snow! I agree with you, that would be just too dark and this a fiction K+, so, no I don't think so LOL xD

But yep! King Hubert is King Hubert, but I did a little twist in the character... he has bad temper anyways LOL xD

Glad it was a suprise for all of you, you know the King and Prince of the North! xD

So, hope you like this chapter, thanks for writing more than one line, I really appreciate it. keep doing it! And thanks for those who read and not necessarily send a review, thanks for reading guys!

Stay tuned! A lot of big things are about to happen!

_**Remember to share, follow and comment! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 14. Change of Plans**

Still in the Castle of the Enchanted Forest.

Queen Snow, King Hubert and Prince Phillip are still in the royal hall.

"Your Majesty, it is a pleasure to finally meet you", says Phillip politely.

"Phillip? Wow, indeed it's been a long time. I almost did not recognize you. You were just a kid when I met you", clarifies Snow completely surprised.

King Hubert puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "He is a big man now as you see, your Majesty, and proudly my best warrior", he says proud of his son.

"... And very handsome indeed", adds Snow with a friendly smile.

Prince Phillip gets ashamed and lowers his gaze.

"... Thank you, your Majesty", replies Phillip politely.

"This is a day full of surprises! To what do I owe the honor of your visit?", Snow asks smiling.

"Well, if I remember correctly, we have a wedding to celebrate, your Majesty. I thought the two _lovebirds_ could meet before the wedding", says King Hubert in a natural way and disguising his true intentions.

Snow is surprised. "Oh... I did not see it coming. That's very considerate of you, but I'm afraid that is not possible", she replies with some sadness.

"What do you mean, your Majesty?", Phillip asks, realizing the sadness in the face of Queen Snow.

"Maybe she is indisposed at the moment?", King Hubert asks, pushing the subject and hiding his malice.

Snow tries to smile. "I fear it is more complicated and difficult than that", she replies.

"Is something wrong?", King Hubert asks maliciously, waiting for her reply eagerly.

Phillip approaches Snow and takes her hand with respect and with genuine concern. "Is everything alright with Princess Emma, your Majesty?", he asks looking into her eyes.

"... _My daughter has been kidnapped_", Snow finally declares with sadness, leaving Phillip impressed and surprised by the truth.

* * *

A day later... early in the morning.

Finally, the ship of Captain Jones has landed at its destination. Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones have been happy to wake up on that land. Not only are they closer to finding Liam, but finally they can spend the day together without the watchful eyes on them.

Emma goes out on deck to meet Killian and they smile shyly, disguising in front of the sailor. The Captain gives orders to his first mate to take charge of the ship and the crew until he returns with the Princess.

Jones also sends the sailors to purchase groceries and other things they might need for the journey while he fulfills his mission and the Princess, they have said, she will take a little rest in the village.

Once the Captain has left everything in order, he and the Princess make their way to the village, passing the docks, the sailors, and letting behind the life they're trying to escape and forget if only for a moment.

* * *

The vibrant street market... full of life, excitement and color. Emma and Killian can smell in the air all kinds of fruits, the strangest of course, and also the most extravagant food of the region.

Everything is so new to the Princess. She had not left the castle and the few times she has visited other places, she has done it accompanied by her parents, besides those brief visits to Belle's castle.

Emma smiles at everything around her and even more walking in those tiny streets with her handsome Captain. She can't hide the silly grin on her face and Killian cannot hide his excitement to show her everything.

"You have to try this, Emma", Killian says to make her try one of the fruits.

Emma gives him a skeptical look.

"You'll love it, _trust me_", Killian insists with with a flirty look and a smile.

Emma looks into his eyes and gives a flirty smile. "_I trust you_", she replies and they both smile.

* * *

In an instant, while still walking among the many people in the place, _Emma feels the warmth of Killian's hand sliding down her arm and taking her hand_.

Emma looks at him for a moment. She hadn't expected that, but Emma smiles as _their fingers are intertwined_ and both keep walking.

No one here knows them and they don't know anyone. There are no treachery, regulations and duties to follow. No Princess and no Captain. For a moment, they can leave behind everything that is happening. They can enjoy each other's company without anyone interrupting them or without having to run for their lives. They don't cease to giggle and smile. **_Both feel free!_**

Later, Killian and Emma enter into one of the local stores and he buys dresses to his beloved Princess. They may not be the royal dresses she usually wears at the castle, but that's the least she cares. Before leaving the store, Emma pulls him gently.

"Thanks, Killian", says Emma, looking lovingly into his blue eyes.

"Anytime", Killian replies tenderly.

Emma leans to him and gives him a sweet kiss.

"Come, we have to go with some people and ask about Liam. Then we can eat something", says Killian gently, offering his arm and they leave the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

Queen Snow has informed King Hubert and Prince Phillip about the disappearance of her daughter and everything related to it.

In the royal hall, the King of the North has a talk with Snow again.

King Hubert walks from side to side of the room.

"This is terrible! Why didn't you inform me of this, your Majesty?", he asks faking concern.

Snow remains sitting on a couch. "My husband thought it would be better to keep discretion. Neither of us wanted to create panic among our kingdom. We already have enough problems", says Snow with sadness.

"I understand, your Majesty, but it's my son's fiancée we're talking about", affirms the King Hubert.

"I'm sorry... I guess", says Snow not knowing what to say.

Hubert King turns to Snow and sits beside her.

"You're right. I apologize, your Highness. You already have enough with this terrible situation to add my inappropriate and misplaced reaction. I beg your forgiveness", he says, faking kindness.

"It's okay. We tried to get in touch with you, but never got lucky", Snow says ruefully.

"Well, I regret to inform you, your Majesty, that no letter ever came to me", King Hubert lies.

"What?", Snow asks with surprise.

"As you heard, your Highness. Maybe someone interfered the mail", he says, trying to imply something more.

"Why would someone do that?", asks Snow with anxiety.

"I don't know. Maybe they knew about the engagement between my son and your daughter and they tried to prevent it... _or it was just bad luck_", he says with annoyance but disguising.

"Who would interfere the mail?", Snow asks even more distraught.

"Maybe the responsible for the disappearance of the Princess... the sailor man you mentioned. _He probably acted along with his kingdom_", says King Hubert, trying to imply something more.

"No, that's not possible. Princess Abigail was here with us. She assured us that they have nothing to do with this. In fact, her royal guard is helping us", says Snow somewhat confused.

"Now that's a shame...", says King Hubert somewhat disappointed to discover that Princess Abigail has been ahead of his plans to involve her kingdom into the situation.

"What did you say?", Snow asks with confusion, because she didn't pay attention.

"I said that's great! And that only leaves one option", King Hubert tries to conceal.

"What option?", asks Snow.

"This Captain Killian Jones has planned all this on his own", says King Hubert, hiding his malice.

"Do you think so?", says Snow, trying to understand.

"It could be. These barbarians have no scruples, your Highness", affirms King Hubert.

Snow lowers her eyes in anguish at the thought that her daughter may be in the hands of someone like Captain Jones.

King Hubert places a hand on hers as a signal of support and looks into her eyes with respect. "Don't worry, your Majesty. Now that I am aware of the situation you can count on my support", he says, hiding his malice.

Snow lowers her gaze with sadness. "I thank you, but my husband, the royal guard and the guard of Princess Abigail have been searching without any success. I don't know if this would make a difference", affirms Snow disappointed.

"I'm sure we can help. My men are known in many realms as the best to capture barbarians like this man", King Hubert declares.

Snow looks up again. "Really?", she says interested in his words.

"Yes, your Highness and I assure you that if you allow me, I'll find your daughter and the responsible will get the punishment he deserves", says King Hubert maliciously.

"You're serious?", Snow asks with hope.

"I am, your Majesty. Maybe if you tell me what you know so far, you know, the progress of the search, I could send my officers immediately", clarifies the King Hubert, hiding his evil plans.

"I don't know, King Hubert", replies Snow, not sure of what to do.

"I don't want to force anything Highness, just think about it. My son and I will remain here only for a few days. I hope you understand it would be frowned upon us to stay longer with the absence of the King James in the castle. You can decide until then, your Majesty", says King Hubert trying to convince her.

Snow draws a slight smile on her face. "I... I'll think about it", she replies with doubt.

King Hubert nods, convinced that Snow will tell him what he need.

* * *

Meanwhile... still under the rays of the sun.

One group of strong men is walking downhill among pine trees and shrubs.

"Well, nobody said it would be easy", says Little John wryly.

"Rescue a Princess, Little John? Certainly it never is, but we promised Belle to find and protect Princess Emma until she was safe at home", Robin Hood states.

They continue walking downhill with the rest of the merry men.

"Did you notice how nervous the man we interrogate was?", Little John asks.

"Indeed. I'm sure he spoke with Captain Jones and also know where he's taking the Princess", Robin Hood affirms.

"If only he'd told us...", says Little John.

"Don't worry, Little John. We will follow our instincts as we used to", Robin Hood says.

"You are referring to when we were just treated like thieves? Before Rumple and Belle help us and make us part of their guard?", Little John asks wryly.

Both laugh at that thought.

"We owe a lot to both of them and that's why I won't give up. And besides, Captain Killian Jones and I have a score to settle", declares Robin Hood in a good mood and both laugh again.

* * *

Back in the village... at night.

Soon the sky is covered with dark colors, adorned only by the glow of a few stars and the moon.

Emma and Killian have been able to collect the information they need to find Liam, but as the night has fallen on them, the Captain has other plans in mind.

Killian pulls Emma's hand gently to a large concourse of a plaza. A place completely empty at that hour of the night and a place just filled by the soft sound of the crickets.

"Shouldn't we be looking for Liam?", Emma asks, confused and with a suspicious look.

Killian hugs her. "It's night already. We have to get back to the ship, get some rest and we can continue in the morning, but what's the rush, anyway?", he asks in a flirty manner as he approaches her face.

"Hmm, have something in mind, Captain?", Emma asks with a flirtatious smile and both giggle.

Killian takes her hand and puts it on his shoulder, then he places his other hand on her back to pull her closer to him.

Emma gives him a skeptical look as he takes her hand in his to start dancing.

"I thought you were not fond of dancing", she says with a mocking tone as they begin to move gracefully, gently, in the darkness of the night, with the chirping of the crickets and the sound of the waves as an orchestra.

"I'm not", he replies and takes her hand on top making Emma spin slowly.

Emma smiles, returns to his arms and both keep dancing.

"But we haven't shared a dance for a long time and I admit that if it were not for these traditions we wouldn't be...", Killian declares when Emma interrupts him.

"You mean, being chased by evil men, my father and all the royal guard?", Emma asks wryly.

Both giggle and they continue dancing slowly, swaying from side to side gently.

Killian looks into her eyes lovingly. "No, I mean **together**", he says tenderly, making Emma's heart melts.

"Point taken, Captain", she replies with a smile.

They start to dance slower, Emma rests her forehead on his and both close their eyes. As they're enjoying the moment, they smooth the movement of dance.

In an instant, Killian feels bad for all they are going through. Run, fight, hide, court danger and now a search. He has nothing stable to offer her for the moment, _only his heart_ and maybe... that is not enough.

"Emma, I know you said you wanted to come with me instead of going with your friend", says Killian with sorrow.

Emma opens her eyes and looks at him. "Belle?", she asks.

"Yeah. I... I don't think these are conditions worthy of a Princess", says Killian with some sadness.

"What are you saying?", Emma asks, confused and a little scared.

Killian makes both stop from moving and looks into her eyes. Emma can feel the sorrow and the uncertainty in his eyes. She feels panic, but conceals.

"... _Are you happy with me, Emma_?", Killian asks with his voice a little shaky.

Emma feels relief and looks him tenderly. She tries to respond, but decides to say nothing.

Emma smiles and leans her face towards him and they kiss tenderly and slowly while they embrace in that solitary place, while they're enjoying their piece of freedom.

* * *

Meanwhile... at night, in one of the corridors of the Castle of the Enchanted Forest.

A man knocks on the door of one of the rooms of the guests of honor. He waits a moment and the door opens, revealing King Hubert.

The man bows. "Your Highness, you sent for me?", says the man quietly.

"Yes, I'll be quick. It could be dangerous to talk about these matters here", King Hubert whispers.

"Of course, my King", says the man quietly.

"Have the men found the ship of Captain Jones?", King Hubert asks.

"No, your Majesty. They haven't", resplies the man quietly.

"Well, those useless men can't do anything right. The last time they have almost destroyed one of my ships for their incompetence... and now this?", says the King of the North with irony and annoyance, still quietly.

"The men disembarked in a village, but couldn't find them. They only know the Captain is looking for someone apparently", says the man.

"Hmm, he's looking for someone. Maybe for his brother. Although, I have heard that he's dead, but that doesn't interest me", says King Hubert with contempt.

"Do you have a message for the men, Highness?", asks the man politely.

King Hubert straightens his back.

"Yes, tell them that the **plans have changed**. They must find and watch them carefully, but do nothing... until I tell them, understood?", King Hubert says evilly.

"Yes, your Highness. I will send a message immediately", says the man and retreats quickly.

King Hubert smiles wickedly. "Oh, you'll marry my son, Princess Emma. No matter if it's the last thing I do", he says with evil safety.

* * *

**Impressions? Comments? Opinions? Feelings? Leave a review! xD I'll love to read your thoughts guys! xD**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. The Honorable And The Curious

OM! Here we go again! I'll be uploading the next chapter probably this week!

Thanks for your support and your questions! Really like to read your feedback! Don't hesitate and keep doing it! xD

I know we had a sad night on sunday for what happened to Emma and Hook, especially to Hook in OUAT... _Hope this chapter does not make you feel worse_ lol xD On the bright side, a beloved character is here again and a new character is added to the fanfic! Hope you like it!

Thanks for coming so far with this fanfic. When I started writing I just did for fun, still is. I didn't expect any review, follower or even someone adding this story to favorites, especially for my english. Thanks for not discouraged despite that! lol xD Thanks, this adventure means a lot to me. Hope you keep reading!

Remember to leave a review! It's the best way to support a fanfic! Hugs! xD

* * *

**Chapter 15. The Honorable And The Curious**

Next day... in the morning.

A big royal ship sails through the waves of the blue sea.

A man is on the aft deck, standing in front of the railing of the vessel, watching the horizon, completely lost in thought, when an officer approaches him.

"Your Highness", says the officer drawing his attention.

King James turns to him. "You're here, officer. Have any advance of the guard of Princess Abigail?", he asks.

"I regret to inform you that we have not been able in communicating with them, Your Highness", reports the officer.

King James feels bad, but tries to stay strong. "What about Hood and his merry men, any luck?", he asks.

"I'm afraid not, your Highness", replies the officer humbly.

King James sighs. "It seems the bad news keep on coming", he says with irony and disappointment.

"My men will keep trying, your Majesty", assures the officer.

King James simply nods. "Well, then, just follow the course to the last position of Hood. At least we know where they were headed. Maybe, we can get to them, and if we can't, we will have to ask the local villagers for any information", he says.

"Absolutely, your Highness. Anything else I can do for you?", the officer offers.

"Yes. Did you send the message to my wife?", asks King James, trying to improve his mood.

"Yes, your Majesty. I sent it a few days ago as you ordered", replies the officer.

"Good. That will be all for now", says King James.

The officer bows and then, retreats.

King James turns his gaze to the sea. "Wait a little more, Emma. I'll bring you back home", he mutters safely, but with a shadow of concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, that very morning, in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

Queen Snow is in the royal office. She sits on the desktop of her husband to check some papers concerning the kingdom, when a guard comes in and makes a bow.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the abrupt interruption, but a message has come from the King James", says the guard, holding a piece of paper.

Snow is surprised and hurriedly takes the paper. "Thanks, you can retreat", she says kindly, and the guard retreats.

Snow quickly opens the piece of paper, looks at the door to make sure no one is watching and then, she reads it carefully and her face fills with disillusion.

"I apologize, your Majesty... Is everything alright?", King Hubert asks with false concern as he walks in.

Snow looks up at him nervously and he looks at her knowing she's hiding something.

"Everything's fine. Besides the obvious of course", replies Snow while quickly hides the paper.

King Hubert notices it, but smiles to conceal.

"Have you heard from King James, Majesty?", King Hubert asks, trying to confirm his suspicions.

Snow tries to put a smile on her face. "... Not yet", she replies a little nervous.

Hubert King realizes her nervousness, but conceals. "Don't worry, I'm sure all is fine, your Majesty", he affirms with false modesty.

Snow smiles. "You were looking for me?", she says, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it would be an honor to escort you to the dining room... breakfast is ready, your Majesty", King Hubert says politely.

"Yes, of course. We better go now", Snow says, takes his arm and they leave the office.

* * *

Later… in the evening, almost at sunset, under overcast skies, some breeze and temperatures starting to go down.

Captain Killian Jones and Princess Emma have ventured among large trees and shrubs, letting behind the ship and the village to find themselves in a peaceful place, with a beautiful lake and a quaint cottage.

"It seems that no one is here", says Emma, looking through a window of the cottage.

"No smoke in the fireplace, no trace of light within... they probably went out for a walk", says Killian while stepping away from another window.

They walk slowly toward the lake.

"Are you sure this is the correct place?", Emma asks.

"The man of the stables said a navy man was here", Killian replies with ease.

"And just so you assume it's your brother?", Emma asks wryly and with a skeptical look.

Killian looks at her with confidence. "Yeah, the man said the navy man calls himself William... Who would feel so proud to carry that ridiculous name?", he replies with ease and with a mocking tone.

Emma rolls her eyes, smiles and shakes her head while they stop.

"I think we'd better wait until the people return. The men could be looking for us. The sooner we find Liam, the sooner we can continue", Killian adds.

Emma sighs. "Okay", she replies while covers herself with her cloak to try get rid of the cold, but in that instant, Killian approaches her and offers the warmth of his arms in a hug.

"Oh, that's better", Emma says with a smile as she shivers from the cold.

"Come, I will make a fire", Killian offers tenderly and they both walk toward the lake shore as they embrace.

* * *

Meanwhile... at the same night, in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

Queen Snow is in the royal hall, looking through the large window with a face of disappointment and concern.

King Hubert enters in the room, interrupting her thoughts. "Your Highness", he says, drawing her attention.

Snow turns to him. "King Hubert", she says as she tries to smile.

"I just came to tell you that everything is ready for my son and me. We'll depart tonight, your Majesty. Thank you for your hospitality despite these difficult times", says King Hubert, as he approaches the Queen.

"It was nothing. You two are always very welcome", says Snow politely and trying to hide her sadness.

King Hubert notices it. "I wouldn't want to go without knowing you'll be all right, your Highness", he says faking concern and kindness.

Snow turns and sits. "... you can go in peace", she replies kindly, and then, she lowers her eyes and the King smiles mischievously. He cannot help but notice his opportunity, so he sits beside her and sighs.

King Hubert knows she's hiding information, a message from her husband. He looks into her eyes respectfully. "Are you sure you're alright, your Highness? Something has disturbed you this morning?", he asks with false concern, pushing the subject.

"I just can't stop thinking about my daughter. It's been weeks and I still don't know anything about her", she admits with sadness.

"I understand... We ALL want to see her safe at home", says King Hubert, hiding his malice.

"I should have hope, but it's the first time I don't know if that's possible", Snow admits with sadness and then, lowers her gaze again.

King Hubert looks at her with a wicked smile. "Do you know something I don't know, your Majesty?", he asks, hiding his excitement as he's pushing her to talk.

Snow just tries to smile to hide and the King places his hand over hers in a sign of confidence.

"I fear I must remind you that you can trust me, your Majesty. If you hide valuable information, it could prejudice the Princess", affirms the King Hubert.

Snow gets scared. "What do you mean?", she asks.

"I'm really sorry to bring this up again, your Highness, but the Princess is with a barbarian as I have said before. You can't trust a man like that to treat her like someone from royalty and we don't know what this man really wants to get from this situation", insist King Hubert maliciously.

Snow feels anguish. Anything could happen to her daughter, being far away from her protection.

"If you allow me, I will bring the Princess back to the castle", affirms King Hubert.

"... how are you so sure?", Snow asks.

"Because, as I've said before, my men are the best. Under my command, they would not rest until succeeded. Also, I always get what I want, Highness. Trust me and your beautiful daughter be home soon", assures King Hubert.

"Soon?", Snow asks with a light of hope in her heart.

"Yes. Perhaps if you tell me what you know so far before I leave, you know, where the King James and his guard are headed... I can send my people immediately. Don't get me wrong, your Majesty, but don't you want to find your daughter?", King Hubert says maliciously, trying to make Snow feel bad to get the information he needs.

"Of course I do", she replies with sadness.

"Do you have any information that you think may help?", says King Hubert feigning ignorance and pushing her to talk.

"In fact, this morning came a message from my husband, but he asked me to be discreet with this information... I'm not sure if I should share it with you", says Snow somewhat confused.

King Hubert smiles inside of him as he looks into her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about, your Majesty. I understand the request of King James, but my son and your daughter are engaged. We are practically family. Fear not, Highness. I assure you that my intentions are noble", says King Hubert lying.

"I didn't mean that…", says Snow.

"Then, the sooner you're giving me the information, the sooner I'll find your beloved daughter. We don't want anything to happen to the Princess and less if she's completely unprotected, in the hands of a barbarian like Captain Jones. We don't want any regrets, right?", says King Hubert maliciously.

Snow just looks at him with anguish. She has to trust in her husband, but she cannot let anything happen to her daughter and time is running. She feels desperate. She would never forgive herself if something bad happens to her.

"I want my daughter back... I, I'll tell you what I know", Snow whispers with sadness and with a look of desperation.

King Hubert smiles, keeping inside the pleasure of his wicked plan.

* * *

A few minutes later... finally at sunset and under the same cloudy sky.

Killian and Emma are sitting on a log, in front of the campfire and the beautiful lake.

Emma turns to all sides, trying to see any sign of the inhabitants of the hut.

"Think they take long to get here?", Emma asks.

"Hope not. _We should be optimistic_", Killian replies.

"Yeah, that's what my mother always says", Emma affirms with irony and some discomfort.

Killian looks at her for a moment and cannot help remembering when he found Emma. She was running away from the castle and her family.

"Emma", he says tenderly and she turns her gaze to him.

"... Do you miss your parents?", Killian asks tenderly.

Emma gets uncomfortable. "Killian, I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this now", she says kindly, trying to avoid the topic.

"Why not?", Killian asks with confusion.

"Because it's... complicated", Emma merely says with a slightly annoyed tone as she feels more uncomfortable.

"But they are your parents. You love them", implies Killian.

"It's not that", she says rolling her eyes.

"Then, why are you so mad at them?", he asks, trying to understand.

"Just forget it, Killian", she merely replies.

"… Is because of that forced marriage?", he asks again with concern.

Emma raises quickly from her seat, feeling uncomfortable and annoyed. Killian raises immediately.

"Emma, you cannot be mad at them just for that...", Killian says tenderly.

"Killian, don't!", Emma says without looking at him, as she tries to control herself.

"... They are your family", says Killian worried.

Emma turns to him. "Killian, stop! They arranged that marriage! And if I hadn't run away, I would be about to marry that man! We wouldn't even be together!", she finally confesses with tears in her eyes about to come out.

Killian notices the pain and sadness in her eyes, so he pulls her close to him gently and looks into her eyes.

"... But I'm here now", he declares tenderly to comfort her.

"That does not change anything, Killian", she says with sadness, letting go of his arms and stepping back.

Killian feels bad for Emma and when he's about to say something, at that moment, a voice a few yards behind them interrupts them.

"I was told that someone was looking for me_... but I never thought that it was a stubborn sailor_", says the voice with a playful and mockingly tone.

Emma and Killian are surprised and both hesitate for a second, but then, both turn toward the voice.

"**Liam!**", Killian exclaims with excitement and walks quickly to his older brother.

Emma puts a big smile on her face when she sees Liam, leaving aside for a moment the discussion with Killian.

Killian and Liam embrace with enthusiasm and they pat themselves on the back.

"I'm happy to see you, my little brother", says Liam with joy.

"Younger... and I'm glad to see you too", corrects Killian and smiles.

Emma notices the woman standing beside Liam. A dark-haired, pretty woman with a curious gaze and a noble smile across her face.

"Brother, do you remember Emma?", Killian asks, unable to hide the sparkle in his eyes as Emma approaches them.

Liam cannot help but have a bad feeling about seeing the Princess there with his little brother. He can tell something is wrong, but conceals.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Captain", says Emma gently.

"You can call me Liam, and the pleasure and honor are mine, your Majesty", replies Liam smiling and kissing her hand politely.

"Majesty?... You're a Princess?", the woman with a curious gaze asks in a delicate voice, with great excitement and surprise.

"Am... yeah", Emma replies with a friendly smile.

"That's wonderful! I was too... I am, well at least not in this realm", the woman affirms with joy and a genuine smile.

Killian turns to Liam for an explanation.

"I apologize, allow me to introduce you the lovely lady next to me", says Liam while crossing his arm around her back.

Liam smiles, proud of her. "... **_Her name is Ariel_**", he declares.

* * *

In the meantime... in the castle of the Enchanted Forest.

In one of the corridors of the castle, Prince Phillip is looking up to a painting of Princess Emma.

"... _you found her_", says Snow as she appears behind him.

Phillip turns to her.

"That's my daughter, Emma", Snow adds with sadness.

"… She seems like a nice person", Phillip offers politely.

"She is. It's a shame you couldn't meet her in person", says Snow ruefully.

"I'm really sorry for everything your Highness is going through. I'm sure she will get back to you... they will find her, _I will_", says Phillip safely.

"What do you mean?", Snow asks with surprise.

At that time, the King of the North, King Hubert, puts his hand on the shoulder of his son.

"As you hear, your Majesty. I assured you that I would bring the Princess back to the castle, and as you can see… my best man has offered himself to the quest", assures King Hubert proudly.

"Will you really do that?", Snow asks with hope and touched by the noble Prince.

Prince Phillip looks into her eyes. "Yes, your Highness. I'll leave tonight and I will meet with my men. My father told me about the land where the King James is heading. I know those lands around it very well...", declares Prince Phillip.

Snow smiles with great excitement and then, for a moment, she realizes the goodness of his heart. Besides being such a gentleman and a handsome young man. Everything a mother would want for her daughter.

**_"... I will find her_**", Prince Phillip assures with the nobility of a gentleman.

* * *

**Well? Leave a review and send a PM! xD What are your favorite parts and those where you felt the need of hitting someone? lol What do you think about Ariel? ****Let me know what you think about this chapter and what are your thoughts for the future! Want to read more of your thoughts! xD**


	18. Taken Away Part 1

I'm sorry, guys! This chapter was supposed to be uploaded last Friday, but my computer crashed! My poor baby! lol But hey! Here it is!  
(My baby is fine now btw! lol)  
So, hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it will be two or three parts for this chapter, I still don't know... anyway, this is the pleasant side and plenty of CS! And you will notice some parallels with Phillip and Aurora, but that's part of the story xD

**A big thing is about to happen and it could turn everything upside down. Stay tuned!**

Round of answering questions! 1. Aurora? She made an appearance in Chapter... 7? Think so lol Would you like to see her? Let me know guys! 2. Ariel is Ariel, sorry if it was confusing, my mistake! lol xD 3. You will figure out the motives of King Hubert and also if Phillip is into his father's plans or not... everything will be explained.

Oh! btw, I'm glad for the very good response of last chapter! Hope you like this one too and _hope it was worth the wait!_

**Thank you for every review! Don't stop! It makes me happy to see I have a new review and follower!**

* * *

**Chapter 16. Taken Away**

**Part 1**

Still at night... back at the lake.

Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones have known Ariel and her origin. Also, they have been able to share all that has happened and the reason they have been looking for Liam. They remain seated by the fire.

"I know it was a long story, but that's why we're here", says Killian with concern.

Emma looks toward Liam. "We thought you could help us", she adds.

"Well, you were lucky to find me", says Liam.

"Why is that?", Killian asks with confusion.

Liam and Ariel share a quick gaze and sadness is drawn on Liam's face.

Liam hesitates for a moment. He doesn't know how to tell this to his younger brother.

"... I almost died at sea", Liam confesses.

"What?!", says Killian with surprise.

"Calm down, Killian. I'm fine now", replies Liam gently, trying to calm the anguish in his brother.

"What happened?", Emma asks worried.

Liam shares another brief gaze with Ariel and she places her hand over his as a signal of support.

Liam sighs. "... Months ago, me and my crew sailed by sea. We were headed for a mission entrusted to me by our King Midas. Everything was fine, even the wind was in our favor, until we were attacked by pirates", Liam explains with sadness and regret.

Emma and Killian share a quick look of sadness and then returned their gazes to Liam.

"We did what we could. We fought for hours, but unfortunately… no one survived", declares Liam with regret and sadness.

Killian lowers his gaze with regret. He had known the crew for years. He had been with them along with his brother, until he became a Captain and sailed his own ship. Suddenly, he feels a warm hand on his arm… Emma's hand. Both smile slightly at each other and then, Emma looks to Liam once again.

"I'm sorry", Emma offers, and Liam nods.

"Then how come you're alive?", Killian asks, trying to understand all the information.

Liam improves his mood and looks with pride at Ariel.

"Well... if it wasn't for this brave and lovely lady, I wouldn't have survived… she rescued me. Then, she brought me to this land and took care of me until I was better", says Liam tenderly while looking at Ariel with a kindly smile.

Ariel blushes a bit and Emma cannot help noticing, so she smiles.

"Why didn't they never inform me of this?", asks Killian with confusion.

"Probably our King wanted to confirm it before he tells you anything", replies Liam with ease.

"Did you inform our kingdom you're alive?", Killian asks.

"I wanted, but we all had been presumed dead, so I thought it would be a good way to start a new life", Liam explains as he smiles tenderly at Ariel.

"Why didn't you tell me anything? Why didn't you send me a message?", Killian insists worried and a little upset.

"I didn't know anything about you, but I trusted I'd see you again and here you are", Liam replies.

Killian lowers his gaze. He's having a hard time understanding everything that has happened to his older brother.

"... I almost lose you", says Killian with sadness and ruefully.

"Well, you didn't, Killian. I'm still here for you", says Liam smiling kindly to his younger brother and Killian smiles back.

Emma and Ariel cannot help but smile to see reunited the two endearing Jones brothers.

* * *

Minutes later...

The Jones brothers have made their way away from Princess Emma and Ariel to talk in private. Both are still close to the lake shore, but on the other side, near large trees and shrubs, while the ladies are still sitting in front of the fire.

"So, what do you plan to do now, Killian?", Liam asks.

Killian sighs with concern. "I don't know. I was hoping you had an idea", he merely replies.

"You know you can always count on me. You're my brother, but this is very dangerous, Killian", Liam declares.

"Well, I don't plan to leave her!", Killian says a bit annoying.

Liam looks at him with tenderness. "I'm not saying that, but you got into big troubles, Killian. You have many people looking for your head, and that includes King James and his royal guard, who is behind you because he truly believes _you kidnapped his daughter_!", Liam states, worried about his little brother.

"Well, in my defense, I didn't", Killian says wryly and with a sarcastic look.

Liam rolls his eyes. "I know, but they don't. Are you even aware of what they will do to you if they find you?", he asks worried.

Killian gets distressed, but tries to remain calm. "Yes, I know, but there is always a way, right?", he offers.

Liam tries to calm down himself. "I've always said that and I still believe it. It will not be easy to prove your innocence while those strange men are following you... Do you know who they are or to who they work for?", Liam asks.

"No, we don't know yet. They only has made it clear they want Emma… _I won't lose her again_, Liam", Killian declares firmly, staring at his brother's eyes.

Liam pats gently the shoulder of Killian in a sign of support. "You won't, but we'll have to find a way to take her back to her parents. That way she can talk to them and so prove your innocence", he affirms.

"That will be difficult. I don't think Emma wants to return to her parents", replies Killian with regret and concern.

Liam takes Killian's shoulders and looks into his eyes firmly. "This is not about pleasure or personal preferences, Killian. You'll have to convince her that it is best for everyone. It is the only way that things are clarified", says Liam with authority, without taking his eyes from his.

Killian feels a great sadness inside him. This is the first time reality has hit him so hard in a long time. Also, he feels a big concern about having to convince Emma, and of course, at facing the thought of seeing her go away from him even if it is just to go with her parents. "I... I'll talk to her", he replies with a burden on his shoulders as he lowers his gaze.

Liam softens his hands on the shoulders of his brother, noticing his distress.

"I know she means a lot to you, Killian", he offers with tenderness and understanding.

"I'll do anything for this to be resolved and for Emma's safety", Killian assures, trying to be strong.

Liam takes away his hands from Killian's shoulders and steps aside.

"I can see that... **_You love her_**", Liam states.

Killian gets surprised by his words.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! It is written all over your face and I know you very well, Killian. If you've been through all this just for her... then, you really love her", Liam affirms with ease.

Liam looks back at the lake while Killian is shocked, not knowing what to do or say. Killian can only turn his gaze to the campfire, where he can see Emma behind the flames, chatting with Ariel.

"… Besides, I know the feeling", adds Liam.

Killian turns to him with confusion. "You mean Ariel?", he asks.

"Yes, Killian. I love her very much and she loves me back", assures Liam with his customary seriousness.

"I'm quite perceptive, but I never imagined that the two of you were pretty serious", Killian declares with skepticism.

"It is, Killian... _I proposed_", Liam confesses straightening his back proudly and with a smile on his face.

Killian is surprised. "What?! You did? You two are going to…?", he manages to say.

Liam draws a big smile on his face. "Yes. She's everything I want and I intend to build a life around her", he declares.

"I don't know what to say... Congratulations!", says Killian, trying to process so much information as both embrace with enthusiasm.

"Thanks. That is what makes a man in love when he finds his true love", Liam assures.

At that moment, Killian reminds Emma and his deep feelings for her. He also recalls the night of her birthday when they finally kissed and he assured her he would ask her parents for permission to court her. His smile fades away a bit when he remembers everything that is getting in the way, but decides to keep smiling for the happiness of his older brother.

Liam places his arm around the neck of Killian and both start walking toward the fire.

"Come, we better go to the ladies. We should not make them wait that long", says Liam in a good mood.

"Wow, first you almost died and now you're getting married, that's a big jump!", Killian says wryly and with a mocking tone.

Liam rolls his eyes, but smiles. "You're never going to change, Killian, but I admit that I missed your sense of humor", he confesses and both laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile... still by the fire.

Princess Emma and Ariel have been able to know each other and Emma has found some similarities in their lives.

"So, let me get this straight. You're a mermaid and your kingdom is... Where? Under the Sea?", Emma asks wryly.

"Yeah! And I'm not a mermaid anymore... well, only if I decide to take off this bracelet and jump into the water... a powerful person gave it to me", says Ariel in a friendly way.

"... And you ran away from your kingdom?", Emma asks, figuring that maybe Ariel may be going through the same thing.

"Well, not exactly, but... I just wanted to see the world... I've always been curious", Ariel replies and giggles.

"That's when you met Liam?", Emma asks, wanting to know more about the woman of the curious look.

"Actually I already had some time away from my kingdom. I met other realms and then came here and found it beautiful, so I decided to stay", Ariel explains.

"And your father agreed with that?", Emma asks completely surprised.

"Not at first. It was really difficult to make him understand... I agree that I might not leave many options to my father. I always used to get away and visit some lands without his permission. I think I've always been very independent like him", says Ariel and both giggle.

"But I had gone to visit my family and when I was coming back here, I met Liam", Ariel says.

"You two are...", says Emma, but Ariel finishes her sentence.

"Engaged!", Ariel confesses with a big smile as she blushes and shows the ring on her finger.

"Oh, congratulations!", says Emma with a sincere smile.

"Thank you. We are very happy and excited. We love each other so much that we could not wait to be engaged", Ariel declares with a big smile and great enthusiasm.

At that moment, the smile on Emma's face blurs. She cannot help but feel uncomfortable and sad to remember the misunderstanding between her and Killian and their sudden change of fate.

Emma conceals and draws a smile on her face again. "I'm happy for both of you", she says putting her hand gently on Ariel's shoulder, causing the sleeve of her cloak reveals her gold bracelet.

Ariel observes the strange artifact. "Oh, what is this strange device on your bracelet? Sorry, still don't know everything in this world of yours and I'm still a bit curious", says Ariel amicably as she giggles.

"Oh, it's a compass. Killian gave me this bracelet shortly after we met. He said I wouldn't be lost when I get to sail my own adventures in unknown lands", Emma explains.

Ariel gives her a gaze of confusion.

"Long story", Emma merely says.

Ariel smiles. "It's beautiful! … **_You really love him very much_** if you've preserved it after all you've been through", she says with ease.

Emma is surprised by her words. She can hear those words echoing in her mind, but before she can say anything, Liam and Killian arrive.

"I apologize for the interruption my ladies, but I think we should all go to rest", says Liam kindly.

Ariel gets excited. "You can stay with me in my cottage!", she offers to Emma with a big smile.

"Great, then Killian stays with me and I'll go for you two in the morning", adds Liam.

Ariel and Emma raise from their seats.

"Killian, you can put out the fire while I take these beautiful ladies to their cottage", Liam says smiling to Ariel.

Ariel just blushes and smiles. Emma and Killian lower their gaze and both share a quizzical smile at the lovebirds, but both hide.

"We better go", says Liam.

Emma turns to leave, but Killian stares at her wanting her to stay. Ariel notices it.

"We'll let you two say goodbye", says Ariel while she takes the arm of Liam.

"We'll be waiting for you, your Majesty", says Liam to Emma. He and Ariel walk away.

Emma turns to Killian and both feel a bit ashamed and uncomfortable, but once they are alone, he takes courage and approaches her. "Emma... about what happened", he says tenderly, but she interrupts him.

"You don't have to say anything", Emma replies kindly.

"Yes, I do... I should have...", Killian tries to explain.

"I overreacted, it's fine", Emma insists.

"No, it's not. I should have known this was hard for you... I apologize for pushing you with this", says Killian tenderly and sincerely, lowering his gaze for a moment and then, looking into her eyes again.

Emma looks at him tenderly.

"_You just came back to me and I don't want to lose you again_", Killian says tenderly, looking into her eyes.

Emma smiles and slides her hands down his arms and both hold hands. "You won't", she says, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"I just want you to know that I'm sure if your parents did it, it must have been for a good reason", Killian offers tenderly, while looking into her eyes.

Emma smiles. "Thanks… and guess I see you in the morning. Liam and Ariel are waiting for me", says Emma tenderly and then turns to leave.

"Wait, wait...", says Killian while pulling her arm gently.

Emma turns to him and gives him a look of confusion.

Killian stares at her lovingly while placing his hand on her face softly, making Emma's heart melts.

Killian approaches her face and kisses her slowly and gently. Emma responds and he deepens the kiss a bit. Then he ends the kiss and looks at her again. "Goodnight, _my love_", he whispers tenderly.

Emma hardly breathes. "Goodnight, Killian", she replies with a shy smile.

Then, she walks away, leaving Killian completely in love.

* * *

On the same night... in the middle of the woods.

The carriages of King Hubert have stopped for a moment. The guards move from side to side following the orders of Prince Phillip.

King Hubert watches his son leading his men, when suddenly he gets close to him.

"Father. We are ready to leave", informs Prince Phillip.

"Be safe and find her, my son", says King Hubert.

"Yes, father, I will. And I will not stop. The Princess will soon be home", assures Phillip confidently.

"Confidence", King Hubert points out proudly.

"Always I am, father", replies Phillip with great confidence.

"Then go with my blessing, my brave son", says King Hubert firmly, and after bowing, Prince Phillip leaves.

While King Hubert sees his son going away along with the guards, a man in fine clothes approaches him.

"Did you see that?", asks King Hubert with joy.

"My lord?", the man asks.

"There's a fire in his eyes. My son is determined to find the Princess. I told you that this trip would do him good. My plans go as expected", says King Hubert maliciously.

"I'm happy for you, my King, but if I may, King James and his men have been unable to find her. How can you be so sure the Prince will succeed?", replies the man with confusion.

"Believe me, he will. That's all you need to know for now", declares King Hubert confidently.

"As you say, your Highness," says the man humbly.

"Now, take me back to my castle and inform me as soon as you have news from the men I sent after the Captain. I need them to find them urgently. The plans must continue", says King Hubert.

"Absolutely, my King," replies the man humbly.

* * *

The next morning... in the lakeside cottages.

Princess Emma has got up early and has gone to look for Killian and Liam. Just when she approaches the hut, she hears voices a few feet behind her: the Jones brothers. Emma can not help but notice Killian a little weird, but says nothing.

"Where did you two go so early in the morning?", asks Emma, after the three have greeted each other.

Liam puts a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Well, we went to organize and _send Killian's crew back to our Kingdom on a ship_. It was the best", he says, while Killian looks a bit sad.

Emma is shocked and paralyzed.

"You two must go now", says Liam.

"Where?", asks Emma still in shock.

"My brother knows a land nearby. Not many know it and is difficult to reach. There is a hidden hill there and if we get to it, you will be safe and we'll have the time we need to plan what we will do", Killian says easily.

"You two will go first. Ariel and I will go later and we'll meet you there, once I've fixed a few things here. The important thing is that you two will be safe. With the crew returning home, our kingdom will have no problem looking for you here and that is dangerous", says Liam.

"We're leaving now", says Killian to Emma and she just nods, still feeling bad for him.

"Well, then I go for Ariel. We'll accompany you two at the docks to say our goodbyes", says Liam and leaves.

Emma turns to Killian feeling terrible and guilty, but he just looks at her and smiles.

"It must have been difficult", Emma barely manages to say with sadness.

"That does not matter now. I'll take my things so we can leave", says Killian in a good mood and turns around to the cottage of his brother to go for his belongings.

"... I'm sorry", Emma says ruefully.

Killian turns to her. "What?", he asks surprised.

"This is my fault", Emma says guiltily.

Killian looks at her tenderly and approaches her to caress her cheek. "Don't feel sorry and it is not your fault, Emma. It was best for everyone", he explains gently.

"But your crew and your life as Captain...", she insists, but he interrupts her.

"They will be fine and my life as a sailor... well, I think it vanished weeks ago", he replies wryly and laughs.

Emma gives him an unconvinced look. "What about a real Captain never abandons his crew or his ship?", she asks with sadness.

Killian smiles. "Listen, Emma. I don't have any regrets. All I know is from my brother and if one thing _I've learned these days is that life as a sailor does not compare to being with you. You are more important to me_", says Killian while staring at her with love.

Emma's heart melts and she smiles slightly, but still feels bad. She lowers her gaze for a moment.

"We both know that maybe we can not...", she says, but he interrupts her.

"We'll find a way, a solution, and we must be optimistic, remember?", he offers with a wink, making her smile again.

"I do not plan to lose you, Emma", assures Killian, looking into her eyes and stroking her cheek gently.

"So, are you sure you're okay?", she asks.

"It hurts, but it also has a solution", says Killian.

"How?", Emma asks with a puzzled look.

"... _With a kiss_", says Killian with a flirtatious look.

She smiles completely happy for his devoted heart and love for her. Suddenly, she pulls his clothes gently and kisses Killian with joy as they hug and both giggle into the kiss.

* * *

Days later…

After saying goodbye to Liam and Ariel, Captain Killian Jones and Princess Emma have sailed across the seas to reach their destination.

Both have ventured into the depths of the woods and have walked uphill through it with the firm conviction to reach the hill which will provide them protection and security.

After the long journey and after a few hours, Emma is getting tired.

Killian turns to see her briefly while they keep walking. "Your Highness is tired?", he asks mockingly.

Emma rolls her eyes but smiles. "That again?", she replies wryly.

Killian chuckles and approaches her when they both have stopped.

"At least it's not dark yet", he offers wryly.

"Yeah, but somehow we always end up trapped in the woods", she wryly points out, while resting.

"I think we should stop now, or if you prefer... I can always carry you", offers Killian with a mocking tone and a flirty smile.

Emma rolls her eyes, but smiles. "I'm fine", she says.

"Anyway, I think we should find a place to camp. We haven't had signs of the men so we can remain calm", says Killian.

"Okay", says Emma and both start walking again.

"Tell me something", Emma says.

Killian briefly turns his suspicious gaze to her, but keeps walking.

"That night at the lake... What did you talk about with Liam? After that, you were... different. What was that about?", Emma asks with curiosity.

Killian only briefly look at her and keeps walking without saying anything.

"What?", she asks innocently and with a puzzled look.

Killian scratches the back of his head. "Nothing, I just don't think this is the right time or place to talk about it", assures Killian.

"You don't trust me?", Emma asks again.

"_I trust you_, Emma", he replies with ease.

Emma stops. "Then why you don't want to tell me?", she asks innocently.

Killian stops and sighs. "Because... I know this is a touchy subject for you", he merely explains.

"What subject?", Emma asks puzzled.

"... Your parents", Killian replies.

Before Emma asks anything else, Killian continues. "Listen, I think we should stop right there. Remember what happened the last time we talked about it. Let's just focus on making a camp for now, okay?", he offers with a tender smile.

"Alright", she says, not truly convinced, and they keep walking.

* * *

After a few minutes... under a cloudy sky and temperatures starting to go down, still in the woods.

Princess Emma is sitting on a log, when Killian, who is a few feet away, calls for her.

"Emma?", Killian says as he shows up through one of the pines.

Emma gets up and walks towards him.

"So? What do you think?", Killian asks proudly and with an enthusiastic smile, as he points out a place he has prepared for her. It's a place to sleep with a small shadow to cover her while she rests.

Emma watches it carefully as she spends her hands on it.

"You know I could have done this by myself", she offers kindly with a coy smile.

"Come on, Emma. Let me be nice to you", he says with a flirty smile.

"I don't think you could be nicer to me", Emma points out, making him sigh.

Emma places her hand on his chest and look at him lovingly. "Thanks", she says and then gives him a sweet kiss in gratitude. Both remain with their foreheads together.

Killian doesn't want to leave her side and she either. "It's starting to get cold... I better do a campfire", he offers.

"Yeah, go get some firewood or something", she replies wryly and both giggle.

While Killian walks away from her, both share a brief flirty look.

* * *

Within minutes...

Killian walks through the woods, looking for some firewood, while he looks completely lost in thought. He stops for a moment and just smiles as he remembers that moment with Emma. He could not be more in love.

Killian starts walking again when suddenly, he can feel the warmth of a hand on his arm, forcing him to turn tightly.

"... You!", Killian barely manages to say with a surprised and worried expression.

"_I think you owe me something… Captain_!", a voice of a man states in annoyance as _**he hits him on the head with the grip of a sword, knocking him down, letting Killian completely unconscious on the ground.**_

* * *

**Holy heaven! Who do you think he is and what does he wants from Killian?! What were your impressions of this chapter? Did you hate it or love it? Let me know in the box below, please! xD**


	19. Taken Away Part 2

Hi guys! I'm so sorry! I know its been too long from the last update, but this computer is getting on my nerves! seriously!  
Anyway, here is the second part of this chapter. Hope you enjoy the tender moments just like I did.  
There will be a third and last part for this chapter. (I know, long chapter lol)  
Be kind and send me a review with your thoughts! Share with your friends! Follow the story and add to favorites! Oh, my gosh! thanks for all of that, btw! You guys are awesome!  
I promise next chapter will be intense! Thanks for following this story to this moment! Means a lot to me! I'll be updating as soon as I can... and this computer allows me, it seems ( lol xD )

* * *

**Chapter 16. Taken Away**

**Part 2**

Minutes later... still in the forest.

"Wake up, Killian. Wake up!", whispers in the distance a female voice with concern and sadness.

Captain Killian Jones gradually recovers consciousness and tries to open his eyes as the voice demands, but the image before him is still blurry.

"Can you hear me?", a worried woman asks.

Killian Jones tries to focus his eyes and sees the blurred silhouette of a golden-haired woman surrounded by other silhouettes that he can't distinguish.

"Killian, it's me", says the voice of the woman who contemplates him lying in the place that he prepared for her.

"It's me, Emma", the Princess says with a slight smile while the picture becomes clearer to him and he can hear and see her clearly now.

"Emma!", Killian says surprised while he incorporates his back quickly and both are melted into a warm embrace.

Men around them blush with the scene in front of them and turn their gazes in all directions as they scratch their heads in shame.

"Oh, God. I thought I'd lost you!", Killian whispers in her golden hair as they hug.

"It's okay, I'm here", Emma replies with a smile.

Killian touches his head and grimaces. "My head still hurts", he points out.

They break apart and look into their eyes.

"You'll be fine", says Emma tenderly, with a smile of relief on her face.

"What happened? How...", Killian barely says when a man's voice interrupts him.

"Maybe I can explain that", says a male voice with shame.

Killian looks around to find himself surrounded by tall and burly men and standing in front of him, a familiar man.

"... You!", says Killian with surprise and anger, rising quickly from the ground and drawing his sword, making the man pull out an arrow to defend himself.

Emma acts quickly and stops Killian by blocking his way and putting his hand between both men.

"Killian, stop! Look at me! ...Look at me!", Emma demands, trying to get his attention and although he resists a little, he turns his gaze to her.

"It's okay. I told them everything", Emma explains to calm him down.

Killian gives her a puzzled look as he lows down his sword slowly and so does the man with his arrow.

"The Princess told us the truth. How you found her in the woods and helped her to get rid of those men and...", the man says, then looks down. "... and about you two", he adds with shame.

"See? Robin Hood is not going to hurt me or hurt you", Emma offers.

"He won't? He hit me in the head, Emma!", Killian points out indignantly.

"And you made a scratch on my arm with your sword, remember?!", Robin Hood declares upset.

Emma rolls her eyes, but nobody seems to notice.

"I didn't recognize you! I didn't know you were helping her!", Killian says upset and outraged.

"And I thought you'd kidnapped her!", Robin Hood points out with the same indignation.

Killian calms down. "Point taken", he says with shame.

Emma rolls her eyes again. "Okay, you two need to calm down", she points out and finally both men notice her presence.

"I apologize for my behavior, your Majesty", says Robin Hood with shame.

"Yeah, me too", adds Killian.

"Alright, then we're fine", says Emma calming the waters.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding", Robin Hood apologizes to Killian sincerely.

"Me too. I guess we're even", replies Killian sincerely.

"Yeah, well, about that... I think I still owe you something", Robin Hood confesses with shame.

Emma and Killian give him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?", asks Killian confused.

"... I think there's something we need to talk", says Robin Hood with regret and remorse.

* * *

Meanwhile... in a faraway land.

A ship docks in the harbor and after a few minutes a King and his men are getting off of the vessel.

"I want you to seek everywhere, and ask everyone for any track!", demands King James to his guards.

"Yes, your Highness", a guard replies, and they leave after making a slight bow.

"What about Robin Hood and his merry men? Any luck?", asks King James to the captain of the guard.

"We haven't had a response from them. I'm afraid we have probably lost communication with them... for the moment, of course", declares the captain of the guard.

King James gets frustrated, but conceals. "Then, let me know of any changes. Now let's go and find my daughter!", King James states safely, and they keep walking.

* * *

Hours later... in the dark of night, deep in the forest.

Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones sit in front of the fire, while Robin Hood catches up with them.

"Now that we have set up the camp, I guess we can talk calmly", Robin Hood offers, sitting beside them.

"You said you still owe me something", Killian offers.

"Yes, well. This won't be easy", Robin Hood says with regret.

"What happened?", Emma asks.

"When we were in the woods that night and we had that fight, me and my merry men were looking for those men. Then I saw you take the Princess and run away with her", explains Robin Hood.

"That's why you assumed that I was one of them", Killian points out.

"Indeed. After that and look for those men for a couple of hours, I met with King James in the castle... and maybe I suggested that you had kidnapped the Princess", Robin Hood confesses with shame, feeling guilty.

"What?!", says Killian surprised.

"How?", asks Emma confused.

"I don't know, maybe it was the heat of the battle and the chaos of the moment, but... I gave them your description and they found out that it was you. So you can say that somehow I made you responsible for her disappearance", says Robin Hood with regret and shame.

"Well, you do owe me something", Killian says wryly and humorously.

"But now that you're here, you can tell my parents the truth, right?", Emma says.

"Yeah, Emma is right. That would make everything easier", Killian adds hopefully and Emma smiles at him with the same hope.

"I'm afraid that is not possible", says Robin Hood overwhelmed.

"What do you mean?", Emma asks confused.

"A few weeks ago we lost communication with your father, Highness. I fear those men are behind all this", says Robin Hood.

"Wait, my father is not in the castle?", asks Emma surprised.

"He's not, your Majesty. Your father has been in every land and kingdom looking for you", Robin Hood declares.

Emma is paralyzed at his words and her heart is shaken vigorously as her slight smile blurs completely. Everything has happened so fast. Definitely, she didn't expect to hear that. Her life has changed in a matter of weeks. This time, reality has hit her hard. Killian notices her change, but conceals.

"But don't worry. I live by a code, so I assure you I am at your service until I pay off my debt", Robin Hood states to Killian.

Killian nods and he and Robin smile slightly at each other, although their faces still reflect concern.

* * *

A pair of hours later... still in the woods, near the campfire.

"I thought Princesses were only allowed to marry royalty", says Little John.

"Why is that comment?", asks Robin Hood, as he and his merry man are preparing the camp to sleep.

Little John points with his gaze toward the woods, making Robin Hood looks at Princess Emma and Killian Jones walking away from the camp to talk alone.

Robin Hood turns his gaze quickly to his duties.

"You should show some respect for the private life of the Princess, Little John", says Robin Hood.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look", says Little John humbly.

Robin Hood sighs. "I know. _They are in love_, and apparently they cannot hide it or they do not intend to do so", Robin Hood remarks wryly, making them laugh.

"And about your comment, I believe that true love can make exceptions. Besides, it's not like they are getting married right now", says Robin Hood.

"Do you really believe in what you say about love?", asks Little John with curiosity.

"I do. I was just a thief drinking in a tavern when I met Regina and now we have a family", says Robin Hood.

"Good point", replies Little John.

"We must get back to work, I still have yet to decide who's going to guard tonight", says Robin Hood.

"I hope it's not me. I have not slept in days and I'm tired", Little John points out with tiredness.

"I think that puts you in the top of my list, Little John", Robin Hood states as he pats his shoulder.

"Oh, I feared you would say that!", Little John replies and both laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile... under the same sky.

The Princess and the Captain walk a few feet away from the camp.

"How's your head doing?", Emma asks.

"Better, it certainly doesn't hurt anymore", replies Killian.

"I'm glad to hear that... you scared me", Emma confesses.

"I did?", Killian asks wryly, making her roll her eyes.

Emma leans against a trunk of a large pine and Killian approaches her.

"You never have to worry about me, _I'll always come back to you_", Killian affirms tenderly while accommodating a lock of her golden hair.

"So... how long we'll stay here?", Emma asks, changing the subject.

"Maybe one or two days more", says Killian.

"Don't you think we should keep going? These men could find us if we don't move", says Emma.

"I know, I don't want to put your life in danger or anyone else's, but I promised my brother we would wait for him. Just give him a few more days", Killian explains.

"Okay", says Emma as she sighs and her gaze turns away.

Killian knows something is not right with her, so he tries to look her in the eyes. "You okay?", he asks gently, gaining her attention.

Emma turns her gaze to him and after a brief silence, she speaks again.

"It's just... what Robin Hood said", Emma says with regret.

"About your father?", Killian asks, knowing the answer.

Emma nods with a sad face and then she looks down.

Killian raises her chin with his hand gently to force her to meet his eyes. "What's wrong with it?", he insists tenderly.

"Nothing, It's just... I didn't expect to hear that. It is not like I have expected my parents to sit and wait, well, I haven't had even time to think about it, but... I don't know. It was something hard to listen", Emma confesses.

"Well, he loves you. Your parents love you", Killian offers tenderly.

"I know... I love them too", Emma declares and after a sigh, she continues. "... It's just that when I ran away from the castle I was angry with them, I just wanted to leave. I didn't think of anyone but me. And now my father is somewhere looking for me and my mother is probably alone in the castle. I didn't want this", she admits ruefully.

"I know you didn't", Killian offers tenderly, trying to comfort her.

"But of course, there are still some issues that I have to deal with", says Emma with a straight face.

"I'm sure it will work out between you and your parents. They will understand. Your parents are good people", Killian affirms.

Emma is shocked that Killian can speak so highly of her parents after all he has been through.

She gives him a skeptical look. "You do realize that my father wants to find you and kill you?", Emma asks wryly, making him chuckle.

"It's always hard to charm the father of the girl you're courting", Killian states with a flirty look and both giggle.

* * *

A day after...

King James is standing facing the bay with a mournful look when a guard approaches him.

"Your Highness", the captain of the guard says bowing.

"Captain, Did you find something?", asks King James.

"Yes, your Highness. Apparently a man named William Jones used to live here. He left a few days ago with a lady with apparent urgency", informs the man.

King James is surprised. "So, he is alive... Then Captain Killian Jones must have been here with his brother", he says.

"Probably, your Highness. If he is the man we think, of course. Some villagers told us that he was seen with a sailor and another woman", says the guard.

"Emma", whispers the king in amazement and after a brief pause continues. "They could tell you how she was? Was she okay?", he asks euphoric, speaking quickly.

"We don't know, your Majesty", the man declares humbly.

King James gets disappointed, but tries to keep his composure. "Well, anything else?", he asks.

"The stable's man. It seems that this man knew William Jones, but I don't think he will say anything else, your Highness", says the guard.

"Well, then we will do this as my wife and I would", assures King James.

"Your Majesty?", asks the guard confused.

"I will appeal to his good heart. Once I explained him that is the life of my daughter who is in danger, I'm sure he will help us, so take me with him, please", explains King James kindly.

"Of course, your Highness", replies the man and both go.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the camp.

Captain Killian Jones and his new ally Robin Hood are discussing about the possibilities of contact King James or someone from the royal family in the castle.

"Did you try to contact him again?", asks Killian.

"Yes, I did, but it's useless. As I said, these men must be behind this", replies Robin Hood.

"What about Queen Snow? Think you can send a message or a letter?", Killian asks with concern.

"I don't think so. Surely they have interfered everything before it gets to the castle. Probably they only had let the communication between the King and Queen to avoid suspicion", said Robin Hood with regret.

"Yeah, that's what I thought... what if you send some of your men to the castle? Do you think we would have a chance?" Killian offers.

"Must be guarded, but I'm sure my men could go in. Either way, I fear we would only put the Queen's life at risk and also the kingdom is quite far from here. It would be a waste of time", replies Robin Hood.

Killian sighs with concern. "You're right, but there must be another way", he says.

"We'll find the way. You can count on it", says Robin Hood trying to comfort him.

Killian nods, concealing his inner concern. At that moment, he feels a warm hand on his arm. He turns his gaze and sees Emma standing right beside him.

"I'll let you two talk", Robin Hood says and after bowing to the Princess, he leaves.

"Are you alright?", Emma asks gently.

Killian smiles slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that we have not yet figured out the best way to contact your parents", he says with concern.

Emma gets uncomfortable and feels her heart racing at the thought of going with her parents and the thought of seeing herself far from Killian.

"... That way Robin Hood can tell them the truth", adds Killian as he notices her reaction, and so pushing away doubts or misunderstandings between them.

"Yeah, I got it", says Emma and tries to smile.

At that moment, the merry men begin to move from side to side quickly.

"What's going on?", Emma asks with concern.

"I don't know", Killian confesses with confusion, when Robin Hood appears among the pines.

"Robin Hood, what happens?", asks Killian while Robin Hood approaches them quickly.

"Some of my men say they saw movement near the camp. We must be ready", reports Robin Hood.

"Do you know who they are?", Emma asks.

"No, we don't, but I think we're about to find it out your Majesty", says Robin Hood as he notices some branches moving and steps getting closer.

Robin Hood draws his bow and arrow alerting his merry men. Emma and Killian draw their swords, while it's felt great pressure on the environment. Their hearts are racing and just when they expect the worst, two figures stand in front of their eyes, surprising them.

"... Liam?", Killian asks in surprise, lowering his sword slowly.

"You were expecting someone else in the middle of the forest, little brother?", Liam replies wryly, as he and Ariel are approaching Killian.

Killian rolls his eyes.

The rest of the group sigh with relief and all of them lower their weapons.

"What a great entrance", says Killian wryly.

"Well, it definitely is more your style", Liam replies and both embrace.

"I missed you, brother," says Killian.

"I missed you too, Killian", adds Liam.

At that moment, Ariel sees the Princess.

"Emma! It's good to see you again!", says Ariel with joy while she and Emma hug.

"I'm glad to see you, Ariel", replies Emma truthfully.

Then Ariel and Killian greet each other and hug as Liam and Emma.

"I'm glad you two are here. We were waiting for you", says Killian politely.

"I apologize for the delay, my affairs took longer than expected", Liam explains.

"It's alright… Brother, I want you to meet someone", says Killian as he heads to the rest of the men.

"Robin Hood at your service and these are my merry men", says Robin Hood politely.

"He is in the guard of Princess Belle and her husband Rumple", Killian explains.

"For now, we're helping King James in the kingdom at the request of Princess Belle", Robin Hood points out.

Liam gives them a look of confusion. "You're helping King James? Did I miss something?", he asks.

"Long story. I better tell you now", replies Killian.

"We better sit down to talk. I will ask my merry men to prepare something for you. You two must be tired and hungry from your trip", offers Robin Hood in courtesy.

"Oh, I'd love to! I'm starving!", says Ariel with excessive enthusiasm.

"Well, you heard the lady!", says Robin Hood and everyone laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile... in a dark castle.

The door of the throne room opens, and a man in fine clothes comes in. He bows before the King of the North, who is sitting on his throne.

"Your Excellency, have you called upon me?", says the man.

"Yes, do you know something about my son?", King Hubert asks.

"Prince Phillip is heading to the lands that you sent him, your Majesty", replies the man in fine clothes humbly.

"Good, and there any news of the men I sent behind the Captain Jones and Princess Emma?", asks King Hubert.

"They're getting closer, Highness", replies the man in fine clothes.

"Getting closer? Certainly it is not what a King expects to hear from their useless subordinates, but I guess that's the best that those fools can do", says King Hubert with anger and with contempt.

The man lowers his eyes before his King.

"Send a message immediately", King Hubert states.

"What would you want me to write on your part, Majesty?", the man asks with humility.

"Tell them I need them to find them immediately. I don't care what will get in their way or whatever they'll have to do! They have to take the Princess! And this time, I don't want any mistakes. Did I make myself clear?", states the King angrily.

"Of course, your Highness", replies the man with humility and retreats quickly.

King Hubert looks wickedly.

* * *

**Will King Hubert achieve his plans? Will be someone or some taken away? If so, will be the ones you guys think? Comment and place your bets against people! xD **  
**Kind and sweets reviews go in the box below! Thank you! **


	20. Taken Away Part 3

I'm so so sorry, guys! I know it's not an excuse, but I have been really busy the last months and haven't had time to post this chapter, first with the holidays then at work, BUT here I am finally! yay! LOL xD

Hope you guys are still with me! It would mean alot to me!

Moving on... Here's the half of what was supposed to be the last part of this chapter. Sorry, couldn't make it. So, yeah, yeah, part 3 of 4 lol (OM, this is so long haha). I'm sorry, this is taking years, but like I said, I have no choice for now (so sad).

So, that's it! Hope this two last parts are worth the wait!

The last part of this chapter will be post next friday, finally! And it will be very emotional, so be prepared everyone!

And yes, like I told you... it's getting more intense and something big is about to happen!

Hope you like this part!

Ready or not, here we gooooo...

* * *

**Chapter 16. Taken Away**

**Part 3**

Days later...

Men on horses with a _peculiar shield_ are crossing dirt roads at high speed, without stopping, causing the dust to rise into the airs.

* * *

Meanwhile... in the woods.

Princess Emma, Captain Killian Jones, along with Liam, Ariel and the merry men have continued to make progress among the thickets of the forest, following their goal: to reach the hidden hill.

"I need to talk to Killian, I'll see in a moment, okay?", says Liam while he gives a sweet kiss to Ariel, then both smile and he goes away.

Ariel sighs. "Isn't he handsome?", she asks to Emma while they're standing, watching him go away.

"Well...", Emma manages to say politely while she feels uncomfortable by such a question, but when words seem to be coming out of her mouth, Ariel interrupts her.

"What a silly question, isn't it? Surely, you think his younger brother is more handsome", adds Ariel feeling foolish, as she sees how Liam disappears in the bushes of the forest.

Emma smiles noticing how deeply in love is Ariel.

"I'm sorry, I'm overwhelming you with this, but Liam makes me feel so special. The way he looks at me like if no one else existed. He´s so protective and caring of me", explains Ariel somewhat embarrassed.

Emma smiles when she compares Ariel´s words with what Killian makes her feel. "Well, fortunately, you're marrying this wonderful man", she says gently.

"Yeah, well... that will have to wait a little longer", says Ariel, a little discouraged while she sits on a log.

"Why is that?", Emma asks, while taking her seat on one side of her new friend.

"We wanted to get married as soon as possible, after we contact Killian of course, but then this happened. Liam is focused on helping his brother and yourself for the moment", Ariel explains.

"I'm sorry that you had to postpone your wedding because of us", replies Emma feeling a little guilty.

"Don´t put it that way. I did not mean that", says Ariel kindly.

"No, It's just that...", says Emma, but Ariel interrupts her.

"Look, it's fine. Liam and I can marry when this is over. Yet he and I are together and that's what matters, right?", says Ariel with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, you're right", answers Emma, not truly convinced, while they smile at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Liam approaches his brother Killian as he's talking to Robin Hood.

"Killian, can I talk to you in private?", Liam asks politely.

"Yeah, of course brother", Killian replies, noticing the seriousness of Liam.

"Excuse us", says Killian to Robin Hood.

The Jones brothers walk away from the camp where both can talk alone.

"Well, we are alone now. What is it so important that you have to talk to me?", Killian asks.

"I want to know if you have talked to the Princess", replies Liam.

"About what exactly?", asks Killian intrigued.

"About finding a way to send her back to her parents", says Liam bluntly.

Killian straightens his back defensively, his face reflecting seriousness, but says anything.

"Well, I assume by your silence that you have not done yet", says Liam knowing what comes next from his younger brother.

"I won´t", Killian assures, but still keeping calm.

"What do you mean you won´t?", Liam asks with suspicion.

"Just like that. Emma is not ready to return to her parents and I would never force her to do something against her will", assures Killian.

Liam sighs, trying to stay calm. "You think you're helping her, but you're not, Killian", he says.

"I know what I'm doing, brother", says Killian with ample security and a hint of anger.

"No, you're not, Killian. We've talked about this before. It is your life on the line on not just yours, but hers", says Liam, raising a bit the tone of his voice.

"You really think I don't know that? I care about Emma! I will protect her! I don't care if I have to put my life in danger in the process!", Killian says angrily, raising the tone of his voice.

"So you really think you're caring about her by doing this?! What if something happens to you?! Will you be there to help her then?!", asks Liam trying to reason with him.

"Are you implying that I can't take care of myself? Because I'm no longer a little boy who needs you, Liam!", Killian says with an increasingly angry tone of voice.

"Then stop acting like one and think clearly, Killian! The best chance is that Emma returns to her parents and you know it!", says Liam raising his voice again.

"I am able to take care of her. I've done it many times", Killian states angry and with a bit of arrogance.

Liam sighs and tries to calm down. "It's not you, Killian. I know you're a grown man and could not be more proud of you, but this time everything is against you. There is no way that you can provide her security for now and she does not deserve this kind of life either. So stop prolonging this situation for the sake of you two!", he says.

"I don't have to follow your orders, you are no longer my Captain, Liam!", yells Killian.

"Yes, you're right. I'm not, but I'm still your big brother", states Liam.

"This is no longer on discussion!", Killian affirms angrily, turning to leave.

"Stop being stubborn, Killian! King James is the only one who can protect her!", Liam yells.

Killian turns again to confront him. "Seriously? Because if I remember correctly, she fled under his protection", he says wryly and adds, "I've made my decision. Emma is not going anywhere", he finally says and walks away.

Liam sighs in annoyance. At that moment, his fiancee Ariel and Princess Emma approach him.

"Liam, are you alright?", Ariel asks with concern, as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine", says Liam, trying to calm down.

"What happened? We heard screams coming from this way", says Emma.

"It wasn't anything important, your Highness", says Liam, not wanting to go into details, but Princess Emma is not convinced.

"I'll check on Killian", says Emma, but Liam stops her.

"You better not go now, your Majesty. I assure you he will be fine. Just give him some time alone", declares Liam.

Emma and Ariel just look at each other worriedly.

* * *

That same night... somewhere.

King James is standing in front of a campfire, with his eyes on the fire, but with his thoughts elsewhere.

"Here, your Highness", says a royal guard to him, offering a drink.

"Thank you and please join me a moment", says King James politely and both sit by the fire.

"Are you alright, your Highness?", the man asks.

King James sighs. "To be honest? Not well, but I guess that's a normal reaction when your daughter is somewhere with a perfect stranger. I don't know. All this, I never felt so vulnerable in my life", he confesses.

"Have faith, your Majesty. I'm sure we'll find the Princess", says the man of the guard.

"I hope you're right. It's been weeks and there's still no sign of her. The sooner I find her, the sooner I can protect her", says King James.

At that moment, noises are heard around the camp, putting everyone alert, making both men to rise from their seats.

"Are these my men?", King James asks.

"No, your Highness. All your guard is here", the man assures him.

"Be prepared everyone!", shouts the captain of the guard.

King James and the captain of the guard draw their swords as the noises are heard more clearly, until a manly voice stops them.

"Fear not, your Highness", says the man dressed in a _familiar uniform_, appearing from the bushes along with other men.

"Who you are?!", demands King James.

"**_The royal guard of Queen Abigail_**, your Majesty", replies the man.

King James smiles. "Lay down your weapons!", he yells, while approaching the officer.

"I'm glad we meet at last", says King James kindly to the man.

"Think the same, your Majesty", says the man and both cordially greet.

"How did you know we were here?", asks King James.

"We didn't, your Highness. My men and I were following a track of the Princess when we stumbled upon your camp this afternoon. It was just fate, I guess", says the officer of the guard of Abigail. King James smiles and nods.

"We had also been trying to contact you with no luck, your Majesty", informs the guard.

"Yes, we have problems with communication lately", explains King James wryly and adds, "but please join our camp, we have a lot to catch up".

"Thank you for your kindness, your Majesty. If you'll excuse me, I'll take care of my men like you ordered", says the guard humbly making a bow.

"Yes, of course, go ahead", replies King James nodding, having a greater hope of finding her daughter.

* * *

In the meantime... in the woods.

Everyone is seated before the fire, warming their body, when Captain Killian Jones finally appears among the bushes. He sees Princess Emma for a moment before giving a step forward.

"Hey, are you okay?", asks Emma with relief as she takes his arm gently.

Killian crouches beside her to look into her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine", he answers calmly, but Emma is not convinced.

"You're sure?", she asks again.

"Yeah", Killian assures, pretending that nothing happened and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"… Where have you been?", Emma insists.

"I just needed to clear my mind, that's all... Let's just eat something, okay?", Killian says gently, trying to avoid the issue completely. Emma nods, still not entirely convinced.

* * *

Minutes later... somewhere, back in the camp of the King James.

The King and the officer of the guard of Queen Abigail have a talk in front of the fire.

"So, I guess now that you are here we can join forces to find my daughter", says King James.

"Absolutely, your Highness. The orders from our Queen is to help you with everything you need. We are at your full service in this quest", assures the guard.

"Thanks. I really appreciate what Queen Abigail is doing for my family", says King James humbly and then, he adds, "And you said you were following a track of my daughter?", the King asks.

"It's just the information we collect from witnesses, villagers, people here and there. We have been following any track that has crossed our path to locate Captain Killian Jones", informs the officer, and the King nods.

Then, both make a brief silence.

"I knew by Queen Abigail that the Captain is very appreciated in your kingdom... I'm sorry", King James says humbly.

"It's alright, your Highness. I appreciate your concern, but our duty is to follow the orders of our Queen", says the official with a shadow of disappointment.

"Of course... but can I ask you something?", says King James.

"Anything that His Majesty wishes", says the official.

"I also knew by Queen Abigail that the Captain had never acted this way... Have you ever had the feeling that something is not right in all this?", asks the King.

"A fact is a fact, your Highness. Besides my opinion is irrelevant to the case. Have you ever thought otherwise?", the man asks.

King James makes a brief silence, and then just shakes his head in disapproval. "No, I was just asking", he replies, trying to smile.

* * *

The next morning... in the woods.

Captain Killian Jones is trying to put his vest on, but he seems really distracted.

"Can I help you?", says Princess Emma behind him, making him to turn around.

Emma smiles slightly at him and Killian smiles back, so she gets closer to him. "Here's the problem, Captain", she says, pointing the stuck buttons of his vest, and noticing how distracted he is this morning.

"See?", Emma says gently as Killian watches her tenderly.

"I see clearly now... thanks, your Highness", says Killian gently and gives her a sweet kiss.

Killian takes her hand in his, and both start to walk.

Emma clears her throat. "... Did you sleep well?", she asks as if she knew the answer.

"Yeah, surprisingly well to be lying on the ground", says Killian with humor, but Emma looks at him a bit serious.

They stop and release their hands.

"What?", the Captain asks with a confused look.

"Ariel told me that Liam caught you awake most of the night... I know you're worried", declares Emma.

"Emma is not the time", Killian says with distress.

"Why? Why don't you want to tell me?", she asks with concern, looking into his eyes.

Killian just feels a big weight falling on him. He's about to speak when Robin Hood suddenly appears.

"I regret the interruption, your Majesty, but Liam and I have to talk to you, Jones", Robin Hood says with apparent urgency.

Killian hesitates for a moment as he looks at Emma in silence. "Yeah, let's go", Killian says and goes with Robin Hood, leaving the Princess still confused.

* * *

At that very moment...

"Killian, good you come. We need to talk", says Liam with seriousness when Robin Hood and Killian arrive.

"Yeah, that's what Hood said. What's going on?", Killian asks, confused and a little distant.

"Hood and I have been discussing all morning. We think we have a plan", declares Liam.

"… A plan? What kind of plan?", Killian asks with suspicion.

"Your brother and I believe that me and my merry men could go for some help", explains Robin Hood.

"What do you mean?", Killian asks again.

"We realized that even with our skills on the battlefield, we can't return the Princess to the kingdom. Not alone. These men and whoever is behind this will not let us, at least not that easily", says Liam.

"He's right, and under the command of Princess Belle, I know that part of his guard will help us", says Robin Hood with determination.

"We'll keep moving and wait for them on the hill once we get there. We will be safe until they return", adds Liam and Killian is shocked.

"I'll prepare my men", declares Robin Hood with determination.

"Wait, you're leaving now?", asks Killian with bewilderment and surprise. It is too much information and it is not just a talk. They already have made a decision. It is a reality.

"Yes, we have no time to lose. These men seem to have eyes everywhere. Me and my merry men are going home now", says Robin Hood and retreats.

"We have to do the same and move fast if we don't want to be in danger. I'll tell the ladies", says Liam and retreats, leaving Killian alone, still in shock, feeling thousand knives, cutting right through him with the very thought of letting Emma go.

* * *

Days later... with the sun shining in the sky.

Captain Killian and Liam Jones, along with Princess Emma and Ariel make their way through the forest, among tall and lush pines, stepping on the semi-moist soil. Somehow, Killian has felt Emma rather distant with him.

"God! How far is this place, Liam?! I had never done this before. How can you walk with these feet for so long?", Ariel asks with a tone of remarkable fatigue.

"We're almost there, dear. We left behind the worst", Liam replies with a slight laugh escaping his mouth.

"Well, my feet are killing me. This journey has made me miss my tail. The first thing I'll do is to jump into the water as soon as I get the chance", exclaims Ariel with the same tired tone, but still with a strange touch of kindness, making everyone laugh.

"You'll get used to it, Ariel", Killian offers kindly, as everyone keeps walking.

"By the way... Why they call it the hidden hill? If it is above, shouldn't it be visible to everyone?", Emma asks curiously.

"I had the same question as you when I first heard about it, your Majesty, but it is spliced by enough hills, trees and bushes before reaching it, that make access difficult and the sight of it", Liam replies.

"Where does a place like that?", Princess Emma says, as she catches Killian looking at her for a brief moment.

"Apparently the ancient Kings and Queens of the land used to use it to cross their goods. In those days this was a path that provided protection and security to their subjects", Liam explains.

"Impressive", says Emma as she stops.

"Emma, are you okay?", Ariel asks worried.

"Yeah, I'm just thirsty, but apparently there's nothing left in my flask", Emma replies, while she observes her flask of water completely empty.

"Mine doesn't have either", declares Ariel.

"It appears we're running out of water, but don't worry everyone, I know a creek near from here where we can get clean water", says Liam.

"I have still some water in my flask", says Killian to Emma.

"Well, then Ariel and I will fill the rest of the containers", says Liam kindly and then, he and Ariel go, leaving the Princess and the Captain alone.

Killian holds out his flask of water to Emma, who receives it without saying a word. Then she drinks its contents while she tries to avoid his gaze.

"Thanks", Emma merely says and extends the bottle back into his hands.

"… Are we good?", asks Killian, still feeling the seriousness of the Princess.

"Yeah", Emma tries to reply naturally as she avoids his gaze, pretending to keep something in her bag.

Killian approaches her and she finally meets his eyes. "I know something is bothering you Emma, what is it?", he asks softly, looking into her eyes.

Emma rolls her eyes, annoyed, and after a brief pause she continues. "Why didn't you tell me about your plans to send me back to the castle? You lied", Emma says bluntly, looking into his eyes in annoyance and seriousness.

"No, I didn't. It's not what you think", Killian assures.

"Yeah, you did. You promised you wouldn't lie to me and that's exactly what you're doing", Emma says upset.

"I have never lied to you. You know that. And why do you assume that I had anything to do with this plan?", asks Killian a bit offended.

"Well, Liam is your brother and now you are friends with Robin Hood", the Princess says with irony.

"He's just a mate, an ally", Killian explains.

"Well, I asked you, and you didn't want to tell me", Emma assures upset.

"Emma, I didn't even know! They planned it all by themselves. And just to be clear, I have never agreed with this plan, okay?", Killian confesses a bit upset, paralyzing the Princess with his reply.

"You don't?", Emma asks him with surprise.

"Why would I be?", Killian asks her incredulously and offended.

"... Well, I don't know, maybe because I understand you want to prove your innocence and they think I'm the best way to do it", Emma replies with some regret and shame, realizing that Killian is telling her the truth.

The Captain Jones looks tenderly at her and gets closer. "I'm not interested in proving my innocence, you're all that matters to me now", Killian declares, while he's stroking her cheek gently.

"Are you sure?", Emma asks quickly, surprising even herself with that question.

"Yeah, _I don't care if I spend my whole life running away if I can be with you_", Killian states tenderly.

"… Do you have a plan?", Emma asks coyly with a shy smile on her face, as she places her hand on Killian's chest softly, once the misunderstanding is left behind.

"... I'm not really sure, but we can think about something **together**", Killian admits and both chuckle. Then he gets closer to share a tender and sweet kiss.

When the kiss ends, they only look at each other's eyes lovingly, and as the words begin to draw on their lips, the atmosphere suddenly changes...

* * *

A loud scream in the airs brings the Princess and the Captain to reality.

"**Here! We found them!",** shouts a manly voice, making them look at each other, once the outburst is looming over them.

"_**The men!**_", Killian says with surprise, and after a brief pause of fear, he takes Emma's hand and both run as fast as they can.

"Go after them!", another man shouts not far from them.

"What about Ariel and Liam?!", Emma asks with concern while they are still running.

"Don't let them go!", the same male voice is shouting closer to them.

"They know where to go and we have to do the same! We have to get to the hill, Emma!", replies Killian, and the two accelerate their hurried steps even more.

In a matter of minutes, all they see around them are the tall trees with long and wide branches and shrubs that hinder their escape as well as a slippery ground to walk up and down.

"Come on!", says Killian, pulling Emma's hand, when she slips for a moment.

The minutes pass and the fear of being caught by those men begin to haunt them slowly, as they run for their lives again, without stopping for a moment.

* * *

"Hurry up!", it is heard in the gust of the wind while the fatigue is evident in the Princess and the Captain, who appears to them that the long minutes running fail to be enough to reach the hill, nor their running speed have made these men stay away from them for a single moment.

"We can't stop, Emma!", yells Killian noticing how painful is his breathing and how tired is the Princess.

"I know!", she replies, not giving up even one second to go ahead, despite her weariness.

Suddenly, both go down from a hill and another, but still they can see some men running among the big trees and plants on the path which has now been left to one side and above them.

"They are going downhill!", shouts a man to the others, as if he's leading them, making the Captain Jones to worry even more seeing them so close. For the first time Killian feels the shiver of being unable to escape.

"Run!", shouts Killian with what is left of his strength, making both run even faster, but when the men are felt even closer to them, both run in different directions, as if the fear and the adrenaline give them new strength.

* * *

Princess Emma can barely think, everything she knows is that she has to keep running. She has not noticed the absence of her companion, and to be honest, she doesn't even remember if she is still breathing.

Finally, she hears the amazing sound of the silence. There aren't more steps behind her, nor shadow of men among the trees, shrubs and plants that now appear to be denser than before: _Emma stops_.

* * *

Princess Emma stops and puts her hand on the trunk of a tall pine. She coughs while trying to breathe slower, as if she had forgotten to fill her lungs with oxygen when she was running.

Once she breathes normally, she can be aware of her surroundings. Everything is too quiet, almost disturbing. Even her accelerated heart beat seems stronger than the movement of the branches. And right there, Emma can be aware of the absence of Killian.

"I finally found you", says an agitated voice right behind her, making the Princess to turn around immediately.

"_Killian_!", Emma exclaims with relief and both embrace tightly, while they feel calmer to be back together. Unfortunately, soon the screams and the great agitation are heard again.

"We have to keep moving, Killian", says Emma hurriedly.

"We will lose them in the passage of the hill, let's go!", Killian assures, taking her hand again in his, not wanting to waste time.

When they walk a few steps, far away from them, far enough to get a sight of the pair, a _familiar_ cry of despair of another man surprises them in the airs...

"_**Emma!**_"

The Captain and the Princess stop and get paralyzed. Killian not let go of her hand, but turns to see her with surprise.

...

...

"... _**My father**_", says Emma breathlessly, her face pale.

* * *

**So, yeah, that's it for now, sorry again haha, but promise next and last part will be amazing. Oh! In order to survive this whole chapter just think about this: "Things are not what they seem to be". **

**Remember to leave a review! It's the best way to know what you want and your impressions. Let me read you, just the way you guys take your time to read this story. **

**Oh, I almost forgot! I have an announcement for all of you guys. I'm really busy this year, so I'll try to make the chapters as short as I can in order to publish more frequently. Or maybe make one or two parts for the same chapter. I know it doesn't sound appealing, but that's the only way I can write for now. I'll be informing you about any changes, okay? Let me know what you think about this. **

**Btw, thanks for your support to this story and my others stories! You guys are incredible, so please leave a comment in the box below! See you next chapter! xD**

**PS. So happy to be back with all of you! I missed you so much! xD**


	21. Taken Away Part 4

OM!... this is going to get deeper and it is sort of an intense chapter. Uff, many feelings!

So yeah, finally, FINALLY, I present to you guys the last part of this so-ever-long chapter, haha.

Let me know if the last two parts of this chapter were worth the wait! I'll be waiting for your lines! It is very important to me.

Thanks for those who always send a review, you're always so loyal to this story. You always put a smile on my face with every comment.

And if you have never sent a review, please, do it this time. It only take a second and it brightens my day. Hugs!

* * *

**Chapter 16. Taken Away**

**Part 4**

"Killian!", Emma exclaims with relief as she sees him, and both embrace tightly, while they feel calmer to be back together. Unfortunately, soon the screams and the great agitation are heard again.

"We have to keep moving, Killian", says Emma hurriedly.

"We will lose them in the passage of the hill, let's go!", Killian assures, taking her hand again in his, not wanting to waste time.

When they walk a few steps, far away from them, far enough to get a sight of the pair, a familiar cry of despair of another man surprises them in the airs...

"**Emma!**"

The Captain and the Princess stop and get paralyzed. Killian not let go of her hand, but turns to see her with surprise.

"... **My father**", says Emma breathlessly, her face pale.

Both look at each other with surprise. Killian has no answer from the Princess. He finds nothing but a big conflict in her eyes. Her eyes filled with great oppression and confusion.

"... It could be dangerous if they find me", those are the only words that come out of Killian's mouth. He doesn't know if he's really saying it because in fact his life is in danger, or because, deep down inside of him, there's something more.

Emma nods, finding a strange comfort or opportunity in his words, so the Captain gently pulls her arm and both run away, vanishing among the vastness of the forest for once and completely.

* * *

Minutes later... in the woods.

"It cannot be! How could you miss the Captain with my daughter?!", King James asks exasperated to the captains of both guards.

"We're sorry, your Majesty. We follow the Captain Jones, but...", the captain of his guard replies humbly.

"But what?!", King James asks again very furious.

"But he... he disappeared into the hills, your Majesty", replies the same guard in amazement.

"But he has my daughter! Do you understand?! I can't believe I was so close to her and she's still with that man!", The King says helplessly.

"We understand, Your Highness, and you can be sure that both guards will keep looking. He can not disappear completely", says the captain of the guard of Queen Abigail, but the King looks lost in his thoughts.

"It cannot be possible... I just saw a sparkle of my daughter. I couldn't even see her face, nothing!", James says with disappointment and helplessness and then he adds,"I don't care who is behind all this along with the Captain, I want my daughter back! Keep looking!", demands King James.

"Yes, my lord", replies one of the captains and both guards make a brief bow and retreat, leaving the King alone.

"I don't know where you are Captain… but I don't plan to leave this land without my daughter!", states the King James.

* * *

Meanwhile... in a rock's passage, entering into the darkness of a cave.

Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones have not shared a word since they heard the voice of the King. A great silence has seized them, although they would swear it is because they have focused to reach the hidden hill as soon as possible.

However, the pair begins to walk through the cave in the low light, while they're still holding hands, but in a moment, they can hear the noise of some steps.

"Wait", says Killian quietly, while releasing his hand and both draw their swords.

"Emma!", says a female voice with joy and relief, as she hugs the Princess tightly.

Killian and Emma put their swords down.

"Brother", says Killian with relief and he and Liam embrace, despite their past differences.

"Killian, are you two alright?", Liam asks to his younger brother while they hug.

"Yes, we're fine", Killian replies softly.

"Where were you two? I was very worried about you", Ariel says.

"We were... ambushed by those men, so we had to run", Emma explains as she and Killian exchange a quick glance of complicity. Liam notices it, but says nothing.

"We're sorry. We didn't want you to worry, Ariel. We got here as soon as we could", adds Killian.

"We did the same. And I could not be worried about you. I trust you, Killian. I knew you'd be safe along with the Princess", says Liam kindly and then he adds, "We must move and find a place to rest".

With nothing more to say, the four people begin to walk into the darkness of the passage.

* * *

A few days later...

After the hectic escape, Princess Emma, Ariel and the Jones brothers have finally rested on the hidden hill.

Killian and Emma have been enjoying each other's company surrounded by the security of the hill and the shelter of the sunshine in the sky. However, both have not shared a word about what happened.

Everything should be better for the Captain and the Princess, but Liam has noticed something strange with the pair, especially with his younger brother. While Killian has offered himself to look for more firewood, Liam takes advantage of the opportunity.

Killian hears the creaking of a dry branch behind him.

"It's just me", announces Liam.

"Uh, have you joined to help your younger brother?", says Killian, trying to be humorous, while he carries some wood.

"No, actually I came here because I want to talk to you", Liam confesses.

Killian looks at him skeptically. "I'm sorry, but if something I have learned is that every time a woman or in this case, YOU, says we have to talk, it is not good", says Killian with some humor, while resumes his path.

Liam rolls his eyes and sighs. "I know that the last time we spoke didn't turn out well. I didn't want to argue with you... I'm sorry, Killian!", he declares.

"Uh, yeah? So what you want to talk, brother, because if you want to talk about Emma, I will not communicate that much", Killian replies sarcastically.

Liam rolls his eyes again and follows him. "You know that's exactly what I want to talk to you. That day, when we are in the cave...", he says.

Killian just rolls his eyes, ignores him and continues his path.

"... you two said that you were followed by those men, but I know there is something more. There is definitely something weird between you two... especially you", says Liam concerned, while they keep walking.

"Is that so? Now you're going to help me with my love life?", Killian asks with sarcastic humor.

Liam rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time, while Killian leaves the wood on the floor. "No, Killian. I don't intend to. It's not even what I meant. Although, I'm worried about you. I know that something happened before you got here and I want to know what it is", he says.

Killian turns to him and sighs. "... Nothing happened", he says, while looking at him with determination.

Liam looks at him in disbelief. "You cannot lie to me, I'm your brother. I know you well, and I know that something is wrong...", he says and Killian rolls his eyes.

"I can see it in you, and I know that that thing is haunting you from inside. I can help you if you tell me. What happened back there, Killian?", he says with genuine concern.

Killian gets serious. He knows that Liam is right and that more than haunting him, it is eating him inside and it doesn't leave him alone, but also he knows that if he tells the truth to his brother, it will cause the worst of his sufferings.

Killian relaxes his face and lowers his gaze for a moment before looking at Liam again. "... **_It's Emma's father_**", he confesses with regret.

"What?", Liam says confused.

"Emma's father. That's what happened... _He was there_", says Killian with regret.

Liam is paralyzed for a moment. He can feel a weight falling on him, but he tries to stay calm for his younger brother. "So... King James is here", he repeats, still assimilating the information.

"... Yeah", says Killian quietly, lowering his gaze, while thinking about everything that can happen now.

"Did he see you or the Princess?", Liam says to Killian as calmly as he can.

"I'm sure the guards saw Emma, but he didn't see us", replies Killian, still feeling terrible.

"What exactly happened?", Liam insists calmly, noticing the terrible moment of his brother.

"We just heard a scream that warned of Emma's presence and then... all I know is that we started to run. I just wanted to bring her here. Then we parted and we find each other again. That's when we heard his voice screaming... _He called for her_", says Killian with great pain and a lump in his throat.

"What did she do?", Liam asks to him gently, noticing the unrest and despite of his younger brother.

"**_Nothing_**... she said nothing, so I just brought her here as soon as I could. If they find me with her, now I would be dead", says Killian with pain, lowering his gaze once again.

Liam notices the huge dilemma and pain in his younger brother, and cannot feel but miserable for him.

"I'm sorry, Killian. I really am. It must have been very difficult to make that decision, but... maybe this is the best", says Liam, inadvertently inflicting more pain on his brother.

"What do you mean?", asks Killian, dreading the answer.

"I don't want to argue with you again, or make you feel worse, but I don't think I have to say it out loud," says Liam ruefully and gently.

"... We just got to the hill", says Killian with a lump in the throat.

"Yes, but that was before we knew her father is here in the forest", says Liam still firmly but tactfully.

"Anyway, we should wait for Hood. We can think of a better plan", says Killian with anguish and grief, trying to evade the issue and his brother's gaze.

Liam gets closer to him. "Killian, you know that's not an option. We do not know when Hood and his merry men will return. Her father is right here. You know this can make things easier", says Liam as calm as he can, feeling the pain in his younger brother.

"She is not ready. She believes that if she returns to the castle they will force her to marry. Emma says her father can't retract his word", says Killian in an attempt to find an excuse to make her stay.

"You know that's not true, Killian... don't you?", Liam asks, knowing the real reason for the anguish of his little brother.

Killian makes a brief pause and finally tells the truth with anguish. "**_I cannot let her go_**", he confesses, feeling vulnerable.

"Don't force it, Killian. Don't do this to yourself", says Liam as kind as possible.

"No, you don't understand!... **I don't want to**!", adds Killian louder, and then continues regaining calm, "I spent over a year without her. I know how it feels to be without Emma. I don't want to live that kind of life again", he explains in pain, surprising Liam with his total honesty.

Liam softens his face and puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I have never doubted about your feelings for her. I know they are deep and real, but you know you have to do this as hard as it is. The princess will be safe under his father's protection. She will return home, with her family, where she belongs", Liam declares gently, trying to make him understand, but Killian feels his heart crushed with every single word.

"Then, King James will know the truth and together we will find out who is behind all this. We'll get him... and you and the Princess will be together again", says Liam safely, trying to comfort his brother.

"How do you know? Why are you so sure that after all this, her parents will approve me?", asks Killian cheerless.

"Because they are smart and good people and you are an extraordinary person, Killian. And after everything you've done for the Princess, they will realize you deserve her daughter. Never think of you differently", affirms Liam.

"Still, I can't", Killian whispers with sadness.

"Yes, you can, because you've always done what is right and I'll be here to help. I will always be for you, but I cannot make a decision for you. **It is your choice**", Liam replies kindly.

* * *

Minutes later... while the thick fog falls over the forest.

"How was your brother? Are you okay now?", asks Ariel, while Liam sits next to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, we're fine", replies Liam with a slight smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. You two are good brothers", says Ariel.

"Thanks", says Liam while he looks briefly towards his younger brother, who is speaking to Emma.

"... Are you sure that everything is fine between you two? Because you seem distracted and Killian seems overwhelmed", says Ariel with concern, but Liam does not return his gaze to her.

"Yes, we're fine. Killian just needs to talk to the Princess alone", replies Liam with enormous grief and anguish over the agony that awaits his brother.

"About what?", asks Ariel, sensing something while watching Emma and Killian walking away.

* * *

A few minutes later... away from the camp.

Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones are walking hand in hand through the woods.

They finally stop and Emma turns to Killian and smiles. "Well, is this far away enough for whatever you're planning, Captain?", she asks with a flirtatious tone as she runs her hands gently in his arms.

Both chuckle and then, they both look into their eyes and share a tender and gentle kiss.

Emma sighs, and Killian does not take his eyes off her.

"... Why are you looking at me like that?", she asks him as she can see how he tries to hide his fallen face.

Killian knows it's time to talk to her. Liam is right and he knows it. "I... I just want to see you. Enjoy this moment as if it were our last", he says with a hint of sadness, while looking into her eyes.

Emma gives him a questioning look. She senses something's wrong. "Why do you say that? I'm here with you", she asks him.

The Captain doesn't want to break her heart, nor his, but he knows he has to do this. Emma has to be safe and that's something he cannot give her now... **He has to be strong**.

Killian smiles slightly, fixes his eyes on hers and hides the lump in his throat. "... Maybe not for long, _my love_", he confesses almost like a whisper, fearing what comes next.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Emma asks him with suspicion and confused.

"Emma, we need to talk about what happened. About your father", says Killian tactfully, trying not to upset her, but he knows it will be useless.

Emma takes a step back. "Is this why you brought me here?", she asks with a hint of anger, feeling betrayed.

Killian approaches her again. "Emma, your father is here. He is looking for you!", he tries to explain gently.

"Why are you bringing this up now?", Emma asks him with a hint of fear and anger, sensing the worst.

"Because we cannot pretend this never happened. He is out there and he will not leave this land without you!", he says with a tone of sadness and anguish, as he tries to touch her, but she resists him and takes a step back.

"**_Do you want me to leave?_**!", Emma asks him upset, feeling her eyes burning and her heart broken.

"No, of course not! I _would rather die than see you go!_", He replies with a cracking voice, while feeling anguished.

"I thought you said we would plan something else", Emma says, feeling a great sadness that oppresses her chest and a big grudge against him.

Killian approaches her and touches her face as he looks into her eyes. "Yes, I did, but things have changed. I know you can see it. This would make everything easier for everyone", he tries to explain gently.

Emma looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry... I can't", she says and releases her arms, and walks away from him again.

"Emma, this will solve everything. You can go to your father and tell him the truth!", he says, trying to convince her, although deep inside he would like to stop hurting her. Her tears are breaking his heart.

"I can't! I won't return to the castle!", Emma replies with sadness and anger.

"They won't force you to anything!", says Killian with pain, referring to the arranged marriage and then he adds, "They love you and you love them!".

"Of course I love them!", Emma replies angrily, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Killian insists, trying to convince her, although inside, he feels that his heart is halved just hearing her sobs. "You'll be safe! In your home, with your family! And I will be a free man again!".

"**I know!**", Emma replies cutting his insistence harshly. She lowers her eyes. Tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

Killian is paralyzed and silent for a moment upon her reaction. He approaches her, closing the distance between them. "... Then, why is it so difficult? Why are you so scared?", he asks her softly.

Emma looks up and now Killian can see her face awash with tears. "... **Because of you**", she confesses, taking him by surprise.

"**I don't want to be without you**", Emma explains, trying to be strong. Killian feels shattered to find the echoes of his own thoughts before such confession.

"What if something bad happens to you? What if my father does not listen to what I have to say? I can't. I can't do...", says Emma between sobs when she is interrupted by the surprised and passionate kiss of the Captain. Emma responds immediately making it a little longer. They embrace and kiss with passion. When the kiss ends, they join their foreheads together and close their eyes.

"I hate this as much as you do", Killian confesses softly.

"Then why are you doing this?", Emma asks him with sadness as they open their eyes to look at each other.

"... **For us**", he replies.

Emma cannot answer anything. Those words make a lump in her throat. She only looks at him with her eyes red.

"I cannot provide you security for now, but if I had the slightest knowledge that you will be safe from these men if you stay with me, I would never let you go", Killian declares with a sorrowful voice, while trying to hide his tears.

They look into their eyes with sadness, while their heart are torn inside.

Killian gently caresses her cheek. "I know there's no guarantee, but you have my word… **_I'll come back to you_**", he says, but his eyes and chest are burning of sadness. He is not sure that he can fulfill his promise, but he can make sure about Emma's safety, even if it means he won't see her anymore.

Emma tries to control her tears. "I don't want to lose you", she confesses.

"You won't", he says, trying to smile, but with a shade of sadness.

A silence falls between the two for a few seconds.

"**I'll go**", says Emma, trying to be strong but still not very convinced.

Killian is surprised.

"... _For us_", adds Emma, looking into his eyes, while feeling a pain that burns within her.

Killian not know whether to feel relieved or a huge pain... his greatest suffering has just begun... **It is done**.

* * *

The next day... past noon.

"Killian and I made a recognition around the area this morning", informs Liam to Princess Emma and Ariel.

"We locate the camp of your Father", adds Killian with a shadow of pain. Emma and Killian exchange a quick look.

"How far is it?", Emma asks with a lump in her throat.

"Quite, but thankfully it is way down, your Majesty. Anyway, we better go now if we want to catch some rays of sun", replies Liam.

Emma just nods and Killian lowers his gaze without anyone noticing, as if he's dealing with an internal struggle.

"I'll help you with your belongings", says Ariel to Emma kindly and tactful, noticing the great conflict in her.

"Thanks", replies Emma discouraged, trying to put a smile on her face and both retreat.

Liam approaches his younger brother and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine, Killian. You are making the right decision", he says, trying to console him.

Killian nods as he tries to compose his mood. Liam made his arm around his brother to turn around.

"Come on, we need to be prepared. We're going downhill", says Liam.

* * *

Hours later... under the shadow of the night.

The Jones brothers along with Ariel and Emma have walked downhill, until suddenly everyone stops.

"Why are we stopping?", asks Emma.

"This is the end of the road for us, your Majesty. Killian has offered himself to escort you to the rest of the way. We want to be sure you will be fine. He will accompany you till a safe point... It might be terrible consequences if he gets caught", Liam explains.

"I understand", says Emma with a sad tone of voice as she lowers her gaze briefly.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. You will be close to your father once you reach that point", offers Liam kindly.

Emma nods with a shadow of sadness.

"Oh, Emma!", says Ariel as she throws her arms to the Princess to hold her.

"I'll miss you", adds Ariel with a little sadness as they hug.

"And I you", says Emma, trying to smile.

"I will visit you when you return to your castle. I swam to your kingdom before... when my father thought I was just a rebellious mermaid", confesses Ariel, trying to make her laugh.

Emma chuckles for a moment as Killian looks at her with sorrow.

Ariel and Emma make a brief silence and then, they smile to each other, while the Princess eyes still reflect sadness.

Then, Ariel takes a step back and Liam approaches the Princess. They don't say anything at first instant, they just smile, while Liam notices her crystal eyes.

"Don't worry, your Highness. Soon you'll be home", says Liam kindly and give her a hug. Killian lowers his gaze.

"Thanks", replies Emma, but her pain seems to increase in a few seconds.

"It's okay, Your Majesty. Everything will be fine", offers Liam softly, trying to comfort her with his words.

Emma smiles slightly.

"Well, you two have to keep going. The camp is near", says Liam.

Killian approaches Emma and takes her hand. "You ready?", he asks, trying to be strong, while inside he feels a deep pain.

"Yeah, I am", replies the Princess, trying to compose her mood.

"I'll come back", says Killian to Liam and his brother's fiancee.

The Princess and the Captain leave and the two figures soon disappear at the sight of Liam and Ariel.

"Think they'll be fine?", asks Ariel resting her hands and her head on the shoulder of Liam.

"They are strong. They're going to get through this", replies Liam kindly, still thinking about the terrible moment that awaits his brother.

* * *

A few steps later... under the soft glow of the moon.

Princess Emma and Captain Killian Jones walk among the tall pines, holding hands, until they reach their destination, near where the road begins to descend.

Killian turns to see her when they stop. "... I'm afraid you must continue alone. The camp of your father is way down", he informs her with a sad tone of voice, as he tries to smile.

Emma says nothing but nods. Both understand that the time has come to say goodbye, but looking into their eyes, unable to say anything else, suddenly both embrace with all their strength and with all the warmth of their love for a long time. Then, both share a tender and quick kiss and they hug again.

"I don't think I can do this", Emma confesses while having her head on his chest, as if seeking a hope, something, anything.

Killian places his hand on her chin, and lifts her gaze to him. "Don't say that. Your father will be very, very happy to see you, and I know that you'll be happy to see your parents as well", he says, trying to cheer her up while hiding his bitter sadness.

"... And you?", she asks him, looking into his eyes.

Killian swallows, pauses briefly and taking her hand, tries to smile. "... I'll be fine, as long as I know you're safe", he replies, hiding the truth.

Emma looks into his eyes firmly. "... _Will you think of me?_", she asks, surprising the Captain and herself, as if something inside of her is in need to hear it.

"_I promise I'll think of you every day, my love_", replies Killian as he smiles and Emma smiles back.

Killian sighs. "... I think you should leave now", he says.

Emma nods. "Yeah", she replies with sadness.

The Princess begins to walk, letting go of the Captain's hand slowly. She hesitates for a moment, but then returns her gaze and her steps forward when suddenly, Killian pulls her arm quickly and crashes his lips with hers. They both are kissing with a deep passion while enjoying every kiss, every single one of them.

They are so eager and hungry for one last kiss, that Emma cannot help, but pull him of his clothes to her while both try to quench their enormous grief.

After a few seconds, when the kiss ends, both try to catch their breath. Their foreheads together. A brief silence.

"I'll see you again, Emma", Killian says lovingly, while looking into her eyes.

"**_You'll come back to me_**", Emma adds as she looks into his eyes with hope and both manage to finally smile.

He releases his arms of her and she walks away...

Emma is gone. She has disappeared only from the sight of Killian, but not from his heart, now broken and crushed.

When she has vanished away, Killian lowers his eyes and at that moment, he feels a warm hand on his shoulder. Liam says nothing, but his presence lets him know he's not alone. Killian manages to smile slightly.

* * *

In the meantime... in the camp of King James.

While the campfire gives its light on par with the moon, the guards prepare their weapons under the orders of the King, who have asked them to search the Princess to the last consequences.

King James is discussing the last touches of the quest with the principal officers of the guards in what seems to be a normal night.

* * *

Princess Emma is walking down among the tall pines and the big shrubs… in silence and under the moonlight.

She directs every step in a hurry while a bittersweet feeling is set on her. Now she will see her parents again. Despite all, she loves them and she had never been away from them for so long, but on the other hand, a piece of her heart feels undone by the Captain Jones.

Still, she must have the hope of seeing him again. All this is for the good of both. Her father will protect her from these men and possibly he will capture them. Killian's life will be in no danger and soon his father will know the truth. They will be together.

* * *

Back among the trees... when the Princess has just faded into the forest.

Suddenly, Killian looks up and walks quickly behind Emma.

"Killian!...", says Liam with a reproachful tone, but lets him go. His younger brother would not put his life in danger and after all, it's the least his brother deserves.

* * *

Captain Killian Jones walks slowly, hiding among the huge pine trees and the shadows of the night. By far, he gets to see flashes of Emma. At first, he gets to see a portion of her clothes and her cloak. Then, moving a little more his steps, he gets to see her blond hair waving with the wind.

He walks a little more, feeling his heart racing with his desperate steps and this time he is able to see shadows of her face._ They might be just sparkles of her, but still he needs them desperately._

* * *

Meanwhile... in the camp of King James.

The Captains of each royal guard exchanged words when King James walks out of his chambers again and greets the guards in the silence of the night, until it is interrupted by a loud and unexpected scream...

"**Daaad!**", everyone in the camp hear a female voice throughout the forest.

* * *

Killian can hear the cry of Emma, calling for her father with a hint of joy, letting her father know how near she is of him.

Killian cannot help but smile, although the tears begin to show up in his eyes. He wipes his tears while he looks at Emma still from the distance. He has to be happy for her.

Then, Killian hears Emma's voice calling for her father once again and right there... the Captain feels his heart broken: _she's going home._

* * *

King James and his men turn in all directions. They have heard a scream, but fail to decipher what it is or who is calling.

"What was that?", King James asks, sensing something, feeling his heart racing, but at that moment another loud scream is heard.

"Father!", Emma shouts again. Her loud cry is overshadowing the silence of the woods and this time she can be heard more clearly.

* * *

While the Princess descends the hill to join his father, Killian walks closer over the hill, and still he's unable to take his eyes off her. He can feel his heart out of his chest at the powerlessness and despair of the moment.

* * *

"Dad!", Emma shouts again with a smile.

"It's her! **It's Emma**!", shouts King James to his guards with surprise, joy and confusion.

"Emma!", the King shouts to the wind, not knowing exactly where the sound of her voice comes.

"Dad!", shouts the Princess again with joy to hear the cry of his father.

"It is coming from this side", King James informs hastily to his guards and then, he shouts again with great joy, "Emma!", and start to walk uphill.

"My lord!", a guard shouts to watch their King walking away alone in his despair and surprise.

"It could be a trap!", another guard shouts, but the King doesn't hear anything else than the echo of the cry of his daughter calling for him in the dark of night.

"Don't let the King alone!", shouts a guard to others, so every guard is running behind the King.

* * *

In that same moment...

Captain Killian Jones is still looking at Emma, capturing every moment of the scene before him, although his soul is split in two. It could be a torture, but his heart doesn't allow him to move away from that same spot.

* * *

The happiness of both, father and daughter are heard throughout the entire forest. Their screams are becoming clearer and closer.

Princess Emma cannot contain her emotions and lets the tears roll down her cheeks. She is not sure if they are tears of joy to see his father or tears or sorrow, or both, but she keeps calling and running quickly to her father's arms.

"Father!"

"Emma!"

These are the only words heard in the cold air of the woods, besides the uproar of the guards. Captain Jones hides in the shadows.

* * *

Sooner than later, Emma is down the hill and finally she can step on the dirt road that divides her from her father, while the moon gives its luster over her head. This is the place! She did it!

"Father", Emma whispers with joy upon hearing the footsteps of his father and the murmur of the guards right on the other side of the hill.

Emma stops, smiles widely and then... **_the unexpected and deafening noise behind her._**

* * *

Emma closes her eyes for a second upon the neighing of a bunch of horses. She opens her eyes quickly, turns around and she can see horrified and surprised the strong and black horses surrounding her.

"**Take her!",** a man on horse demands of the rest of the men.

Immediately, in the distance... the cry of anguish of Killian and King James is heard at the same time, "Emma!"

* * *

While Killian starts running down the hill and King James does the same, Emma draws her sword to defend herself, but a man comes from behind her and taking her arms, they wrestle and the Princess drops her weapon.

Then, another man gets off a horse quickly and approaches the Princess, but she leans against the man who has her back and lifts her feet to push her new assailant, without success.

Among both men take the Princess.

"No!", Emma shouts with despair.

"Emma!", shouts King James again to hear the desperate cry of his daughter, so he runs faster to where she is.

"No! Emma!", Killian shouts with despair and angrily as he runs as fast as he can, while his heart beats faster as the fear, and a thousand emotions are burning inside of his soul.

"Let me go!", Emma shouts angrily, while wrestles with them, but the men quickly get the Princess on one of the black horses, where another man is waiting for her.

* * *

When Killian is about to step on the dirt road, under the moonlight and just as the King James finally climbs the hill and is about to see the men on their horses, one last scream makes them stop.

"Nooo!", Emma shouts again, feeling helpless for the first time, but her cry is interrupted when a man covers her mouth.

Without more, the men run quickly away on their horses with Emma. The King and the Captain can do nothing. **_Yes... the Princess has been taken away in seconds._**

* * *

**I just feel so bad about this, but please forgive me! LOL xD**

**Leave a review, please! **


	22. Face down

**Hi, guys!** xD This time I want to take a brief lines just to thank enormously to those lovely persons who have added this story to favorites recently, and all those who are new followers of this fanfic. It is fantastic! You guys are awesome and I'm really thankful for those who have taken the time to send me a PM and talk about the fanfic, OUAT, and some other random stuff. Feel free to send a PM anytime you want (smile), who knows? Maybe I'll give you a spoiler, haha.

Oh, and I'm also glad that I had the time to read some of your fanfics. They're really good and yeah, hope to read more of your stories.

_**So, that's it. Leave a review if that's your desire... **_

* * *

**Chapter 17. Face down**

Still in the Woods…

The hooded horsemen have disappeared along with Princess Emma, to the bitter surprise and the uncontrollable helplessness of the Captain Killian Jones and King James.

In the airs, the desperate cry of the Princess and the smell of the fear. In the surroundings, the tangible touch of the agitation of the moment.

King James can watch how the horsemen flee in haste before his eyes.

"Emma!", shouts King James with all his strength, but can not do nothing more.

The dust rises into the air, while the horses go away quickly under the shadows of the dark sky, always faithful allies of the evils of the night.

"They got her again...", whispers King James, still in shock.

The captain of the guard approaches him as fast as he can, while some guards on horses are doing the same. Too much agitation.

"Your Highness! Your horse", the captain of the guard calls him, bringing the King back to reality. He can see part of his guard on horses.

"Don't stay there! Go after them!", King James demands angrily, and his guard go away, behind the hooded men at great speed, while the King gets on his imposing white horse quickly, dropping his red cape gracefully on it.

"**I won't let anyone take her away from me again**!", the King states angrily to the captain of his guard and goes away quickly, raising dust in the air like the hooded men did just only seconds ago.

"Brake the camp and follow the others! Now!", the captain of the guard shouts to the rest of the guards.

…

At the same time, while this was happening... among the tall trees, in the darkness.

Captain Killian Jones is standing in the shadows of the night, a few steps to be covered by the moonlight, and be exposed to King James.

"Emma...", whispers Killian with hopelessness, noticing that he has arrived too late: they have taken away the Princess before his blue eyes.

His first instinct is to run after her, but uselessly will achieve something: Nonetheless, he doesn't care. He is about to run, to step into the light of the moon, to go after the Princess. He is about to run without thinking what he's really doing and so he does.

The blue light can barely cover his dark hair when he feels a force that pushes him and hits him against the trunk of a pine. Killian complains of pain.

"Killian!", shouts Liam, but his brother can not pay attention. His voice is heard as an echo in the distance. Killian seems to be in shock.

Liam sees him with concern. "What are you doing?! King James is in front of you!", he says, trying to bring his brother back to himself, while shouting and noises are heard a few yards of them.

"They got Emma, I have to save her", Killian says anxiously, while looking to the blue path of the moonlight, still distracted.

Killian tries to stand, but Liam pushes him back against the trunk with the same force. "Are you crazy?! They're gonna kill you!", Liam shouts with concern and anger.

Killian finally turns his attention to his older brother. "I won't fold my arms! They got Emma and I won't let them hurt her!", he replies in a voice of anger, helplessness, while feeling a deep anger.

"Then think with your head and not your heart! There is nothing you can do now and if you take one more step, then yes, you'll never save her!", says Liam with the same anger, bringing his younger brother back to sanity.

Both make a brief pause and Liam swallows. He feels terrible for yelling to his little brother when he's clearly living a nightmare. Nonetheless, Liam has no choice.

A huge agitation and cries are heard through the air.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you. I know we weren't expecting this, but listen... I think I saw something", says Liam as he tries to calm down.

Killian looks at him with confusion. Everything is going too fast and his heart seems to go out of his chest.

"The horsemen... They… They were hooded, yes, and their horses were covered, but I think I saw **_a shield_** underneath", explains Liam between pauses, while he tries hard to remember everything. Though everything has happened very fast.

Killian seems to wake up quickly from his thoughts and leans to his older brother. "A shield? ... What kind of shield?!", he asks him hurriedly, while the flame of hope has kindled within him.

"I... I don't know... I'm not sure, but I remember it well", Liam replies as best as he can.

"That does not tell me anything!", Killian shouts helplessly, with great anger and despair.

"For now, but we'll find out!", Liam affirms, trying to calm him down.

"This is useless! I'm just wasting my time! This is not going to take me with Emma!", shouts Killian with the same courage, while lifting his hands up in despair.

"Of course it will! Don't you see?! Those men only covered the horses, but they still are bearing the emblems of his kingdom underneath... They're using those covers only for facade, so they can remove them quickly!", Liam explains, while putting his hands on his brother's shoulders.

Killian's eyes widen.

"... **_They're going to meet someone_**", Liam affirms, finishing his words with a voice of hope, opening the eyes of Killian to a ray of light in the vast darkness.

…

Hours later... late at night, in the hall of the royal throne of a dark but very elegant and luxurious castle.

The huge glass windows reflect the clear blue light of the sky over the long royal red carpet. It seems to be the announcement of the proximity of the sunrise over the room, when a man in fine clothing is quickly approaching to whom appears to be the King.

"Your Excellency", says the man in fine clothing, while bowing.

"I hope this is worth my time and my dreams or I'll send you to be punished for my sleeplessness", says King Hubert angrily to his faithful servant.

"This worth the time and the dream of my Lord", explains the man with humility and fear.

"I am the who judges", says King Hubert contemptuously.

The man pauses briefly and extends a role for him. "Here, Your Highness", says the man humbly.

"What is this?", King Hubert asks him, while taking the battered piece of paper with contempt.

The man lowers his eyes a bit with caution.

"... **_They got her_**", informs the man drawing a little smile on his face.

"What?!", the King exclaims with surprise and reads the paper immediately.

"Your men sent this today. **_They captured the Princess!_**", affirms the man in fine clothes excitedly waiting for the reaction of his King.

King Hubert looks at the man with a skeptical look. "And the Captain Jones?", he asks him, trying not to rejoice so early without being sure.

"Somewhere in the woods... _He couldn't help her_", says the man with a tone of joy.

"And King James? Is he still following the Princess?", King Hubert asks.

"He tried, but your men managed to get rid of him and his guards... **_the King is as lost as the Captain_**", affirms the man.

King Hubert finally draws a huge wicked smile on his lips. "Well... it seems that after all this was worth my dreams. My men have done a good job", he says, lifting her chin in sign of pride and triumph as he walks to his throne.

"Certainly they did, my Lord", the servant adds.

King Hubert keeps smiling and walking with swagger to his throne and sits in with great grace and poise.

"Is your Highness pleased?", the man of fine clothes says, once he doesn't hear anything else from his King.

"Of course I am. Everything is going as I planned", replies the King with wicked joy.

After a brief pause, the man speaks again. "Your Majesty... your men await your instructions now that they have captured the Princess", says the servant.

King Hubert pause before continuing. "... Send them a message immediately", he says again with a big smile on his face.

"What would you like me write on your part, Your Majesty?", says the man in fine clothes.

"Tell them that I need them to hide the Princess", declares the King with pride.

"Where, Your Highness?", the man asks with big confusion.

King Hubert smiles even more, if that's possible. He seems to be enjoying this moment of triumph.

"... _You know, there is a lovely, lovely and quaint cottage in the woods, on a land beyond the edge of my Kingdom_", he says with a derision and evil tone.

The man gives him a look of confusion. "_Where your Majesty sent his son... Prince Phillip?_", he asks him without understanding his evil plans.

King Hubert draws a big and a wicked smile across his face and his eyes widen and shine with evilness. "**Indeed, exactly the same place**", he replies with great security.

…

Hours later...

Hooded men on black horses are galloping at full speed among dirt roads and under the cover of the night. They are riding between shrubs and leafy trees; for lonely, narrow and muddy roads. They don't stop, not even for a single moment...

Princess Emma doesn't know exactly how many hours have passed, but now that the horses seem to slow down their march, she can hear the chirping of the crickets and the peculiar sound of the owls... surely it is night again.

Emma is exhausted and sore. She knows that the men have captured her, but fails to guess what will happen now with her.

A despair is oppressing her chest, and although she resists, a few tears are getting out of her eyes, to wet the cloth that covers her eyes and the rope that covers her mouth.

The rage has kept her conscious. She has not surrendered. She does not think giving up so easily.

Emma complains of pain when she hits against a horse when the men finally stop their march completely.

The men start to shout and give orders to one another: **Something happens.**

The Princess's heart accelerates and the fear is haunting her very close. At that moment, the men go and get her off the horse. Emma tries to escape, to defend herself, but they only wrestle. It is useless. Not only is the strength of a bunch of strong men, but also is the rope that keeps the Princess tied hand and foot.

Without knowing what is happening around her, the men grab Emma and walk on the green and wet grass that covers the ground.

Emma can hear a wooden door that is whipped hard. Then, they go upstairs, the wood still squeaks under their foot and there's no other sound but theirs. It seems the description of a lonely old place.

The men open another door and finally stop in the middle of a dreary and unfurnished room.

"Welcome home, _your Highness_", says one of the men with contempt, as another man removed the rope from her lips tightly. Emma complains of pain.

She cannot move or see anything. She doesn't know where she is, but she won't be dominated by fear.

"Who are you?!", Emma demands, without a little shadow of fear in her voice.

"We are in the middle of nowhere...", responds a man with a hint of anger and Emma can feel how much he approaches her. His breathing is too close and she cannot help but feel a chill running down her back. She swallows, but remains strong.

The man caresses her cheek slowly. "The last thing you should care about now is us. Don't you think?", says the man mockingly and Emma rejects him.

The men laugh in the empty dark room and the Princess breathes of relief once she feels that this unknown man walks away from her.

Emma knows she's in trouble, that her life is in danger, but she doesn't think to guard down for even a moment. "Then, I demand to know where I am", she asks angrily.

"What makes you think that I will respond any of your questions if you keep asking endlessly?", the same man says angrily, as he begins to lose patience.

"Release me inmediately and tell me who ordered you to bring me here!", she demans with the same anger, without a hint of fear.

The man chuckles. "Wow, slow down. What do you think colleagues? It seems that our Princess has not forgotten his royal _stubbornness_ despite her life as a fugitive", says the same man with a mocking and derision tone, as he's losing the last of his patience. Emma gets angry when she hears the other men laughing around her, but takes courage.

"I said, Release me immediately...!", Emma states, but her words are quickly and fiercely cut by a sharp blow on her cheek, which makes her fall to the ground, hitting her head against a wall.

"Excuse my manners... _Princess_", says the man with great contempt, making the others laugh evilly.

"Now let's get out of here!", yells the same man to the others.

The men turn around, close the door and leave, while **_Princess Emma remains lying on the floor, still blindfolded, bound hand and foot, completely unconscious and with a bloodstain on her head._**

* * *

**_OH-OH. Leave a review if that is your wish (smile)..._**


	23. Not A Common Shock

**Hello, my dear readers!** Hope you grow excited as much as I am! xD

This chapter is finally ready and the next one will be posted soon, _probably_.

Cut to the chase...

Note the events of this chapter are situated _**BEFORE**_ Emma was confined to the dark-empty room.

In this chapter will also explore more of King James and King Hubert's relationship. Like _why_ they met, among other stuff. And, a bit of Killian's POV. So enjoy!

_Leave a review if you feel the need to do so..._

* * *

**Chapter 18. Not a common shock**

After the terrible moment when Princess Emma was captured by the hooded men, King James has gone after her. He has left behind the woods. The ones that look alone, occupied only by the sound of the animals and the wind again.

Meanwhile, Captain Killian Jones, his brother Liam Jones and Ariel, have walked behind the tracks of the horses of King James without success: they have lost all trace of them, but they have kept walking behind the fervent insistence of the former Lieutenant. Nor have they been able to decipher the shield on the horses of the hooded men, and the opportunity to meet again with Robin Hood and his merry men is vanishing more and more. It's vanishing right behind them, along with the high hills.

But that does not matter, Captain Killian Jones only knows he has to keep walking... _keep walking for Emma_.

Thus, during the last hours, Killian has got lost in himself. He has got lost in his bitter suffering and his latent despair. And, he has been away from his companions most of the time. Anyway, Ariel's unable to feel less than compassion for the younger brother of his lover, Liam Jones.

* * *

**_Several hours before Princess Emma was locked in the dark-empty room..._**

At the open field, on the yellow plains, under the brightness and the warmth of the sun, a group of horsemen are galloping at full speed.

They suddenly stop when the main horseman, who is riding a white horse, makes them a signal.

King James looks around him with dismay. He looks lost or maybe something has just faded away in the eternity of the road.

After a brief pause, the King hits his horse, gently, and resumes his path at a full gallop. His guards do the same.

* * *

Many hours later... On the same yellow plains, among the green trees of the beautiful fields, the group led by Captain Jones makes a stop.

While Liam Jones is sharpening his sword, Ariel sees how Killian disappears among the trees, without saying a word. Feeling touched by it, Ariel approaches her fiance.

"Don't you think you should talk to your brother?" Ariel asks, gently and worried, as she sits beside him.

Liam looks at her, letting aside his work and gives her a slight smile. "I have tried, but Killian doesn't let me talk to him. I think he blames me somehow... and maybe he's right," he replies, ruefully.

Ariel puts her hand over his and looks at him, tenderly. "Don't say that. No one knew what would happen and blame someone for this will not solve anything either," she says, trying to comfort him.

"Yes, I know, but... Ariel, I was the one who insisted. I knew how difficult it was for Killian. I saw him suffer, and still I put a lot of pressure on him. Maybe I shouldn't have done that," Liam declares, with regret, still feeling terrible about his brother and the Princess.

Ariel places her hand over his cheek, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Listen, it's not your fault, nor his... I'm worried about her, but we both know that returning Emma to his father was the right thing to do... and you two always do the right thing, " she affirms, proudly.

Liam draws a slight smile to his fiancée, but it fades away, quickly. "I want to talk to him, but he simply doesn't want to," he explains, ruefully.

"I think you should insist. I don't even think that he's blaming you. I think he is dealing with something bigger... he needs you, Liam," Ariel affirms, looking into his eyes, tenderly.

Liam looks at her, in amazement. "You really care about my brother," he points out, gently, touched by her genuine concern.

Ariel smiles. "Of course I do. He's your brother, and what is important to you is important to me... Also, Killian is a good man," she indicates, tenderly.

"He is. Thank you," Liam replies, gently, as a smile spreads across his face. His face leans over her and he kisses her, tenderly.

* * *

Meanwhile... under the sunlight.

King James and his guards arrive at a small village. They are on their horses, at the entrance of the place. They are attracting the attention of some villagers while they perform their daily tasks.

"Where are we, Captain?" King James asks to the captain of the guard of Queen Abigail.

"It's called **_Steveston_**. It is not too far from the territory of the northern kingdom, Your Majesty. King Hubert to be exact," the captain of the guard informs him, politely.

"What a coincidence. Have you been there before?" King James asks him, without giving it more importance, while stopping his horse on par with the captain.

"Just a couple of times," reports the captain of the guard, politely.

"I went there a few times. A long time ago. It's not as I remember, I suppose," King James says, while observing everything around him.

"The growth of a kingdom, denotes a part of its greatness, Your Highness," the man points out, kindly.

"Well said," King James exclaims, with a gentle smile.

At that moment, the captain of his royal guard approaches him.

"Your Majesty," the man says, bowing.

"Captain, please divide your men so we can start searching. There must be someone **_who can help us find the trace of the Captain Jones again_**. Remind the guards to be discreet," King James orders him, gently.

"So it will be done, Your Highness," replies the man.

"Make sure that everyone rest and everything's ready to our depart as soon as we get any information about my daughter," King James adds.

"As you order, My Lord," replies the captain of the royal guard. He bows his head in reverence and leaves.

"My men and I will do the same, Your Majesty," informs the captain of the guard of Queen Abigail.

King James simply nods.

* * *

Moments later... still under the sunshine.

Liam Jones walks through the grass and the trees to encounter his younger brother... and a bonus surprise.

"Killian? What are you doing?" Liam asks him, shocked, while observing how Killian is packing his belongings in a satchel.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Killian replies, with a mixture of anger and annoyance, without paying much attention to him and less to his gaze.

Liam softens his face. He perfectly understands him, but he's still his older brother and his responsibility is to take care of him.

"Killian, you need to stop. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this," Liam indicates, with concern and kindness, while he's shortening the distance between them.

"Well, I have a head start on that, brother. _I don't think I can hurt myself even more_," replies Killian, confidently and sarcastically, while still preparing his belongings.

Liam feels a deep and an enormous pain by his words. He knows exactly what his brother is concerned, but this is not sane.

"Killian, stop!" Liam exclaims, with a mixture of sadness and concern, while locking his brother's arms, gently.

Killian releases himself from his brother's hands, quickly.

"What?! What do you want from me, Liam?!" Killian asks him, angrily, holding his gaze.

"**I want you to live!"** Liam exclaims, a bit exasperated.

Killian grows surprised for a moment.

"You have to rest... and everyone too," adds Liam, lowering his voice.

"Don't you understand that a minute here doing nothing, it's a minute more where Emma is in danger?!" Killian asks him, incredulously.

"Yes, I do, but you have to understand that you're my little brother and I have to take care of you," says Liam, calmly, trying to convince him.

"I'm not your responsibility, Liam," says Killian, with anger and determination.

Liam knows that Killian will not give up so easily. He's not only stubborn, but _he is wounded and desperate._

"Killian, just stay. We will continue later when we..." explains Liam, gently, but his brother interrupts him.

"When we're what, Liam? When we are rested and full while Emma is God knows how?!" Killian replies, indignantly.

He is not making this easy, plus, Liam grows annoyed, when he realizes that his brother is implying they don't care about the Princess.

"We lost the track of King James and his horses, so what's your plan, _mate_?" Liam replies, holding his gaze and trying to make him desist from his folly.

"I'm a quite a Captain. I'll figure it out," Killian replies, with some arrogance and anger.

Liam sigh of weariness, while Killian puts his vest on.

"We should try to contact Robin Hood and wait," Liam offers, calmly, but Killian interrupts him again.

"If I wanted to wait for Hood I would have stayed on the 'Hidden Hill' when you told me so, don't you think?" Killian replies, sarcastically, as doing the buttons of his vest.

Liam sighs again. His brother is doing this very difficult.

"I agree this doesn't sound like the best plan ever, but if at least, we get some rest, we can think more clearly," insists Liam.

"In no way I plan to do this. So if you want to stay, or if you want to keep trying to decipher that 'useless shield', or you want to keep waiting for Hood, then go ahead, brother. I'm leaving now," Killian states, taking his satchel and crossing it over his chest. Then, he walks a few steps.

"Wait," exclaims Liam, wearily, making Killian turn his head toward him.

Killian does not answer anything.

"We're going with you. I'll tell Ariel," Liam informs, a bit annoyed and tired, without really knowing if he's making a good decision by consenting his younger brother.

"Are you sure Ariel can do this?" Killian asks him, seriously, hiding his true concern for her.

"Ariel is a strong woman, and she's concerned about Emma, _'as we all are_'. Besides, you're my brother. I won't abandon you," Liam affirms, while approaching him.

Liam stops at his brother's side.

"... But once we get to the next town, '_everyone' _will stop to rest. You understand?" Liam adds, with authority.

Killian doesn't say anything, but nods, reluctantly.

* * *

Several hours later...

The night has stamped the sky with tiny stars, while Killian, Liam and Ariel finally manage to see a glimpse of a small village, in the distance, just a few miles away.

Yet, there's still light and movement in the place, since the newly dusk has fallen on it.

The old lanterns illuminate portions of the alleys with amber colors, but still leave in the shadows the mysterious corners of the village.

People walk in the streets, some families, some homeless-lonely people, and other simple lovers, arm in arm, enjoying the night walk. Others enter into the inns, willing to the warmth of a cozy bed, while others come in and out of the shops, and especially the taverns.

A town who seems to continue with its routine, inadvertent of the presence of the Captain Killian and Liam Jones, and Ariel.

When they enter into the small village, the three are mixed with the people, carefully and quickly. The danger can be anywhere now that they are in _unfamiliar territory_.

"Stay close, Ariel," says Liam to his fiancée, while squeezing her hand, gently.

Ariel and Liam share a brief look, and just continue walking behind Killian, as they turn around their gazes to make sure no one recognizes them.

* * *

In the meantime... under the same stars, in a camp set up, quickly, aside of the village.

King James is securing the belts of his horse, as he instructs the captain of his royal guard.

"Make sure everyone takes a rest, Captain," King James orders him, kindly.

"Yes, Your Highness," replies the man, humbly.

"Good. We leave in two hours. That will give us enough time to rest and continue," King James affirms, turning his gaze to him.

"Of course, My Lord," says the captain of the guard, bowing.

"Oh, and be sure to rest you too, Captain," King James instructs him, with genuine concern.

"I will do so, Your Majesty," replies the man, smiling and bowing his head, slightly, and goes away.

King James turns his gaze to his horse, but before he can get deeper into his feelings about his missing daughter, a man approaches him.

"I thought Your Highness would wait at an inn?" the captain of the guard of Queen Abigail asks him, kindly.

King James turns his gaze to him. "Rest at an inn is not an option for me if I want to go unnoticed, Captain. The last thing we need is for these men know exactly where or how close we are to them," he explains, gently.

"Good point," replies the man, politely, and stays beside his white horse.

The King saves some objects in the bag mount of his horse.

"Your Majesty was telling me you have been in the northern kingdom before," the captain of the guard offers him.

"Yes, I... I met King Hubert many years ago," King James shares, taking the opportunity to keep his mind out of the problems for a moment.

"Your friend, perhaps?" the captain of the guard suggests.

"I wouldn't put it that way, Captain. I just met him for political reasons. It had to be," James says, with some humor, and they chuckle.

"After that, it was only a couple of times where we saw each other again. Sometimes, I went to his kingdom or he visited mine. It was all about politics, but we had the opportunity to meet our families," King James affirms, going back to those times.

"I see," says the man.

"I met his son, brave and heroic, but he was just a child back then. I hope he remains the same," King James expresses, and they smile.

"And, he had a lovely wife, kind and compassionate, but she died years later. That's what I heard back then," King James mentions.

"You didn't stay in touch?" the officer asks him.

"No, not really, but we saw each other again many years later. Many things were happening. I remember that my kingdom was going through very difficult moments, among other things," he reveals, still with some mystery.

"And, the Parliament suggested to consider an arranged marriage for my daughter. It seemed a good idea then," the King adds and sighs.

" 'It seemed', Your Highness?" the captain asks him, with a puzzled look.

"Yes, well, that's another story. The thing is we made this arranged marriage between King Hubert's son and my daughter, " explains the king, with sadness.

"Though I know it is common in the royalty, it must have been difficult for you and your wife," suggests the captain.

King James makes a brief pause.

"You have no idea, Captain," he replies, sorrowful.

* * *

A few moments later... still in the village, walking in one of the semi-dark alleys.

"We'd better split up here," announces Killian, making everyone stop.

"What shall we do?" Ariel asks him.

"Find any track that leads us to Emma," replies Killian, trying to hide the weariness and despair in his voice.

"Ariel and I go together. We'll take the west side of the town, you can take the other side," Liam offers him.

"Good plan," says Killian, wanting to make his way, quickly.

"Wait," exclaims Liam, pulling his arm, slightly.

"What now?" Killian exclaims, wearily, stopping his march.

"You sure you want to do this now? You look really tired," Liam declares, genuinely concerned.

"It's Emma. I won't leave her," Killian replies, calmly, but with determination.

Liam makes a brief silence. The last thing he wants for his younger brother is to get sick or see him collapse, or even for Ariel to get hurt, but he also knows that they cannot surrender to the idea of rescuing the Princess. His feelings are found and the flame of persistence in the eyes of Killian is not helpful.

Liam sighs.

"We will meet in the old barn in two hours, did I make myself clear?" Liam asks him, with seriousness, yet not truly convinced about the last requests of his younger brother.

"Consider it done," Killian responds, with the same serious tone, and goes away from them, disappearing into the darkness of the streets.

"Come on, let's start looking," announces Liam, gently.

Ariel nods and holds his hand. Both go in the opposite direction of Killian, vanishing under the amber lights of the street.

* * *

Hours later… outside the village, in the makeshift camp.

King James and his guards have rested enough to move forward in the search. No time to waste. They must leave the town as soon as possible or they will lose any chance to catch these men, or Captain Killian Jones, as they think.

"Is everything ready for our departure, Captain?" King James asks his guard.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Though, I have sent some of the guards for supplies. I know it's late night, but I figured it would be better without so many witnesses," explains the man.

"Did you remind them to not make mention about me?" King James asks him, while accommodating the saddle of his horse.

"My men are as discreet as you order, Your Highness," the guard points out, politely.

"Good," replies the King, kindly.

* * *

After searching for clues about the hooded men and Princess Emma with some villagers, Ariel and Liam Jones are not only exhausted, but disappointed of his research.

Ariel and Liam are walking by the narrow and semi-dark streets of the town, lit only by an occasional light at the foot of the houses.

"You really think we're going to find something?" Ariel asks him, with concern, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but we have to keep searching. Perhaps, villagers may not know anything, but the countrymen can give us valuable information. They spend the whole time there. If they saw something unusual, they may tell us," says Liam.

"You'd better be right, Liam. I don't know how much Emma can wait. I know how terrible it is to be..." Ariel declares, overwhelmed.

Liam takes her hand, gently, causing them to stop.

"Hey, it's all right, Ariel. We'll find her," Liam assures her, tenderly, noticing her sadness.

Ariel softens her face and gives a slight smile. "You're sure?" she asks him.

Liam releases her hand to put his hand on his cheek, delicately.

"Her father is looking for her, and so are we, but if we all fail, I'm sure Killian won't. He will not surrender," Liam explains, tenderly.

"You're right," Ariel says, comforted and smiling.

"We just have to keep looking, okay?" Liam suggests.

"Yes," Ariel says and nods.

"Come, let's go this way," announces Liam.

They both start walking through the amber streets again.

* * *

Back at the camp outside the village…

King James and the Captain of his royal guard are taking care of the last details of their departure.

"Have the guards returned with the provisions, Captain?" King James asks him.

"Not yet, Your Highness," the guard replies.

"Then, send for them, immediately. We don't have more time. We need to leave this place," King James demands, urgently.

"Right away, My Lord," replies the guard, moving quickly and sending other guards to go for them.

* * *

Still in the village, when same streets have been left empty, except by the occasional lover of the night.

King James's guards are emerging from one of the shops with supplies for their trip, while an old man closes the front door.

"My Lord sends this to you as a gesture of gratefulness for your time and discretion," one of the guards informs the old man.

"Thank you, Sir," the old man replies, humbly, and goes away.

The guards delve through the narrow, dark streets, reflecting their shadows on the walls, to go out again into the open field, where his King awaits.

* * *

Right then... in the east side of the town, between the quaint and narrow streets.

As darkness covers him and the amber lights from the old lamps draw his silhouette on the streets, Captain Killian Jones stops and rest against a high wall.

The fatigue is evident throughout his body, which seems to break into pieces. The pain in his body is becoming more intense, but not much compared to the pain that leads inside him: this is a nightmare.

Captain Jones leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes for a few seconds, while trying to regain some strength in his legs and the rest of his body.

Killian sighs. His brother Liam is right. He has to rest or he won't be able to take a step forward, not a single step towards _Emma_.

A thought crosses his mind, upon the silent and deserted street. Is she okay?

How much he would give so the Princess knew how much he misses her. He recalls her kisses, her embrace, and her beauty.

He hopes Emma knows how much she means to him: He won't surrender until he finds her.

He keeps his eyes closed. He remembers her laugh and her challenging look. Remember, it only makes his pain grow. It gets tangible. He has to stop.

Killian opens his eyes and resumes his way through the iconic streets, back to the old and forgotten barn as he agreed with his brother.

* * *

At the same time…

Liam Jones and Ariel are walking, quickly, through the amber streets of the village. They're about to leave the alleys and enter in the open field, when the streets cross their paths.

Liam hears some voices and sees some shadows reflected on the high walls of the houses. They are getting closer to them.

"Wait," exclaims Liam, putting his hand in front of Ariel to protect her. _He doesn't know why, but he can feel something is wrong._

"Liam?" Ariel asks him, confused, but he looks really focus.

Liam seems to notice something in the shadows, but he's not sure what it is. Either way, it is too late to hide. No place to do so and the shadows are about to meet them.

"Don't move," Liam whispers to Ariel, as he puts his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to remove it, immediately.

_Everything happens in a second..._

The amber lights of the street reveal the figures in front of them and they encounter them: **Liam draws his sword.**

* * *

Several minutes later... under the starlight.

Captain Killian Jones is walking in the open field, heading towards the old barn, cautiously. Only the darkness accompanies him.

Killian walks right next to a large tree and then, he approaches the lateral old door of the barn.

He is so exhausted. His body hurts everywhere: his neck, his back, his legs and feet seem to scream for a break. And maybe, just maybe, sleep will also allow him to rest from his agitated thoughts and his soul full of mixed feelings. Perhaps, he can get some sleep, and hopefully, after that, awake of this horrible and cruel nightmare.

Killian opens the wooden door in front of him and enters into the old barn in search of Liam and Ariel, who must be already waiting for him.

Even in his walk through that place, he cannot stop thinking about Emma. He cannot help but feel what he feels. He doesn't know how he will find her when all seems complicated and put against him. She seems like a needle in a haystack. Just like in this old and forgotten barn. He would have preferred to surrender and be executed before all this happened to Emma.

The Captain Jones crosses the forgotten stables and the bales of the stacked and dried barley. Still no sign of Ariel and his brother Liam.

Killian turn to the right, crossing the rusted tools and other dry straw bales. Suddenly, he forgets about his agitated thoughts and his aching heart and body, as he stops stunned by what his eyes see: **_His eyes widen in amazement... definitely not what he expected._**

* * *

**Oh, no! lol Sorry for cutting the chapter right here xD**

**Hope you stay with the story and leave a comment below if you feel inclined to do so... **

**PS. Thank you for the lovely friends I have made thanks to this crazy story! And, thank each one of you who take the time to read! **


	24. The Prince of The North

**Hello, guys! xD**

So, I really really hope you like this chapter. It is once again a long chapter to compensate the long waits. I know you appreciate it (grins).

What can I say about this chapter? A lot of things are happening! I don't want to spoil anything, so I will let you find out for yourselves. Just note the events of this chapter are in the current time. I just had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you like it!

**And, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but it's finally happening: WE ARE HEADING TO THE END OF THIS STORY! **

Gosh, I'm so happy you have been with me for so long! Thank you!

I feel so blessed! _I have the most wonderful readers_! You always make me laugh (in the good way). I have had the chance to "talk" with some of you and I'm very happy, because you are as funny as I thought you were! (grins widely).

So, you guys ready for this?

* * *

**Chapter 19. The Prince of The North**

Minutes after Princess Emma was slapped, harshly, sending her to the floor, completely unconscious after hitting her head against a wall...

On the same forgotten place, the same insignificant one, in all the lands nearby. In the same lonely and dark room.

Emma's body is moving on the dusty ground surface, with extreme delicacy, as if a great weight is on her, preventing her from moving.

She doesn't seem even aware of her movements, but her head does move to the opposite side, and this time, the small bloodstain on her head is clearer.

* * *

In the meantime... back to the old barn.

Killian's eyes widen, in amazement.

"We were expecting you, Jones," A voice of a man offers.

Killian tilts his head to the right, in confusion. What is going on?!

"... **Hood**?" Killian asks, surprised.

"That I am, Captain!" Robin Hood replies, smiling politely, as he's walking towards him and shares with him a "man hug".

Ariel and Liam along with the merry men, look at the two men with a smile on their faces.

"How… What are you doing here?" Killian asks him, still in shock.

"Well, don't look so excited!" Hood exclaims, with humor, making everyone laugh.

And so Killian chuckles. The former Lieutenant can feel another ray of hope, taking form inside of him. There are still holes in the road, but definitely, he feels a bit better having Robin Hood and his merry men back to his help and his service.

And oh, heaven! Liam finally can see a slight smile on the face of his little brother, and that simple gesture gives him relief and fills him with joy.

Only a look between Ariel and Liam and she understands the reason for the happiness of her fiance. Ariel takes his hand, squeezing it, delicately, while she smiles at him, tenderly.

"It was fate or a lucky coincidence, I guess," says Robin Hood.

"We ran into each other in the village... although I have to say that Liam gave us all quite a scare," Ariel reveals, with humor, while sitting in a bale of straw, next to her fiance

"I was protecting you. I thought we were in danger," Liam explains, politely.

"And I guess that's totally understandable," Ariel adds, sarcastically, as she looks at Liam, smiling.

Robin Hood turns to Killian, leaving the pair of lovers and their "discussion".

"Your brother almost beheads Little John," Robin Hood explains, with humor, making Killian laugh along with him.

Liam notices the twinkle on Killian's face. He is happy that his only brother finally has a spark of joy.

The former Captain Liam Jones knows that there's still hope in Killian, and that's more than he can ask for.

"But how you got here? I thought you were heading to Belle's castle," Killian asks him, kindly.

"That's what we were doing," Little John offers, standing behind them.

"Yes, we were heading home when we stopped at a tavern to rest just for a moment, and while we were there we heard two men talking about 'the rumor'," explains Robin Hood.

"What rumor?" Liam asks, confused.

"The rumor of the great King James," Little John mentions.

Ariel, Liam and Killian turn to look at Robin Hood for an explanation.

"There's a rumor King James is traveling from kingdom to kingdom searching for her daughter," explains Robin Hood.

"A king is hard to disguise," exclaims Little John, with humor.

"These two men from the tavern were talking about the King. He was headed right towards you. Obviously, the King didn't know, but I thought it would be better if I and my merry men come back to find him first, but it was useless," relates Robin Hood, disappointed.

"You did what you could," Killian says, gently.

"I should have stayed," Robin Hood expresses, disappointed by the service of his debt to him and the promise he made to Belle to find and take care of Princess Emma.

"You didn't know... none of us in fact," says Killian, with a hint of sadness, reminding his beautiful and beloved Emma.

A silence falls in the old barn.

"... Your brother told us what happened to the Princess as we were away. I'm terribly sorry," Robin Hood expresses, with humility, recognizing the Captain's genuine feelings for the Princess.

"We'll find her," Killian assures him, looking up to Robin Hood, although he is not sure how that might happen.

"Of course. I remind you that I and my merry men are at your service, until I pay my debt," informs Robin Hood.

"Thank you, but now we have to focus and find whoever planned all this. We have to know where's Emma and rescue her," Killian responds, humbly.

"Absolutely," says Robin Hood, honorably, while he nods, slightly.

Liam stands up. "But first things first. We all need to rest if we really want to rescue the Princess. We can plan something in the morning with our clear heads," he announces, directing his gaze to his younger brother, reminding him their prior agreement.

Killian nods at him.

"I agree with you. My men and I have also made a sudden long journey. I will tell them to look for a place to sleep," Robin Hood announces, politely, and leaves.

* * *

Very early in the morning... in the old abandoned barn.

In the silence and freshness of the morning, while the sun barely manages to glimpse in the sky. The orange and red colors of the sun are hitting, gently, on everything: the old wooden tables of the barn, the green and wet grass, the leaves of the trees, and the skin of the Captain Killian Jones.

He's sitting on some barrels next to the barn, sunk deep in his thought, _thinking of her_.

The Captain may have slept and given a rest to his body, but not to his heart.

Ariel clears her throat as she comes out of the barn. "Hey," she exclaims, politely but hesitantly.

Killian turns his gaze to her, briefly. "Hey," he replies, quietly, without much motivation to continue this conversation.

Ariel feels very uncomfortable, but sits beside him anyways.

"... How do you feel?" Ariel asks him, gently.

This is probably not the best question right now, because his mood is quite obvious, but still, she insists.

Killian sighs. "I don't mean to be rude, Ariel, but I really want to be alone," he says, as politely as possible.

"I know, you've been avoiding us. But I think you have to talk to someone. Liam hasn't insisted because, well… he thinks you blame him for what happened," Ariel reveals, hesitantly.

Killian turns his gaze to her, surprised.

"Why would he think something like that?" Killian asks.

"Well, like I said, you've been distant with him… I told Liam this was nonsense," Ariel clarifies.

"I do not blame him, Ariel," Killian assures her, gently.

Ariel smiles.

"_I blame myself. _I failed her. It was my decision and I... I lost her," Killian confesses, with sadness and pain, returning his gaze to the meadows.

Ariel erases the smile on her face. "You haven't lost her... you haven't failed her yet," says Ariel, kindly, trying to cheer him up.

"Yes, I did, Ariel. Emma didn't want to leave, but still I pushed her to do so. It was my fault. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her..." Killian declares, without stopping, exposing his heart, but Ariel interrupts him by putting her hand on his right arm.

"Hey, nothing bad is going to happen to her. Emma will be fine. Don't give up," says Ariel, tenderly, looking into his eyes.

Killian softens his face.

"I don't. And, I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate it, Ariel, but I don't want to talk about this right now," he assures her, calmly and politely.

Ariel hesitates for a moment. She tries to stand up and leave, but remains seated.

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk, but I came here because I wanted to tell you that I know exactly how Emma must be feeling," Ariel declares, bluntly.

Killian is surprised to notice the security of her words."What do you mean?" he asks her, with a puzzled look.

Ariel looks down.

"Well, when I was just a young mermaid, I used to disobey my father... a lot. He never wanted me to be away from the kingdom after losing mother, but I just wanted to see the world. So, I escaped one night and while I was swimming away... I was captured by pirates," Ariel reveals, sadly, reliving that moment in her mind.

Killian's eyes widen. He tries to form the correct words on his lips, but fails to make any consistent word or phrase.

"It's okay. One of my friends, he followed me without being noticed. He saw what happened, so hours later, my father appeared on deck, threatening the captain and his crew. My father told them he would sink the ship... with them on board, so they released me," Ariel narrates, smiling, shyly, at the end of her story.

"Does Liam know about this?" Killian asks her, feeling bad for Ariel.

"Liam knows everything about me," Ariel answers, kindly.

"Why are you telling me this?" Killian asks her again.

"Because I understand what Emma is going through. The way she feels, what she's thinking. Although I was captured for a couple of hours, I know that's a terrible feeling," Ariel declares, with sadness.

Ariel notices Killian is getting anxious, so she acts promptly.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel worse. I'm sharing this part of my life with you, so you know she won't give up, and neither should you. Emma will wait for you. She trusts you," Ariel declares, smiling, sincerely.

Killian draws a smile on his face, but it fades quickly.

"Well, I got no clue how I will find her. We don't know where she is. We lost the track of the King James and we don't even know these lands," says Killian, overwhelmed.

"But you have us, and Robin Hood and his men are back. But this doesn't matter. **_Even if you didn't have a compass, love will always guide you to the person you love_**," Ariel assures him, with a slight smile on her lips.

Killian smiles slightly to such beautiful words of encouragement.

"I suppose you're right," Killian replies, a bit ashamed, unable to remove the smile from his face.

Ariel gets back on her feet. "... Besides, _you also have to decipher a shield that might help_," she says, simply and naturally.

"Yeah, there's that," Killian comments, still analyzing those words.

A silence falls between them, while they are deep in their thoughts. As if they were trying to realize something out. A second later, they turn to look to one another with amazement.

"… The shield!" Killian exhales, in shock.

* * *

Minutes later… in the old barn.

The former Captain Liam Jones is drawing the shield of the hooded men on an old piece of paper.

"And you said this was useless," Ariel mentions, sarcastically.

Killian turns to her.

"We were in the woods, Ariel. We didn't have anyone to recognize it. And, with all that was going on, I couldn't even remember," Killian says, as a poor excuse.

"None of us. That's why I said we had to rest. We wouldn't have wasted so much time," Liam tells him, in a scolding manner.

Killian rolls his eyes.

"I apologize for interrupt your enthusiastic family discussion, but I think we should concentrate on the shield," suggests Robin Hood, kindly, standing right behind them.

"Right," answers Ariel, while Liam keeps drawing on the paper.

Everyone returns to the seriousness and Liam finishes his task.

"Here it is. Exactly as I remember it," Liam affirms.

Killian takes the paper from his brother's hand, gently.

"Do you think this is an emblem of a group of thieves?" Killian asks, giving one last look at the drawing, and giving it to Robin Hood, who shudders at the sight of it.

"It could be, but if none of us knows, we can show the shield to some villagers," suggests Liam, with seriousness, but is interrupted by Robin Hood, who has continued to observe the crumpled paper, with amazement and fear.

"I've been a thief before, you can trust me. This is not it," Robin Hood assures them, disturbed.

"Do you know what it is?" Killian asks, surprised and quickly, but Hood doesn't say a single word.

The barn is filled with silence and seriousness. The good mood is gone.

Everyone turns to see Robin Hood, who looks surprised, and not in a good way.

"Robin Hood?" Little John asks him, concerned to see his countenance.

"What is it?" Killian asks, fearing his answer.

Robin Hood tries to calm down and collect his thoughts.

"I've seen this shield before. Not just anyone can wear this," Robin Hood replies, calmly, turning his gaze toward them.

"What do you mean?" Killian asks him, fearfully.

"It is important. It's a royal shield," Robin Hood finally declares.

Everyone is filled with fear and bewilderment. Something is wrong. And, after that, Killian can only expect the worst.

"**It's the shield of the Northern Kingdom... They are men in the service of the King**," Robin Hood explains, overwhelmed.

* * *

Nearly midday...

In the distance of the unknown, in a desolate and dusty room, which is being filled with ocher colors, thanks to the entry of sunlight through a small window.

The body of a woman is lying on the floor. Her hands and feet begin to move, slowly and awkwardly.

Princess Emma begins to regain consciousness. Her thoughts start running in her mind and she can feel the movement of her body. It is so difficult to move now. She feels like a great weight on her, for some unknown reason.

Everything is so dark. She cannot see anything. She lifts her hands and takes off the handkerchief from her eyes by instinct, with no memory. Nothing makes sense.

Emma tries to open her eyes, but everything seems blurry. She can barely distinguish the shadows and what looks like a flash of clarity around her: She seems to be alone and that makes her feel calmer.

Then, she tries to sit up, but it is too difficult, which makes her to place her head back down.

Emma blinks while moving her fingers. Now she can feel her hands still tied. And, she's also unable to move her legs. She realizes that her feet are tied too.

The Princess blinks once again and everything becomes clearer around her: A desolate old room, and even you could say forgotten.

No furniture, only a wooden door and a small window near the ceiling that lets in the sun in the room, leaving a trail of light that reveals the powder in it: it is day and she's completely alone. Where is she exactly? Why is nobody watching over her? Where are these men? **Something is wrong.**

She feels uneasy at not having the answers. The calm she was feeling only seconds ago is completely gone.

Princess Emma tries to sit again, and this time she's feeling a pain in her cheek that makes her stop just for a moment before sitting completely on the wooden floor.

Emma lifts her tied hands to her cheek and rubs it, gently. _Now she remembers_. She had a discussion with one of the men and he slapped her to silence her.

Her head hurts too. She touches her temple and then, she can see her fingers with a bit of blood. Sure, she hit her head while she was falling.

The pain in her cheek and temple dissipates, while she observes around her: still with no answers.

The princess starts to feel anxious. Her chest inflates when she breathes deeply. Emma tries to calm herself down: She will not achieve any change if she doesn't.

Emma exhales and focuses her attention on unleashing her hands and feet. She will figure out how to escape later. This is the best she can do right now, before these men decide to come back.

* * *

At night... in the village.

Ariel, Liam, Killian along with Robin Hood and his merry men are crouching behind a fence and hiding among the trees, while they're spying the stables of a farm.

"So, what's the plan again?" Ariel asks, quietly, totally clueless.

"We will... borrow some horses," Killian responds, quietly and politely, completely convinced to do anything in order to find Emma.

"I'm pretty sure that's stealing," says Ariel, sarcastically.

"There's no choice, Ariel," Liam assures her, quietly, embarrassed by having to do all this in front of his fiancee.

"We have no money to buy them, and I fear that I left mine safe in my ship, far away from here," Killian declares, quietly, trying to justify his older brother with Ariel, while he sees some men patrolling the stables.

"The same here. I fear that the trip left us with nothing. Apologies, my lady," adds Robin Hood, politely, without taking his eyes off the stables.

Ariel makes a face.

"Don't be afraid. It will be like the old times. We know what we're doing," Little John tells to Ariel, proudly.

"It's a relief," Ariel responds, sarcastically.

"The end do not justify the means, but this is an extreme case. I'm sorry, Ariel," Liam explains, quietly, turning to her, ashamed, while touching her hand, gently.

"It's okay. I understand," Ariel replies, with a slight smile on her face, but still not really convinced.

"It seems that is our entrance," announces Robin Hood, while watching as the men of the stables are gone and have left only one man to watch the horses.

Robin Hood turns to Killian, Liam and Ariel. "We'll see you at the edge of the village as we said," he affirms.

"We'll have the horses," Little John adds.

Killian and Liam nod.

"Come on, let's go," Robin Hood orders his merry men, quietly, and they run, cautiously, toward the large stables.

* * *

Back in the old cottage...

After unleashing her hands and feet, quickly, and examine around her, carefully. After trying to reach the small window without success and even after searching a thousand ways out of this hellhole... Princess Emma is pushing her body, hard against the wooden door.

She is tired, still a little groggy and thirsty. She hasn't made no changes in her situation as a prisoner neither.

She hits her body against the door again. No change. Still, as hard as steel. As hard as the best wood made in her own kingdom. As strong and reinforced as the large doors of the castle at home.

Emma finally stops, and lays her head and part of her body against the door. She closes her eyes for a moment to catch her breath and rest. Her chest rises and falls while she tries to steady her breathing.

This cannot be happening again! She is a prisoner of her own attempt of freedom once again! But no matter her situation. She won't surrender. _There's always a way, always a solution, _right?

Perhaps, she should just wait for the men to return and then look for a little carelessness of them to flee away. Maybe she would have to fight with them for that to happen.

Perhaps, her father will find her or maybe Killian will do so... He won't give up, and nor will she.

Emma turns her body and lays her forehead on the wooden door as well as her hands.

She will see him again. She is sure. Killian assured her that he would see her again, no matter what would happen and they definitely weren't expecting this.

He will rescue her as he always has, more than she can count or would like to accept: From the dance of torture that first time they met in the castle. From falling into the cold waters and possibly die when they were attacked on his ship. From these same men outside the castle while she was attempting to escape from her life of imprisonment and her nonsense royal duties, as in other memorable occasions. Even from herself countless times. And, of course, _from her inability to believe in true lo_...

Emma looks up, slightly, and draws a faint smile on her face. No matter where she is, or where she'll be taken later. Killian made a promise... **He will always come to her.**

* * *

Back in the outskirts of the village, under the full opportunity of the darkness of the night.

Robin Hood and his merry men stop the march of their horses, near the signboard of the village, **Richmond**. They watch around them, carefully, to be certain nobody is following them.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, Captain Killian and Liam Jones, along with Ariel, are walking toward them, quickly.

"Come on, we have to leave," says Robin Hood, quietly and quickly.

No time to waste.

One of the merry men gives them each a horse. Killian gets on a black horse and his brother Liam gets on a brown horse with Ariel.

Screams and other horses are heard in the distance behind them. The men of the stables.

Captain Killian Jones turns to the rest of the group.

"We have to pay a visit to the Northern Kingdom, now let's go!" says Killian, with determination and courage.

All they give a kick to their horses and run away fast, vanishing thanks to the dark colors of the night... **_Yes, Captain Killian Jones would do anything for his beloved Princess Emma._**

* * *

Still at night, in the woods, in the old forgotten cottage…

An unexpected and loud blow followed by a big uproar make her tremble. It wakes her up from her dreams, abruptly. Princess Emma opens her eyes, immediately.

Not only her eyes are alert, but the sound returns to her ears. And now that she's wide awake, she can have control over her body.

Screams are heard downstairs, but she fails to decipher what those voices are saying, or whom is yelling.

Emma incorporates her back from the wooden floor, and tries to pay attention to those sounds, but cannot understand anything.

Another loud blow is heard and Princess Emma stands up, immediately. A shiver runs down her back. What's going on? Everything seems so blurry.

Soon steps are heard, strongly, up the stairs. Despite the uproar that still is heard on the floor below, she is able to hear the creaking of the wooden stairs.

Emma takes a step back unconsciously, as she can hear someone behind the door, trying to force the door, desperately.

She has nothing to fight back, except herself. Fear is coming over her, slowly, and just when the panic begins to form within her, it fades away, quickly, by a sudden and unexpected shout behind the door...

"Emma!" the voice of a man screams, desperately.

Her blood is frozen. She cannot think clearly, nor can move. Maybe this has happened in a second, but it seemed to last longer.

Her heart skips a beat. She recognizes that voice, but cannot understand.

"... Killian?!" she screams, startled.

"Emma!" Killian screams again, desperately, confirming that the Princess is behind that door, and confirming to her that it is him and no one else.

Emma's heart starts beating fast and her eyes begin to form large clouds full of water.

Emma runs to the old wooden door. "Killian!" she yells again, feeling that her heart will come out of her chest, and completely unconscious of the tears running freely down her cheeks, flooding her face.

While Killian is still trying to open the door, desperately, Emma rests her temple on the dark door. Her hands are touching the wood, gently, as if trying to touch him through it uselessly.

"Emma!" Killian screams again, trying to comfort her, reminding to his Princess that he is there.

The uproar is still heard downstairs. Emma cries, helplessly, and Killian can hear her sobs, clearly. Although the sound of her crying is a bit overshadowed by his own sobs.

The Princess is in shock. Her handsome Captain has come to rescue her.

"Killian," Emma exclaims, quietly, incredulously.

**Suddenly, the door finally opens...**

Killian pushes the old door, hurriedly, and gets into the room.

They stand in shock, looking at each other with excitement, joy and disbelief. They smile, widely. They are back together!

Emma rushes towards him to hug him, tightly, and just when she is about to touch his arms, and she's about to feel the warmth of his embrace... **the loud blow and the big uproar are heard again, waking Emma from her dreams.**

* * *

Princess Emma opens her eyes, finding herself in the same old room of the cottage.

Emma is lying on the wooden and dusty floor. Her head moves to the left with difficulty. She tries to open her eyes, but everything's blurry.

She tries to move her body, but it moves slowly. It is so hard to incorporate her back from the floor, but she does. What is she doing on the floor? How did she get there?

Now she remembers. Her body had begun to get weak, after the lack of food and water. She had fallen asleep after the long waiting period.

She had been waiting for the men to find an opportunity to escape. She had hoped her father would follow her to find her. She had hoped that Killian would seek for her, and he would come back to her.

Emma had felt tired and sleepy. She had wasted the last amount of force of her body to scream for help, trying to open the door that seemed heavier than iron, and trying other ways to escape.

The Princess looks around, while still sitting on the floor: everything is still a little fuzzy.

Soon, Emma realizes that it was all a dream. _Killian was never there, but her heart wished otherwise._

No time to be disappointed. The screams and the commotion in the cottage, are becoming stronger. She is sure that these are real and not a figment of her physical and mental exhaustion.

She has woken from her sleep, and it has only been a few seconds, although her weakness gives her the feeling that time is running slower.

Emma feels her body so weak. She must stand up. Someone is in the cottage. Something happens. Are these men here?

Another loud blow is heard and Emma startles. **_The noise has been almost like the one in her dream._**

Princess Emma stands up with difficulty. She feels her weakened body will fall to the ground at any time, but surprisingly, she manages to stand. She has always been a strong woman.

Screams are heard downstairs, but she fails to decipher what they say, or whom is yelling. Emma feels a chill running down her back. **Is this a deja-vu?**

Emma tries to pay attention to those sounds, but cannot understand anything with her lack of coordination.

A loud blow is heard again throughout the old cottage.

The Princess begins to get nervous. Something is wrong. **Why is everything like in her dreams?**

While the uproar continues downstairs, Emma takes a step backwards. She leans her weak body and her trembling hands against the wall, when the footsteps are heard, strongly, up the stairs, creaking the old wood.

Is someone giving orders to someone else?

Fear is haunting her, and her nerves are increased at the sound of someone behind the door, trying to force it.

While the Princess is staring at the door. She realizes she has nothing to fight back, except herself. **The same experience she has lived a few seconds ago... in her dreams?**

Emma looks down to the wooden floor and then up to the door.

"... Killian," Emma whispers, in awe, feeling an overflowing emotion inside her.

The Princess cannot hear the commotion and the screaming in the old forgotten cottage anymore. Her breathing stops when the wooden dark door finally opens.

Her eyes are filled with wonder. Her heart stops when the door reveals the man who is before her.

The man approaches her, hurriedly, with a look of concern and what appears to be... relief?

"Your Highness, I finally find you!" says the man of noble face.

Emma is in shock. She doesn't look away from his brown eyes. She doesn't understand.

"Your head is wounded," says the man, with concern, as he touches her temple.

Emma looks at him with fear. Everything is happening so fast.

"It's okay, Princess. Now you will be fine. You need to come with me," says the handsome young man, kindly, taking her hand and pulling her, softly, to help her in her obvious physical state.

She is full of anguish, but also with courage.

"Wait... how do you know who I am? **_Who are you?_**" Emma demands, with authority and confidence, when she finally regains consciousness.

The young and handsome man turns to her, with a warm smile on his face, still holding her hand, gently.

"I apologize, my lady. **_I'm Phillip... the Prince of the Kingdom of the North_**," says the heroic prince, without taking his eyes from hers.

Emma opens her mouth, slightly, and her eyes are filled with overwhelming surprise.

* * *

**Told ya! xD Remember to comment in the box below if you desire to share your thoughts, opinions, deepest feelings, anything you got...**

**Thanks for reading, add to favorites and follow!**


	25. Face the Devil

Hi, guys! Guess what? OUAT is back and **me too**! lol **xD**

First of all, I'm very sorry for this eternal delay, please, please, accept my most sincere apologies :( These months at work have been crazy, I couldn't sit down and write 'til this week. Hope to get back on track with this fanfic because we're in the last chapters! OM! I'm so happy! This dream is almost completed! xD

I don't know if you missed me and my super happy face "**xD**" lol but I really missed you guys. Thanks for those who took the time to send a PM and for those who asked for this chapter. If you haven't send a PM before, don't be shy, do it when you wish! I'll happily reply to each one of you, answer your questions, share your CS feels and even read any complain lol

And something that I was dying to announce! I finally found a beta reader! You guys are amazing and deserve this. She is wonderful and is helping me to improve my English. All my other stories and the first five chapters of this fanfic are available now. BTW, nope, this chapter is not edited yet, my beta reader is as busy as me hehe, but she will send me the next chapters as soon as she can. Oh, and thanks for staying with me so far despite my lack of skills in English.

So, that's it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. There are a lot of things happening and well, some secrets are starting to reveal. Yes!

Enjoy! xD

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 20. Face the Devil**

The sun shines in the clear skies. Its rays infiltrate naughtily through the high and large windows in the castle's living room of the Kingdom of the North.

"Ouch!" Princess Emma utters quietly – as Prince Phillip is sitting in front of her, trying to heal the injury in her forehead with a clean cloth.

"I apologize, my lady, but I'm afraid this is the only way to cure the wound," Phillip explains, stopping briefly and lightly touching her forehead again with the cloth – and adds - "It would be a terrible loss if the wound became infected."

"I get it," Emma says quietly, her tone serious, still a little reluctant, unable to take her eyes of the young Prince - without his knowledge.

The Prince is very close to her face - though he keeps a respectful distance - while he seems concentrated on taking care of the wound.

Emma swallows hard - hiding her nervousness and the uncomfortable feeling that comes from having so close her supposed "fiance".

"So what do we do now?" Emma asks, nervously, her tone a bit suspicious.

Princess Emma's not only far from home, but she's in uncharted territory, with unknown people and an upcoming future husband and Father-in-law. Also, she senses something's off - she cannot trust in anyone right now. Everything is suspiciously strange.

Prince Phillip notices - once again - the seriousness and the almost coldness of her treatment toward him - this has been her behavior since he rescued her from that forgotten and old cottage and during all the way back to the castle. In fact, the Princess has been very secret - she doesn't talk any more than is necessary. However, he doesn't pay much attention to it - after the recent events in her life is normal not to trust anyone, especially a stranger who claims to be "her fiance". A topic that certainly both have left in the silence's grave ... _for now_.

"Well, I'm sure my Father, King Hubert will be delighted to see you, Your Highness. He was very relieved to know you're finally safe," Phillip responds gently, with a warm smile - as he cleans the wound.

Emma complains slightly in pain once again, so Phillip touches her forehead more carefully with the cloth.

"And of course we will communicate the good news to your parents as well. They will be very happy. Your Mother especially ... maybe I can take you back to your home, Princess," Prince Phillip offers kindly.

"How did you know I was ..." she rephrases her question. "How do you know about my Mother?" Emma asks suspiciously, her tone still serious - he does not notice.

"Oh, that!" he exclaims, a bit ashamed - as he stops the cleaning of her wound and lets the cloth on a table next to him. "Um ... My Father and I went to the Enchanted Forest a few months ago. There we learned about ... well, we were told about the terrible news of your disappearance. If I may, your Mother was very worried for you."

Emma finally smiles slightly - it's a delight to hear about her family, plus her parents will be very happy to know she's fine – when suddenly, realization hits her.

"So you ..." Emma starts, nervously - uncomfortable to say the words aloud.

Phillip smiles shyly, lowering his gaze a bit embarrassed, then lifts his gaze back to her.

"Yes, I-I offered myself to look for you. Although, I must say that your Father has moved sea and earth to find you, Princess. I was just another one of the enlisted men," he confesses, humbly.

Emma smiles - touched at hearing about his Father; if only she could have got to his side back there in the woods...

She lowers her gaze and then looks up at him - regardless of her lack of trust in the young and handsome Prince, she cannot deny the fact that it was him who rescued her from those hooded men.

"Still ... Thanks for rescuing me," Emma expresses, her tone a bit serious, but sincere - her manners and Royal Education first.

With that, Prince Phillip places his hand over hers delicately – Emma startles at the sudden touch.

"You should not fear, my lady. For I'm on your side," Prince Phillip assures her, looking right through her beautiful hazel eyes.

* * *

_That very night_ …

Princess Emma exits the bathroom – in a delicate pale nightgown - and walks to the center of her chamber, then she stretches out on the large and cozy bed - her eyes look at the ceiling, a smile on her face; after sleeping on the hard grounds of the forest several times, a night like this feels like heaven.

But, she doesn't only smiles because of the warm bed and the reminder of the benefits of being royalty. She smiles because of her family. It appears that after all, she will see them again - very soon. The thought makes her happy despite the issues she carries within her about her parents with the famous "Arranged Marriage".

She would be lying if she says this is the only reason for her happiness - her sudden change of fate. If she finally goes home, she will talk to her parents and will clarify things for Killian … _her Captain, her handsome and brave Captain._

Is he thinking of her right now?

Emma's smile fades quickly – her hands brush her golden hair anxiously.

Gosh, he must be worried for her! She heard him screaming her name in the woods when those hooded men took her away. Or, maybe it was her Father's voice - she isn't sure. Everything happened so fast – it "is" happening so fast. And now she is here with her suspicious "fiance and Father-in law" in person.

What is she going to do with all of this? She can't trust them! There's something telling her she shouldn't.

Emma licks her bottom lip anxiously, and then presses her lips in a thin line.

It's not the time to think about those two "problems". She will deal with them later. Now she has to focus on getting back home as soon as she can and explain to her parents how things really were.

Once again, her mind leads her to Killian.

Emma gets up from the bed and walks towards her chamber's private balcony.

When she is there, she places her hands on the railing and looks to the horizon – as the fresh wind touches gently her face and arms.

"I'm fine, Killian … soon will be _together_," Emma murmurs under the light of the stars – hoping for the wind to take her words and whisper them softly into his ears.

* * *

_Meanwhile …_

Somewhere – among some leafy trees - Captain Killian Jones is alone, standing under the night – his eyes on the shining stars; his heart aching _for her_.

"I won't give up, Emma. You will see me again, I promise," he whispers to the fresh wind surrounding him.

He keeps looking up the sky – waiting for something - and says tenderly, with all his love, with a faint smile. "… Goodnight, my love."

* * *

_Next day_ …

Near midday, the tall and luxurious doors of the throne room open from side to side as Princess Emma enters; her shoes step on the bright red carpet, her eyes look around her as she passes – the servants are dressed in their neat robes; there are guards in the corners of the room with their heads held high with honor; and standing in front of the thrones, on the left, an old man in fine clothes next to the King who is in the middle, his young and handsome son, Prince Phillip at his side.

Despite the warm and welcoming smiles on the faces of both the King and Prince, Emma is so overwhelmed by the moment as she walks closer to them – she's not just surrounded by a bunch of strangers, but finally, she is presented before King Hubert, the King of the North, the man who claims she is his "daughter-in-law".

Emma sighs – to calm herself; this is going to be extremely uncomfortable.

Once she reaches the thrones, she makes a bow with courtesy along with the King and Prince and the rest of the people present in the room. Then she offers a smile to the ones in front of her – hiding her suspicions.

"Princess Emma … Oh, what an honor to have your presence here in our humble home, even if it had to be for these, um, circumstances," King Hubert recites kindly, faking relief, moving closer to the Princess and giving her a fatherly hug much to her surprise. "We are so grateful to the heavens, you're finally safe! We were so worried about you, Your Highness. The entire Kingdom indeed."

They break apart gently.

"Um, thank you for your hospitality and everything you have done for me so far," Emma simply replies politely, with an attempt of a smile – still a bit disconcerted by the sudden hug, but doesn't take it much further.

Prince Phillip smiles at them.

"We don't know what could have happened if Philip wouldn't have rescued you from that horrible place and those bandits. My Son's such a heroic man, don't you think, Your Highness?" King Hubert implies, his tone chanching to a joyful one at his remark – as he places a hand on his Son's shoulder.

The Princess notices it.

"… Very much," Emma simply responds, fighting with her tone in order to sound kindly, forcing a smile – hiding how much that comment bothers her, and adds quickly to change the subject - "So, about those men … Have you been able to capture them?"

The body of the man in fine clothes tenses up and looks at his King – waiting for him to respond.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Princess! Now that you are safe here, you can forget those terrible people," King Hubert says, casually – without making a big deal of it.

"I much rather find out who they are, Your Majesty," Emma ventures to affirm, her tone as kind as possible – she can't believe the King is implying she must give up; her parents would never accept anything of the like.

"Ah, I like your boldness, Your Highness, you're a semblance of your Father and your Mother's bravery, as I recall," King Hubert mentions naturally and nicely.

Emma can't help but smile slightly at that.

"Oh, by the way, remember to send a messenger to the Enchanted Forest as soon as possible, Phillip. We need to tell King James and Queen Snow _you_ have found their daughter," King Hubert orders to his Son - turning to him.

"We don't want them to be more anguished when there's no more reason for it, right? They will be so grateful and happy about the good news," King Hubert mentions, tone friendly – turning to the Princess.

Emma smiles, very relieved – It's weird that the suspicious King and Son are so willing to do such a thing, but this is what she needed to hear after all; her parents will come for her to take her home and very soon all of this will be resolved for the better.

"Of course, Father, I'll do it once the meeting is finished," Phillip confirms humbly.

"Good. But what about the men?" Emma insists once again, her tone serious.

The King notices her insistence on the matter, but remains calm and in control.

"I assure you, Princess, the royal guard is behind those barbarians right now and soon they will have the punishment they deserve," King Hubert declares solemnly – hiding the thruth.

"I see," Princess Emma utters, not truly convinced - something's off about this.

She's ready to put more pressure on the topic when the King speaks again - Her mouth stops in the act.

"Well, we should talk about more pleasing matters, shouldn't we?" King Hubert offers nicely, with a smile – changing the conversation abruptly.

"Yeah, of course," Emma simply responds a bit suspiciously – maybe she is just paranoid because of the frenzy of the last days and the sudden reunion with her "fiance", although something is telling her otherwise.

"I apologize if we couldn't make this meeting before, Your Highness. I was attending some royal duties and well, I thought the best for you was to enjoy a good rest after all you have been through," King Hubert explains casually.

"There's no need, Your Majesty, my Father is also a King and I know how demanding it can be to rule a kingdom, and as you said, I really needed that rest," Princess Emma comments – still serious.

"Are you enjoying your time with us, Princess?" Prince Phillip finally speaks, kindly tone, a smile on his face – catching her attention.

"Yeah, thank you. Everyone has been very kind to me. There's nothing I can do to repay you for this," Emma affirms - a bit nervous.

"I'm glad to hear the service has been of your much delight, Princess," Prince Phillip says kindly.

Emma simply offers a polite smile to the good-looking Prince – his deep gaze makes her feel completely uncomfortable.

King Hubert looks between the two young royals – an idea pops into his mind.

"Well, you don't need to stay here all day, young people! There is a wonderful weather out there, why don't you take the Princess on a tour, Phillip?" King Huberts proposes quickly and cheerfully, with fake delicacy.

"Um …" Emma starts, not really sure of how to decline politely – Seriously? Now she has to spend some time with her "future husband"? This must be a joke; a very cruel one.

"Would you like me to show you the castle, Princess? It would be an honor," Prince Phillip asks her kindly.

Emma tries to articulate something, but no words come out of her mouth, luckily – and unfortunately - the King speaks before she does.

"Oh, Phillip don't be ridiculous, you boy! Of course it would be a pleasure for your fianceé, is it not, Your Highness?" King Hubert points out blissfully, turning to the Princess - leaving her no more options.

She should have spoken first! And she also has to stop this "arranged marriage" as soon as possible! Well, of course not now. It's not the moment. There's still time for that when their parents show up in this kingdom seeking for her. That will make it easier.

Emma fakes a smile.

"See?" King Hubert says, turning to his Son. "Besides, _you two are about to get married_, you better enjoy and procure this time to know each other."

Emma and Phillip glance at each other briefly, both feeling completely uncomfortable – this is so wrong! Plus, she is so bothered for the King's assumptions. No-one here has asked her if she agrees to this marriage in the first place!

"Now go ahead, young people!" King Hubert starts cheerfully – as he places an arm on his Son's shoulder and the other over the Princess'.

Princess Emma and Prince Phillip are together, very close - between the King - while they start to walk toward the gates to leave the throne room.

"Be sure to tell the Princess about your sword fight practices, my Son," King Hubert implies excitedly.

Prince Phillip simply nods at his Father with much respect.

Emma's rolls her eyes without their knowledge – this is going to be difficult, no need to be wiser.

"And the great service you render to our Kingdom of course! We don't know what we'll do without his fighting skills, Your Highness," King Hubert declares - faking modesty.

"I see," she simply utters – still nervous whenever her eyes meet the brown eyes of the Prince and bothered by the King's commentaries.

"Have to say, he is very much loved in our Kingdom, especially for the ladies. But I don't blame them, my Son is a very good-looking man, don't you agree?" The King continues, his tone casual, still acting nicely – hiding his deep and dark motives.

Prince Phillip simply remains quiet - respectful.

"I don't really think that is appropriate, Your Majesty," Emma points out, her voice a bit harsh – as the three of them keep walking.

"Oh, but don't you worry, Your Highness! My Son is a complete gentleman. He only has and will always have eyes for your outstanding beauty," King Hubert affirms, trying to flatter her – enjoying the moment; it seems soon his secret wishes will come true.

Emma makes a face - luckily no one notices it, including the King, who is so busy trying to impress the Princess and pair her with his Son.

The King breaks apart when they reach the gates. Prince Phillip offers his arm to the Princess, which she – reluctantly – accepts.

"Have a good time_, lovebirds_!" He exclaims, waving at them animatedly – as they walk away.

Emma rolls her eyes - this is going to be a nightmare before her parents arrive.

King Hubert smiles widely – Princess Emma will fall for Phillip and his irresistible charms, no doubt.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ …

Somewhere, in the irony of the welcoming and colorful fields, it's taking place a heated discussion – the Jones' voices fly freely in the air, despite the presence of the rest of the group there with them.

"That's why I told you we didn't need to make a stop!" Captain Killian Jones alleges angrily.

"We needed to know what to do next, Killian! We can not appear in the Kingdom of the North _without_ a plan," Liam Jones affirms, annoyed, completely frustrated. "Don't be so stubborn for once!"

"Stop calling me that, Brother, because I'm not!" Killian shouts back, looking right through him furiously – and adds indignantly, looking at everyone around him - "It seems I am the only one here who's really interested in saving Emma."

"Everyone here wants to save her, Killian. Plus, you know better than anyone else that the one who wins the war is the one with the best plan, not with the best army," Liam states, holding his gaze – trying to make him come to his senses.

Liam knows that his younger brother is not having a great time, and that his heart is aching and full with the seek of revenge, but his attitude is not helping at all.

"We cannot just break into the Kingdom and take her!" Liam points out, in disbelief.

"Why not? That's what they did to me! They took _my love_ away from me just like that!" Killian defends angrily – without caring in the least make a scene in front of everyone at this point.

A brief silence follows.

Liam regains control and everyone else – Ariel, Robin Hood and his merry men - simply remain silent, letting the Jones brothers settle their differences.

"Look, I understand your frustration and pain. I know you're hurt Killian …" Liam starts.

"Oh, I'm beyond that, Brother," Killian assures him, his tone almost cynical.

"I get it, Killian. You're right to be angry, but you have to understand that you can't appear just like that and be the Prince in charming armor and rescue the Princess. _Someone seems to be very satisfied that you're the one to blame in this_," Liam explains firmly, his tone more calmly.

"Yeah, that King wishes nothing more, but see my head hanging on the gallows," Killian confirms angrily, cynical tone.

"What? How did you get to that conclusion?" Liam asks – completely confused - as everyone else look at Killian as well.

"A beautiful Princess, an attempt of an arranged marriage, a group of the hooded men in service of a King, and a very prosperous Kingdom which is being attacked by the way, I think is pretty clear, Brother," Killian recites, his tone still cynical – everyone keeps looking at him.

"And just because of that you assume it is King Hubert?" Liam asks incredulously.

"Oh, I bet my life on it," Killian assures him and everyone - his voice without a hint of doubt.

* * *

_Minutes later … _

In the castle of the Kingdom of the North, Princess Emma and Prince Phillip walk the empty, but luxuriously furnished halls – still arm in arm.

They have been walking in silence for quite some time when Prince Phillip finally breaks the quietness. "Do you like the castle, Princess?"

"Yeah, it is … magnificent," she replies – trying to sound excited about it.

Phillip notices her seriousness.

"Is there something you would like to talk about, Princess?" Phillip offers kindly – his best attempt to make her open up to him.

This is a very good chance for Emma – an opportunity that should not be missed.

They stop and unlocked their arms slowly.

"I'm interested to know about the advances in the search of those hooded men," Emma affirms bluntly, her tone serious – looking up at him.

"I see," he says, and chuckles a little – Emma looks at him suspiciously.

Both start to walk again.

"I understand your insistence, I probably would do the same if I'd lived the same. I don't even want to think about it, though I'm sure that's all you can think about, Princess," Phillip explains – and adds – "In the battles I have been, I've met those kind of people. I know how cruel they can be. A man like _Captain Jones_ has no scruples."

An anger seizes her immediately when those words express such terrible things about Killian, _her Killian_.

"You obviously know nothing about that," Emma states firmly, her tone a bit harsh, looking determinately into his brown eyes, and then storming out of the Prince's presence.

Prince Phillip remains there completely astonished by her reaction, while Emma walks impatiently towards her chamber to lock herself inside all day. She needs to get out of this place! She doesn't even want to clarify anything, there's no point in doing it, soon she will be home, right?

* * *

_At night_ …

In the office of King Hubert, the loyal servant in fine clothes is pouring him a glass of wine. The servant extends his hand with the glass and the King takes it and sips a little.

"Well, tell me how did it go with the Princess this morning, my Son?" King Hubert asks cheerfully – impatiently to hear about his progress with her.

"Fine I guess, though I still don't understand why she got upset," Phillip replies confused – he is sitting on a small couch next to his Father's desk.

"What do you mean by that, Son?" King Hubert asks casually, not really giving it more importance – as he sits on his chair; the glass of wine still in his hand.

"Well, we were enjoying the morning until I mentioned something about the hooded men," Prince Phillip informs.

King Hubert raises his chin defensively at that – the faithful servant eye's attentive to the King.

"Oh, you two talked about that, I thought I told the Princess enough of it to be pleased," King Hubert implies, his tone slightly insulted – taking another sip of wine.

"Oh, no, Father. She's just really interested in knowing the progress of the search. I think is understandable," Phillip quickly explains.

"I see," the King says – as he exchanges a brief glance with his faithful servant before he takes another sip of his wine.

"And what exactly disturbed her so much, Phillip?" the King asks curiously – hiding his real intentions.

"I simply mentioned, I know that kind of bad people, like the Captain," Phillip comments.

Realization hits the King – something's off.

"Oh," King Hubert utters – and adds with better mood – "Well, you should not worry about it, my Son. Princess Emma has suffered much indeed, you simply need to show her the man you truly are and she will marry you more than willingly."

"You think so, Father?" Phillip asks politely.

"Of course, my boy. And for the sake of this family and the Kingdom it better be that way. Now go to sleep because you have a meeting in the village first thing tomorrow morning," King Hubert informs.

"Yes, Father. Good night," Phillip replies politely – as he rises from his seat to leave and the servant makes a bow to him.

"And Phillip …" King Hubert says before he goes. "Don't talk about those men and the Captain with Princess Emma again. You better be concentrated in winning her heart."

Prince Phillip smiles gently and nods, with that, he goes. But before the King and his loyal servant can exchange a few words, Princess Emma knocks on the door - though it is open.

The King immediately rises from his seat.

"Princess Emma, how good to see you! Please come in," King Hubert offers enthusiastically, with a smile.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Emma says politely - as she walks into the room.

As she stands in front of his desk, the King and the servant make a bow. The Princess responds with the same courtesy.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this night, Your Highness?" King Hubert asks, overly friendly.

"I want to know if the messenger was already sent to the Enchanted Forest, and I wish to know how long will it take for my parents to be here," Emma says, her tone serious, just a bit kindly.

"Phillip sent the messenger this morning, just before you ended your tour in the castle, Princess. And I assure you it won't take long for your parents to arrive before that, merely a week," King Hubert informs, with a smile.

Emma smiles at that – good, this will end sooner than she thought. It better be that way, otherwise she isn't sure if she can stand another moment here with them.

"Although, if you wish to get there faster, Phillip can take you there in no time, Your Highness," King Hubert suggests, his eyes shining - extremely happy with the possible idea of his Son returning the Princess to her home.

"Oh, no, I mean … thank you. He has already offer to escort me home, but I prefer to wait my parents here," Emma promptly manages to say – of course she doesn't want to be alone with the young Prince for such a long time.

She manages to form a smile on her face.

King Hubert simply stares at her – studying her. This is his chance to know more about her and the time she spent far away from home. He just has to choose his words wisely.

"Well, I understand why you don't want to travel without the security of your parents, though I'm sure Phillip would protect you with his own life, Princess," King Hubert comments friendly, with a fake understanding tone – hiding his real interest.

"No, it's not that. I simply rather wait here, Your Majesty," Emma manages to say.

"Don't need to deny it, Princess. We are all well aware of your, um, circumstances, it's normal to be scared to end in the same place," King Hubert insists.

"I assure you it's not that," Emma affirms seriously - fighting to sound kindly.

"That 'barbarian Captain' will never do any harm to you again, Princess. You have my word," King Hubert says, casually, his tone a bit solemnly at the end of his statement.

Emma gets mad immediately – she has to be discreet, but she is furious! How dare he call Killian like that?

"I think you have misunderstood, Your Majesty," she implies firmly, her tone slightly kind, with an attempt of a smile – hiding her angriness; trying to control herself.

King Hubert simply stares at her – studying her - but says nothing more.

"Well then, I'm sure we can talk about that later," King Hubert offers kindly, with a smile. "Something else I can do for you, Your Highness?"

"That is all, thank you, Your Majesty. Good night," Emma responds gently – recovered from the anger.

"Good night, Princess," King Hubert says, with a slight bow of his head.

Princess Emma leaves.

The King seats again in his chair and taking his glass of wine, takes a sip.

"Did you see that?" King Hubert asks to his servant, his tone curiously.

"What exactly, my Lord?" the servant in fine clothes asks - as he still remains at his right

"Her reaction when I made that simple commentary of the Captain, it was … weird," the King simply points out – as he leans back in his chair.

"Probably she is thankful with him. _After all he was the one who saved her from the men you sent after her in the woods_, my King," the servant comments casually.

"Yes, probably," King Hubert responds – and adds after taking another sip of wine – "But there's something more there, underneath."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" the servant asks, tone curiously.

"I'm not sure, but ..." King Hubert starts casually, leaning in the chair, still processing that moment in his mind – and adds, his tone determinate - "… I'm more than willing to find it out."

* * *

_Next day, near midday_ …

Somewhere, in a makeshift camp, some guards prepare the last details concerning their soon departure once again – they have been moving from place to place without rest; the King hasn't stopped the search of her daughter, the Princess, not even for a moment.

As they do their primary task, a group of horsemen arrives – the dust flies in the airs at their rush.

King James is the first to get off his horse. The captain of his guard quickly approaches him as he sees him.

"Your Majesty," the guard salutes – as he follows the King around the camp.

"Are the guards ready, captain?" The King quickly asks – as his eyes search among the guards, looking for someone.

"Yes, my King," the captain of the guard responds – as finally, another guard approaches the King and hands him some important stuff to him; the King gives him the proper thanks.

"We're ready to leave as soon as you order," the captain of the guard confirms.

"Good, because we're leaving now," King James states, his tone serious – as he turns around and walks toward his horse once again.

"Your Majesty, if I may, you haven't rested in days, not to mention your food has been poorly, you need to …" the guard ventures to point out worriedly.

"All I need right now is to rescue my daughter," King James states fervently, his voice expressing anger, turning to him – and makes clear – "I won't stop until I find her."

The King gets quickly on his white and vigorous horse – he is exhausted but he can't stop. He won't stop for the sake of his daughter.

"Your Majesty!" another guard calls for his attention – as he approaches the King in apparent urgency before he leaves again.

"You have received a message from the Enchanted Forest, My lord," the guard informs him – as the King pulls the reins of the horse to stay in place.

"Who signed it?" King James quickly asks - his face expressing worry.

Is it something wrong?

"The Parlament, my Lord. It is apparently urgent," the guard points out politely.

The King grows anxious.

"Well, read it then," King James asks him – no time to waste.

The guard unrolls the piece of paper in his hands and proceeds to read it.

"Your Royal Majesty, King James. We're very sorry to inform you about the increase in the robberies in the Kingdom and the very reason for this message, about the deplorable state of your wife's health, her Royal Highness Queen Snow. The measures taken to stabilize her health have succeeded without further recovery thereof. Thus far, her highness, Princess Belle has remained by her side with much far kindness and goodness we're sure Your Royal Majesty and the Kingdom itself will always be grateful for. Knowing the reason for your Majesty's sudden departure, we leave in your hands the decision concerning your urgent presence in the Enchanted Forest," the guard reads out loud.

King James's face pales – the attacks in the Kingdom intensify considerably, his beloved daughter is kidnapped and now his dear wife is ill; His happy ending is falling apart.

"Snow," he whispers worriedly.

* * *

**Well, what are your suspicions? What do you think will happen next?**

**If you want to leave a comment, or answer to this questions, you know you can always do it in the box below ... xD**

**PS. I created a Poll, guys. If you want to vote, it is open now :3 Thank you. **


	26. Revenge

OM! I can't believe it! We reached a hundred reviews, guys! xD Wow! You are amazing! My emotions are a complete mess right now, I cannot find the right words to describe my ... happiness? No, I'm beyond happy! xD I'm just so grateful, "a hundred" times thank you! (See what I did there? lol)

And nope, I don't think I will let you down with this chapter. Hope you like it!

PS. When you notice how very long is this chapter, you're gonna understand why it took me like hundreds and hundreds of years to write it LOL xD If you have been with me and have followed this story til this far, you already know how much I struggle with my English when it comes to long chapters, haha :P Hugs!

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 21. Revenge**

_Days later_ …

By late morning, Prince Phillip is in his Father's office, having a casual talk with him – he is standing next to a shelf, deep in thought, while his Father King Hubert is standing on the open doors of the terrace, looking out toward the pine fields; the light of the sun filling the room entirely, a quiet wind making an appearance there as well.

"I don't think she is interested in me, Father," Prince Phillip comments vaguely, very confused.

King Hubert looks over to him.

"Oh, Phillip! You're such a naïve boy. Of course the Princess likes you! She's just a delicate flower like every other lady," King Hubert assures him affably – his best attempt to convince his son otherwise.

"Are you really sure about that, Father? She has been indisposed. Never left her chamber during all these days, except when it was completely necessary," Phillip points out, in a serious tone – still confused.

"Well, she will make it hard to you to get her attention," King Hubert establishes teasingly - and adds dramatically - "Even your sainted Mother, may her rest in peace, did the same to me."

Prince Phillip chuckles under his breath - luckily, his Father the King doesn't notice it.

"Besides, Princess Emma did accept to marry you! The only thing that pulled her away from you were these … _unexpected circumstances_," King Hubert affirms, his tone changing to one of displeasure at the end of his observation. "She just needs some time to adjust."

Phillip looks at him not truly convinced – his back resting on the shelf.

The King walks over to his son and places a hand over Phillip's shoulder once at his side.

"Don't give up, my boy. After all she has lived, it will be hard to make her trust in you, but I'm sure sooner than later she will open up to you," King Hubert explains.

Philip looks to the floor – thinking deeply – but nods politely.

"Just be who you are, Phillip, and flatter her, you know, some praises here and there," King Hubert says joyfully, his tone changing to one of complicity at his suggestions – as he places his arm around his son's back now that he is standing straight.

Prince Phillip simply listens to his Father with respect.

"Now go and take the Princess on a walk and conquer the heart of your future wife," King Hubert says excitedly – to encourage his son.

Phillip hesitates for a moment, but nods politely at the end.

"… Yes, Father," Prince Phillip simply responds, and leaves the room in that instant.

King Hubert smiles triumphantly – everything's working out just how he planned.

* * *

_In the meantime …_

In the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, Princess Belle moves closer to the Queen's bed – Snow is lying on it, under the sheets, really sick.

Belle stares briefly at her and then, she turns around to the nightstand and dips a clean cloth in a container with water. Then she wrings the cloth out and places it over the Queen's face delicately.

Snow's eyes are shut the entire time.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ …

In the secret place that offers a mountainside, two men talk effusively - the sun, the only witness of their presence in that Kingdom.

"We could sneak into the castle to do a little research first," the former Captain Liam Jones suggests to Robin Hood, his tone serious.

"Yeah, we could even investigate where those men have the Princess, it'll be risky, but the hooded men could be working on the castle to keep up appearances for now," Robin Hood adds.

"Or we can just break into the castle and take Emma to save our precious time instead of making up useless plans," a voice states a bit sarcastically - expressing bitterness.

The two men turn around to the sound of the familiar voice – Captain Killian Jones is standing just less than three meters away from them, with his hand on his waist, with self-sufficiency.

"You should stop denying the truth to yourselves, it'd be better for everyone else's sake, including hers," Killian adds clearly angry, his tone cynical.

Liam gets annoyed – It's pretty clear what he implies.

"It's only a supposition, Killian, though I accept it could fit the available facts," Liam admits.

"I'm sure of it," Killian states angrily – his face unexpresive.

"That's nothing but assumption, it is pure speculation. We have nothing to confirm it," Liam insists, as calmly as he can, taking control of his own temper.

Killian looks over to Robin Hood for some support.

"... I beg to differ, Jones, but I'm with your brother in this one. Liam is right. We have no tangible proof that King Hubert is involved in this …" Robin Hood starts, a bit conflicted.

Killian sighs exasperatedly - It can't be possible for them to be so blind when it's so clear to him!

"Maybe those men planned all by themselves, motivated by their own ambition and secured by their social position, but regardless, we need to confirm things first before we do anything," Robin Hood arguments quickly - to slightly second the Captain's assumptions.

Killian shakes his head incredulously – as he quickly starts to grow angrier to finally explode …

"Don't you see? That King planned all this! He wants Emma to marry his son! And most likely, he is behind all the attacks the Enchanted Forest has suffered during all these years!" Killian shouts exasperatedly – as he lifts and lowers his hand with despair.

"Do you have any proof of what you're saying?" Liam asks wearily - trying to reason with his younger brother.

"No, but I will. Even if I have to get the truth out of the lips of the King himself," Killian assures angrily, his voice expressing a bit of arrogance.

Liam gives him a warning look – as he moves a few steps closer to him.

"Careful, brother, you are getting into dangerous territory. Accusing a King of something like this just based on your assumptions, it will probably not bring anything good to you," says Liam worried for him, his tone very serious - holding his gaze.

Liam can see it – just as everyone else - plain as day. Killian is really convinced of what he affirms, and although perhaps he might be right, Liam is very aware of everything his younger brother has already gone through. He has to be tactful, he cannot increase the thirst for revenge that is in Killian. He doesn't want him to be involved in more trouble. He will protect him ... _even from himself_. The former captain can't bear the thought and the possibility of losing his younger brother if he risks himself in a sudden wave of despair.

"This makes no sense! You don't believe me!" Killian exclaims, angrily and desperately. "But you will, brother."

With that, Killian storms out of the presence of the two men - completely hurt by his brother's lack of trust in him.

Liam sighs – as Robin Hood walks over to his side.

"Don't give it importance, he is ... being stubborn," Liam declares calmly, his tone sad, expressing concern – he cannot help but feel terrible for having another fight with his brother.

* * *

_Later_ …

Prince Phillip knocks on the door of Princess Emma's chamber.

After a minute the door finally opens.

"Princess," Phillip salutes, making a bow. "Hope you're having a pleasant morning."

"Yeah, thank you," Emma simply responds, her tone politely but still serious - with no desire to keep the conversation further.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but I was just wondering, if you feel any better, would you like to take a walk?" Prince Philip asks hesitantly, his voice lowering at his question – as he is still in the corridor.

"Have my parents arrived yet?" Princess Emma asks impatiently and worriedly, changing the subject abruptly.

Prince Phillips simply ignores it - she probably didn't get to hear him.

"I'm afraid not, Your Highness," Phillip responds politely.

"They should be here by now, I don't know why it's taking so long for them to come for me," Emma comments, upset and confused.

The Prince smiles a little at her obvious impatience, though he doesn't blame her.

Emma looks up at him again.

"Are you sure a messenger was the best option?" Emma asks carefully, her tone kindly – her best attempt to hide her suspicion of the Prince and if he really sent the man.

"He is known to be the fastest messenger in our Kingdom, my lady," Phillip assures her, with a gentle smile.

"… It's been so many days," Emma points out disappointed.

What can she think of this when everything is so suspicious? Shouldn't they be here by now? She just wants to go home to fix this whole mess!

"I'm sure your parents will be here in no time, Princess," he reassures her.

An uncomfortable silence follows.

They look in the eye – she grows nervous at that.

"About that walk, W-would you like to come?" Prince Phillip asks amiably – referring to his first offer.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Princess Emma says, not truly convinced – though maybe this will help her to distract her mind a little.

Prince Phillip smiles at her and offers his arm, which she accepts.

They start to walk in the hallway, arm in arm – shadows are formed on their clothes with the rays of the sun entering through the large windows on the right side, while they pass.

Emma quickly breaks the uncomfortable silence in an attempt to be kind. "May I know the very reason for this walk?"

Phillip turns his attention to her – as they pace the long corridor, the one which is filled with paintings on the left side and chandeliers in the high ceiling.

"Everyone enjoys a sunny day, Princess … and my Father thinks we should take this time together in our favor. We could get to know each other better, _we are engaged after all_," Phillip responds simply.

There it is. She was avoiding this conversation during all this days and it's so unbearably uncomfortable. Well, it was about time for this happen, right? The talk about this unpleasant matter, or at least it is for her ... could it mean the same for him?

Her eyes are straight ahead while she finds the courage to ask.

"And … do you agree with this?" Emma asks him nervously, her tone serious, biting her lower lip – in hopes for a miracle, for him to answer 'No' to the arranged marriage.

A brief silence follows.

"My Father knows best," Phillip simply responds.

Emma swallows hard - definitely her hopes fall to the ground with that. She should have known. There was a tiny possibility, and now it is gone.

Sure this is hard to deal with, not pleasant at all. But she just needs to relax, to stay as calm as possible. Her parents soon will come and all of this will be nothing. She just needs to keep up appearances. She can do this, right?

A pair of brown eyes interrupts her thoughts.

"What?" she asks to him, feeling uncomfortable with his deep gaze – as she looks at him; no way to avoid it.

"Nothing, it just … if you allow me, that portrait of yours, the one in your castle, it doesn't do justice to your beauty, Princess," Phillip declares politely, with a smile on his handsome face.

Princess Emma smiles uncomfortably at his compliment - why did she put herself into this?

* * *

_In the afternoon_ …

At last, in the outskirts of the Kingdom of the North, a group of men discusses the last details of their plan – they are in the ruins of what appear to be an old castle; moss and green branches on the brick walls, tall trees and nature all around them.

"Once we're into the Castle, we need to be discreet, if they know we are there, they could get anxious and thus, we could put the Princess' life in danger and ours," Liam Jones instructs to the men in front of him, who are listening respectfully.

"I still think we are wasting our time," Killian says annoyingly – arms folded, a few meters away to Liam's right.

Everyone turns to look at him. And without hesitation, Liam walks over to his brother – he stands in front of him, holding his gaze.

"As I see it, you have only two options: You stay here with the rest fighting with your own mind and heart, or you come with us to investigate _without_ complaining," Liam states.

He really needs to put his brother on his place for once, even if it means to talk to him like a Captain to his Lieutenant - as it used to be long ago.

A brief silence follows.

Finally, Killian admits defeat - lowering his blue gaze and looking up at his brother again.

"That's what I thought," Liam says, his tone serious - a resemblance of the Captain he was once.

Then, Liam turns around and walks over to the rest of the men, while Killian unfolds his arms to place his hands on the sides of his body.

Robin Hood approaches Killian, who is still on the same spot, looking at his brother.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm starting to think I should send some of my merry men to seek King James for help …" Robin Hood starts.

Killian looks at him.

"If it turns out you're right, and King Hubert is indeed behind all this, we probably will need more than a handful of men to rescue the Princess," Robin Hood points out, his tone serious.

"That would be helpful, Hood, but for now we have to focus on her," Killian says, turning his attention back to the rest of the men, who are still receiving instructions. "She's all that matters now. Then, we'll find a way to tell the king if its needed."

"Are you really sure there will be a tomorrow after this, Jones?" Robin Hood asks him.

Killian turns to look at him once again; a serious expression on Robin Hood's face.

"… That's a risk I'm more than willing to take _for her_," Killian responds, completely convinced.

Then, Killian looks at the men again – without giving a second thought to what he just said.

Indeed, Captain Killian Jones would do anything for his beloved Princess – this, probably the main concern of his brother Liam Jones.

* * *

_Around sundown_ …

In the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, Queen Snow is sitting on her bed – her health state slightly better than in the morning.

"How do you feel, Your Majesty?" Princess Belle asks her kindly – as she sits down on a chair next to her bed.

"A bit better. Thank you, Belle. I'm not sure how to repay you for this," Queen Snow responds, her voice weak – as she adjusts herself on the large pillows which keep her seated.

"You don't owe me anything, I do it with all my heart," Belle assures her sincerely – as she extends her hand and places it over hers.

"Yet you should be with Rumple, attending your Kingdom's needs, I feel guilty," Snow declares ashamed, her voice still weak.

"Don't be, that's what friends are for, to share our happiness and success, but also to help when you need them the most," Belle says lovingly.

Queen Snow lowers her gaze to the blankets.

"I used to think I was stronger, but this …" Snow starts.

"Anyone in your position would feel the same way, your daughter is missing, it's not easy," Belle reassures her - a little lump in her throat as she mentions the Princess, her friend.

"I was glad when King Hubert and his son were here. You know?" Queen Snow says, looking up at her again. "They help me to distract my mind a little, but then, when they left, I couldn't help it. I started to think about it again and soon my mind was overwhelmed by those horrible thoughts."

"Emma is going to be fine, Your Majesty, don't lose hope yet," Belle insists tactfully - her hand resting on Snow's arm gently.

The Queen's eyes start to show a few tears on the corners of her eyes.

"I want to have hope, like I always do. I really want to believe my husband, or King Hubert, or just someone else will find my daughter to bring her back to me, to her Mother," Snow says, her voice still weak - her heart aching.

Belle holds her grip on her arm - as Snow dries away the tears from her eyes with her free hand.

"I want to believe she will enter through those doors and everything will be as it used to be, that I will see her happy again. It was my dream to see Emma in love with a good man," Snow points out, holding back her tears – as she refuse to get into a deep sadness once again.

"_I used to think she was_," Belle mentions, her tone sad, her voice almost inaudibly – as she lowers her gaze and lets go of the Queen's arm.

"What did you say?" Snow asks her, her voice barely above a whisper, completely surprised.

"Oh, nothing, Your Majesty." Belle quickly manages to say - as soon as she realizes her mistake. "It's not important."

"But you said Emma was in love? I didn't know that, when did it happened?" Snow asks her, very confused but somehow happy at the same time, her voice still weak because of her unstable health.

"Well … on her last Birthday, I think she mentioned something about a man, but I could be wrong, Your Majesty, I probably misheard her," Belle insists kindly - hiding the truth and her nerves as best she can; although Princess Emma told her everything that happened between the Lieutenant and her, she knows it was a secret; a secret that is not in her hands to reveal.

"Oh," Snow utters disappointed, lowering her gaze – she resigns to her explanation, though for some unknown reason, she keeps the information inside her heart.

Belle stands up and moves closer to the bed, offering a tender smile.

"I would have loved to see her marry a humble and brave man, you know?" Queen Snow says, her tone sad. "Someone who would do anything to protect her and save her ... _like Prince Phillip."_

Understanding the good impression the young man made on the Queen, and thus Snow's desires to have proceeded with the marriage between her daughter and the honorable Prince, Belle places a hand over the Queen's shoulder and stares deeply at her.

Queen Snow looks up at her.

"Do you think it would have been a really good idea, Your Majesty?" Belle asks tactfully, her tone kindly.

* * *

_Next day_ …

In the clear light of day, Captain Killian Jones, his brother Liam along with Robin Hood and some of his merry men are about to enter in the castle in order to investigate the hooded men and the whereabouts of Princess Emma, or if she's really there, in case this was indeed all planned by King Hubert – obviously, Killian no needs confirmation about this last thing.

Probably, sneaking into the castle with the announce of midday above their heads isn't the smartest decision of all, but after thinking quite a lot on the matter – not to mention another agitated fight between the Jones' brothers - the group decides to confirm their suspicions in order to plan their next move – of course, one of them might have other plans in mind.

Dressed up in different clothes to disguise themselves as simple servants – to go undercover - the merry men enter through the kitchen, while the rest enter through the stables, where the servants are dedicated to their daily jobs.

The heart of Captain Killian Jones starts to beat fast as reality hits him – he is indeed into the castle; _his Princess_ must be somewhere and probably in danger.

Luckily, the amount of workers in the castle – like in any other - are many, helping them to go unnoticed so far – and it better be; after all, this is just merely an investigation, isn't it?

They make their way to some empty – creepy - stone corridors in the back of the castle in the first floor – as they do their best to stay under the radar.

"We need to slip out from here, they cannot see us together, we could call the attention of the guards," Robin Hood points out, his tone serious – as he turns around to face the rest of the group.

Liam glances briefly toward Killian – as his body tenses up.

Robin Hood notices it, but says nothing about it.

"We can't be here for long, so we have to do this quick. We can't afford to be recognize," Robin Hood adds.

"Allright, we'll find what we can, any information, and then we'll see each other in the ruins," Liam agrees, not so very much pleased with the idea.

"You and you, go the other way," Robin Hood orders quickly to his merry men, pointing the opposite corridor with his finger. "You know what to do."

The merry men nod quickly and move at the same speed.

"You should take the basement corridors, Liam, I'll go with you Jones," Robin Hood quickly suggests.

Liam hesitates, glancing one more time toward Killian, who doesn't notices it – Robin hood does.

Liam nods.

"Then, let's go," Killian says hastily – no time to waste.

Thus, Killian goes and disappears - as he turns to the left to another long corridor; still in the first floor.

But before Robin Hood takes the same hallway, Liam grabs him by the sleeve of his shirt to make him stop.

Robin hood turns to him – confused.

"Don't take your eyes off Killian," Liam asks him, his tone serious, his eyes almost pleading.

Robin Hood holds his gaze – Liam is not finished yet with his petition.

"_Don't let him do anything stupid that puts his life at risk_," Liam adds, with a hint of fear and anxiety in his voice – letting him know he's putting his trust in him.

It is a common knowledge the fervent desires of Captain Killian Jones. He is not thinking clearly at the moment. He is impossibly more stubborn, impulsive - and not to mention - a dangerously hurt man.

Liam will never understand why did he let his brother come to investigate in the first place. Well, it's not like he really would have had another choice even if he hadn't said anything at all.

Robin Hood nods.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ …

Princess Emma and Prince Phillip walk along the terraces of the castle – the ones which offer a wonderful sight of the extensive and beautiful gardens.

They talk about how their parents met, how neither of them can remember each other at such a young age, and they also talk of trivialities, or so it is until Prince Phillip notices the Princess is deep in her thoughts.

"Am I bothering you, Princess?" he asks kindly.

Emma is startled at that.

"What? No, no. Don't say that," she quickly manages to say – if he only knew how uncomfortable she is around him, plus, he can't blame her for having another man in her mind … _and in her heart_.

Ignorant of her thoughts, Phillip smiles at the encouraging answer.

"Good, because I'd really love to know more about you, Princess," he declares, with a bright smile – as they pace near the railing of the terrace.

Emma gives him a faint smile in return - more like an attempt of a smile.

Prince Phillip stares at her – studying her in the silence, while she looks toward the colorful gardens.

"You don't have to hide it, Princess, it would be better if you talk about it," he recommends.

"What do you mean?" she asks, confused.

"You are obviously thinking about those terrible moments when you were captured," Phillip points out carefully – and suggests cordially – "I think you need to take it out of your system, if you need someone to talk to …"

"Like I told your Father before, it's not that," Emma affirms, her tone gently.

Phillip remains silent, while they're still pacing the terrace - the last time they talked about it, it didn't end up well. Besides, his Father asked him not to discuss with her about this subject ... although, this could be the only way to make her open up to him.

"I have to apologize, my lady," the Prince announces.

"Why is that?" Emma asks, confused and surprised – as they stop walking.

"The last time we talk about this … I'm afraid I was insensitive to you. I'm really sorry," Phillips says sincerely – as he remembers how much she got upset with him.

Emma looks at him skeptically, but she decides not to make her stay in the castle far worst for her.

"It's allright, let's just forget it," Emma assures him, her tone more diplomatic than friendly.

Nonetheless, Phillip takes this as a progress with her.

He smiles.

"Either way, I want to let you know I will find those men," Phillip assures her, with a more serious tone – he knows she has a strong interest to hear from them.

Her attention is all for him as soon as he mentions the hooded men – he notices it and that's enough motivation to take it further, even if his Father doesn't really agree with it.

"Actually, it seems those men are heading toward the edge of the Kingdom, my Father informed me about this just yesterday," the Prince discloses. "I'll be meeting the guards there by tomorrow afternoon."

Emma is surprised by such a valuable information - Phillip is indeed going after the hooded men, but why is he telling her this? She is not longer sure, but somehow, he looks sincere in her opinion.

"I won't stop until I find them. I will make them pay for this. You have my word, Your Highness," Phillip states solemnly – looking into her hazel eyes.

Princess Emma knows she is on a red line - playing with fire – but she can't step back, not now when this could be her only chance.

She finds courage to proceed.

"And that includes …" Emma hesitates for what she will say next. "Captain Jones?"

"If I find him, then yes, my lady," Phillip vows.

Emma swallows hard - During all these days, there has been only one thought haunting her dreams at night and clouding her mind every minute awake: the idea of Killian appearingin the castle from one moment to another. And definitely, Phillip's confession only confirms her deepest fear: Her Captain is in danger; it's better if he doesn't know where she is, if he not try anything.

The Princess moves closer to a low railing of the terrace, then she seats down - her eyes looking at her hands on her lap; a desire of saying something more tempts her.

Emma sighs.

"I think you should get your facts straight before you do anything," she affirms carefully, closing her eyes.

The handsome Prince tilts his head to the right – sensing something more - and then he seats beside her.

"Would you care to help me, Your Highness?" Phillip offers kindly – confirming to the Princess he knows she is implying something else.

With that, Emma looks into his brown eyes.

"I'm afraid things are not as you've been told," she starts, hiding her anxiety and fear. "Kil … Captain Jones has never harmed me in any way, he has only rescued me during all this time."

Phillip notices the sincerity of her words and cannot help but feel utterly confused and surprised.

On her part, the Princess probably shouldn't be saying this, but the very thought of Killian in danger is too much to bear - if she really wants to do this, she has to be discreet.

His silence encourages her to continue.

"He has saved me countless times, even if I won't admit it out loud," Emma tells him, a bit sarcastically at the end of her statement, lowering her gaze - she smiles slightly at that.

Phillips notices it, but he doesn't insists on it, but asks instead. "Then how did your paths crossed?"

Emma looks at him.

"This is not the first time those hooded men try to hurt me," she reveals, her tone serious. "They tried to do the same in my kingdom once, but _fortunately he was there"_.

Phillip notices the change in her voice at the end of her statement – her voice was a bit distant and almost nostalgic.

"He help me to escape from them and kept me safe since then," she tells him.

"I don't understand, why he didn't take you home once he got rid of those men?" Phillip asks her incredulously and confused.

"Because he couldn't!" Emma exclaims upset.

Her reaction takes him by surprise, but once again he says nothing about it.

The Princess swallows hard - as she recovers her composure; she can't allow herself this kind of displays, it could be dangerous.

"We couldn't," Emma rephrases, her voice softer this time. "Those men were following us. We couldn't communicate with my parents, or anyone and ask them for help. We didn't know what to do."

"He did the best he could to protect me, though I have to say I didn't make it easy for him at first," she says, with a ghost of a smile - as she remembers their first days with Killian.

"So if you were under his protection, how did you end up in that old cottage?" Phillip asks modestly – as he processes the information in his mind.

"It's a long story, but, you have to believe me when I say he did everything he could to try to take me home and he never skimped on anything just to make me believe everything was going to be fine," Emma affirms.

Despite his efforts, the only thing the Prince can think of is the particular way she speaks of the Captain.

"So the only thing that matters now is you know the truth about him," the Princess says. "He is not who they think he is, and he has never done the horrible things he is being blamed for."

Phillips finally speaks - keeping to himself what he has noticed so far.

"Then he is a honorable man," he states, looking into her hazel eyes. "I assure you, my lady, Captain Jones has nothing more but my full admiration and respect from this day on, and I'll make sure he receives the reward he deserves for such heroic actions towards you."

Emma smiles at him sincerely – part of the big weight on her shoulder falls; a bit of hope in her heart.

* * *

_After a considerable amount of time …_

The former Captain Liam Jones encounters his younger brother Killian and Robin Hood in a corridor - a corridor for service purposes only; they have investigated in the castle successfully undetected.

"Oh, thank goodness, I found you! We need to get out of here," Liam says quickly to both men, his voice expresses a mix of anxiety and relief - part of said relief is due to the presence of his brother Killian still with them.

"Yes, this is dangerous. We were about to run into a group of guards," Robin Hood mentions, his tone serious.

Killian looks between the two men, with a serious expression.

"Come with me," Liam says to both men. "I think I found a way to sneak out without getting in the way of any guard."

Robin Hood grows surprised by his talented skills.

"Not bad for a former Captain of the Royal Navy," Robin Hood grants him, his tone playfully, tilting slightly his head to the left.

Liam smiles at that, but quickly recovers his seriousness.

"I found some of your merry men. They are already on their way, but we still have to find the rest," Liam clarifies - and adds, with a more serious tone, looking at them - "There's a lot we need to talk about when we get back to the ruins."

Robin Hood nods quickly.

And to the strange surprise of Liam Jones, his younger brother doesn't say a single word, he simply follows his orders – yet, Liam takes it lightly; no time for this.

With that, they start to walk away from the corridor - their steps hurriedly, but not so much to call the attention.

* * *

_Several minutes later …_

The group of men commanded by Liam Jones head towards the back of the castle - through the old structure of one side thereof; dark bars and old beams up and on the sides of both walls; the light enough to keep going - when the former sailor suddenly stops.

"Wait …" Liam announces – raising his hand to make them stop.

Everyone does as he orders and they look at him – waiting.

Liam looks behind him and in all directions – his eyes looking for something; everyone grows confused and anxious.

Liam's worries grow intensely - a sigh is held in his chest, his eyes reflect his deepest fears, his voice barely above a whisper when he says ... "_Where's Killian_?"

…

His left hand gripping a shoulder - pulling the body and the chair towards himself. His right hand holding firmly his sword against a white throat.

"_Don't move, Your Majesty, or I swear I'll slide your royal throat if you do_," Captain Killian Jones orders to King Hubert, clenched theeth, extremely angry – furious.

* * *

**So what do you think of this twist? (wink, wink) That's it for today! xD **

**Thanks for review/follow/add to favourites and sharing this story with your friends.**

**I have two polls, if you want to vote, you can find them in my profile, thanks if you do :) **

**Want to make your voice heard? :) You know you can always leave a comment in the box below ...**

**Hugs!**


	27. Truths and Secrets

_Guuuuys, guuuys, guuyyys! I'm heeeereeee! XD _I miss you so much!

Yes, chapter 22 is finally here! I'm excited, so, without further a do, let's read it!

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 22. Truths and Secrets.**

With the sun still shining above their heads, Princess Emma and Prince Phillip walk down the stairs, reaching the colorful castle gardens – the green grass is cut in elegant designs and beautiful flowers of different kinds are everywhere; tall trees are aligned strategically, like a wall surrounding them.

The only sound in the air is the water of the fountains - splashing slightly in the stone floors - while the young royals walk through a small bridge.

They enter in a resting area where the Princess sits on a bench and the Prince remains standing – a clear lake is in the front; small bushes and tall pillars are in the corners, delimiting the space.

"I'll talk to my Father about the new information you provided me of the hooded men, Your Highness," Phillip informs her – breaking the comfortable silence in which they had been submerged the whole way from the terraces to the gardens.

Emma looks up at him, with a complicated expression on her face. She cannot help noticing the serious intentions of the Prince. Is he being honest?

Now that he has her attention – and the questions about the Princess and the Captain are still going round inside of him – he ventures to say, "I also intend to clean the name of the Captain. I'll tell my Father the truth about him, and as soon as your parents arrive, I personally will speak of his innocence."

Emma tilts her head slightly to the left – studying him. Is he telling her the truth? She is not sure. He always manages to look like a trustworthy person though.

Not even aware of her actions – as she's trying to figure him out - Emma simply cannot help but smile with relief at his statements – as if she had already decided to trust him. And beyond that, her lips start to form words in her mouth before she can do something about it.

"Thank you," the Princess says sincerely.

Phillip notices - again - her change in mood as soon as he pronounces those words – he has never seen her this happy before, never, not really.

"It will be so, Your Highness," he simply reaffirms, with a gentle smile.

Once more, the Prince seems and sounds genuine. Can she really trust him, this young man, her supposed fiance? How can she?

Phillip and his Father have acted suspiciously since day one, not just since the day she got to their castle, but since the Prince appeared behind the black door back there in that old-forgotten cottage.

She doesn't know if she should, but this situation can't be this way till her parents come for her. She has to end with her doubts right now.

The Princess glances at the pretty flowers to her right - her fingers are playing with the petals, while she's planning something; Phillip sits down next to her.

"You never told me the story of how you found me," Emma comments casually – in attempt to find out the truth.

Phillip is surprised by her sudden conviction to keep talking about the kidnapping, but nods anyways. "It wasn't easy, Princess. My men and I spent weeks trying to get any clue that could get us to you with no luck."

"Then how did you know where I was?" Emma asks, her tone a bit annoyed, looking at him.

Too late to take back those words.

"I didn't of course," Phillip says, bewildered.

Emma looks down at her lap – slightly ashamed and annoyed by her recklessness.

Phillip continues despite that. "We were heading to a town to the east when we received a message from my Father."

"What did it say?" Emma asks.

"It said that some men were seen crossing the forest. They were in such a hurry. They never stopped during their journey," Phillip tells her – and explains, when he notices her confusion – "If you go to those territories you must stop for supplies. That's the only way you can cross the tricky-long paths that are there. It takes you some time when you don't know the roads so …"

"And you do know those territories," Emma rationalizes – So, is this how he found her so quickly?

"Well, this is my Kingdom. When I was little my Father used to take me in those - what he used to call 'tours' - saying I had to know my people and my land if someday I will become King," Phillip comments, a bit humorously.

He smiles at those memories and somehow, Emma does the same.

"I remembered that old cottage hidden deep in the forest. My Father used to stop in that place to rest for his journeys. Of course, it didn't look like it does now," Phillip continues, his tone serious this time.

Emma nods slightly – encouraging him to keep going.

"I thought it would be a good place to hide a Princess if someone wanted to gain some time before a next move. My men and I headed to that place and … _I found you_," Phillip finishes, with a sincere smile.

Emma stares at him for a moment – everything he says seem credible. However, there's still something off and can't let her guard down that easily.

A silence follows.

"In those tours, did you got the chance to know other lands?" Emma asks him casually, almost innocently - pushing the subject directly to where she needs. "Is that why you and your Father visited my Kingdom?"

Phillip only stares at her without saying anything – the distrust towards him obviously rising up again and increasing by his impatient silence.

Just when she's about to condemn his lack of explanations, the young Prince looks down at his lap – a shy smile on his face; a chuckle escapes from his lips moments later.

Emma looks at him suspiciously - completely confused.

Phillip finally looks up to her hazel eyes.

"My Father insisted that it would be a good idea to introduce ourselves before we got married," Phillip reveals - and adds a bit humorously, with a smile - "And I personally think that it's better to marry a woman I know a little than a perfect stranger, Your Highness."

Emma's eyes widen with understanding - Everything makes sense now. How would the Prince and his Father know about what happened to her if it weren't for this?

After all, Phillip is her supposed fiancé. It is completely logical that they would find out the news eventually. And besides, those brown eyes couldn't be more sincere.

"I suppose that's a good advice," Emma whispers – still processing the information; not really paying attention to what she is pronouncing.

"That I guess," Phillip adds sincerely – his face reflects calm, but also a bit of sadness.

* * *

_Meanwhile_ …

His left hand is gripping a shoulder - pulling the body on a chair towards him. His right hand is holding firmly his sword against a white throat.

"_Don't move, Your Majesty, or I swear I'll slide your royal throat if you do_," Captain Killian Jones orders to King Hubert, clenched teeth, extremely angry – furious.

King Hubert remains silent in his chair, without moving, his face expresses no emotions – as they are in his office, completely alone.

For his part, Captain Killian Jones couldn't be more thrilled to have in his hands the life of the man he swears has twisted everything to blame him for the Princess disappearance. However, he isn't ready to hear the King …

"Finally here … _Captain_?" King Hubert utters. "Although, I accept it never crossed my mind I'd be the one you'd visit first."

Killian blinks at that statement, completely surprised – Was the King aware of his presence in the Kingdom this whole time? Is he implying something else?

"How do you know I was here?" Killian asks him angrily – as he presses the sword harder against his throat.

"Don't underestimate me, Captain. My guards saw you and your group of bandits at the outskirt of my Kingdom. You'll see, a King isn't made a King by accident," King Hubert hardly replies. "Yet still, wouldn't it be convenient for both of us to ease the tension a little bit here?" – referring to the sword against his throat.

Killian ignores him – due to the adrenaline and anger. "Why didn't you stop _me_ for coming after you?"

"Ah, I'm a King, but still a curious man. Wanted to meet the famous, humble and brave Captain Jones in person," King Hubert tells him, with a mocking tone.

"Those are generous words for a man like myself. Someone who has kidnapped an innocent Princess," Killian says in his ear, sarcastically.

"Oh, but you haven't, Captain," King Hubert assures him.

"You know I'm innocent," Killian says, surprised by the King's confession, his voice expresses a bit of doubt though - as he straightens and eases a little the tension of the sword against his neck.

"Of course, I know. If not, you weren't be here saving the Princess … _from me,"_ King Hubert states wickedly.

Killian's anger exponentially increases. He leans toward the King immediately. "Aren't you going to play that little game where you pretend you're innocent?"

The King can feel the steal of the sword pressed firmly against his throat - he doesn't move at all, although, it doesn't stop him to speak, "What is the case in lying when we both know the truth?"

"Your confession is enough for me to kill you right now," Killian states, utterly furious at this point.

"I don't fear for my life, Captain. Besides, you'd never dare. You're at my castle. The guards will find you and you'll be hanged on the gallows before sundown," the King affirms.

"It still would be quite a pleasure, and a small price for the life of a man who has caused so much pain to Princess Emma," Killian asseverates angrily - enjoying the moment.

"Perhaps, it's your death which will cause her grater pain," the King states wickedly - implying something else.

The Captain realizes it – it hits his heart - but simply ignores him.

Suddenly, in that instant – to the Captain's horrible surprise - the doors are open by a servant who enters into the office. Killian grips King Hubert against his body, making him yelp in the process.

"Your Majesty," the man says - as he enters, completely distracted.

"Not now, my loyal servant," King Hubert states angrily.

"I have good news about the Prince and Prin …" the loyal servant stops abruptly, by the scene in front of him - the King is in his chair, leaning against a man who is standing behind him, pressing furiously a sword against his throat.

"Close-the-door, or-your-King-will-be-dead" Killian swears angrily, looking straight at the servant.

* * *

_Still at the beautiful castle gardens …_

The Princess and Prince are sitting on the same bench - near the peaceful lake.

"Princess?" Phillip calls her.

"Yes?" Emma utters, looking at him, with a sincere smile.

Now it is easier to talk, like a fresh start to their … friendship? It's not easy to put a label to it, but somehow his companionship is no longer uncomfortable … at all.

"There is something in my mind from some time, and I've wanted to ask you about it, but I'm afraid it'd be terribly personal," Phillip explains vaguely.

"What is it?" Emma asks him.

He stares at her for a moment and then continues.

"I don't mean to offend you, Your Highness, but … what kind of relationship is there between you and the Captain?" Phillip ventures to ask, his voice expresses how ashamed he feels.

Emma grows really nervous - her cheeks turn red, without her knowing; a warm feeling fills her chest; her eyes avoid eye contact.

She looks down at her lap and responds quickly, "I already told you. The Captain only helped me to escape from those men."

Phillip shakes slightly his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know. It's just … there's something about the way you talk about him and …"

"I talked in favor of the terrible fate that has been upon the life of a good man, that's all," Emma assures him, looking at him – convinced that she is in control of her emotions now.

"I got that, but I must insist, Princess. There's something different in your eyes, your voice ..." Phillip asseverates, a bit ashamed.

Is she that obvious? The Princess doesn't know what to do, or say. What are the protocols to follow when your fiance wants to know about the man that you so deeply care for? Should she tell him everything now that he has her trust? And in that case, would it be wise to do it, or once she says the truth she can expect the worst?

He could understand. At least he seems he would, but would it change something between them? Would he break off the engagement, or would he marry her anyway? What to do … _What does she really want to do?_

The Princess closes her eyes briefly, then sighs.

"I met Captain Jones at a ball," she starts after a pause – she has all of his attention for sure.

"He and his older brother were sent to my Kingdom on a mission," Emma continues – and adds wryly - "Political affairs."

Both of them smile slightly at that.

"I danced with him. We got along very well since the beginning … that was weird, but that's the way it was," the Princess tells him, with a nostalgic smile, her tone changing to a one of humor at her observation.

With those words, Prince Phillip is sure where this story is heading, but lets her continue anyways.

"That was it for that night. I saw him again a couple of months later, on my birthday to be precise," Emma says.

The eternal silence of the Prince is finally banished when he ventures to speak again.

"What happened then?" he asks gently – his head is slightly tilted to the right.

Her cheeks redden immediately with the tender memory of that sparkling night – _her lips on his and his lips on hers, moving as calm as the waves of sea; the soft and warm touch of his hands on both sides of her face; the spark in their eyes; a hopeful goodbye kiss and the promises for a future together before the evening ends._

Phillip simply stares at her, but says nothing at all.

"Well …" Emma whispers, looking at her lap – as she tries to find the right words to say and maintain the composure at the same time.

Suddenly, he surprises her.

"_Do you love him_?" Phillip asks her.

"What?" Emma asks nervously, her face almost pale – as she looks up at him.

"Do you love him? _Do you love Captain Jones_?" Phillip repeats softly, his brown eyes fixed on her hazel ones.

Emma swallows hard – What to say? Would it be a wise idea to give him some kind of an answer? Her feelings are so clear for the rest of the world apparently.

"What makes you say that?" she manages to ask, her tone serious – her heart beats fast, despite the peaceful expression of the Prince.

A silence follows.

"... _Love is something that can't be hiding from the eyes of those who know the feeling_."

Those are his only words.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks him, confused and slightly anxious for his next choice of words.

"I'm afraid you are not the only one who is in love, Princess," he affirms, his tone a bit sad.

What is he saying? Is he in love with her? Before any assumptions are made, he speaks again.

"Oh, no, it's not like that," Phillip clears quickly – noticing how her whole body tenses up.

Emma sighs with relief.

"_I'm in love with someone else_," Phillip finally confesses.

Emma feels happy about the news, but cannot help but feel bad about the sad tone of his voice.

Before she realizes, her hand is over his.

"Who is she?" the Princess asks him softly – her composure completely restored.

"This will sound ridiculous, but … I don't really know," Phillip declares, a bit ashamed.

Emma looks at him very confused, removing her hand from his – expecting an explanation.

"Some time ago, I was riding to the south when I met a woman on the road of the forest," Phillip explains, with a shy smile – and points out - "She is kind and sweet ... _and has a lovely voice_."

After a pause, the Prince continues. "I never saw her again. I don't know where she lives ... or her name."

"I'm sorry," Emma offers sincerely.

"It's okay," Phillips says, his voice expressing his misery a little.

"Did you try to find her?" Emma asks.

"No, never. Not really," he replies ashamed. "Although, there were many times when I wanted."

"What stopped you?" Emma asks him.

Prince Phillip rises from the bench and sighs loudly. "My Father, I guess."

The Princess smiles slightly at the thought of his big heart.

"You wouldn't disappoint him, would you?" Emma asks – already knowing the answer.

Phillip turns to her and replies sincerely, "No, I guess I wouldn't."

A silence follows.

"That's why you agreed to marry me," Emma affirms, looking up at him - as she realizes the truth. "... even when you love someone else."

Phillip stares deeply at her. His voice is soft and his tone is sad when he says, "... Yes."

* * *

_Back at the office_ …

"Close-the-door, or-your-King-will-be-dead" Killian swears angrily, looking straight at the servant.

There's something off about this man … perhaps it's just the way he dresses in fine clothes.

The servant swallows, and closes quietly the door - as he orders.

A silence follows.

Everyone remains on their places while Killian thinks what to do - this was definitely not in his plans, but surely it won't stop him either way.

"You are trapped Captain," King Hubert expresses happily, relying on the sudden turn of events. "No-one will ever believe you. It's my word against yours. And if I remember correctly, you're already in serious problems."

"Thanks to you," Killian states.

The servant simply stares at them, without moving.

"Oh, don't put all the blame on me, Captain!" King Hubert exclaims, with a mocking tone - really enjoying the moment. "You can't deny you have certain … _tendency_ to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Tell me about it," Killian says angrily.

"I'll tell you what, Captain. I'll be indulgent with you if you decide to leave now," King Hubert comments casually and contentedly.

The King continues - making fun of him with every word. "After all, you came here alone and put a sword against my throat. No-one has ever had the courage to do such thing, and although I should call the guards immediately to punish you for it ... still it is your bravery I have to celebrate."

Kilian blinks – the King has a very good point and he knows it. This is not just about his life, but the life of everyone around him.

"You can go now and be a free man sailing the seven seas! No-one has to know you were here," the King finishes, his tone changing to one of complicity at the end of his suggestion.

The servant only looks at his King to support him – King Hubert seems to be winning the battle rather quickly.

"Such generosity, _Your Majesty_, but aren't you afraid someone else knows all what you've done if you let me go?" Killian asks challengingly.

"Did you mean your friends?" the King retorts. "Oh, come on, Captain. They don't believe you. That's why you're here taking things on your own, aren't you?"

Killian doesn't respond - his face reflects seriousness; this is exactly why he is here.

"We are not that different, Captain," King Hubert tells him, with a wicked tone and self-sufficiency. "We can see further than other people do. That's what makes us do even the craziest things for the sake of the ones we love. Even if they don't understand. Sometimes you've got to do things yourself."

"I'm _NOT_ like you," Killian states angrily.

A silence follows.

"Well, then, Captain. What are you going to do?" King Hubert asks him – expecting the best for his plans.

The loyal servant glances at the Captain, then at his King.

Killian remains silent for a moment, then admits defeat. "I'll go," he replies - as he removes the sword from the King's neck.

King Hubert smiles triumphantly.

"… but Princess Emma is coming with me," Killian states, his tone serious - surprising the King and his loyal servant.

Expecting the worst, the servant and even the Captain are severely shocked by the King's reaction.

"Do whatever you wish," the King says calmly.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" Killian asks, his tone serious.

"Why would I? You're free to go with her, if it pleases you," King Hubert affirms casually.

They hold each other's gaze – defiantly - for several seconds.

This King's behavior isn't what the Captain were expecting. There are no logical explanations. The King must be planning something out, but the time to make a decision is here.

After no response of the King, Killian starts walking to the balcony – the place he used to enter the office, without the knowing of the guards.

"… Although," King Hubert starts wickedly. "I'm not really sure the Princess is as interested in leave the castle as you are, Captain."

Killian turns around to face him – now the King is standing and the _familiar _servant is at his side; he already knows the King is implying something else with those words.

"She will go with me. I'll keep her safe. She trusts me," Killian states, angrily, his tone serious.

"Oh, but this is not about trust, Captain. It is about ..._ love_," King Hubert assures him.

"You'll see, my son and Princess Emma have spent plenty time _together_ and I must say … they get along very well," KIng Hubert says - and adds, turning to his servant - "Oh, btw, aren't they together at this very moment?"

Killian feels his blood boil.

The servant reacts quickly. "Indeed, Your Majesty. The Prince and Princess are having a _pleasant_ moment in the gardens," he informs.

For a moment, Killian simply stares deeply at the loyal man in fine clothes - studying him, but says nothing about it.

"I'm not here to discuss the Princess love life. I'm here to take her home," Killian declares, his tone serious and a bit angry.

"Then, try it, Captain. And you'll have my blessing to leave in peace," King Hubert says, with a triumphant smile.

* * *

_Moments later_ …

The Prince and Princess are standing between two pillars of the resting place of the gardens, facing the lake.

"Princess, now that …" Prince Phillip starts, but she interrupts him.

"All right, you better stop using those labels right now, you can call me Emma," she says friendly, with a smile.

Phillip finds it inadequate to the customs, but nods anyways. "Very well, in that case, you can address me by my name, if that makes you feel more comfortable."

"I will," Emma assures him happily.

"So, as I was saying, now that we have discussed about the nature of our … engagement," Phillip continues, his tone serious. "And you have confessed your feelings …"

Emma tenses up a little bit.

"I think the most honorable thing to do is … cancel such commitment," Phillip declares.

"What?" Emma asks in disbelief – her eyes widen with great surprise.

"I thought that's what you wanted," Phillip mentions, slightly confused.

"Of course I do!" Emma exclaims quickly, completely happy – and adds immediately, ashamed by her recklessness - "I mean …"

"It's okay," Phillip tells her sincerely.

"Why are you doing this? You said you would never upset your Father and this is what he wants, right?" Emma asks him.

"Indeed. This is what my Father and the entire Kingdom are expecting of me. Perhaps, this is what your parents wish for you too, but …" Phillip says, his tone serious – and adds, taking a step closer, without taking his eyes off of hers - "… _What do you want, Emma?" _

The Princess is deeply touched by those simple yet powerful words – probably he is the only one who has cared about her wishes and dreams.

"Phillip …" Emma utters, very moved - he will be in real troubles, it is perfectly clear.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, specially you," the Prince tells her – before she argues with him; he already made a decision.

The Princess remains silent.

Phillip smiles, and ventures to caress her cheek - in a friendly way. _"Don't you love Captain Killian Jones?"_

"_I do_," Emma whispers, with an open heart.

"Then, it shall be done," he reaffirms, his tone slightly sad - due the disappointment he will cause to his Father.

"What about you? What about the King?" Emma asks worriedly – genuinely concerned for him; looking into his brown eyes; without caring about the short distance between them.

"I'll take care of that …" Phillip assures her, with a slight smile – still caressing her cheek. "This evening."

Princess Emma is completely disarmed by the honorable and noble heart of the Prince – he is willing to let her go to be happy with someone else, even when this act of generosity and grace includes he will take the blame for this; there will be no turning back.

Not even in her most desired dreams she would have imagined the problems – that have been haunting her for so long - would end this way.

"And don't you worry for your parents' arrival anymore," Phillip tells her humbly, with a playful smile, with a better mood – placing his hands on the Princess shoulders. "If they don't come to you soon … I'm sure your Captain will."

Is this even real? She doesn't really know what to say, so she simply closes the last distance between them to hug him tightly. "Thank you," she whispers, with a smile.

She must be living a dream … a very good dream.

Without the knowledge of the two young – newly friends – royals, a piercing look of a certain blue eyed man is watching them from afar - hidden between some bushes and trees.

Captain Killian Jones stares at them, with a complicated expression on his face – a reflection of the intense flame of jealousy first, and then …

Killian releases a branch, blocking the view of the embrace of the Prince and Princess from his eyes.

He moves slowly backwards and simply … disappears.

* * *

_Later, that evening …_

Once the commotion of day is over, a knock on the King's office door is heard.

The doors are open an instant later.

"Father," Prince Phillip greets politely – as he enters.

"My son, I'm so glad to see you here!" King Hubert exclaims, with a bright smile on his face – while he's sitting on a chair, with a glass of wine in his hands. "How was your day? Did it go well with the Princess this morning?"

"Yes, better than we expected, Father," Phillip declares – as he walks to his father's desk.

"Ah, those are excellent news!" King Hubert exclaims excitedly.

"I think so too," Phillip agrees.

"Come and sit at my side," the King tells him joyfully - and orders to his servant - "And pour a glass of wine for him, we have to celebrate it!"

"Thanks, Father, but I'm far more interested to have a little conversation with you," Phillip expresses.

"Mmm, want to share the last details of your time with the Princess with your old man?" King Hubert teases, winking at him.

"Something like that," Phillip replies, a bit nervous – still standing in front of him.

"For my son I have all the time in the world," the King mentions dramatically, but enthusiastically – and orders to his loyal servant, with a serious tone. "Leave us alone."

The servant – the one in fine clothes - nods, then retreats, closing the door behind him.

"Well, what is it that you want to tell me?" King Hubert asks cheerfully, taking a sip of wine - he couldn't be more happy; everything's working out better than he planned.

"I made a decision, Father," Phillip declares, his tone serious, still fighting to remain his decision intact.

The King looks at him expectantly.

"_I won't marry Princess Emma_," Phillip states bluntly.

A silence follows.

The King goes pale at his son's words. "… Excuse me?"

"Like you hear it, Father. I'm not interested in joining my life with the Princess, nor our Kingdoms," the Prince explains, his tone still serious.

More than thousand questions in his head, his blood boiling inside him, but the King has to be clever in this turn of events - this can't be happening to him; his great joy evaporates.

"Phillip … my son," King Hubert starts, trying to remain as calm as he can. "I don't think you are understanding the whole point about this wedding, what it represents to the Kingdom, to our family."

"I do, Father. But I'm a man now, and if I'm going to be the King in a near future I-I have to start making the decisions, especially those concerning my own life," Phillip affirms. "Isn't that what you have taught me, Father, a king is made by his decisions?"

The King looks to his left. Suddenly he's running out of words, nonetheless his anger increases by each passing second.

"May I know why the sudden change in your mind? Is it there something you not fancy about the Princess, or …" King Hubert asks, his tone a bit annoyed this time, but Phillip interrumps him.

"No, this is not about her, Father. Emma's wonderful, but she's not the woman I'd like to spend the rest of my life with," Phillips tells him. "This arranged marriage is not what I want for me, for my happiness."

Since when did Phillip call her by her first name? Something strange is happening here, King Hubert can feel it and will have the answers one way, or another.

"Is the Princess aware of this?" the King asks him casually, controlling his temper - to confirm his suspicions about Princess Emma and if her own desires are expressed on his son's words.

"Not at all. In fact, I will let her know about my decision tomorrow morning," Phillip says - hiding the truth.

"Have you considered her reaction, or what will I tell to her parents?" King Hubert insists.

"I'll take care of it all," Phillip assures him gallantly.

A silence follows.

"Are you sure about this, Phillip?" King Hubert asks, staring at him – studying him.

"Absolutely," Phillip states.

The King leans back on his chair, just looking at him for a moment before he speaks again. "Very well, I suppose you're right. You're a man now. And if this is what makes you happy, I have nothing to say against it."

Phillp smiles sincerely. "Thank you for understanding," he tells him – with a burden lifted off his shoulders.

"It's alright, you're my son and _I only want what's best for you_. I love you, Phillip," King Hubert says.

"I know. And I you, Father," the Prince expresses.

"Is it something else you want to tell me?" the King asks, rising up from his seat.

"I'm just leaving tomorrow," Phillip replies.

"Are you going to catch the bad men, my brave son?" King Hubert teases him – referring to the hooded men who presumably kidnapped Princess Emma.

"That's the plan," Phillip says, with a sigh.

"Oh, I know you will," King Hubert affirms, with a smile, crossing his arm over his son's shoulders.

The Prince smiles.

"Have a safe trip, my boy. And we'll celebrate your victorious return with a glass of wine," the King asseverates - as they walk to the door.

Phillip chuckles a little. "Until then. And please, take care of Princess Emma while I'm gone."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure the Princess and I will find _plenty things to talk about_ while you're not here," King Hubert remarks friendly - hiding his true intentions.

"Thank you once again, Father, for everything," the noble Prince says, looking at him.

The King smiles. "It's okay, Phillip."

"Good night. See you in a few days?" Phillip tells him.

"In a few days it will be. Good night," King Hubert says, with a nod.

With that, the young Prince retreats peacefully - contentedly. The King smiles warmly at his son before he dissapears in the hallway.

The King's face becomes serious then. _It's time to get the answers._

* * *

**So? What do you think about King Hubert? Is he becoming more hateful? Were you expecting this Phillip's confession, or are you still having some doubts about him? Should Emma really trust him? Oh, and what do you think about Killian leaving Emma once again! (SCHOKER!) **

**Time to rise your voice, guys! xD**

_**(Oh, btw, "poor chapter six" is well edited now as others, keep waiting for them. Thanks for your patience. I'm writing the next chapter, yeah, finally I have time to write! Let's see how much it lasts LOL! And thanks to those who always leave a review, your comments always make me smile, and the last reviews ... awwwwww, you are incredibly sweet as always! Love you all! xD )**_


	28. The Hooded Man

_Guuuys!_ Ready for more? Then let's keep reading! :D

There will be a few flashbacks in this chapter (hopefully this won't be confusing) but hey, we haven't had any since what? Chapter 6? It had to be, right? -.-

Anywho, thanks for your very helpul and always wonderful reviews. I'm glad to know you're still liking this story, or you are a new follower :3

Oh, and it got a little creepy by the end of the chapter ... um, yeah ... I didn't planned it that way. Oops! o.o This is a K+ story so just keep that in mind and everything will be fine xD _Enjoy!_

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT**

**Chapter 23. The Hooded Man**

Early in the morning, Prince Phillip walks fast a hallway – ready to take a trip to the limits of the Kingdom where he plans to capture the men involved in the Princess kidnapping - when unexpectedly he's pulled hard by his arm and thrown to a wall – next to a piece of furniture and a window.

"Emma," Phillip breathes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you … or hurt you," the Princess clarifies, slightly ashamed by her demeanor.

"It's all right, I know you are not really fond of the costumes anyways," Phillip tells her, a bit in pain - as she helps him to stand straight.

The young Prince offers her a smile that matches hers.

"I thought you'd be still asleep," he mentions.

"I was, but I remembered you said you'll leave," Emma comments.

"I am actually," Phillip informs her, kindly. "What are you doing here?"

"… I wanted to wish you good luck," she declares, a bit ashamed.

Phillip smiles sincerely. "I'm glad to know everything's fine between us, that we can be friends now."

"Me too," she confesses.

"Speaking of us …" Phillip sighs. "I talked to my Father yesterday."

"How did it go?" Emma asks, expecting the worse.

"So much better than I thought," he replies.

"What do you mean?" she asks him.

"Well, I can't say my Father was the happiest man on earth. It certainly took him by surprise, but he-he took it quite nicely," he informs her, still a bit shocked by his Father's peaceful reaction.

"Really?" Emma asks. "What did you tell him?"

"I made it clear it was my decision. It was too much for him to handle so I'll let him know about Captain Jones as soon as I get back, but you don't have to worry about that anymore, everything's fine now," he declares, placing his hands on her arms. "The engagement is canceled."

She smiles. "Thank you."

"It's all right. I did it for both of us," Phillip explains.

"Well, you better go then. You don't want to leave your men waiting. Good luck," Emma tells him, friendly.

"Will I find you here to say goodbye?" Phillip asks hopeful.

"Sure," Emma replies, warmly – to let him know she will wait for him to say their official goodbyes, before she goes home.

Phillip bows, then retreats.

Emma smiles, pleased with the recent events in her life - this is going better than she imagined: Soon her parents will arrive to take her home, Killian will be declared innocent and they will be happily together.

* * *

_Hours later ..._

In the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest, King James kneels next to the bed where his wife lies unconscious.

"Snow," he whispers worried.

"You shouldn't wake her, Your Majesty," Princess Belle says gently, standing behind him, a few meters away.

The King looks at her, then at his wife.

"She had a hard day. It'll be better if we let her rest," Belle tells him - as he caresses delicately his wife's hair.

King James nods. Then he places a soft kiss on Snow's temple and stands up.

The King and Princess walk out the chamber, closing the door behind them.

"I-I don't know exactly what to say, you have been here during all of this and …" King James starts.

"It's all right. I'm glad to be useful." Belle comments.

"You have been more than that to this family, Belle … always," King James declares. "Thank you for being here."

Belle offers him a reassuring smile, although it won't help to decrease the anguish and pain of the King.

"… Did you know anything of Emma?" Belle asks carefully - not truly convinced to proceed due the obvious state of the King.

"No." King James replies, with a lump in his throat. "And I don't know how I will explain this to Snow."

"She will understand," Belle starts, placing gently a hand on his arm.

"Not this time, Belle," King James states, his tone serious, completely sad and defeated. "I promised Snow I would return with our daughter and I failed her!"

Belle looks down, while removing her hand from his arm.

King James sighs heavily, dragging a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. I-it's just ..."

"It's okay," Belle says softly - and adds, looking at him, completely convinced - "And I know Emma is fine, wherever she is."

"We don't know that," King James points out, with a sad tone.

Belle remains silent - it's clear her efforts to cheer him up won't be useful, not now, not when the hope seems a distant ally.

"You should go home," King James tells her, with an attempt of a smile.

"I shouldn't leave yet. Snow hasn't entirely recovered and you …" Belle starts.

"I know, but your husband and your kingdom needs you," King James points out - and adds sorrowfully - "I'm here now, I'll take care of my wife."

Both look at each other for a moment – with understanding. Then, they hug each other to say goodbye.

* * *

_At night …_

In the Kingdom of the North, Princess Emma is sitting in front of her chamber's dresser, brushing her blonde hair – lost in the thought of a certain sailor; with a smile on her face.

A knock on the door.

"Come in," Emma says.

The doors open – as she turns around in her chair – and a servant enters the room.

"Your Highness," the servant bows. "The King would love to have a talk with you in the main living room."

A shiver runs down her spine in that instant – to her surprise.

Emma stares at the man for a moment. "Yes … of course."

* * *

_Moments later_ …

In the main living room of the castle, King Hubert is standing next to a bar while pouring a glass of wine for him when Princess Emma appears at the door.

Emma sighs and keeps her head held high before she lets him know about her presence. "Your Majesty."

"Ah, Princess Emma!" King Hubert exclaims, turning around to face her with a big friendly smile. "Come and join me for a drink."

"Thank you. Tea would be just fine," Emma tells him affably – with an odd feeling still inside of her; as she enters the room and sits down.

"Then the tea will be," the King tells her happily.

After a moment, he brings their respective drinks and places them on a small table. Then he takes a seat in front of the Princess and enjoys a sip of wine.

Emma can feel the tension while she drinks her tea; fortunately, the King quickly breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"Hope you forgive me, dear Princess. I haven't been able to attend you accordingly to the customs. You must think I'm a terrible guest," King Hubert says - and adds, with a tone of playful complicity - "Don't think I always treat my guests this way."

"I understand," Emma clarifies.

"I know you do. Life of royalty is not that easy, huh?" King Hubert tells her.

"Sometimes," Emma replies, with a slight smile - even with the obvious mood of the King she can't shake the feeling still inside of her.

"And how have you felt here so far, darling? Have we been treating you well?" he asks.

"Yes, my time here has been pleasing and everyone have treated me graciously, Your Majesty. Thank you once again," Emma responds. "Although, I'm still longing to go home."

"Soon, dear Princess, _very soon_," the King remarks. "Now, I also trust my son has been a good company to you during this time …"

"Yes, he was been," Emma interjects, sensing where the conversation is going.

"Is it there a problem, Your Highness?" King Hubert asks her curiously.

"Not at all," Emma clarifies - to keep up appearances.

The King looks at her - studying her - and after a moment, stands up. "Oh, you don't need to hide it from me, Princess. I'm aware of my son's last resolutions."

Emma closes her eyes, feeling really uncomfortable - of course this is what the King wanted to talk about.

"He surely already told you he canceled the engagement," the King tells her, his tone still casual - as he pours more wine for him at the bar.

Not really finding the best way to approach this topic, the Princess simply decides to play her part - as her and Phillip had already agreed . "He did it this morning, actually, before he left."

"I see your consternation," King Hubert comments, turning around to face her - his glass of wine in hand.

Emma looks at him expectantly.

"You must be thinking what all of this will cause to both Kingdoms. What your parents will say, the rumors that will spread about yourself across the realms …" the King says, walking towards her. "Women always care about these details."

"Excuse me?" Emma asks.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. I'm sure my son will come to his senses," the King declares.

"What?" Emma asks again, still completely dumbfounded – as the King drinks from his glass.

"You'll see, my son has always been a very stable man. I don't know what has come into him so suddenly," he informs her, thoughtfully.

Emma remains quiet - this is not what Phillip had told her, this is definitely not in the plan.

Then, the King looks down at her. "... but I assure you, I will not let any word to be spoken against your good will, Princess. Nor I will encourage this behavior any longer."

King Hubert offers his hand to her, which she – politically - accepts. "You will have the hand of my son in marriage as it was promised."

"Your Majesty, I …" Emma starts.

"Oh, I know, darling, I know! You're probably thinking that there must be something wrong with you to make such a respectful man to retract his word in such a serious commitment … don't worry, Your Highness, I assure you, you're a lovely young woman," he expresses.

"I'm sorry, but I will respect your son's wishes," Emma affirms, her tone serious, freeing gently her hand from his.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him, Your Highness! Give my son another chance, huh?" King Hubert insists. "Most probably this was cause by nothing more than the usual nerves before a wedding."

Emma rolls her eyes - without his knowledge - as he paces on the room still talking. This is going to be more difficult than expected.

"I know it looks like he has changed his mind about this, but I know my son," King Hubert continues – as the Princess remains in her seat, with her eyes closed, on the edge of her patience. "We will work together to convince him otherwise and you, dear Princess will have your _fairytale wedding_."

"I don't think you understand, Your Majesty," Emma finally expresses, as calm as she can, looking up at him. "I won't marry him."

King Hubert simply stares at her - expecting an explanation.

Emma swallows, but manages to keep her tone intact. "Phillip is not interested in this and … neither do I."

A silence follows.

"Are you-are you telling me, Your Highness, that you and my son have talked about this? Was this your idea too?" the King asks – pondering his speculations.

"Indeed," Emma replies, with her head held high.

"Ah, I see," King Hubert says, turning his back to her, with his hands on the bar surface. "After all what we, your parents and I have done for you two, is this how you repay us?"

"What? It has nothing to do with you, Your Majesty, or my parents …" Emma stands up and walks a few steps towards him, although she still keeps a big distance between them. "It just ... we don't agree to an arrange marriage."

"Oh, Princess, do you really think you two are the first to enter into an arranged marriage?" King Hubert asks, his tone slightly annoyed this time, looking at her - obviously, he is doing a great job controlling his temper.

"No, but …" Emma utters.

"Then, have you considered the real repercussions to the kingdoms if you decide not to marry? Our people deserve a better life, don't you think?" he says irritated, looking at her.

"I'm sure my kingdom will do just fine as it has always been, Your Majesty," Emma defends, clearly annoyed - as she does her best to stay calm.

"Well, it certainly not, Princess," King Hubert assures, his tone cynical, moving closer. "We are aware of your Kingdom's serious setbacks in the last years. People need to know that their rulers govern accordingly to the laws, that they can keep our cherished traditions and are able to care of them in the process."

"Are you suggesting that I'm some kind of treat of peace, Your Majesty? Because, I assure you, my parents have educated me in a different way. They would never agree to use me as such," Princess Emma states.

"Your parents sent that letter to confirm the engagement between you and my son, _didn't they_?" King Hubert remarks, standing in front of her.

Emma looks down and remains silent – the pain in her chest is still alive when she remembers the truth.

"Besides of what you and my son proclaim and your obvious stubbornness, I don't see any reason for you to not getting married," King Hubert says – as he turns around and walks toward a large window, next to the bar.

"So, that makes me think there's actually something more behind all this." the King stops and turns to her - who is still in the same spot. "Why don't you tell me, Princess?"

Emma looks at him. "We just …"

"What?" King Hubert hurries her, angrily, looking straight at her.

"… _We don't love each other_," Emma finally reveals, her tone serious.

"Oh, for God's sake! You will learn to love each other!" King Hubert exclaims.

"Well, with all do respect, Your Majesty, I don't think that will be possible," Emma declares, annoyed.

"Are you suggesting that my son is not good enough for you, Your Highness?" the King asks, aggravated.

"I would never say that. Phillip is an honorable man, but I won't marry him. Never." Emma states.

"And what could be so important as to keep you from loving my son?" King Hubert pressures her - as it becomes clear the Princess nonexistent desire to cooperate for good. "Why?"

"Because_ I'm in love with someone else!" _Princess Emma discloses finally, carried away by the heat of the moment.

A deep silence follows.

Realization hits King Hubert, making his blood boil: his suspicions are at last confirmed.

The Princess doesn't know what to do. She can't stop to condemn herself by her recklessness. Well, at least the King doesn't know of who is she talking about, right?

"I see," the King starts, moving closer, his temper rising up with each step. "I admit that I had this feeling that this was all your idea. What could I expect from a Princess who has been educated with such wild notions?"

"I can guarantee you, _Your Majesty_, that your son and I won't get married. Phillip loves …" Emma starts.

"My son would have never disobeyed me!" King Hubert alleges furiously, cutting her off – he doesn't care to show his true self anymore.

Her heart beats fast; there, the same shiver runs down her spine – after all, she has never seen the King like this.

King Hubert is now a few inches away from her face, completely furious. "He has never acted this way before you came. He would have gone to the altar and sworn to love you and treated you as such even if he's a fool in love with a peasant woman!"

The Princess eyes widen. "You know?"

"I am his Father," King Hubert replies, emphasizing every word.

"I can't believe you're doing this to your own son," Princess Emma says.

"A King is made by his decisions, _dear Princess_. And I must say your parents aren't that different, _are they_?" the King remarks.

Emma remains silent at his cruel words - the hate toward her parents rising up again.

"We, the rulers have to forget about ourselves and think about everyone else, those who depends on us," King Hubert explains, his voice lower this time, looking into her eyes.

"I only see particular wishes, Your Majesty," Emma affirms angrily, her voice a little bit affected despite her efforts to be strong – as a few tears escape from the corner of her eyes without her knowing, either for fear or sadness … or both.

"See it as you pleased, Princess, but you will marry my son!" King Hubert resolves.

"What makes you think I will?" Emma asks, matching his anger - as some tears run down her face.

"Because …" King Hubert starts, wickedly. "If you don't convince my son otherwise when he returns from his trip, you, your parents and your kingdom will pay the price."

"I don't believe you. You will never dare," Emma says, her tone serious.

"Oh, Princess, but I already do, for several years now in fact." King Hubert replies proudly and casually – and whispers, mere inches away from her face - "Do not encourage me to increase the suffering of your people."

"You …" Emma utters - her anger increasing as she figures out the truth. "You're responsible for the attacks in my land."

"You have to understand that I'll do whatever it takes to get what I want, to give this kingdom what it deserves. And no foolish Princess with her naïve-romantic dreams will interfere with my plans!" King Hubert makes it clear.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks boldly, unable to move - the traces of her tears are still visible on her cheeks.

"Because … I will save what has been falling into pieces," he informs.

"You are crazy!" Emma states. "Phillip will return in a few days and …"

"Oh, I know!" King Hubert cuts her off. "And for your own good _and the people you love_, you better have something in mind to convince my son to marry you."

Emma's chest rises and falls quickly, by an intense mixture of fear and rage.

King Hubert steps back. "Until then, _dear Princess_, you will be confined to your chambers."

"What?" Emma asks, completely surprised.

"Guards!" King Hubert shouts.

A second later a group of guards enter the room - everything is going so fast!

"Your Majesty," the guards present themselves.

"Take the Princess out of here and lock her in her chambers!" King Hubert demands furiously - without any desire to see her face anytime soon.

Princess Emma looks around her - finding herself with no way out - but before she can try, or do anything, the guards take her by her arms, pulling her towards the door.

"No! No!" Emma yells panicked - uselessly wasting her energies to free herself; the guards are tall, well-muscled, far stronger than her.

"I don't care what you have to do! Redouble security if necessary but don't let her escape!"

She barely hears the King's demands - though he clearly still sounds furious.

"Noo!" Emma yells desperately, and wrestles with the guards to no avail.

As soon as King Hubert is alone in the room, he determines, "_I won't see my kingdom and my family fall completely apart_."

* * *

_Days later …_

With the promise of a dark cloudy day still visible in the sky, Princess Emma makes carefully her way down by some branches on a tall wall - several meters away of her chamber's private balcony.

As she goes down, the bottom of her simple dress and her cloak slightly swings from side to side – her forehead is a bit covered in sweat.

Once her shoes quietly touch the ground, she looks in all directions only to find herself alone in a private part of the gardens.

The Princess puts the hood over her head and starts walking - her best attempt to escape, regardless of the previous ones of course.

Emma can feel the adrenaline running through her entire body - her steps soon become faster.

She certainly has made this quite well, until a moment later where the garden's path turns into a curve: several guards appear in front of her, making her stop in her tracks.

She gasps.

The guards quickly make a barrier to stop her from walking further.

Emma doesn't know what to do, but has to act quickly. If there is something she is sure of, it's that she can't resist another minute locked in her chambers, only to be dragged before the King once in a while to listen to his demands - she won't hear any nonsense anymore.

She looks rapidly all around and takes the same path backwards, but to her misfortune, another group of guards are standing in her way.

As a reflex, she turns around only to see the other group of guards in front of her - right, they were there.

"Did you really think I will let you escape, Princess?" King Hubert's wicked voice echoes in her ears.

Emma closes her eyes - her hands are into fists on the sides of her body; she knows the King is already behind her, probably making his way through the guards, a few meters away from her.

"I thought we had already discussed about that," he comments.

Emma turns around to face him. "And you know I'm not planning to stay."

King Hubert chuckles - she is really stubborn indeed - and walks towards her.

"_Dear Princess_, you seem to be in a rush," he says mockingly.

Her body tenses up - her fists turn white.

"And why is that? So you can be reunited with _your lover_?" King Hubert asks, enjoying his moment of power.

Emma is startled by those words - a shiver runs down her spine; she cannot help but feel completely paralyzed, although she tries to act indifferent. Either way, she looks up at him.

"What was the name of the Captain?" he says, playing with the words in his mouth - as he paces around her; her eyes follow him the entire time. "Oh, yes, now I remember! Killian Jones, isn't it?"

Her eyes are wide open at that moment. "How do you know?"

"News travels fast, darling, and did I not tell you?" King Hubert replies. "I have ears and eyes right where they need to be."

Emma can't stop thinking about what he just said - what does this mean?

"A poor and low-rank Lieutenant seeking your affections, Princess?" King Hubert continues, his tone cynical and scornful.

Her eyes are on him immediately - her thoughts are clearly interrupted. How does he know?

"Well, I had to act quickly if I wanted him out the way for you and my son," he mentions.

"What did you do?" Emma asks angrily, unable to be quiet anymore - completely surprised by how much he knows of their past.

"Oh, nothing, really!" the King replies. "The miserable man was so easy to fool."

He can feel her rage - her eyes probably could kill him.

"He just needed a couple of hints of some terrible, terrible truths about the Princess and he fell into it … _irredeemably_," King Hubert reveals.

"You … It was you who sent that man to tell him all those lies! We didn't see each other again and it was all your fault!" Emma cries out, completely furious - her chest rises and falls quickly.

_As simple as that, he had crushed their romance. _

"Oh, I'm so sorry I broke your heart, Princess," King Hubert tells her, faking kindness, wiping a tear from her cheek with a finger - tears that she didn't know were falling freely from her hazel eyes.

"As you can see, I needed it to be that way, if I wanted Phillip to enter into your life and gain your attention," King Hubert continues. "We didn't want a mediocre standing in the way, did we?"

Her face is so clouded with tears to respond – too many things to digest.

"Take my advice, Princess. Don't seek the affections of someone who doesn't return your feelings. Because obviously, he wasn't that interested in you as you thought he was. Or is he looking for you here?" King Hubert points out, wickedly.

Emma only looks at him - her face reflects hatred; her eyes are red.

"See? This happens when you make a bad decision. You should consider your options and marry my son. He would never play games with you," he says.

"I won't do it; I will never be part of your family!" Emma cries out.

"Is that so, Your Highness?" he asks, mockingly.

"You can't lock me in my chambers forever! Phillip won't let you do this to me!" Emma assures him.

"We already talk about that, dear," King Hubert comments tiredly - as he walks away from her.

"What about my parents? Did you forget they're coming for me?" she asks him - with her back to him.

The King turns around. "Oh, do you really think I'm a fool, Princess?"

Emma looks at him.

"I have some bad news for you then." King Hubert walks over to her. "That-messenger-was-never-sent-to-your-parents."

Her heart stops.

"Actually, they don't even know you are here," he confesses, with an evil smile.

"Phillip," Emma gasps. "He lied to me, but how?"

"Of course, he didn't," King Hubert clarifies – very tired of her. "My son is such a noble man. He thinks he sent the messenger, but I couldn't let that to happen. I know you understand."

"What else did you lie about?" Emma demands.

"Almost in everything," the King replies casually - as he paces. "The real reason behind that trip to your kingdom, the circumstances which led to your engagement and those hooded men in your land, who actually are the same who left you in that old cottage in the woods."

"You sent them," Emma realizes. "I was already engaged to your son? Why would you need to do that?"

"Because a certain nobody sailor likes to get in my plans!" King Hubert yells at her - furiously. "And do I need to remind you, Princess? You tried to escape several times despite you had gave your word to marry my son."

"I never gave my consent! I never agreed to any of this!" Emma states.

"Then you parents knew what they were doing with you," King Hubert states ruthlessly.

Her anger increases.

"Just like me and Phillip. I'm his Father and I know what's best for him," he declares.

"For him, or for you?" she asks boldly - looking angrily into his eyes.

The King smiles. "That's the spirit I know so well. The same of your parents. You'll be a fine wife to my son."

He walks away from her once again.

"You're wasting your resources; I will never stop fighting, I will never stop trying to escape!" Emma assures him furiously, turning to face him.

"For what? To go after the Captain? What makes you think I'll let you change my son for some ridiculous sailor?" King Hubert says – as he walks over to her.

"Now let me make myself clear, _dear Princess_: If you don't find a way to be with my son … your-Captain-is-a-dead-man," he affirms, using one of his last cards - invading her personal space.

Her heart drops – her stubbornness could clearly cause Killian the worst.

A silence follows.

"Then again, we can arrange that, since I'm not fond of dysfunctional families and clearly, I'm not planning one for my son …" King Hubert suggests calmly, strutting around.

"If you agree to marry Phillip, if you convince him that you no longer have feelings for the sailor but for him instead, and you promise to be a good wife till the end of your days … Captain Jones will live."

Emma only stares at him - What is she supposed to do?

The King notices her lack of interest in his generous offer - most likely mere hesitation.

"I don't know if you are completely aware of this, Princess, but the Captain is apparently not really good at making friends," he mentions, enjoying the moment. "He is wanted in several realms, including yours and his."

Emma remains silent so he continues. "But with my power I can change that."

Her attention is all to him, immediately.

"Think about it, Princess," he says, moving closer. "Together we can make him … _a free man_. You owe him this. Or at least, is not what you would like for him?"

Isn't this what Killian wanted? Doesn't he deserve to be free? None of this is his fault, and yet, he's one of the most wanted.

Her heart sinks - tears run down her cheeks once again without being able to do anything about it.

"Marry my son and I promise I will protect the Captain. I will send him to a far away land beyond the known territories, where nobody will know him. There he can start a new life," he offers, with a casual tone.

"What about his family? Liam, Ariel ..." Emma says, her voice clearly affected.

"Oh, they can go too! I'm sure they will appreciate your generosity for the rest of their lives," the King insists. "So what do you say, Princess?"

A silence follows.

She looks up at him - her eyes are wet by her tears, but her answer is as dry as her determination.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to defeat you," Emma states, angrily.

The King shakes his head. "Oh, dear Princess Emma, you really like to put me into such predicaments, don't you?"

He walks by her side – she's breathing hard. "Perhaps, you just need a little motivation … maybe a time in the dungeons will do just fine to change your mind."

Her eyes suddenly fill with terror.

"Take her to the dungeons!" the King demands, completely tired and aggravated by her insolence.

"No! No!" Emma yells, completely hopeless - as the guards approach her and take her by her arms; she fights uselessly.

"Noo!" her voice echoes over and over again …

* * *

_Moments later …_

The hallways are dark. The only light is the one which comes from the torches on the stone walls. It only gives an amber color, almost grayish.

A dim light. It seems its only job is to repel the hope from those who enter into this hole … forgotten and empty. Thank the heavens, the smell isn't very bad.

From its corners the place seems to speak, but lies. It is only the echo of the steps over the stone corridors – the ones with a layer of dust.

The sound of those steps quickly blends with the noise of a bunch of keys, and the constant wrestle of a woman who hits against the barrels of the hallway, in an attempt to free herself.

"Let me go!" Princess Emma demands to the guards, but they don't listen to her.

Despite her efforts to get rid of them, they drag her to the only cell at the end of an almost dark hallway.

As she yells and wrestles with them, they open the cell and push the Princess inside – her heart starts to beat faster so she quickly runs to the door, but it is too late.

The old lock is closed.

"No!" Emma shouts, starting to panic - her hands hold onto the jail bars.

"Let me out!"

Tears start to cover her face, beyond her powers, but the guards simply disappear.

At that moment, a man enters the room – covered from head to feet.

A shiver runs down her spine while the man approaches the cell. She walks backwards as an involuntary reflex.

The man quietly places a plate of food next to her cell. Then, he simply retreats.

The Princess lets out a breath then and walks forward to hold onto the bars again - completely desperate and furious; her fists quickly turn white.

"You can't leave me here forever!"

Emma hits the bars aggressively, but they remain intact. She yells with all her strength … but nobody responds.

* * *

_After some minutes_ of yelling and fighting alone, her voice becomes a whisper in the darkness.

"You can't do this ... You can't ..." Princess Emma murmurs - her hands and temple are against the jail bars.

She starts to cry uncontrollably - her hands feel bruised and her entire body suddenly is weak and heavy, almost painful as the feeling in her heart.

Emma lets herself fall to the ground, although her hands are still against the bars.

Soon her sobs are heard in the hallways and beyond – while a thousand thoughts are in her mind.

There's no way she can't get out of this desolate prison … _and it's all her fault._

She should have followed the plan, made the King believe what he wanted, or waited for Phillip's return, but she has always been stubborn, always trying to "get her way".

And that, that has been her path to this misery.

Tears run freely down her cheeks. "What has she done?"

She was always trying to run away while at home. Now she misses her parents with the same fervor she wished not to see them again.

_It was so easy to run away and now it's so difficult to return._

Her hands slide from the jail bars while she cries.

She could blame her parents for this, but she won't. Although, deep inside of her still remains the same feeling after what they did to her.

What hurts her more about this, it is to know that she has caused so much grief and troubles to innocent people.

How's her Mother, or where's her Father? Last time she saw him was in the woods. She should be with him! She should be doing what she was supposed to do accordingly to the plan, telling his Father about what really happened, the truth about Killian …

_Killian! _

Emma looks up – her eyes are completely red and full of tears.

Her face starts to reflect even more sadness in that moment.

Where is he? Is he even safe?

She would never forgive herself if something bad happens to him. It would be all her fault.

He is into all of this mess because of her. She did this to him, to the man she loves!

Because heavens! She loves him! She loves him so much!

She holds onto the bars again and cries.

She would give up anything just to see him again, just once …

There, her hands loosen up a little bit from the jail bars as she realizes that he doesn't even know where she is, to where those hooded men took her. And probably he will never know.

She knows she shouldn't have run away from her castle, it was a mistake. Although, somehow, thinking in it now … there's still a part of her who would do it again and thousands times more if that meant to run into Killian to finally clear things out between them …

_In the Enchanted Forest, long ago …_

_"... _Emma_?" Killian breathes, completely surprised to see her again - after more than a year. _

_Without a second thought, Emma slaps him hard._

_"What was that?" Killian asks, his voice reflecting a little bit his anger - as he tries to calm himself down and touches his cheek by reflex. _

_"How dare you set foot on this land?" the Princess says indignantly - completely furious._

_"Believe me,_Your Highness,_ this is the last Kingdom where I'd like to be in," he clarifies._

_"Yeah, you've already made that quite clear," Emma remarks bitterly and sarcastically._

_…_

_At the docks, several months ago …_

_"And what are we supposed to say?" Emma asks – while they walk on the docks. _

_"To whom?" Killian asks, very confused._

_"Your crew? ... 'Hi, I'm Princess Emma and your Captain is kidnapping me?' " Emma tells him wryly._

_"Perhaps we could say that you fell madly in love with this handsome Captain and now I can't get rid of you, better?" Killian replies clearly annoyed, with a mocking tone._

_Emma rolls her eyes._

…

Princess Emma lets escape a slight laugh at those memories – while she's still crying in the ground of her cell; the bottom of her simple dress dirty with dust.

All she wants right now is to see him, hold onto the warm of his embrace, smell his scent and kiss him …kiss him endlessly.

_At the sea, months ago … _

_"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Killian asks desperately and completely worried for her - as soon as__ he has pulled her from the railing of his ship to keep her safe. _

_Emma can't even talk – she is shocked to see him there. _

_"Answer me!" he demands, trying to make her come to her senses._

_"No, I ... I was ..." Emma barely manages to say, unable to stop staring at his always beautiful deep blue eyes._

_"... You were doing what?" Killian asks, still visibly worried._

…

At some woods, time ago ...

_"Emma, wait!" Killian calls her tenderly, before she goes forever. "I told you the truth. I offered you my heart because what I felt for you was real. I promised to come back …"_

_"But you didn't do it," Emma points out, her tone sad, looking straight in his eyes._

_"Yes, but only because I thought I was just a game for you," Killian affirms. _

_Emma looks down – to hide her tears. _

_"Every day I thought about you!" Killian discloses, his voice broken. "I had feelings for you, Emma ... I still do!"_

_A pain oppresses her heart. _

_He moves closer to her and she looks up. Then, Killian leans in and closing his eyes - finally, after so long - kisses Emma tenderly, almost passionately, while they melt into a hug._

…

_At a village, time ago …_

_Killian gently pulls Emma to a large plaza. A place completely empty. _

_"Hmm, have something in mind, Captain?" Emma asks flirtatiously. _

_Killian chuckles, while taking her hand to place it over his shoulder. Then he places his other hand on her back and pulls her closer to him. _

_"I thought you were not fond of dancing," she says, mockingly - as they begin to move gracefully in the darkness of the night, with the chirping of the crickets and the sound of the waves as an orchestra._

_"I'm not," he clarifies. "But we haven't shared a dance in a long time and I admit that if it weren't for these traditions we wouldn't be ..." Killian starts._

_"… chased by some evil men and the royal guard?" Emma suggests playfully._

_Both chuckle. _

_Killian looks into her eyes, lovingly. "No, I mean_ _together."_

_..._

Back at her cell, Princess Emma rests her head against the jail bars –as she remembers their reconciliation.

No, she doesn't regret those decisions. She simply can't.

In that bittersweet moment, Emma slightly smiles.

The empty dark dungeons are her only witnesses.

* * *

_Three days later_ …

Princess Emma is sitting, with her back against a wall of her cell, staring at a lost point - feeling completely miserable and empty.

She isn't sure how much she cried and yelled for help. She doesn't even know how many times she tried to find a way to get out of this hole.

She's in the same dungeon, in the same forgotten cell. Thankfully, it is filled with the sounds of the crickets - who are heard through a barred window in the hallway, a few steps away from her cell - and the movements of the flame of the torches every night, like this one.

Nothing seems to work here and Prince Phillip … she doesn't even know when he returns from his trip.

Either way, she isn't sure what would happen if he does, if the King will let him know about her presence in this place, or if he will lie to his son … once again.

Besides the man who always brings her food, she only sees the King, who comes once in a while to see if his punishment has some effect on her - of course, he storms out of the dungeons furiously.

The amber light remains there. The only company she will have forever.

Lost is hope, lost is time.

In that moment – in the whisper of the dust - steps are heard in the hallway. They become clearer. Yes, they're getting closer.

Emma keeps staring at a lost point, even when the steps are finally there - outside of her cell's corridor.

The sound of those steps stops completely and immediately she can feel a gaze on her.

Princess Emma finally looks up – a horrible shiver runs down her spine at the vision.

She stands up quickly, out of fear – her hands touch the wall behind her. She looks to both sides of her confinements, but there's nowhere to go.

A shadow stands outside her cell; the amber light of the hallway touches delicately its cloak. A face completely unknown by the darkness.

No keys - luckily - but also no plate of food in the shadow's hands.

Definitely, this is not the man who brings her food every day … this, _this is a hooded man._

They could have taken away her freedom, but not her courage.

Before the shadows moves, Emma steps forward. And although her body is slightly trembling, doesn't allow herself to be intimidated.

"Who are you?" the Princess asks boldly.

The shadow remains silent, but she can feel his gaze still on her - which only increases her anxiety and nervousness.

Her face reflects rage at this point.

"Show your face! Now!" Emma demands, in the heat of her impatience and the depths of her fear.

The hooded man does as she requests_,_ removing his hood off.

... _Princess Emma gasps. _

* * *

**Well, well , well, on a scale to 1 to 10, how much danger is Emma in now? Just when you think it couldn't get any worse xD **

**Of all of these revelations, which ones do you consider were more "interesting" to read?**

**Is Emma making good by having mixed feelings when it comes to her parents? ****How in your view should she react if she sees them again?**

**And what about her friendship with Phillip? Any thoughts? Is he still not your favourite btw?**** :P**

**Let me know if you liked the flashbacks :3 ****which ones would you have picked?**

**And last but not least, any good desires for our evil King? Leave them below haha**

**See you guys next chapter! Love ya! **


	29. Sparks Across The Sky

O-M,guys! We're officialy in the _last chapters_! xD

I hope you enjoy them as much I do while writing. Btw, I LOVE YOU, GUYS! I'm blown away by your feedback. I mean, your response to the last chapter was indredible. I laughed and cried. You're amazing! :3

I also realized how long the chapters are and I know sometimes they're really hard to read so I apologize for that, but don't worry, my beta and I are currently fixing every mistake! ;)

Now, let's take our seats ... Sure you guys are ready for this? haha! xD

* * *

**SPARKLE OF A NIGHT **

**Chapter 24. Sparks across the sky**

A horseman rides hastily through the hills - his black cape billows around him; his silhouette is clear by the shine of the moon and the tiny stars in the sky.

The rider enters through the gates of the castle of the Kingdom of the North - as fast as he can. Then he reaches the stairs of the main doors. He sits back and commands Samson to stop with a simple "Whoa" to get quickly off the horse.

* * *

_Seconds later_ …

The large doors of the castle open abruptly from side to side, as Prince Phillip enters – his mere presence gains the attention of the few servants who are in the luxurious silent hallway at that hour of night.

"Where's my Father?" he demands, his tone very serious and slightly angry.

"Your Highness!" the old faithful servant of the King exclaims, walking quickly to his side – as the young Prince starts to head toward the stairs; his steps are firm and determined.

"We weren't expecting you this soon, has-has something changed in your trip?" the man asks, nervously, playing with his hands.

"That's exactly what I've come here to see," Phillip states, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

The servant man swallows hard - he has never seen the Prince acting this way, not in all of his years serving the royal family.

"I-I'm afraid I don't understand. Please forgive me," the man stutters – obviously pretending not to know what he's referring to.

"There's nothing to forgive." Prince Phillip affirms, with the same serious tone, stopping by the stairs. "Now, where's my Father?"

"Well, in his office of course, Your Highness," the old man replies humbly - still nervous.

"Good. Now go and tell Princess Emma to wait for me in the library. I need to talk to her as soon as I'm done with the King," Phillip orders - as he starts to walk up the stairs.

"I-I don't know how that could be possible, Your Highness," the man says anxiously and humbly - with no clue of what to do.

The Prince stops and turns to him. "Are you disobeying my orders?"

The man's eyes go wide. "No, I-I would never dare, your Highness! You know me since you were born, but ..."

"Then do as I told you," Phillip repeats, his tone gentler this time.

The man only looks up at him nervously – his strong reluctance to follow the instructions is pretty obvious.

"What?" Phillip asks, his tone serious - sensing something more.

"The-the Princess won't be able to meet you there as you wish because ..." the man hesitates. "She's not here, Your Highness."

"Then, where is she?" the young Prince asks innocently - without having any idea of what the loyal servant of his Father is talking about.

The man swallows hard and remains silent before him.

"Where. Is. The. Princess?" Phillip demands.

* * *

_Moments later_ …

King Hubert is standing next to the frame of his office' private terrace - looking far into the distance - when an uproar is heard just outside the corridors.

His peaceful night is suddenly interrupted.

As the King turns toward the noise, the doors of his office open as Prince Phillip enters unceremoniously – with the guards following behind him.

"Can you explain to me what's going on here?" King Hubert demands to know, a little bit surprised to see his son in the castle – as he walks nearer to his desk.

"I apologize, but I need to speak with you," Phillip responds, his tone very serious – as he walks over to him.

"And did you find such a scandal necessary to talk to your Father?" King Hubert asks him. "For heaven's sake, Phillip! What is this manner of entering into my office?"

"I have no time for that nonsense, Father," Phillip declares. "Where is Emma?"

"… What do you mean?" the King asks, after a pause – pretending not to know what the young man is talking about.

"Just answer the question … please," the Prince insists, his tone changing to a gentler one at his petition.

The King stares at him - studying him.

"Well, in her chambers of course! Where else would her Highness be at this hour of the night?" King Hubert responds casually – as he dismisses the guards with a wave of his hand to be alone with his son.

The Prince looks at him - doubtful – but says nothing. Of course, the King isn't telling the truth.

"And what are you doing here by the way? Shouldn't you be in the limits of the Kingdom, to the mission I sent you on?" King Hubert asks - to redirect the subject.

"I don't even know if that mission ever existed ... did it, Father?" Phillip insinuates, looking firmly into the King's eyes – to let him know he is aware of the falsity of said commission.

A silence follows while the King Hubert's temper starts to rise up – the Prince has never been like this with him before.

"Be careful with what you're suggesting, Son. People could think you're accusing your own Father _and_ King. And I don't let anybody doubt me, including you," King Hubert remarks.

The Prince holds his Father's gaze, and then starts to walk in the room.

"While the guards and I were heading to the limits of the Kingdom we followed the instructions of the men _you_ insisted that we take with us to help," Prince Phillip comments - as he paces; the King follows him with his gaze.

"But after a while, I realized that we were only going in circles. It gave me the impression that we were following ghosts. So how can you explain that ... Father?" the Prince remarks – as he returns to his original position.

"Are you blaming me for their incompetence?" King Hubert asks – in an attempt to deceive him.

"Stop lying Father and tell me the truth!" the Prince demands, irritated but still respectful.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" The King declares nonchalantly, turning around to walk to the terrace.

"Are you completely sure about that?" Phillip asks him boldly – clearly annoyed with his father who still thinks he can fool him.

The King stops his march and turns to his son - Who is this man in front of him?

"Of course I'm sure!" the King insists, offended. "And you know I don't approve these erratic behaviors in my presence. Don't. Tempt. My. Patience. Phillip."

"Don't tempt mine either, Father," the Prince states angrily, looking firmly into his eyes.

The King tilts his head slightly to the left – surprised; it's pretty clear Prince Phillip is not the same, not since the Princess came to the castle.

"Now, are you going to tell me where's Emma or do I have to look for her all night?" Phillip asks, his tone more casual but still serious - and adds - "And don't waste your time telling me she went back home because we both know that that's not true."

"Why is it so urgent?" King Hubert says suspiciously.

"I need to see her. That's all you need to know," the Prince comments calmly – respectful.

"Ah, so now you're hiding information to your beloved Father?" the King points out. "Humor me, son."

Phillip hesitates.

"I'll take her home right now," the Prince reveals - and emphasizes - "… _where she will be safe_".

Those words make the King's blood boil.

It's evident that Prince Phillip knows more than he shows. He is probably aware that the trip to capture the men allegedly involved in the Princess' kidnapping had other purposes in the King's mind.

Either way, the King is determined to pretend innocence. "Your betrothed?" he asks him.

"She's not my betrothed anymore, and you know that," Phillip replies, his tone serious.

"And, did you really think you can put an end to your engagement with the Princess that easily?" King Hubert says, moving closer to him. "She will never let you do this to her! It would be a dishonor!"

"We already discuss about that and we both agreed. She doesn't love me and I don't love her that way either," Phillip defends.

Then, the Prince continues – calmly. "An honorable man owns her heart and he returns her feelings. I'd never take such happiness away from a woman … or anyone."

The King's fury grows by those words.

"An honorable man? Is that the way you call a poor and miserable sailor?" King Hubert asks sarcastically.

How does the King know about the Captain and the Princess? There's obviously something wrong here. The Prince' suspicion only grows with each minute.

"You're going to make a fool of yourself in all the realms if you do this, Phillip! I won't let you!" King Hubert states - furiously.

"I don't need your permission to do what I want!" Phillip affirms, irritated.

"Oh, do you really think I'll let continue with all these nonsense of yours?" King Hubert insists - and makes clear - "Of course you will marry Princess Emma and you will unite these Kingdoms! I order you to!"

"Stop controlling my life, Father! I'm not a kid anymore and like it or not, I made a decision and I will keep my word!" Phillip assures him aggravated.

"You're throwing your life and this kingdom to the trash with your naivety! After all I've done for you, this family and this kingdom! Every sacrifice I made was for a greater good, and you're nothing but an ungrateful child!" King Hubert exclaims – now his temper is out of control.

"No Father, you're not doing this for my own good, nor for the sake of the Kingdom ... You're doing this _for you_," Phillip states, and then starts to walk toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't dare to walk away from my presence until I tell you to!" King Hubert yells.

Phillip turns to him.

"I'm going to find Emma, and you're not going to stop me," the Prince informs him - and makes clear, calmly - "And she better be all right."

"Are you threatening me?" King Hubert asks, outraged.

"… Just make this easier and tell me where she is, Father," Phillip says, in the edge of his patience, looking straight at him.

A silence follows between them as the King's chest rises and falls quickly.

With his resolution made, the King comments, "I had to persuade her to marry you. I sent her to the dungeons."

"You did what?" Phillip asks him – surprised.

"I didn't find another way to make her understand her terrible mistake," King Hubert mentions, casually.

The Prince can't be more infuriated at this moment - surely, the King has always had a bad temper, but he never gave the impression to be capable of doing something of this nature.

However – and letting his disappointment aside - the young man decides not to say anything he will regret.

"I will get Emma out of that place and then I'll take her home," Phillip affirms slowly - to point out that no-one is going to stop him.

As the handsome Prince turns around to go away, the voice of the King calls him once more.

"And then what?" King Hubert asks him, indignantly. "You're just going to throw her into the sailor' arms? It'll be your disgrace and of this Kingdom and I won't let that happen! I swear on my grave, Phillip!

"Leave them alone, Father!" Phillip tells him. "They love each other and there's nothing you can do! And even if the entire world were against them, I'm pretty sure they're going to find a way to be together."

"Stop it, Phillip," King Hubert suggests, with a very angry and serious tone – without any desire to keep listening to this speech.

Nevertheless, the handsome young man continues. "Emma and I will never be more than friends. Why can't you understand that?"

"And, what about you? Where do you think this situation will leave you?" the King insists, noticing the Prince' firm decision.

"Emma is the only one who matters now, not me," the noble Prince responds calmly.

The King moves nearer and looks up at his son.

"You are a Prince, Phillip, and as such you will take your responsibilities and marry Princess Emma!" King Hubert declares irately - the situation, clearly out of his hands.

"No, Father, I will marry the woman I love!" Phillip states rashly - without being really sure of where that bravery came from.

The King steps back surprised – it's clear that Princess Emma has influenced the young Prince, more than expected. And he won't tolerate this. His anger only increases against the Princess and the Captain, but disguises the feeling.

"The woman you love? And who could that be?" King Hubert asks - already knowing the answer.

Phillip looks to the floor - hesitant - and then up at his Father.

"A woman I met in the road of the woods … long ago," the young handsome Prince reveals.

"A peasant girl? A nobody? This must be a joke!" King Hubert expresses, raising his hands to the ceiling - incredulously.

"Not at all, Father," Phillip assures him.

"Well, I'm still the King and I command you to come to your senses!" Hubert demands desperately and furiously – his last resort before his dreams sink completely.

"It won't happen. And you better start dealing with it, Father," the Prince affirms, his tone a little disappointed, while shaking his head disapprovingly.

Then the young man starts to walk toward the door.

"Don't walk away from me, Phillip! We haven't finished with this conversation!" the King yells, as he follows him, but the Prince keeps going.

"You can't do this to me!" the King states furiously, but stops at the door.

"Phillip! Phillip!" - The King's extremely furious voice echoes in the castle's corridors, but it's too late: the young Prince is gone.

* * *

_Moments later …_

In the semi-dark dungeons, Princess Emma is sitting in her cell – with her back to the wall.

She's staring at a lost point – feeling miserable and hopeless - when the air is suddenly filled with the sound of steps in the hallways.

The sound gets closer and stops outside her jail.

A gaze is immediately on her and Emma finally looks up – a horrible shiver runs down her spine at the vision.

The Princess stands up quickly when she notices the presence of a hooded man outside her cell.

"Who are you?" Princess Emma asks boldly, while her body is slightly trembling.

The shadow remains silent, but she can feel its gaze still on her - which only increases her anxiety and nervousness.

Her face reflects rage at this point.

"Show your face! Now!" Emma demands, in the heat of her impatience and the very depths of her fear.

The hooded man does as she requests, removing his hood off.

Princess Emma gasps and her heart stops.

...

...

…

…

_"Killian?"_

Her eyes can't believe what they're seeing - this must be a dream, cruel and beautiful.

"Emma," Killian whispers, with a sweet smile – with a warm feeling in his chest at the sound of his name on her lips; suddenly he forgets how to breathe; it has been so long …

For her part, she isn't sure if this is just her imagination playing games with her, but heavens! She is willing to live this moment anyways!

"Killian, Killian!" Princess Emma exclaims happily, rushing to the cell door, with a big smile on her face - tears start to run freely down her cheeks, without her knowing; her heart beats faster than ever before.

His smile becomes wider while she calls him, so he rushes to the door at the same time as her – his heart is just about to come out of his chest by the immense happiness.

Their arms quickly close the distance between them as they manage to find a way to extend through the jail bars.

There, finally the warm of their bodies let them know this is not a dream … _No,_ _it never really was._

"Emma, Emma my love!" Killian says – as his hands wander desperately around her cloak, her blonde hair and her face. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"No, they didn't. I-I'm okay," Emma replies, touched by how worried he is about her and seeing him there – tears keep falling.

"Are you sure?" Killian asks deeply worried, cupping her face in his hands.

"You're here, I don't know how that wouldn't be possible," Emma affirms tenderly – as her hands hold on to the upper part of his arms.

He sighs quietly and smiles at her words. Then Killian gently wipes away a tear on her cheek, and with that simple gesture Emma is the first to come down from her cloud.

"How did you know where I was?" she asks promptly - referring to her presence in the dungeons; while taking control of her emotions.

"My brother Liam and the rest helped," he explains – as his arms move away from her and steps back; both already miss the warm feeling of being close.

Emma looks at him curiously.

"Well, you didn't really think we'd leave our beautiful Princess here, did you?" Killian tells her lovingly, with a flirtatious smile.

Emma blushes and smiles at him.

"Besides …" Killian quickly crouches down on the ground – no time to waste; he pulls out from his pockets some tools to open the padlock. "I don't mean to upset you Emma, but _you're terrible when you try to run away_".

Emma rolls her eyes, but lets escape a little laugh in the middle of her tears of joy – after all, he's absolutely right.

"And here I thought my Captain would have found the keys," Emma teases – as she wipes her tears with her hands.

Killian stops and looks up at her. "The King has the keys, my love. And I thought you'd find me more useful here than in the gallows."

Emma rolls her eyes again but smiles – she feels happy to be able to do those again - and he gets back to work.

Her eyes can't stop looking at him – it has been so long and the silence doesn't really help either. She bits her lower lip - finding a way to take control over her feelings.

"Where are the others?" the Princess asks suddenly - referring to their friends.

"In the castle, making sure that no-one notice my presence here," he replies.

"Are they going to be fine?" she asks, very worried for them.

"They were thieves or captains. They know what they're doing," he responds casually - as he works to open the padlock.

Emma nods, but in that exact same moment an enormous commotion is heard far outside of the little window in the hallway.

Both look at the window, then at each other – their faces reflect great concern.

"Didn't you just say they knew what they were doing?" she asks, her voice exposing her fears.

Killian tries to remain calm - although it is clear this affects him as much as her. "I have to get you out of here, Emma. Now."

With that, he focuses on his main task: to get his love out of this place … somehow … safely.

The Princess looks to the little window, and then looks down at him, holding onto the iron bars - as more violent and noisy disturbance is heard. "Quick! Quick!"

His hands start trembling a little.

Something is going wrong and they both know it, which only rises up the tension in the dusty air of the dungeons - if they don't move away from this place, they could be caught!

The noise - of whatever is happening in the castle - intensifies considerably. Yes, it is getting louder and louder.

"Killian ..." Emma utters, completely anxious, holding onto the bars.

The Captain keeps working the padlock - this time faster but to no avail:_ it doesn't open._

Their hearts are pounding harder due the adrenaline, but mainly because of their utter desperation to finally be together - with no jail bars standing in their way.

And suddenly - in the middle of the chaos outside - a simple but wonderful sound is finally heard … _the padlock opens_.

The Captain stands up, throwing quickly the iron artifact to a side – as she steps back.

She smiles nervously and eagerly - her heart stops at that long awaited moment; this can't be really happening!

Without wasting time, Killian pushes the jail door, rushes inside, and then takes her hurriedly in his arms and crashes his lips to hers … _at last_.

Their lips meet passionately and desperately - as both respond with the same intensity.

Their hands are everywhere – her hands trail up and down his arms to make sure this is not another dream; his hands caress her soft blonde locks, and then a hand trails down her back to pull her a little bit closer.

The empty dungeons are suddenly filled by the sound of the meeting of their lips over and over.

Suddenly, it doesn't matter anymore what is happening outside. They are sure nothing can't compare to the feeling of their lips pressed together after what appeared an eternity … no, nothing compares to this freedom.

Time is frozen and people are soon forgotten - completely vanished by the moment.

Emma rests her hands around his neck, while they get lost in their kissing – as if there wasn't a battle in the castle and they didn't need to get out of the dungeons before anything else happens.

Killian cups her face in his hands and deepens the kiss – his beautiful Princess is finally in his arms and there is no more incredible feeling!

Unfortunately, the kiss comes to an end as they need to breathe. And this … this is the moment when their eyes truly meet.

"… Killian, you came to me," Emma whispers after a moment, amazed by him - the traces of her tears of joy are still visible on her cheeks.

"_I will come to you, my love. Always,"_ Killian assures her amorously, with a smile.

And without a second thought, he unexpectedly kisses his Princess again – with the same passion; his arms hold her firmly toward him, while her hands rest on his chest.

Emma giggles into the kiss, at the mere touch of his lips on hers - surprised by his attentions. Then, she kisses him back - being with her Captain is the best that could ever happen to her!

The Princess tries to follow his rhythm, but he is immensely happy, placing kisses on her lips over and over – completely carried away by his impulses.

After a brief moment, Killian stops when he notices she can hardly breathe.

The Princess licks her lips slightly – the sensation of his lips still on hers; their foreheads are together.

"I'm sorry, Emma. I-It's just I'm so happy to see you," Killian explains, breathless and worried, opening his eyes to look into hers – her hazel eyes as beautiful as he remembers.

To his relief, his beloved Princess is nothing but happily blown away by his expressions of love.

Emma smiles and looks up at him. "It's okay, I missed you too."

This time, she leans in and kisses him gently and he responds with the same tenderness.

With that, they end their kissing and stare at each other.

_Their eyes spark profoundly, like more than a million stars across the sky. _

And there, their mouths start to move slightly – to say something … something they have been keeping for so long.

A nervous smile appears - here and there - in the corners of their mouths as they try to form the words.

They're about to speak what lies on the depths of their hearts when suddenly … the big commotion is heard once again - interrupting the moment.

"As much as I would like to hold you in my arms forever, we need to get out of here, Emma," Killian tells her, with a little bit of hurry in his voice.

"Yeah, right," she utters - regaining the control over her.

"Let's go," Killian says, with a sweet smile, offering his hand to her.

The Princess quickly accepts his hand. Then smiles at her Captain and gives a little squeeze to his hand.

The dungeons become empty and quiet then – as they used to be - once the lovers disappear.

The amber lights of the torches … are left behind.

* * *

_Two hours later …_

In the sky, the moon and the stars sparkle intensely. The dark old night of hours before seems now a defeated enemy.

The tall pines, the glowing lake, the green grass, the flowers, all of them are covered with the blue night; just like the castle of the Kingdom of the North, which is still visible, but far – away from this delightful sight of nature.

The light of some torches illuminates the shadows of a group of people, who walk toward the darkness of the leafy pines.

"Wait," a man suddenly tells the group - when he turns around and notices two shadows in the distance.

The whole group turns to look behind them.

The shadows get closer.

"Killian!" Liam shouts happily, and relieved – as he distinguishes his younger brother.

The group smile and start to walk faster toward the very clear vision of Captain Killian Jones and Princess Emma - who walk over to them, holding hands.

The field of flowers and the short green grass decorate the place to their encounter.

Liam is the first to meet them.

"Brother," Killian says and hugs him.

"Oh, Lord! We were so worry about you two," Liam expresses, looking at his brother, and then at the Princess. "We couldn't handle the situation any longer. We thought you'd be already here," Liam tells them.

Before Killian responds, someone else speaks first.

"Emma!" Ariel exclaims happily, when she sees the Princess standing next to Killian - as the rest of the group get closer.

"Ariel," Emma says, with a sincere smile - as the two women hug each other.

The Jones brothers and the group smile at them.

Once the two women break from their hug, Liam steps forward.

"Your Highness," Liam says, and then hugs her – as Robin Hood moves closer, with his merry man behind him.

The Princess notices them – with the hurry to get out of the dungeons and the castle, she had forgotten Killian told her they were back.

"Robin Hood," Emma says, touched – her heart is warm at such tangible reminder of the presence of her parents.

"We're happy to have you back, Princess," Robin Hood tells her sincerely – he vows his head and then, they hug.

"Liam, what was that?" Killian finally asks – referring to the commotion in the castle; once all are sure to be alright.

"You don't want to know. We hardly made it out of that place," Liam explains - and states, with his tone more serious - "So let's get on the horses and let's get out of here!"

Killian nods – as he remembers how hard it was for Emma and him to get rid of the guards.

"We made sure to hide the horses near, don't fear, Your Highness," Robin Hood informs Princess Emma - she nods.

Killian takes Emma's hand into his and then all of them start to walk to the tall pines together, as the friends they are … as the family they have grown to be.

At that moment – unexpectedly, right behind them - they hear the sound of horses galloping hurriedly toward them, and a voice of a man shouting in the airs of the night.

"Emma!"

The Princess turns around – recognizing that voice immediately.

Killian and the rest of the group quickly draw their swords - as they see the guards of King Hubert.

"It's all right!" Emma assures to the group quickly before anything happens.

The Princess steps forward but Killian holds her hand tighter. She looks at him and assures him softly, "it's all right."

He nods - still not really happy with the idea - and lets her hand go.

Emma lifts a little bit the skirt of her dress and her cloak from the grass and walks a few steps ahead towards one of the men – Killian follows her with his gaze, while holding firmly the grip of his sword.

The young handsome man gets off his horse quickly and walks to her encounter - as the guards remain on their horses.

"Phillip," the Princess says – happy to see him there.

"Emma, I'm so sorry, I didn't know any of this, I swear!" Prince Phillip says, anguished and desperate to clarify the situation.

"It's all right, Phillip. I know," Emma lets him know - her voice doing the best to calm him down.

The Prince tilts his head slightly to the left - completely surprised. "How did you know?"

The Princess moves closer and looks up at him. "You're a noble man. You will never hurt me … or anyone."

Phillip smiles at her – relieved; touched by her words. "Thank you for trusting me."

Liam, Killian and the rest put their swords down.

"Even so," the Prince continues - shamefaced. "My Father … what he has done to you: forcing you to marry me and sending you to the dungeons. It is terrible."

With those words, it is easy to realize that the young royal doesn't know all the truth about what his Father King Hubert has really done.

So why to increase the suffering of such noble man? After all, the Princess, the Captain and their friends are free now and ready to go home.

And this time, no-one nor King Hubert can't do anything about it ... not anymore. But if Phillip learns about the man he has for a Father ...

"How can I ever repay you for all of this? Phillip asks her worriedly. "If there's anything you wish or anything I can …"

"I know how," Emma interrupts him, sweetly - knowing the honorable Prince would be willing to do anything, even when none of those horrible things were his fault.

The Prince looks at her expectantly.

Emma smiles and looks at his brown eyes. "Find your love, Phillip. You deserve to be happy."

The Prince smiles warmly – touched by her only petition. "I will. I promise."

As a silence follows, Killian starts to walk over to Emma – the Prince notices him.

"I told you he would come for you," Phillip teases her softly.

"It seems so," the Princess murmurs – biting her lower lip to suppress a huge smile.

Emma steps back and the handsome Captain places a hand on her back.

"Phillip, this is Captain Killian Jones," Emma says – her cheeks turn red.

The Prince smiles knowingly and then extends his hand to him. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain."

Killian steps forward, shakes hands with him and then bows his head. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness."

The Captain steps back. Then, he places a hand on her back once again and looks at his Princess in what could only be describe as the most loving and romantic way to see the woman you love. "Are you ready to go?"

Emma sighs quietly - just a little - and then comes back to earth. "Um … yes, I am."

Prince Phillip smiles at the sight of the two lovers, realizing right there that somewhere his true love could be waiting or looking for him just like Emma and her Captain always did for one another.

"Sure you don't need us to escort you home?" the Prince asks them after a moment - offering his services and his guards.

"Thank you, Phillip, but we'll be fine," Princess Emma replies gently.

"We'll ride our horses to get back to my ship. The rest should be easier," Killian explains to him.

The Prince nods. "Very well … then I think this is our goodbye."

With those words, reality hits her. Emma can't help but feel sad to leave her friend, although the thought of him finally fighting for his true love makes her immensely happy.

Killian lets go of her.

Emma steps forward and Phillip does the same.

And there, in the middle of that extension of earth, with the delicate flowers, the green grass and the blue light of the night ... the Prince of the North and the Princess of the Kingdom of the Enchanted Forest share a last hug.

And even when the Captain knows of their friendship, he cannot help but feel a little uncomfortable - he looks briefly at the ground, but then straightens his back with honor and looks up at them.

Emma steps back and Killian quickly holds her hand.

"Take care of her, Captain," Prince Phillip tells him amicably, his tone serious though.

Killian looks tenderly at Emma. "I will."

The Princess smiles at her lover.

In that moment, the rest of the group - Liam, Ariel, Robin Hood and his merry men - walk closer to the Princess and the Captain and remain behind them, while Prince Phillip gets back on his horse.

"I wish you a safe trip, my friends," Phillip tells them.

Everyone nods politely.

Princess Emma cannot help but feel anxious by what could be awaiting for him once his Father finds out he let them go.

"Are you going to see the King?" Emma asks – worried for him.

Phillip shakes his head - as his hands holds the reins of his horse ... and the ones of his life too.

"No, I promised a friend I would find my love and that's what I'll do …" the Prince smiles at the Princess. "… _starting now_."

Emma smiles at his words.

Phillip bows his head and everyone does the same.

Then the handsome young Prince makes his horse turn to the right. With a firm "Whoa", makes his horse start to move fast - as the guards retreat to the castle.

Phillip rides in the fields and then over the hills faster and faster – his silhouette gets lost easily and quickly in the darkness of the night. Yes, the Prince of the North disappears in the distance …

With that, Killian places a gentle kiss on Emma's blonde hair – sensing her sadness.

"Let's go, my love," Killian tells her tenderly, looking into her eyes.

She squeezes his hand, smiles and nods – regaining her joy immediately.

The rest of the group along with the lovers, turn around.

Their figures get lost in the tall leafy pines.

* * *

_A few minutes later_, the shadows of a group of riders reappear in the night.

A beautiful Princess hugs her handsome Captain - from behind - and rests her head on his back, with a smile on her face - as he increases the speed of his black horse.

The shadows gallop quickly to the mountains, under the blue light of the night, without leaving a trace and leaving the darkness of the castle of the Kingdom of the North … finally behind.

_The stars are still sparkling across the sky._

* * *

**Oh, come on! You knew Killian wouldn't fall for those lies again and leave Emma behind! xD Btw, in case you're wondering, their reunion scene was already written BEFORE the last episode of OUAT. SHOKING, I know haha! xD**

**So, do you want to share your reactions with other readers? Leave a comment in the box below if you wish. **

**Are you happy now that the Princess and the Captain are finally together? **

**What are your expectations for the rest of the last chapters? PLACE YOUR BETS, guys! **

**Your f****eelings about Emma and Phillip saying goodbye. ****Any desire to the noble Prince? Would you like him to make a reappearance? What did you think when he finally confronted his Father? **

**And, do you like this new Phillip? Because I certainly do. Do you have any idea who was his True Love?**

**Coming up next: We're FINALLY going back to the Enchanted Forest! Yes! ;) Hugs!**


End file.
